Gayuma
by ladycagalli1804
Summary: Gayuma. Totoo nga bang kaya nitong lasunin ang puso't isipan ng isang tao? Kaya ba nitong takpan ang totoong sinisigaw ng puso? Sagot ba ito sa mga pusong sawi? Ito na ba ang-basahin nyo na lang. (with English Summary per chapter inside)Tagalog Chapters: COMPLETE, English Summary: IN PROGRESS. Love Potion. Is it true that it can poison the heart and mind of a person? . . . . . . .
1. Sungit (Grumpy)

Disclaimer: I do not own athrun and cagalli or the gs and gsd. (tapos na ang story na ito, , pero welcome pa rin ako sa mga dadating na reviews at critics)

**tagalog chapters: complete**

**english summaries: in progress**.

Please be kind, rate and review. I really need your opinion ^^

well this is it. . im putting a short english summary in here! please bear with me. . english is not my forte! ill be updating this story summary maybe weekly.

ANNOUNCEMENT!: okay im really 'that' desperate! can someone *bend on her knees* help me translating this story! I really need like. .two or three. . kind people! okay. . i hate my life! but im serious. . .im in desperate situation.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Love Potion. Is it true that it can poison the heart and mind of a person? Can it patch your real emotion towards a certain person? Is it the answer for the broken hearted? Is this- oh just read it^^.

"Cagali hurry up, we still have a long journey, and I've already prepared the horses!" Milly shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm just finishing my packing." Cagalli replied.

Cagalli and Milly have been friends for a long time. On their first meeting they already knew that they will go along just fine. They did everything together. Even though they didn't go to a real school, they still strive to learn, learn how to read and write.

"I'm finished. That's very tiring! It's so sad to think that we'll be leaving this house" Cagalli said while staring at their old house.

"Don't worry Cagalli, we'll still come and visit here, we just need to work, it's just for a short time, we'll be back here to build our own clinic after we save some money." Milly said while riding her horse..

It is really a long story on how the two meet. it's just one day Cagalli and her master found Milly in a forest not to far away from their house. They both took care of Milly, Cagalli's master was a herbal doctor but besides on being a herbal doctor Cagalli's Master can also use some kind of magic. After seeing Cagalli's potential in using this kind of magic, her Master decided to teach her everything about magic before he passed away.

After a long hour of horseback riding, finally they made it to their destination.

Plants.

The kingdom of beauty, wealth and power.

They are both mesmerized on what they saw,in their 18 years of living, it is their first time going in a huge kingdom like this.

They continued their journey until they reach a small palace.

"I hope that you have a great journey." they are greeted by a lovely lady with brown hair, Murrue Ramious.

Miss Murrue showed them their respective room and after that she introduced them to the palace staff, she also discussed the things that the both girls needed to do.

halfway on their discussion, they noticed that the owner of the palace just arrived.

"The prince has arrived" Murrue said

"Prince? you didn't tell us that the prince is the owner of this house!" Milly said.

"Is it just me or the prince look so. . " Cagalli said

"Look so?" Murrue ask.

".. . .grumpy"

Murrue tell them the story of the prince's life, from the death of his father and fiancee last year up to the nearing coronation.

"Cagalli, you will be the prince's personal maid" Murrue said

"Wait! why me? why not Milly?" Cagalli complained

"Because I already assigned Milly in the kitchen. please can you be kind to fetch the prince in his quarters, dinner is almost ready" Murrue said before she walk away.

. . . . . . . . . . .

She can feel her heart beat loud and clear. she really don't know, why she's suddenly feeling so nervous.

No she's not afraid. why would she be frighten? the young prince need sympathy. sympathy for losing a family, even though she didn't know the reason why her parents abandoned her, she still can't help herself from asking.

asking questions like. . why did they abandon her?

. . . . . . .

Athrun's trail of thought stopped when he heard a knocking on his door.

"Come in" he said

The door opened to reveal a young woman staring at the floor.

"What do you need?"

"Master Zala, Dinner is ready"

"Do you know it's rude not to look at the person you are talking to?" his voice is so cold and sharp.

Cagalli's balled her though she cannot see the person in front of her because of the darkness, she make sure that this time she is facing her new Master.

_"Grumpy!"_ Cagalli whispered

"Are you new here?" Athrun ask.

"Yes, I'm your personal maid" Cagalli said.

"Did I ask your position in my palace?".

Cagalli gritted her teeth. It's a good thing that it's dark inside the room and the only source of light is the moon, because Cagalli is really pissed right now.

"No sir" her voice is very clipped.

"Why are you here again?" Athrun ask

"Dinner is ready."

"I'll be there" Athrun turn away from the door.

Cagalli made a motion to close the door.

"You're already leaving without introducing yourself?" Athrun ask coldly.

that's it. She can't take it any more.

"Because you didn't ask my name, the last thing i needed is you, saying in my face that, you did not ask me a question then here I am saying nonsense in front of you!" after that Cagalli take a bow and leave.

Athrun was stunned. It is the first time in his life that someone talk to him like that.

It's been awhile since a smile was found in his face.

"Grumpy? hmmm." Athrun thought

* * *

Gayuma. Totoo nga bang kaya nitong lasunin ang puso't isipan ng isang tao? Kaya ba nitong takpan ang totoong sinisigaw ng puso? Sagot ba ito sa mga pusong sawi? Ito na ba ang- -basahin nyo na lang^^

. . . . .. .

"Cagalli bilisan mo, malayo pa ang byahe nating dalwa, naihanda ko na ang mga kabayo!" ang sigaw ni Milly.

"Oo. Nanjan na,tinatapos ko lang itong pag iimpake ko."ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Matagal ng mag kaibigan sila Cagalli at Milly, halos sabay na silang lumaki. Sa una pa lang nilang pagkikita, alam na ng dalwa na mag kakasundo sila, lahat ng bagay ay madalas nilang ginawa ng mag kasama, di man sila nakapasok sa eskwelahan ay nag sikap silang matutong mag basa mag sulat at matuto ng mga aral na tinuturo sa loob ng paaralan.

"Eto na! hay, nakakapagod. Nakakalungkot naman isipin na iiwanan na natin ang munti nating tahanan"ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinititigan ang kanilang bahay.

"Hayaan mo Cagalli,babalik tayo dito, kailangan lang talaga nating maghanap ng trabaho,pansamantala lang naman tayong mawawala, mag iipon lang tayo para makapagpatayo ng klinika."ang sabi ni Milly habang sumasakay sa kanyang kabayo.

"Tara na!"ang malungkot na sabi ni Cagalli. Pilit nyang pinipigilan ang sarili na wag malungkot dahil pansamantala lang silang mawawala,pero mahirap isipin na sa mahabang panahon, ala-ala nalang muna ang kanyang maibabaon sa kanilang pag lalakbay

Ulila na sa magulang si Cagalli, di nya alam kung anong nangyari sa kanila, basta ang alam nya nagising na lang sya na ang Master nya ang tinuturing nyang magulang. Manggagamot ang Master nya,halos araw-araw ay maraming tao ang pumunta sa kanilang bahay upang magpagamot.

Liblib na lugar ang tinitirahan nilang dalwa. Natural na manggagamot ang Master nya, bukod sa pang gagamot ay marunong din itong gumamit ng mahika. Nakitaan nya ng talento si Cagalli,kaya't itinuro nito ang lahat ng kanyang nalalaman tungkol sa pang gagamot at ang pag gamit ng mahika,bago ito pumanaw.

Isang araw ay nakita na lang nila si Milly sa may gubat malapit sa kanilang tirahan,sugatan at parang wala ng buhay, ginamot at inalagaan nila si Milly hanggang sa gumaling ito at simula ng araw na iyon ay kasama na nilang namuhay si Milly.

"Ilang oras na lang at makakarating na tayo sa Plants"ang sabi ni Milly.

"Ano nga bang pangalan ulit nung kailangan nating hanapin?meu—mer—"

"Murrue Ramius, sya yung namamahala sa bahay nung bago nating amo."ang sabi ni Milly.

"Ah! Ganun ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinititigan ang paligid.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di nag tagal ay nakarating na sila sa bayan ng Plants. Walang salita ang makakapag paliwanag sa ganda ng mga tanawin sa paligid, tumambad sa kanila ang iba't-ibang disenyo ng kalesa, mga tindahan ng damit,pabango at iba pa,kahit ang mga poste ay nakaka agaw din ng pansin, marmol at may mga nakaukit na bato pa. Makikita mo talaga na isang maunlad na bansa ang Plants.

Mas lalo pa silang nagulat at namangha ng makita nila ang bahay kung saan sila mag tratrabaho. Para sa dalawang dalaga na katutungtong lang sa edad na 18 anyos ngayon pa lang sila nakarating sa bayan.

"sana'y naging maayos ang inyong paglalakbay. Halina kayo't pumasok sa loob para maituro ko kung saan ang kwarto nyo"ang sabi ni Miss Murrue.

"sige po" ang sagot ng dalwa.

Sinundan nila si Miss Murrue at ilang liko at kanto pa, ay narating nila ang kanilang kwarto.

"ilagay nyo muna jan ang mga gamit nyo,ililibot ko kayo sa buong palasyo at ipapakilala ko kayo sa mga iba pang nag tratrabaho dito."ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Miss Murrue,maraming salamat po at kinuha nyo kami para mag trabaho dito"ang sabi ni Milly.

"wala iyon, sa katunayan ay nangangailangan talaga ang palasyo na ito ng dagdag na tulong, dito kasi madalas lumalagi ng prinsepe ng kaharian na ito ,kahit na may sarili silang palasyo,ay mas pinili nyang dito tumira sa luma nilang tirahan."ang sabi ni Miss Murrue.

"prinsepe? Pero wala naman po kayong sinabi na,prinsepe po pala ang pag sisilbihan namin" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"ay! Ganun ba? Pasensya na masyado na atang pumupurol ang memorya ko." Ang pangiting sabi ni Murrue.

Tinuro ni Murrue ang mga dapat na gawin nila Milly at Cagalli sa loob ng bahay, pinakilala din nya ang dalwang dalaga sa ilan sa mga nag tratrabaho sa munting palasyo na iyon. Tinuro din nya ang pasikot sikot sa loob upang di sila maligaw. Matapos makalipas ang ilang oras,ay nakapag ayos na at nakapag pahinga na ang dalwa.

" mag handa na kayo at ano mang oras ay dadating na ang prinsepe."ang sabi ni Murrue habang kumakatok sa pintuan.

"nanjan na po" ang sagot ng dalwa.

(sa lobby)

"magandang hapon po sa inyo mahal na prinsepe kumusta po ang araw nyo?"ang tanong ni Dearka ang personal butler at matalik na kaibigan ng prinsepe.

"ayos lang naman."ang sagot ng prinsepe.

Matapos sumagot ng prinsepe ay walang imik itong umakyat sa kanyang kwarto.

"Miss Murrue, di naman po sa pang hihimasok, ganyan po ba talaga ang prinsepe?"ang tanong ni Milly.

"anong ibig mong sabihin?"ang tanong ni Miss Murrue

"kasi po parang ang sungit nya."ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"ah! Yon ba? Di naman talaga masungit ang prinsepe, kamamatay lang kasi ng hari at ng kanyang kasintahan noong isang taon doon sa isang palasyo kaya ayaw na nyang tumira doon at pinili nalang dito manirahan ,ito kasi ang dating tirahan ng yumaong mahal na reyna,namatay sya sa panganganak sa mahal na prisepe. Lahat kami nanibago sa kinikilos nya, madalas syang hindi nag sasalita, at mas lalo na lang nyang itinuon ang kanyang atensyon sa pag papatakbo ng kaharian na ito,malapit na rin nyang kunin ang trono ng kanyang ama,pag tungtong nya ng kanyang ika 20 kaarawan kokoronahan na sya bilang hari ng bansa o kahariang ito."ang paliwanag ni Miss Murrue.

"nakakalungkot naman"ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli ikaw nga pala ang magiging personal maid ng prinsepe."ang sabi ni Miss Murrue.

"bakit po ako? Di po ba pwedeng si Milly na lang, sa iba nyo na lang po ako ilagay."ang sabi ni cagalli.

"hindi pwede nailagay ko na si milly sa kusina, madali lang naman ang trabaho mo, sa hapon dumadating ang mahal na prinsepe,at nandito sya buong araw tuwing sabado at linggo."ang sabi ni Murrue

Tumango na lang si Cagalli.

"tumulong ka na lang sa iba pang gawaing bahay pag wala ka ng ginagawa." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"opo Miss Murrue" ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Milly, sumunod ka sa akin."ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Cagalli, sunduin mo na si Master Athrun sa kwarto nya."ang dugsong ni Miss Murrue.

Dahan dahang inakyat ni Cagalli ang hagdan patungo sa kwarto ng prinsepe, di nya maintindihan kung bakit ganoon na lang ang kaba sa puso nya,kaba na parang bawat hakbang na ginagawa nya ay pabilis ng pabilis ang pag tibok nito. Di nya alam kung bakit sya nakakaramdam ng ganon. Takot ba sya? Hindi, hindi sya takot. Bakit naman nya katatakutan ang isang taong kailangan ng simpatya? Taong labis na ngungulila sa pag mamahal ng isang pamilya. Dahil kahit sya,kahit di man nya aminin ay nangungulila din sa pag mamahal ng isang pamilya, oo pamilya nya si Milly,kapatid,kaibigan at kababata,pero iba pa din ang pakiramdam ng may isang buong pamilya. Minsan pag gabi napapaisip na lang sya kung bakit ganoon na lang nangyari sa buhay nya. Bakit wala sya sa piling ng magulang nya. Ayaw na ba nila sa kanya? May probelama ba?di na ba nila kayang pakainin ang sanggol na tulad nya?may mga kapaatid kaya sya?

Maraming tanong sa isipan nya. Utang nya ang kanyang buhay sa Master nya, Master nya na kahit papaano ay kinupkop sya at tinuring nyang magulang. Maswerte pa rin sya, dahil may tao pang tumanggap sa kanya. Ang buhay nga naman napakaraming lihim,napakaraming tanong, kelan nya kaya malalaman ang sagot sa bawat tanong na gumugulo sa isipan nya?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pagod na humiga si Athrun sa kanyang kama, malalim ang kanyang iniisip, tungkol sa mga bagay bagay sa buhay nya. Umaagos sa isip nya ang mga di mapigil na pag dating ng mga ala-ala, ala-ala ng kanyang yumaong kasintahan

"_Athrun! Nandito ako!"ang sigaw ng babaeng may kulay abuhin na buhok._

"_Mia! Bumaba ka jan, baka mahulog ka!"ang sigaw ni Athrun_

"_Athrun,di ako marunong bumaba!"ang sagot ni Mia_

"_pano ka naka akyat jan sa puno?"ang sigaw ulit ni Athrun._

"_mahabang kwento."ang sagot ni Mia_

"_tumalon ka at sasaluhin kita."ang sabi ni Athrun_

"_sigurado ka?"ang tanong ni Mia_

"_oo, bilisan mo na."ang sigaw ni Athrun_

"_uhhhh"ang sabi ni Athrun matapos nyang saluhin si Mia._

"_nasaktan ka ba?" ang tanong ni Mia_

"_ayos lang naman ako, ano bang ginagawa mo sa taas ng puno?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang binababa si Mia._

"_kinuha ko kasi yung pusa sa taas ng puno,kawawa kasi, tapos nung nandoon na ako sa taas para kunin sya, bigla syang tumalon,kaya naiwan akong mag isa dun."ang paliwanag ni Mia habang inaayos ang damit nya._

"_alam mo, di ko alam kung matatawa ako o matutuwa sa ginawa mo."ang pangiting sabi ni Athrun._

_Hinalikan ni Mia sa pisngi si Athrun sabay sabi ng "salamat sa pag salo sa akin mula sa puno"_

"_ayos lang yun, basta sa susunod, hihingi ka ng tulong sa akin o di kaya kahit kanino man na nandito sa palasyo."ang sabi ni Athrun_

"_opo mahal na prinsepe!"ang pang aasar na sabi ni Mia_

Napaka hirap mag simula ulit, napaka hirap lumimot,lalo na't napaka dami nyong ala-ala sa bawat sulok ng isang lugar, nakakalungkot na isipin na kahit sa panaginip ay di mo na sya mahahawakan.

Tumayo si Athrun mula sa kanyang kinahihigaan ng makarinig sya ng katok mula sa kanyang pintuan.

"tuloy "ang maikling sagot nya.

Dahan-dahan na bumukas ang pinto at tumambad sa kanya ang isang babaeng naka yuko.

"ano ang kailangan mo?"ang tanong ni Athrun

"Master Zala, handa na po ang mesa."ang sabi ni Cagalli na, nananatiling naka tingin sa sahig.

"mukhang mas interesado ka pang tingnan ang sahig kesa sa akin, di mo ba alam na kabastusan yang ginagawa mo? "ang tanong ni Athrun.

Dahan dahang sinara at bukas ni Cagalli ang kanyang kamao sabay tingin sa kanyang kausap. "sungit naman nito."ang bulong ni Cagalli.

"bago ka lang ba dito?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

Sa pag kakataong ito ay tiningnan ni Cagalli ang taong nasa harapan nya at matapang na sumagot ng,

"opo, bago lang po ako dito, ako po pala ang personal maid nyo."ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"tinanong ko ba kung ano ang trabaho mo dito?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

Pilit na hinahabaan ni Cagalli ang pasenya nya sa lalaking nasa harap nya, buti na lang at patay ang ilaw at tanging liwanag galing sa malaking bintana lang ang ilaw na pumapasok sa kwarto,dahil kung nakikita lang nila ang isa't isa, makikita ni Athrun ang pikon na mukha ni Cagalli. Sasagot na sana si Cagalli ng saktong tumapat sa kanya ang ilaw ng bwan

"hindi po"ang sagot ni Cagalli,habang nakatingin sa kanyang kausap, di nya masyadong matanaw ang itsura ng kausap nya dahil nakatalikod ito sa ilaw ng bwan.

Nagulat at napatitig si Athrun sa mata ng taong nasa harap nya. Napakatalim nitong tumingin, nakakasilaw, nakaka akit, parang sinisilip nito ang kanyang kaluluwa, kakaibang kulay ang nangingibabaw, kulay ito ng apoy, ng ligawanag ng umaga sa tuwing sisikat at lulubog ang araw.

Hiling lang nya nasa hindi sya nakikita ng nasa harapan nya. Dahil nakakahiya kung makikita syang nakatitig sa kanya. Agad inayos ni Athrun ang sarili nya.

"ano nga ulit ang sinasabi mo?"ang tanong ni Athrun

"naka handa na po ang mesa"ang sagot ni Cagalli

"sige susunod na ako."ang sabi ni Athrun.

Matapos yun ay yumuko na si Cagalli upang mag bigay ng respeto at nagkahanda ng umalis ng biglang nag salita si Athrun.

"aalis ka na agad ng di man lang nagpapakilala sa akin?"ang tanong ni Athrun

Hinawakan ni Cagalli ang door nob at handa ng isara ang pinto.

"hindi nyo naman po tinanong ang pangalan ko,mamaya sabihin nyo, na di nyo naman po ako tinatanong, sagot ako ng sagot"ang sabi ni Cagalli sabay yuko ulit at dahan dahang sinara ang pinto.

Nagulat si Athrun sa sagot ng dalaga at sa kauna unahang pag kakataon sa mahabang panahon ay napangiti ulit sya.

"sungit pala ha."ang sabi ni athrun .


	2. TiTigan at Tinginan(Staring and Looking)

Disclaimer: I do not own gs and gsd.

Please rate and review I really need your opinions^^

Special thanks to: Kkornelia: your review helped a lot!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before Athrun decided to went down the dining hall, he change his clothing first. He is now wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He look at himself at the mirror, he noticed that he's been wearing black for so long, still mourning, maybe it is good this way, staying at a dark corner, embracing the darkness because dark, dark is the color if his life.

It's funny to think that, while he's pushing himself into the darkness, he is living in a palace full of different colors. Hallways are painted red, hallroom is white, guest rooms are in pink. Even the garden is full of many colors. Starting from the red roses up to the different shades of lilies.

When he finally arrived at the dining hall he's been greeted by a young woman, golden hair and eyes, wearing a white long dress with a matching green apron.

"She's too radiant" he murmured.

He noticed that the young woman is staring at him.

"Is there any problem?" he ask while sitting on his chair.

A blush suddenly creep into Cagalli's cheeks, was she staring that long? good thing that her Master is not looking at her any more.

"Oh, nothing" she replied

The dining table was full of many different appetizing meals but just like any other day, Athrun only ate the most pleasing food in his eyes.

"What's your name?" he ask while cutting some vegetables.

"Me?" Cagalli ask in amusement.

"Do I have to repeat my self?" Athrun is indeed man of few words.

"Cagalli" Cagalli manage to reply. .

_"ohhh.. you're so grumpy!"_ Cagalli told herself. Cagalli was shock when Athrun suddenly looked at her.

_"Did he read my mind?"_

"Im finish, please deliver my coffee inside my office" Athrun said while standing up.

"Yes Master Zala" Cagalli bowed her head.

Athrun started walking when suddenly he remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm not grumpy, i just don't like wasting my time or repeating the words that I've already said." with that being said Athrun start walking towards his office.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Hey! are you alright?" Milly ask to her friend who just entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine" Cagalli said with a sime

"Do you want some food.?"

"Maybe later, after I delivered Master Zala's coffee" Cagalli replied.

"Cagalli, Master Zala is good person, he just need some time." Murrue who is passing by said.

Okay now, she's puzzled.

"Okay, come back immediately,Mister Mwu is telling his battle stories, oh! he's the head security of this palace" Milly said.

Cagalli put the coffee in a tray.

She climbed the stairs and walk the hallways until she reached Athrun's office.

_Cagalli, breathe in breathe out! you can do this, you can do this._

She doesn't bother knocking since the door was already open. Cagalli went straight towards the huge wooden table and put the coffee there.

This office is huge, a large french windows, a huge bookshelf a fireplace, a cabinet and. . .

There he is, sitting in a chair near by the fireplace. Holding a picture frame.

Athrun seems so lonely.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Athrun said while putting the picture frame on it's respective place.

"I've already delivered your coffee, can I leave now?" Cagalli ask.

Athrun start walking towards her and stopped until they are standing face to face.

"Do you really have a hobby of staring at people?" Athrun said while staring into Cagalli's amber eyes.

"Pardon?" she can't think clearly, she can smell her Master's warm and minty breath.. .it's very. .very, ,

"Do I really need to repeat myself every time?" Athrun watch Cagalli's fierce eyes

"Why is it hard for you to repeat your question?" Cagalli can't hold her mouth anymore

Athrun lean closer to Cagalli's ear and whisper.

"Do you really have a hobby of staring at people?"

Athrun watched Cagalli's face turn red from embarrassment.

"Well, it depends on the person i'm staring at!" Cagalli spat.

Athun took a step backwards amused by the girl's answer.

"You can leave now" he said.

Cagalli start walking towards the door, when Athrun spoke again.

"Miss Cagalli, come back where after you finish your other duties."

Cagalli manage a small bow before she left the room.

"Miss Cagalli, you really have a hobby of making me smile" Athrun said to himself as another smile appeared on his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

After eating and helping Milly at the kitchen, Cagalli once again face the same office doors.

_i can do this!_

Cagalli opened the door and closed it again immediately.

She blink a few times.

Her Master was staring at her.

Summoning all her courage, once again, she open the door.

Okay. . She's not dreaming, her Master IS really staring at her.

"How does it feel?" Athrun ask.

"Huh?"

"Does it feel good?"

"What?" Cagalli is really confused right now.

"Now you know what it feels like being stared"

Cagalli's blood is boiling. She's pissed, humiliated and again PISSED!. she look like a fool opening and closing the door!

"Do you need anything?" Cagalli asked.

"Sit" Athrun command. He watched Cagalli take her sit, in front of his desk.

Again Cagalli asks her Master.

"Do you need anything?" she cannot even look him in the eyes.

"Miss Cagalli, I want you to look me in the eyes whenever you're saying something. It's rude not to look at someone while you are talking you know." Athrun calmly said.

"Wait! you told me earlier that it's rude to stare now you want me to look at you in the eyes? What the-! what's your problem?" said the fuming blonde

"Miss Cagalli, staring and looking in the eyes are two different things." Athrun said while reading his papers.

He took out a large book and pass it to Cagalli. Then he resume reading again.

"You know something about medicine right? I already took the liberty of asking Miss Murrue, read that book and be back here tomorrow morning." Athrun said, while reading

Cagalli took the book.

"You may go now" Athrun said, still reading.

"Well, Master Zala! how about you? it is rude not to look at someone, when you are talking.!" the nerve of this guy.

Athrun didn't even bulge and continued reading.

"Well, Miss Cagalli it depends upon the person i'm talking or looking." Athrun smirk while reading.

That's it. Cagalli leave his office fuming.

* * *

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bago bumaba si Athrun ay nagpalit muna siya ng damit, pumunta siya sa kanyang cabinet para kunin ang pares ng itim na long sleeve turtle neck shirt at itm na pantalon(hehe sorry tag-lish di ko alam kung pano ko idedescribe sa tagalog)

Tiningnan niya ang sarili sa salamin,napansin din niya na matagal na pala siyang nagluluksa,nasanay na siya na lumugar sa isang sulok,madilim at tahimik na sulok, isang lugar na walang makakakita sa kanya ,walang magtatangkang lapitan siya, mas maganda na ata iyon, para di na niya masyadong maramdaman kung gaano ka sakit mawalan ng minamahal,kung gaano kahirap ang mabuhay ng mag-isa, mas maganda na yakapin niya ang kulay ng kadiliman, dahil itim, itim ang kulay ng mundo nya.

Lumabas na siya ng kanyang kwarto patungo sa hapag kainan, kabaliktaran ng kwarto nya, makulay at maliwanag ang daan patungo sa hapag kainan, ang bawat sulok ay napapalamutian ng ilaw, di tulad ng ibang palasyo makulay ang bawat pader ng kanyang tahanan. Ang mga pader ng hallway ay kulay pula, ang hall room ay kulay puti, ang sala ay kulay kulay lila, maging ang hardin ay punong-puno ng buhay, mula sa iba't-ibang kulay ng rosas hanggang sa iba't-ibang kulay ng gumamela. Dagdagan mo pa ito ng makaagaw pansin na fountain na napapaligiran ng makukulay na ilaw.

Nakakatawang isipin, na habang kayakap niya ang kadiliman ay napapaligiran siya ng ligawanag at iba pang makukulay na bagay.

Sa pag dating niya sa hapag kainan ay nakita niya doon si Cagalli, nag hihintay sa kanya sa tabi ng kanyang upuan. Doon lang niya napansin ang kanyang kulay gintong buhok na nakatali na parang mamon(A/N: mamon? Hahaha Bun yun). Naka suot ito ng kulay puti na damit na umaabot sa kanyang paa at may kulay berde na apron.

"Masyadong maliwanag,masyadong makulay" ang sabi ni Athrun sa sarili

Napansin din niya na nakatitig sa kanya ang dalaga. Kaya tinitigan din niya ito sa mata,bawat hakbang niya papunta sa upuan niya ay di natatanggal ang kanyang mata sa mata ng dalaga, berde sa dalandan/narangha. Pati ba naman ang mga tao sa paligid nya maliwanag din?

"May problema ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang umuupo sa kanyang upuan.

Agad namang namula ang pisngi ni Cagalli buti na lang at di na nakatingin sa kanya ang kanyang amo.

"Wala po"ang maikling sagot ni Cagalli

Punong –puno ng iba't-iba putahe ang lamesa na pinagkakainan niya. Lahat ay tila masarap, pero tulad ng dati pinili lang niya ang pag kain na sa tingin niya ay pinaka masarap. Tahimik ang boung proseso ng pagkain ni Athrun, tahimik ang buong paligid at wala kang maririnig na ingay kahit tunog ng plato. Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nagsalita si Athrun

"Anong pangalan mo?"ang tanong ni Athrun habang kumakain.

"Ako po?"ang tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Wag mo akong paulitin ng tanong ko."ang sabi ni Athrun. Bihira lang mag salita si Athrun at mabibilang mo sa daliri kung ilang beses lang niya binuka ang kanyang bibig.

"Cagalli po." Ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Akala ba niya ay nakalimutan ko na yung ginawa niya sa akin kanina? Sungit!" Ang sabi niya sa sarili.

Nagulat na lang siya ng biglang tumungin sa kanya si Athrun.

"Nabasa niya ang nasa isip ko?" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili

"Tapos na akong kumain ipag handa mo ako ng kape at dalhin mo sa opisina ko."ang maikling sabi ni Athrun. Agad siyang tumayo at naglakad papunta sa kanyang opisina.

"Opo"ang sagot ni Cagalli sabay yuko para mag bigay galang.

"Ah! Bago ko makalimutan, kung bubulong ka ng tungkol sa akin siguraduhin mong di ko maririnig. Di ako masungit prangka lang akong tao." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Agad namang namula sa kahihiyan si Cagalli.

"Opo"ang tanging naisagot ng dalaga.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Cagalli's POV )

Kanina sa kwarto ni Athrun. ..

"Grabe talaga yung sungit na yon!" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili matapos niyang isara ang pinto sa kwarto ng kanyang amo.

Habang nag lalakad siya sa hallway ay napansin nya ang mga paintings na nakadikit sa mga pader. Larawan iyon ng mga taong dating naninirahan sa bahay na ito.

"Mga ninuno siguro ito ni Master Zala."ang bulong ni Cagalli sa sarili.

Agad na siyang nagtungo sa hapag kainan at matyagang nag hintay sa kanyang amo. Mga ilang minuto pa ay dumating na ang kanilang Master at nakasuot ito ng itim.

"Itim? Anong meron sa itim?"ang tanong ni Cagalli sa sarili. Tiningnan niya ang kanyang amo,mula ulo hanggang paa. Mula sa kung paano ito mag lakad, mag ayos, kung paano ang ayos ng kanyang buhok hanggang sa. . . .

"Ang mata nya, parang basag na salamin,walang kinang." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili. Ngayon lang siya nakakita ng ganoong kagandang mga mata. Berde, kulay ng isang malinis at magandang hardin, hindi,mali, kakaibang berde ito, kulay ng pag-asa ,yan ang kulay kanyang mga mata. Parang binasag na pag-asa. Yan ang nakikita nya

Natigilan siya sa kanyang pag-iisip ng narinig niyang mag salita ang kanyang amo.

"Anong pangalan mo?"ang tanong ni Athrun

"Sabi nya kanina masamang makipag-usap lalo na't di ka natingin sa kausap mo, ano kaya ang gusto niyang palabasin ngayon?"ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sairili.

"Ako po?"ang tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Wag mo akong paulitin ng tanong ko."ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Akala ba niya ay nakalimutan ko na yung ginawa niya sa akin kanina? Sungit!" Ang sabi niya sa sarili.

Nagulat na lang siya ng biglang tumungin sa kanya si Athrun.

"Nabasa niya ang nasa isip ko?" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili

"Tapos na akong kumain ipag handa mo ako ng kape at dalhin mo sa opisina ko."ang maikling sabi ni Athrun. Agad siyang tumayo at naaglakad papunta sa kanyang opisina.

"Opo"ang sagot ni Cagalli sabay yuko pra mag bigay galang.

"Ah! Bago ko makalimutan, kung bubulong ka ng tungkol sa akin siguraduhin mong di ko maririnig. Di ako masungit prangka lang akong tao." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Hiyang-hiya si Cagalli sa narinig niya, di niya alam kung dapat ba siyang humingi ng tawad o hahayaan na lang niya ang nangyari. Bakit naman kasi nakapatalas ng pandinig ng amo niya. Wala naman kasi siyang ibang ibig sabihin doon. Ngayon lang kasi siya nakatagpo ng tao na grabe ang ka sungitan. Ano pa ba ang gagawin nya? Eh isa lang naman siyang hamak na tagapag silbi ng lider ng kaharian na ito.

"Opo"ang tanging naisagot ng dalaga.

Pumunta si Cagalli sa kusina para ipaghanda ng kape ang prinsepe, wala atang lugar na hindi makulay sa bahay na ito, kung may isa siyang lugar na gustong puntahan sa bahay na ito, bukod sa hardin, ito ay ang kusina, nanadoon lahat ng trabahador ng palasyo, taliwas sa ibang parte ng bahay, dito ang pinaka masarap puntahan.

Kung ikukumpara sa isang opera, maiihalintulad mo ang mga taga pagsilbi sa mga backstage crew, di sila pwedeng makita bukod nga lang kay Dearka, mga gwardiya at sa kanya. Magugulat ka na lang na yung isang lugar na kanina ay magulo, bigla na lang magiging maayos, kasama iyon sa trabaho nila, ang di makaita sa eksena, dapat mabilis kang kumilos at dapat siguradong malinis ang lugar na pupuntahan mo, bawal kang mag kamali, may oras na binigay sa kanila para mag linis sa isang lugar, at tanging sa oras na iyon lang sila pwedeng maglinis.

"Cagalli kumain ka muna."ang sabi ni Miss Murrue, habang nakikipagtawanan sa mga tauhan sa loob ng kusina. Malawak at malinis ang kusina, may mga upuan at mesa din ang nakalagay doon. Bukod ang lutuan sa imbakan ng pag kain,bukod din ang lalagyanan ng mga gamit sa pag kain.

"Sige po , mamaya na ako kakain, kailangan ko lang po muna ihatid ang kape ni Master Zala"ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli ayos ka lang ba? Kung gusto mo sabay na lang tayo kumain mamaya, ipinagtabi na kita ng pag kain"ang sabi ni Milly

"Ayos lang ako Milly, mauna ka na."ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Bilisan mo para maabutan mo pa yung kwento ng buhay ni Mr. La Flaga., siya yung head ng security ng palasyo na ito,." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Sige titingnan ko"ang sabi ni Cagalli, sabay alis bitbit ang tray ng kape at tinapay.

"Kawawang bata."ang sabi ni Mwu LaFlaga, habang umiinom ng tubig.

"Bakit naman po?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Wala lang, kailagan nyang harapin si Master Athrun, Murrue, bakit nga pala siya ang napili mo para maging personal maid ni Master Athrun,kakayanin kaya niya ang trabahong iyon?"ang tanong ni Mwu

"Makikita mo kung bakit"ang pangiting sabi ni Murrue.

"Oh! Handa na ba kayo sa kwento ko?"ang tanong ni Mwu sa mga kasamahan niya.

"Cagalli. . . " ang pag aalalang sabi ni Milly

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nakita ni Cagalli na bukas ang pinto kaya pumasok na lang siya, tiningnan niya ang buong paligid, malinis at naka ayos lahat ng papeles at mga dokumento, may mga libro din ito na naka ayos ang lagay sa kanilang dapat kalagyan, at sa likod ng mesa at upuan ng Master niya, ay isang malaking French window, at sa likod ng book shelf ay merong fire place(A/N: sorry di ko po alam kung anong tawag) .

Doon ay nakita niya ,ang Master niya na nakatingin sa larawang hawak nito, mula sa kinakatayuan ni Cagalli ay mararamdaman mo ang lungkot at pangungulila ng kanyang Master sa taong nasa larawan, medyo malayo siya sa kinauupuan ng Master niya kaya di niya matanaw kung sino ang taong nasa larawan.

"Tatayo ka na lang ba jan?"ang biglang sabi ng Master niya, na nakatingin pa din sa larawan.

"Naihanda ko na po ang kape ninyo sa mesa, pwede na po ba akong umalis?"ang tanong ni Cagalli

Tumayo si Athrun at nilagay niya ang larawan sa mesa sa tabi ng kanyang upuan, unti-unti siyang lumakad papalapit kay Cagalli.

"Ugali mo ba talagang tumitig sa kapwa mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun na tumigil sa harapan mismo ni Cagalli, parehong nakatitig sa mata ng isa't-isa.

"Po?"ang tanong ni Cagalli, na di na makapag isip ng ayos dahil sa sobrang lapit sa kanya ng Master niya, na aamoy niya ang mabangong hininga ng nasa harap nya, nararamdaman niya ang kaba sa puso niya pero di niya alam kung para saan ang kabang nararamdaman niya.

"Bakit ba kailangan ko pang ulitin ang tanong ko sa iyo?"ang tanong ni Athrun na nananatiling nakatingin sa mata ni Cagalli, nakikita niya nag sisimula ng mamula ang pisngi nito.

"Di po ba pwedeng, ipaulit ang tanong ko? Mahirap po sa inyo na ibuka ang bibig ninyo?"nagulat na lang si Cagalli sa lumabas sa bibig niya, at mas lalo pa siyang nagulat ng nakita niyang ngumiti ng konti ang Master niya, nagkakamali kayo ng iniisip kung ngiti ng pagka tuwa ang ngiti ni Athrun, ngiti iyon ng taong na iinis o naaasar.

Nilapit ni Athrun ang bibig niya sa tenga ni Cagalli at sabay bulong ng "Ang sabi ko ugali mo bang tumitig sa tao?"

Kahit namumula ay nagawa pa rin umatras ni Cagalli para matitigan niya sa mata si Athrun

"Depende po sa tinititigan ko" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Kailagan ko po bang ulitin ang sagot ko?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Napa atras na lang si Athrun sa sagot sa kanya ng dalaga, ngayon lang siya naka tagpo ng isang babaeng kaya siyang sagot sagutin, di naman sa naiinis siya, nagulat lang siya, sa lakas ng loob na pinapakita sa kanya ng taong nasa harapan niya, hindi araw-araw ay makaktagpo ka ng taong makakatapat mo.

"Maaari ka ng umalis." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Tinitigan muna siya ni Cagalli bago ito tumalikod at umalis.

"Miss Cagalli, bumalik ka dito sa opisina ko pag katapos mong gawin ang mga dapat mong gawin." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Lumingon si Cagalli at yumuko sa amo niya bago tuluyang umalis.

Ang di alam ni Cagalli, ay napa ngiti nanaman niya ang Master niya.

"Ugali mo ba talagang pangitiin ako? " ang sabi ni Athrun sa sarili.

Lumakad si Athrun papunta sa French window habang hawak hawak niya ang kanyang kape. Mukhang magiging maganda ang gabi ngayon, maliwang ang buwan, at maaliwalas ang gabi, tahimik at payapa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Matapos tumulong ni Cagalli sa kusina ay pumunta na siya sa opisina ng Master niya.

"Kaya ko ito, kaya ko ito, kaya ko ito, hinga ng malalim" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili bago siya kumatok at pumasok.

Binuksan ni Cagalli ang pinto, at nagulat siya sa kanyang nakita, kaya sinara niya ulit ang pinto huminga ng malalim at binuksan ulit ito, makailang beses din siyang kumurap, para malaman kung tama ba ang nakikita niya "Totoo ba ito? Nakatitig sa akin si Master Athrun?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Maupo ka." Ang sabi ni Athrun na naka upo sa kanyang upuan habang naka titig pa rin kay cagalli.

Marahang lumakad at umupo si Cagalli sa upuan sa harap ng mesa ni Athrun.

"Anong pakiramdam?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Nang alin po?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Na titigan ka ng isang tao ng walang rason." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Agad na namula si Cagalli dahil sa kakahiyan at sa inis, nakakahiya ang reaksyon niya kanina, akala niya kasi ay namamalik mata lang siya na tinititigan siya ng amo niya, at ngayon bigla na lang niyang malalaman na gumaganti lang sa kanya ang Master niya, di naman niya kasalanan na mapatitig siya sa kanya, kelan pa naging krimen ang tumingin sa isang tao?

"Bakit niyo po ako pinabalik dito ?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang nakatingin sa sahig, dahil nahihiya siyang ipakita ang mukha niya na ubod ng pula.

"Tumingin ka sa mata ko pag kinakausap mo ako." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Ano po ang kailangan niyo at pinabalik niyo ako dito" ang tanong ni Cagalli na nakatingin sa mata ni Athrun.

"Gusto ko pag kinakausap mo ako, tumitingin ka sa mata ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Sabi niyo po kasi masamang tumitig, tapos po ngayon, sasabihin niyo po na tumitig ako sa mata ninyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Mag kaiba ang tumititig at tumitingin, Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun na, nananatiling nakatingin kay Cagalli.

"Ano po ba ang gagawin ko dito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Para matapos na ang usapan ng tungkol sa titigan at tinginan, sungit talaga!

"May alam ka tungkol sa pang gagamot tama ba ako? Tinanong ko kanina si Miss Murrue, basahin mo ang libro na ito, at may ipapagawa ako sa iyo bukas ng umaga." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Tumango na lang si Cagalli.

"Maaari ka ng umalis" ang sabi ni Athrun habang nag babasa ng mga dokumento sa mesa niya.

"May tanong lang po ako." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano iyon?" ang tanong ni Athrun na, nananatiling nagbabasa.

"Kayo po, ugali niyo din po bang hindi tumingin sa kausap niyo, kasi sabi niyo po sa akin kanina masama pong di tumingin sa kausap pag may sinasabi ka, eh ano po yang ginagawa niyo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Tiningnan ni Athrun si Cagalli sa mata.

"Depende iyon sa tinitingnan at tinititigan ko., Miss Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Namumulang umalis si Cagalli sa opisina ni Athrun. Tama na ang isang kahihiyan na natanggap niyang ngayong gabi, gamitin ba naman sa kanya ang sarili niyang salita?

Naka ngiting umiling si Athrun habang tinutuloy ang kanyang pagbabasa.

"Gusto kong malaman kung hanggang saan aabot yang matalas mong dila Miss Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun

. . . . . . . . . . .

Wahhh! Sorry po kung may pagka tag-lish ^^

Sorry din po kung may mga errors.

Hope ypu like it^^

Give me some love and reviews to boost my inspiration,

Love ya all!


	3. yan ang kulay ng mata ko

Disclaimer: I do not own gs and gsd

(i edited some parts^^)

Special thanks to : nareiya and Kkornelia

Thank you guys^^ and to my silent readers (if I have any) well enjoy and happy reading. And I hope next time, give me some love and leave something, you can write it in tagalog or whatever language you want to use. Love you all.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Sabado ng umaga, ano nga ba ang magandang gawin tuwing sabado ng umaga? Syempre para sa mga tauhan ng palasyo, bukod sa mag linis at mag luto, ito ang araw nang kanilang pahinga, maari silang mamasyal sa labas ng palasyo habang namimili ng mga bagay nakakailanganin sa pag luluto.

Di tulad ng ibang araw, mas maraming tao sa pamilihang lungsod, halos di na madaanan ang mga kalsada, kaya wala ng nag tangkang mag dala ng kabayo o kalesa dito para maiwasan ang sobrang abala, lalo na sa pag hahanap ng rancho na pwedeng pag lagyan ng mga ito.

"Cagalli, ano sa tingin mo ang mas masarap na pakwan dito sa dalwa?" ang tanong ni Milly habang tinuturo ang dalawang nag lalakihang pakwan

"Katukin mo muna milly, pag matunog, wag mong bilhin kasi di pa hinog yan, sandali nakita ko na si Miss Myrna, tutulungan ko muna siya sa mga bitbitin nya." Ang sabi ni Cagalli, habang nakikipag siksikan sa mga tao sa pamilihan para salubungin ang kusenera ng palasyong tinutuluyan nila.

"Miss Myrna, mukhang naparami ata yung napamili nyo, kaya ba nating bitbitin ito papunta sa palasyo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Ano ka ba iha, mas marami pa ako ng pinamili kesa dito, naipadala ko na lahat doon sa palasyo, nag patawag kasi ako ng kalesa na mag bibitbit nito papunta doon." Ang sagot ni Miss Myrna.

"Sige, mag libot muna kayo dito sa pamilihan, sauluhin nyo bawat daan, puntahan nyo na lang ako sa panederya na iyon pag tapos na kayo, mag ingat kayo at wag kayong masyadong mag tatagal."ang sabi ni Miss Myrna habang nakaturo sa isang panederya malapit sa kinatatayuan nila.

"Salamat po Miss Myrna." Ang sabi ng dalwa.

Tuwang-tuwa ang dalawa at nagkaroon sila ng oras para makalabas sa loob ng palasyo,wala naman talaga sa plano nila ang sumama sa pamimili lalo na si Cagalli, dahil siya ang personal maid ng kanilang prinsepe, nag kataon lang na nagkaroon ng bisita sa bahay at nag prisinta na si Miss Murrue na siya na muna ng bahala sa mga gawain ni Cagalli.

Pumunta ang dalwa sa bilihan ng mga libro, agad namang dumiretso si Cagalli sa mga libro tungkol sa pang gagamot at pag gamit ng mahika.

Binuklat nya ang libro ng tungkol sa mahika, at tiningnan ang mga laman nito. Naglalaman ito ng mga kakaibang ritwal tungkol sa iba't-ibang sumpa, tulad ng pangungulam,pangbabarang,pag aalis ng sapi, pag aalis ng mga sumpa, pag gawa ng gayuma at iba pa.

"Ano kaya kung gamitan ko ng mahika si sungit? Babait kaya siya kahit papaano? Hmm, wala na atang makakagamot doon." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili. Nagustuhan ni Cagalli ang libro kaya kinuha niya ito upang bilhin, ngunit nang babayaran na niya ito ay nakita niya ang isang libro na tungkol sa pag gagamot ng iba't-ibang klase ng lason, nang aktong kukunin na niya ang libro ay may naka banggaan siya. Di naman gaano kalakas ang pagkakabangga niya kaya nahulog lang niya ang librong hawak-hawak niya.

"Pasensya ka na, di ko sinasadya" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang pinupulot ang libro niya sa paanan ng taong nakabangga niya. Tinitigan niya ang sapatos ng lalaki pataas sa kanyang hita, sa bewang hanggang sa batiin siya ng mapupula nitong mata at itim na buhok.

Matagal silang nagkatitigan, nakakatakot ang mata ng lalaking nasa harapan niya, parang handa na itong pumatay, ano mang oras.

"Ugali mo bang tumitig sa kapwa mo?" ang sabi ng boses ng amo niya sa isip niya. Agad niyang tinanggal ang kanyang titig sa lalaki, at baka isipin din nito na masamang tumitig sa kapwa mo.

Laking gulat na ang niya ng iabot ng lalaki nang kanyang kamay upang tulungan siyang tumayo. Agad niyang kinuha ang kamay ng lalaki.

"Salamat" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Habang inaayos ang damit niya, napansin niya na nakasuot ng kapa ang lalaking nasa harapan niya na mas lalong dumagdag sa pagka misteryoso nito. Pinilit niyang hindi ulit tingnan ang mga mata nito, pero di niya magawa, kaya eto nanaman siya, nakatitig sa pulang mata ng nasa harap niya, at ang mas nakakagulat pa doon ay, tinititigan din siya ng misteryosong lalaki sa harapan niya. Kapawang nawala sa mata ng isa't-isa.

"Oo, pula ang kulay ng mata ko." Ang sabi ng lalaking nasa harap niya, dahan dahan itong dumaan sa tabi niya at parang nilamon ng kawalan sa dami ng tao sa labas ng tindahan ng libro.

"Cagalli? Sino yon?" ang tanong ni Milly

"Di ko alam Milly, nakakatakot ang mata niya." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Gutom lang yan, halika na, nag hihintay sa atin si Miss Myrna." Ang sabi ni Milly.

Binili ni Cagalli ang parehong libro na, naibigan niya, at lumabas na sila ng tindahan papunta sa panederya.

"Halina kayo mga anak, tatanghaliin tayo sa daan." Ang sabi ni Myrna habang dala-dala ang mga tinapay na kanyang pinamili sa panederya.

Habang naglalakad sila Cagalli patungo sa kalesa, ay nag tataasan ang balahibo niya sa likod, nararamdaman niya lang ito sa tuwing may taong nakatingin sa likod niya o pag may sumusunod sa kanya, tumingin siya sa kanyang likuran ngunit wala naman siyang nakita.

"Cagalli? Ano yon?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Wala," ang maikling sagot niya.

"Parang kanina ka pa kasing di mapakali jan." ang tanong ni Milly.

"Wala talaga Milly, pagod lang siguro ito." Ang sagot ni Cagalli sa nag-aalala niyang kaibigan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli. . .Cagalli pala, kailangan ko ang librong hawak mo." Ang sabi ng misteryosong lalaki sa sarili habang nag tatago sa mga poste ng ilaw sa paligid.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nandito na kami" ang sabi ni Myrna sa mga tao sa kusina.

"Ah! Cagalli pinapatawag ka ni Master Zala sa opisina niya." Ang sabi ni Miss Murrue na kapapasok lang sa kusina upang ihatid ang mga tasa ng kape na ginamit ng mga bisita kanina.

"Naka-alis na po ba ang mga bisita?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Oo, hinahatid na sila ni Dearka sa kani-kanilang karwahe." Ang sabi ni Miss Murrue.

"Mauna na po ako sa inyo Miss Murrue, Milly at Miss Myrna." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nag lalakad palabas ng kusina.

"Cagalli?" ang pahabol na tawag ni Murrue

"Po?" ang sagot ng dalaga sabay tingin sa kausap.

"Mabait si Master Athrun, bigyan mo lang siya ng pagkakataon, di madali ang pinag dadaanan niya." Ang sabi ni Miss Murrue.

"Di ko po kayo naiintindihan." Ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Maiintindihan mo din ako sa tamang panahon." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Sige na iha, nag hihintay pa sa iyo si Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Miss Myrna.

"Mauna na po ako ulit" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Napaka bait na bata." Ang sabi ni Myrna.

"Sinabi mo pa" ang pag sang ayon ni Murrue.

Bago mag tungo si Cagalli sa opisina ng kanyang amo, ay nagbihis muna siya ng disenteng damit, damit na umaabot sa kanyang mga paa, mahaba ang manggas at pinatungan niya ito ng asul na apron. Ayaw naman niya na humarap sa amo niya na amoy palengke.

Tinali din niya ng maayos ang kanyang hanggang bewang na buhok(A/N: im just testing the water, but I can make her cut her hair if you don't like the longer one^^) at nag lagay din siya ng konting pabango.

"Hinga Cagalli, Hinga, kaya mo yan!" ang sabi niya sa sarili, habang umaakyat ng hagdan patungo sa opisina ng amo niya.

"Ehem!" ang sabi ni Athrun na nasa likod ni Cagalli.

"Ay patatas!" ang sabi ni Cagalli dala ng sobrang gulat. Agad siyang tumigil sa pag akyat at hinarap kung sino mang taong nasa likod niya.

"Hmmm, kahapon , sungit tapos ngayon patatas ano naman kaya mamaya?" ang sabi ni Athrun na nilampasan si Cagalli, at patuloy na umakyat sa hagdan

Agad namang napayuko si Cagalli sa nangyari, buti na lang at nakahawak siya ng maayos sa hawakan ng hagdan, dahil kung hindi baka nag pagulong gulong na siya pababa.

"Miss, Cagalli umakyat ka na, at gusto ko pang marinig kung ano pa mang makukulay na salita ang pwedeng lumabas jan sa bibig mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na patuloy pa din ang pag akyat ng hagdan.

"Ano kayang ibig sabihin niya sa sinabi niyang iyon?" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa isip niya.

Agad siyang sumunod sa Master niya papunta sa opisina nito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Maupo ka" ang sabi ni Athrun habang umuupo sa kanyang upuan.

Marahang umupo si Cagalli sa upuan, at sinimulan niyang paglaruan ang laylayan ng kanyang damit.

"Nabasa mo na ba ang librong binigay ko sa iyo kagabi?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tinititigan niya si Cagalli gamit ang kanyang matalas na mata. Agad namang tumingin sa kanya ang kausap niya.

"Opo," ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Alam kong bihasa at marami ka ng alam tungkol sa pang gagamot Miss Cagalli, kaya nais ko lang itanong kung interesado kang mag aral ng medisina?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Po?" ang pagulat na sagot ng dalaga, di ata makapaniwala ang kanyang mga tenga, dahil kung tama ang pagkakarinig niya, tinatanong siya ng amo niya kung gusto ba niyang mag aral ng medisina.

"Miss Cagalli, uulitin ko nanaman ba ang tanong ko?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Opo." Ang sagot ni Cagalli. Na nananatili pa rin sa kanyang munting mundo.

"Ano bang meron sa iyo at gusto mong pinapaulit ulit ang tanong ko?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Wala po." Ang sagot ni Cagalli, na napilitang tumingin sa sahig, takot siya, takot siya na baka may masabi nanaman siyang di maganda.

"Miss Cagalli, ilang beses ko bang uulitin sa iyo na tumingin ka sa mata ko pag kinakausap kita, may problema ba sa pandinig at pang unawa mo?" ang matalim na tanong ni Athrun.

Di na ito kaya ni Cagalli, personal maid siya sa palasyo na ito at hindi isang papet, na dapat diktahan ng dapat niyang gawin at kung saan siya dapat tumingin.

"Master Athrun, pag paumanhin ninyo, pero kayo po? Ano po ba ang dahilan ninyo at bakit gusto nyo akong tumingin sa mata niyo sa tuwing mag uusap tayo? Minsan kasi dapat ding inilulugar mo ang ginagawa mo, alangan naman po na tumingin ako sa mata ninyo sa tuwing mag iisip ako, mamaya sasabihin niyo nanaman po, na tumititig ako sa inyo." Ang sagot ni Cagalli na unti-unti ng nauubos ang pasensya.

"Mahirap bang sagutin ang tanong ko Miss Cagalli? Kailangan ba lahat ng tanong ko may rason, para sagutin mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Hindi naman po Master Zala, bakit po? Pag po ba, tinanong ko kayo kung bakit lagi kayong nakasuot ng itim, kailangan may rason din? Pano makakapag usap ang dalawang tao ng maayos kung sa bawat tanong at sallita nila eh kailangang may rason? Alam niyo po, napaka sungit niyo! Tatanda kayo ng maaga niyan, masyado po kayong matalas mag salita, masyado kayong matalas mag isip, ayaw niyo na nalalamangan kayo pag dating sa salitaan!" ang sabi ng ngayon ay galit na galit, na dalaga,. kung gaano kataas ang sinag nag araw ay ganun din kataas at kabilis ang pag kulo ng dugo niya.

Nagulo ang katahimikan ng paligid ng biglang, umalingasaw ang tunong ng kaligayahan, tunong ng tuwa, tunog ng saya, tunog ng tawa, oo tawa, bigla na lang natawa ang ating tigasing amo, hindi yung tawa na grabe ha, tawa lang, normal na tawa.

Mas lalo itong ikinagalit ng dalaga, dahil wala namang nakakatawa sa mga sinabi niya.

"May nakakatawa po ba Master Zala?" ang tanong ng galit na galit na dalaga.

"Ang sinag pala ng araw habang dumadating ang katanghalian, kahit di mo nahahawakan, ay nakakapaso din." Ang sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay inaayos ang sarili, mula sa ginawa niyang pag tawa.

"Anong ibig niyong sabihin?" anng tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Gusto mo bang mag aral ng medisina ,Miss Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun na ngayon ay nakangiti sa kausap niya.

"Bakit niyo po ba ako inaalok na mag aral ng medisina?"ang tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Alam mo Miss Cagalli, may kumakalat kasing sakit sa paligid ngayon ng Plants, at biglaan namang nawawala ang mga magagaling na mang gagamot na nandito, kailangan ko ang talento mo sa pang gagamot para matulungan ang mga taong naapektuhan nito at para na din maagapan ang lalong pag laganap ng sakimtna ito, kung ayaw mo namang tanggapin ang inaalok ko, ayos lang, ano? gusto mo bang mag aral ng medisina?" ang tanong ng nananatiling nakangiting si Athrun.

Napatango na lang ang dalaga, parang gusto na niyang sampalin ang sarili niya, kasi parang nasa isa,siyang panaginip, una ay nagalit siya sa amo nya, pangalawa ay narinig niya itong tumawa, pangatlo ay nakangiti ito habang kinakausap siya, ano bang meron sa sinag na araw ngayon?

"Magaling, ikuha mo muna ako ng maiinom at bumalik ka ulit dito." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Tumayo si Cagalli at pumunta sa kusina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nagtataka siya kung bakit tila lahat ata ng mata ng mga tao na nasa kusina ay nakatingin sa kanya, dali dali siyang kumuha ng malamig na tubig at umalis na.

"narinig nyo ba yung tawa kanina?" ang tanong ni Myrna. Nag si tanguan naman ang mga taong nasa kusina

"Di bat' boses iyon ni Master Zala?"ang tanong ni Milly, at muli nag si tanguan na lang ang mga tao sa kusina, wala ata ng gustong magsalita. Lahat ay nagulat sa tawa na narinig nila, dahil kung tama sila at tawa nga iyon ng Master nila, iyon ang kauna unahang tawa ng prinsepe sa loob ng 2 taon.

"Murrue, narinig mo ba yung tawa kanina?si Master Athrun iyon tama ba ako?" ang tanong ni Myrna

Sinagot na lang siya ni Murrue ng isang ngiti.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Agad na ininom ni Athrun ang tubig na dala ni Cagalli, inutusan niya itong basahin ang isa pang libro tungkol sa medisina, habang nag babasa ang dalaga ay lihim siyang tinititigan ng kanyang amo. agad namang nagsi tayuan ang balahibo sa likod ni Cagalli

"Master Athrun, di po ba masamang tumitig sa kapwa mo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli na tumigil sa pag babasa para tingnan ang amo niya.

"Miss Cagalli, tinitingnan ko lang kung saan ka na sa binabasa mo, mag kaiba pa din ang pag titig sa pag tingin., ituloy mo na yang binabasa mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Masarap tumingin sa mata mo, kasi nararamdaman ko ang init ng liwanag, dahil kakulay ng mata mo ang sinag ng araw,sinag ng araw na, nakakapaso kahit di mo hawakan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

OKIESS! Sorry for some errors, inaantok na po kasi ako, kaya di ko nap o binasa yung tinatype ko, maybe I'll just edit it the day after tomorrow?

Di sana ako ,mag uupdate kaya lang irereformat ko si Lappy kasi napasukan ng virus, so here I am updating again, kasi sa susunod na araw ko pa magagalaw ulit si Lappy, so please, pag pasensyahan nyo na po yung mga errors, I eedit ko na lang po after makarecover ni Lappy!, naka auto correct din po kasi ang ms word ko ,,,wahhhhhhhhhhhhh sleepy na ako.

Love yah guys! Please throw me some love and give me some reviews to boost my powers!^^


	4. Ang pulang damit

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd

OPPPSSIIEEE sorry for the late update, ive been trying to translate this story in English. Can someone help me? I really need someone, somebody to play the role as my editor, daming echos!

Special thanks to: Kkornelia

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lagi kitang hinihintay dito, araw-araw, nag hihintay ako umaasa na balang araw, makikita kita ulit na nasa harap ko, nakangiti, at masayang masaya." hindi naman bawal ang mangarap kahit minsan diba? Di naman masamang humiling, di naman masamang umasa, basta't kaya mo pa, at alam mong di mo pa isusuko ang lahat, magiging ayos lang ang lahat.

"Mia, isa't kalahating taon na, ang hirap ng wala ka." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa sarili habang nakatingin sa lawa, malapit sa palasyo, liblib ang lugar na ito, nasa gitna kasi ito ng kagubatan, at tanging silang dalawa lang ng kanyang kasintahan ang nakaka alam ng lugar na ito, dito ang lugar kung saan sila nag sumpaan na mag mamahalan ng walang hanggan.

"AHHHHHH!" ang sigaw ng isang boses sa di kalayuan,agad namang tumakbo si Athrun papunta sa boses na kanyang narinig, kung di siya nag kakamali doon iyon sa gawing kanan.

"Aba! Tingnan mo nga naman di lang pala prutas ang pwedeng masungkit sa punong ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang nakatingin sa taas ng puno.

"Master Zala, paki usap po wag po kayong tumingin dito sa direksyon ko."ang sabi ni Cagalli na di maintindihan kung paano iipitin ang palda ng kanyang damit gamit ang kanyang mga kamay. Pahamak na damit.

"At bakit naman,unang una sa lahat, may makikita ba ako jan? may mapapala ba ako, pag sinilipan kita Miss Cagalli? At huli sa lahat, sa mukha mo ako naka tinggin at hindi sa kung ano mang bagay na tinutukoy mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na agad namang inalis ang pag kakatingala.

"Ano ba kasi ang ginagawa mo jan?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Kinukuha ko po yung bulaklak ng puno na ito, kailangan ko po kasi para sa gamot na ginagawa ko."ang sagot ni Cagalli habang sinusubukan na bumaba mula sa puno.

"Ganon ba?siya, baka nakakaistorbo ako, Sige mauuna na ako." Ang sabi ni Athrun na handa ng umalis mula sa kinakatayuan niya.

"Master Zala-ahmmm" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Bakit?"ang sabi ni Athrun na lumingon sa direksyon ng dalaga.

"Pwede po bang-"ang nahihiyang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Hindi."ang madaling sagot agad ni Athrun.

"Alam niyo na po ba ang sasabihin ko?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Marunong kang umakyat dapat marunong ka ding bumaba, parang buhay yan, kung marunong kang umakyat sa tutok ng tagumpay, dapat marunong ka ding ilapat ang paa mo sa lupa." Ang sagot ni Athrun.

"pero—" ang sabi ng dalaga.

"Mauna na ako Miss Cagalli, pumunta ka na lang sa opisina ko pag nakababa ka na jan."ang sabi ni Athrun na nag lalakad papalayo, at muli nakarinig nanaman siya ng sigaw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"ang sabi ni Cagalli, na namimilipit na sa sakit, dahil sa kamay niya, mang yari kasi na nasalubsob siya ng kahoy habang inaabot niya yung bulaklak.

"Wag kang sumigaw kawawa ang mga hayop sa paligid." Ang sagot ni Athrun na patuloy pa din ang pag lalakad.

Halos mangiyak ngiyak si Cagalli sa galit, iniwan na lang siya ng ganon-ganon? Ganyan ba talaga siya sa ibang tao? Napaka makasarili! May mga tagumpay at ilapat ang paa sa lupa, pa siyang nalalaman! Na kakainis! Paano ako makakababa nito? Pag tinalon ko ito, pwede akong mabalian ng buto, ayaw ko namang mangyari yon.

Makalipas ang ilang oras na pag iisip kung paano siya makaka alis sa puno, ay wala pa din siyang maisip. Kaya naisipan na lang niyang sumigaw.

"MISTER ZALA, DI KA TALAGA MAGINOOOOOO!SUNGIIIIIIITTTTTT MOO!" ang sigaw ng dalaga, kahit papaano naman ay guminhawa ang kanyang pakiramdam.

"Masarap bang sumigaw jan?"ang sabi ng isang lalaki na naka kapa.

Bigla namang napatahimik ang dalaga sa kanyang posisyon ng marinig niyang may nag salita sa bandang baba ng punong kinauupuan niya.

"Ikaw?" ang tanong ni Cagalli ng makita niya ulit ang lalaking naka kapa at may pulang mata.

"Ikaw? Magaling ka pa lang bumati," ang sagot ng lalaki habang nakatingin kay Cagalli.

"Aba! Ano pala ang gusto mong sabihin ko? Kumusta? Ang ganda ng panahon noh? Ang ganda ng tanawin sa paligid payapa at tahimik, ang sarap sumigaw, ang sarap mabuhay, lalo na kung marunong kang bumaba ng puno?" ang sagot ni Cagalli. Ano bang meron sa mga taong nandito? Napaka pilosopo! Talaga naman.

"Sige ayaw mo pa atang maabala jan sa kinakatayan mo, alis na ako, mag ingat ka jan, lalo na sa gabi, maraming mababangis na nilalang sa paligid." Ang sabi ng lalaki habang nag lalakad.

"teka! Tulungan mo naman ako." Ang pabulong na sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano? Wala ata ako ng narinig." Ang sabi ng lalaki

"Tulungan mo ako bumaba sa puno na ito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Alam mo Miss kung ako sa iyo, makikiusap ako ng ayos ,yan eh kung gusto mo pang bumaba jan, pero sa tingin ko nawiwili ka pang kapiling ang puno na yan, sige ingat ka." Ang sabi ng lalaki habang nakangiti.

"Pwede bang tulungan mo ako bumaba, . . . . paki usap?" ang nahihiyang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Hay!,sige, talon." Ang sabi ng lalaki habang binubuka niya ang kanyang mga braso.

"Ano? Tatalon ako?" ang di maka paniwalang sagot ng dalaga.

"Sige, Lipad!- - - - ano ka ba? Tumalon ka na at sasaluhn kita!"ang sagot ng lalaki

"Sigurado ka? Baka di mo ako masalo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sa tingin ko nag aaksaya lang ako ng oras." Ang sabi ng lalaki na agad ng tumalikod at handa ng umalis

"TEKA! Tatalon na!." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Edi tumalon ka" ang sabi ng lalaki na patuloy na nag lalakad.

"Di mo ba ako sasaluhin? Naki usap ako sa iyo ng maayos ah!" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Umihip ang malakas na hangin kaya kinailangan na kumapit ng maigi ni Cagalli sa sanga ng puno, aksidente naman niyang napang hawak ang kamay niyang may salubsob, kaya nakabitaw siya. Sa maikling salita nalaglag siya sa puno.

Pinikit ni Cagalli ang kanyang mata. "Masakit ito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sa isip niya. Hinintay niya na lumapat ang likod niya sa lupa, pero walang nangyari, sa halip, pares ng malakas ng braso ang sumalubong sa kanya.

"Magpapakamatay ka na ba?" ang pagalit na sabi ng lalaki, unang dinilat ni Cagalli ang knyang kanang mata sunod ang kanyang kaliwa, laking takot niya ng tumambad sa kanya ang pares ng galit na pulang mata. Di siya naka pag salita, di siya nakakibo, sa bawat segundo na lumilipas ay nawawala ang galit sa mga pulang mata na iyon, at napalitan ito ng maamong tingin,marahil ay napansin nito ang kanyang reaksyon, nandoon lang siya, sa braso ng misteryosong lalaki, kapwang nakatingin sa mata ng isa't-isa.

Pwede silang tumagal ng taon doon kung sila titigil sa kanilang gingawa, buti na lang at napansin ng lalaki ang salubsob ni Cagalli na nag sisismula ng dumugo.

"Kailangan nating tanggalin at gamutin yan,baka maimpeksyon ka" ang sabi ng lalaki habang binababa si Cagalli.

"Kaya ko na ito, mang gagamot ako, kayang ko ng gamutin ang sarili ko."ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakatingin sa lupa, pulang pula ang pisngi niya, di niya alam kung bakit niya tinitigan ang lalaking di man lang niya alam ang pangalan.

"Sige, pero, hayaan mo akoang bendahan yan." Ang sabi ng lalaki na agad na kinuha ang kamay ng dalaga, dahan-dahan niyang binalot ang kanyang panyo sa palad ng dalaga. Hay, kung may mas matapang pa siguro na kulay kesa sa pula, marahil nakita mo na iyon sa mukha ni Cagalli. Nararamadaman niya ang pag lapat ng daliri ng binata sa kanyang palad. Anak talaga ng patatas. Ang lambot ng kamay niya.

"Cagalli ang pangalan ko."ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"hmm"ang patangong sagot ng lalaki.

"ikaw anong pangalan mo?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Shinn." Ang sagot ng lalaki.

"Maraming salamat Shinn pero di mo na dapat ginawa ito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang hinahawakan ang kamay niya na katatapos lang bendahan.

"Para ka kasing kawawang ibon." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Kawawang ibon?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Oo ibon, sige na mauna na ako."ang sabi ni Shinn, na tumalikod agad at naglakad.

"Teka! Bakit ka nga pala nandito?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Agad naman tumakbo ang lalaki at mabilis na nawala. Nagmamadali ata. Di man lang sila naka pag usap ng maayos. Nandoon lang si Cagalli sa kinakatayuan niya, nakatingin pa din sa direksyon na tinakbuhan ni Shinn habang hawak-hawak ang kanyang kamay.

"Aba! Naka baba ka na pala, sayang naman ito." Ang sabi ni Dearka habang dala-dala ang isang mahabang hagdan.

"Para saan yan? Bakit ba ang tagal mo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Pinadala sa akin ito ni Master Zala, tulungan daw kitang bumaba." Ang sagot ni Dearka.

Ngayon talaga ay nakokomsensya na si Cagalli. Sana walang nakarinig ng sigaw niya.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli saan ka ba nanggaling nag alala ako sayo." Ang sabi ni Milly na agad na sinalubong ang kaibigan na papasok ng pinto.

"Sorry Milly kung nag alala ka, mamaya ko na lang ikwekwento sayo ang mga nangyari sa akin ngayon, kailagan ko munang kumuha ng tubig." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na pumunta sa kusina.

Agad na kumuha ng tubig si Cagalli, sino ba naman ang di mauuhaw kung halos 2 oras ka sa taas ng puno? Di rin naka tulong yung ginawa niyang pag sigaw, siguro nakatulong yun sa pag gaan ng pakiramdam niya.

"Shinn. . ." ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili.

"May sinasabi ka ba Cagalli?"tanong ni Murrue na kapapasok lang ng kusina.

"Wala po"ang sabi ng nagulat na dalaga.

"Pinapatawag ka ni Master Zala sa opisina niya." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Pupunta na po ako Miss Murrue." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na agad namang yumuko, tanda ng kanyang pag galang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Miss Cagalli, kumusta naman ang araw mo." Ang tanong ni Athrun habang umiinom ng kape.

"Subukan niyo pong maiwan sa taas ng puno mula 1 hanggang 3 ng hapon,tapos yung taong inaasahan mong tutulong sayo eh bigla kang nilayasan?"ang sabi ni Cagalli habang lumalapit sa lamesa ng amo niya.

"Sino ba ang inaasahan mong tutulong sayo? Miss Cagalli kung ako ang tinutukoy mo, pinadala ko si Dearka para tulungan ka sa pag baba mo sa puno." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang naka halumbaba. Napa buntong hininga na lang ang dalaga.

"Hay, Bakit niyo nga po pala ako pinatawag?" ang tanong ni Cagalli

"Maupo ka, pag uusapan natin ang tunggkol sa pag aral mo ng medisina" ang sabi ni Athrun habang kinukuha ang mga papeles sa isang kahon. Tulad ng dati tahimik ang buong paligid, itim pa rin ang suot ng amo niya, itim na long sleeve at pantalon, malinis at mabango, ano pa ba naman ang aasahan mo sa isang prinsepe? Sinundan ni Cagalli ng tingin ang kanyang amo mula sa pag tayo nito hanggang sa paglakad.

Matikas itong tumindig, mahinhin mag lakad, maayos ang buhok, matangos na ilong, perpektong hugis ng mukha, magandang labi at nakakabighaning mga mata, ang mata niya na parang basag na salamin. Ano kaya ang ugali ng dating Athrun? Sabi nila pala ngiti daw ito at masiyahin, ano kayang nangyari? Saan kaya nag punta ang dating Athrun na tinutukoy nila?

Teka! Tama ba ito? Tama ba na isipin ko ang kung ano mang nangyari sa kanya, siguro napakasakit ng dinanas niya, na naging dahilan kung bakit niya sinara ang mundo niya sa mga taong nakapaligid sa kanya. Kawawa naman.

"Miss Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun na nasa harap ng mukha ni Cagalli, nakalagay ang kamay ni Athrun sa gilid ng upuan at halos magkadikit na ang ilong nilang dalawa sa sobrang lapit ng agwat ng mukha nila. Naging kasing pula ng mukha ni Cagalli ang suot niyang damit, di niya alam kung paano napunta sa harap niya ang kanyang amo, parang ang bilis naman ng pangyayari. Ilang Segundo lang ay tinititigan niya ang amo tapos bigla na lang siyang magugulat na nasa harap na niya ang taong iniisip niya?

Napalunok na ang ng laway ang dalaga, di na niya alam ang gagawin niya, di siya makagalaw at di rin siya makapag isip ng ayos. Ayan nanaman sila, mag katitig sa mata ng isa't-isa, parang nasa kawalan.

"Alam mo bang napaka ganda mo Miss Cagalli?" ang biglang sabi ni Athrun, nagulat na lang ang binata sa kanyang nasabi, di niya alam kung bakit nabanggit niya ang mga salitang iyon, wala siyang intension na iparinig sa dalaga ang sinasabi niya sa kanyang isip. Kaya agad siyang lumayo at umupo sa kanyang upuan at nag panggap na may binabasa.

"Ano pong sinabi niyo Master Zala?"ang tanong ng dalagang tulala parin sa pangyayari.

"Ang sabi ko maganda yang damit na suot mo, bagay pala sa iyo ang pulang damit." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nagpapanggap pa rin na may binabasa.

"Ah ganun po ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinitingnan ang sarili, ano bang meron sa damit niya? Nakasuot lang naman siya ng long sleeve na puting damit at pulang palda na umaabot sa kanyang mga paa.

"Basahin mo muna ang mga ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaabot kay Cagalli ang mga papeles na kinuka niya kani-kanina lang. agad naman itong kinuha ng dalaga at sinimulang basahin.

Di mo lang alam Miss Cagalli pero may kakaiba kang kagandahan, kagandahan na konting tao lang ang makakakita, lalo na ang mga mata mong, napakalinaw, lahat ng emosyon na pwede ko ng makita ay nakita ko na sa iyong mga mata, walang bahid ng galit at dumi ang iyong mga mata, nakakaakit at nakakasilaw. Parang si-Mia, hindi, mag kaiba silang dalawa. Ibang-iba si Mia sa babeng nasa harapan ko. Mahinhin si Mia, mayumi at marikit. Samantalang si Miss Cagalli ay matapang, inosente, walang takot ,may kakaibang kagandahan at punong puno ng buhay.

"Master Zala, tapos ko na pong basahin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang inaabot kay Athrun ang mga papeles, agad namang napansin ng binata ang benda sa kanang kamay ng dalaga.

"Napaano yang kamay mo Miss Cagalli.?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

" Nasalubsob lang po ako kanina habang inaabot ko yung bulaklak ng puno." Ang sagot ni Cagalli na agad na tinago ang kanyang kamay.

"Bakit di mo agad sinabi sa akin kanina na nasalubsob ka?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Paano ko po sasabihin sa inyo kung nilayasan niyo agad ako? At isa pa kayang kaya ko naman po itong gamutin wala lang ito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Nakokonsensiya na ngayon si Athrun, gusto lang naman niyang subukan kung hanggang saan ang kaya ni Cagalli, pero di naman niya iiwan ang dalaga kung nalaman naman niya agad na may sugat pala ito.

"Sa susunod wag ka ng aakyat ulit ng puno ha! Naiintindihan mo ba ako?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Kung susundin ko po kayo, paano ako makakapangulekta ng mga halaman na kailangan kong pag aralan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Kumuha ka kasi ng pangungkit o kaya mag patulong ka kay Dearka, ano ba naman kasing meron sa inyong mga babae at ang hilig niyong maiwan sa puno" Ang sabi ni Athrun na ginawang pabulong ang huling linya ng kanyang salita.

"Paumanhin po? Sino pong 'kami'? ang tinutukoy niyo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Agad namang naging malungkot ang mukha ni Athrun, naaalala nanaman niya si Mia, ang pinaka mamahal niyang si Mia.

"Wala, ito nga palang papeles ay ang sagot ng doktor na mag tuturo sayo ng tungkol sa medisina, pagkalipas ng tatlong buwan ay pansamantala ka muna titira kay Dr. Antonio Litonjua ." ang sagot ni Athrun.

"Gaano po ako katagal doon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Dipende kung gaano ka kabilis matuto, si Dr. Antonio ang isa sa mga pinaka magaling na dokor dito sa Plants, marami kang matututunan sa kanya, kailangan mong makinig at matuto agad Miss Cagalli, lalo na at sa bawat bwan na lumilipas ay dumadami ang nalalason sa kaharian na ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Nalalason? Saan po?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Yan ang inaalam namin ngayon Miss Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(sa isang liblib na lugar)

"Nag sisimula pa lang ang lahat Athrun Zala, humanda ka ng mahirapan" ang sabi ng isang lalaking nakatago sa dilim.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(kinabukasan, lunes ng umaga)

"Dearka, wag niyo na akong sunduin galing sa kabilang palasyo, may iba akong kailangang puntahan, isunod niyo na lang si Justice, sa kanya na lang ako sasakay pauwi dito, baka gabihin na rin ako" ang sabi ni Athrun sa kaibigan habang umaakyat sa kalesa.

"Opo" ang tanging sagot ni Dearka, alam na niya kung saan pupunta ang kaibigan niya, di na niya kailangang tanungin pa ito, sa tuwing sasapit ang petsa na ito ay may isang lugar na pinupuntahan ang kanyang amo, isang espesyal na lugar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dahil wala naman masyadong ginagawa si Cagalli ay naisipan niyang pumunta sa kagubatan at mamitas ng mga halamang gamot, napansin niya na may taong natutulog sa ilalim ng puno, sino ba naman ang taong gustong matulog sa ilalim ng puno sa kaagahan ng umaga? Unti-unti niyang nilapitan ang taong iyon at nagulat siya na si Shinn pala ito.

"Shinn? Anong ginagawa mo dito? Ang tanong ni Cagalli

"Wala, tahimik kasi sa lugar na ito, masarap matulog." Ang sabi ni Shinn na agad na umupo.

"Ganon ba? Pwede bang umupo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Basta't di ka nangangagat pwedeng pwede kang umupo" ang sabi ni Shinn. Agad naman umupo ang dalaga sa tabi ni Shinn

"Wag kang mag alala di ako nangangagat ng tao, kasi lumulunok ako, sinisimulan ko sa ulo hanggang makarating ako sa paa." Ang sagot ng dalaga na agad na tinawanan ni Shinn.

"Aga-aga gutom ka na agad." Ang sabi ni Shinn. Mukhang magiging mganda ang araw niya ngayon.

. . . . . . ..

"Sa totoo lang kasi - hay! Kung alam mo lang"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

WAHHHHHHHHHH! So what do you think? Am I going too fast or too slow?

Again please review^^ use what ever language you want.


	5. Kuto

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd

Dahil inspire ako at super saya ko today mag uupdate ako, actually nadidiscourage na akong seryosohin ang story na it kaya lang may mga tao pa palang nag babasa nito so, na boost up yung powers ko SUPER SAYA KO! Dahil yan as mga readers ko, silent readers(kung meron man ) at lalong lalo na kay. .

elgnis berserker and Kkornelia

. . . . . . . . ..

"Shinn! Kelan ka babalik dito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli kay Shinn habang tumitingin sa langit.

"Di pa nga ako umaalis tinatanong mo na agad yan?"agn sabi ni Shinn habang tumitingin sa kausap. Masaya palang mag lagi sa gubat lalo na't may kasama at kausap, halos matagal na ring panahon nung ginawa niya ito. Kakaiba talaga ang pakiamdam, parang wala kang problema, parang may iba kang mundo. Parang gusto mong sumigaw.

"Tinatanong ko po kasi aalis na ako, alas 2 na ng hapon, di ko na malayan ang oras." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ang daldal mo kasi." Ang patuksong sabi ni Shinn.

"Ano? Eh ikaw nga jan ang maraming kwinekwento! Marami ka palang alam tungkol sa mga halamang gamot?"ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinitingnan ang loob ng kanyang lalagyan ng mga halaman.

"Paano ba naman kasi, pag di ako nag sasalita, kung ano-anong makukulay na lenggwahe ang lumalabas jan as bibig mo." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Anong ibang lenggwahe? Tagalog yun ah! Kasalan ko bang di ka makata? 'mawatasan' lang di mo pa alam kung anong ibig sabihin."ang sabi ni Cagalli na, nakasimangot.

"Siya! Tutal hapon na at kailangan mo ng umalis aalis na din ako."ang sabi ni Shinn habang tumatayo mula sa kinauupuan nila sa ilalim ng puno.

"Mag-iingat ka Shinn" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sige" ang sagot ni Shinn habang lumalakad papalayo.

"Teka! Kelan ka ulit babalik dito?"ang pasigaw na tanong ni Cagalli.

"Subukan mo ulit na umakyat ng puno, baka sakaling dumating ako" ang sabi ni Shinn na di man lang lumingon sa kausap.

Lumakad na din si Cagalli pabalik sa palasyo. Magandang-maganda ang araw niya ngayon, di niya masasabi na kaibigan na nya si Shinn, pero magaan ang loob niya sa binata, masarap itong kausap, medyo suplado at tipid nga lang mag salita, pero alam niyang mag pangiti ng isang tao.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tumingin muna si Shinn sa kanan at sa kaliwa, sinigurado niya muna na walang sumusunod sa kanya bago siya sumakay sa kabayo niya. Tulad ng buhok niya itim at makintab ang buhok ng kabayo niyang si Maine, makikita mo talagang alagang-alaga si Maine.

Makalipas lang ang ilang minuto ay nasa harapan na si Shinn ng isang malaking mansyon, purong puti ang kulay nito, umaabot sa 3 palapag, at napapaligiran ito ng mga pulang rosas at tanging pulang rosas lang,walang iba, mas lalo kang mamamangha sa dadaanan mo, dahil ang sahig nito ay gawa sa marmol na may mga dyamante na nakaukit, iba't-ibang kulay, at mas lalo pa itong nabibigyan ng buhay pag natatapatan ng sinag ng araw o pag natatapatan ng ilaw.

Sinalubong si Shinn ng isang lalaking nasa pinto na nakasuot ng amerikana, masasabi nating nasa 40 pataas na ang edad ng lalaki.

"Master Asuka, maligayang pagbabalik po." Ang sabi ng lalaki na agad na yumuko.

"Kumusta Alfred? Dumating na ba ang mga papeles na hinihintay ko?" ang tanong ni Shinn na nakangiti habang pumapasok as loob ng kanyang tahanan.

"Opo, nasa lamesa na po ito sa opisina niyo." Ang sabi ni Alfred.

"Sige,salamat Alfred." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang umaakyat ng hagdan.

"Mukhang maganda po ang araw niyo ngayon Master Asuka, nakuha niyo na po ba yung kailangan ninyong libro?" ang tanong ng mas nakakatandang lalaki.

"Hindi pa Alfred, pero tama ka maganda nga ang araw ko. Magandang-maganda, mas maganda pa sa sikat ng araw." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang binubuksan ang pinto ng kanyang opisina.

Nakangiting nakatayo na lang ang nakakatandang lalaki, iba ang saya na pinapakita ng Master niya ngayon, di tulad ng mga nakaraang araw na parang problemado at tulala ito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli, tamang-tama ang dating mo sukatin mo nga itong tinatahi ko." Ang sabi ni Milly habang hinaharap sa kaibigan ang damit na tinahi niya.

Di naman masyadong maliit o malaki yung kwarto nila ni milly, tamang tama lang ito para sa dalawang tao, may palikuran, 4 na malalaking lalagyan ng damit, dalawang kama, kulay lila na pader, malinis, maayos at mukhang bago pa lahat ng gamit na nandoon.

"Bakit ako? Eh sa iyo naman yan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Paano ko makikita kung ano yung idadagdag ko kung ako yung mag susuot?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Milly, sayang ang salamin kung di mo gagamitin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakaturo sa isang malaking salamin.

"Mas gusto ko yung nakikita ko ng maayos para matahi ko na din agad habang nakasuot pa sa iyo, mahirap hanapin yung mali ko pag nakahubad na."ang sabi ni Milly.

"Oh! Tapos ngayon gusto mo naman akong tusukin ng karayom?"ang tanong ni Cagalli

"Depende yun kung di ka pa papayag na sukatin ito."ang sabi ni Milly.

"Milly di ba't bawal mag tahi pag gabi na? anong oras na ba? Alas 8 na!"ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano ka ba walang masama doon, ang masama eh kung di mo talaga susukatin ito, kasi talagang tutusukin kita." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Wala ka na bang ibang gawain dito sa palasyo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Wala na, alam ko wala ka na ding gagawin kasi gagabihin daw si Master Zala ng uwi, mag hapon ka na ngang nag layas!" ang sabi ni Milly.

"Nag paalam ako Milly, at nanguha ako ng mga halamang gamot. Sinabi din sa akin ni Binibining Murrue na wala naman ako masyadong gagawin, at isa pa tumulong ako kanina pag dating ko ha! Talagang ginabi lang ako sa pag aayos ng silid aklatan, ang dami kasing magagandang libro doon, kaya habang nag aayos ako eh binabasa ko na din."ang sbi ni Cagalli habang kinukuha ang damit kay Milly.

"Sige na, sige na, ang dami mo na agad nasabi,kung maka binibini ka naman!ayaw mo na ng miss?" ang sabi ni Milly habang tinutulungan ang kaibigan mag bihis ng damit

"May nag sabi lang sa akin na mahalin natin ang sarili nating wika! Masama bang tumawag ng binibini?"ang tanong ni Cagalli. Habang naka tingin sa kaibigan na ngumiti na lang sa kanya.

"Sobrang dilaw naman ng kulay ng damit na ito Milly, ang tingkad masyado." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinitingnan ang sarili sa salamin.

"Buti na lang at mag kasukat lang tayo ng damit! Ayan, bagay na bagay sayo, wag kang gagalaw ha, kung ayaw mo ng masama ang balat mo sa damit na ginagawa ko." Ang sabi ni Milly habang tinatahi ang damit na suot-suot ni Cagalli

Laglag-balikat (A/N:off-shoulder?)ang damit na tinatahi ni Milly dilaw ang kulay nito na malapit na sa ginto, may burda itong mga maliliit na bato, palapad ang palada na halos lapat na sa sahig, may malaking ribbon ito sa gilid ng kanyang balakang, simple lang ito pero elegante ang dating.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sa kalamigan ng gabi, sa isang lugar malapit sa bangin may isang lalaking nakatayo, nag-iisip at nag babalik tanaw. Dito din sa saktong lugar na ito, dito sa lugar kung saan berde ang mga damo sariwa ang hangin, dito sana binalak ni Athrun na yayain si Mia na mag pakasal, ito ang isa pa sa mga pinaka espesyal na lugar na pinupuntahan nilang dalawa, dito niya unang nakilala si Mia.

Tuwing sasapit ang araw na ito, ay laging nag pupunta dito ang binata upang gunitain ang mga ala-ala nilang dalawa mga panahon na, di na mababalik at tanging mananatiling ala-ala na lang.

"Maligayang kaarawan Mia." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa kawalan, maliwanag ang buwan, maraming bituin sa langit at nababalot siya ng kadiliman.

"Sana nasa maayos ka na lugar, kasama ang mga magulang ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang sumasakay kay Justice.

"Tara na Justice" ang sabi ni Athrun sa alagang kabayo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tahimik na sa buong palasyo, nakatulog na din si Milly, kani-kani lang pumikit siya at sinabing mag iisip lang siya ng pwedeng idagdag sa kanyang damit, tapos heto siya ngayon nakalupagi sa kama at mahimbing na natutulog.

Naisipan na lang, na mag lakad-lakad ni Cagalli sa hardin. Di na muna siya nag palit ng damit tutal pantulog lang naman ang susuotin niya pag katapos niyang hubarin ang damit na ito, mas maganda ng ito muna ang suot niya kesa mag lakad siya sa hardin ng naka pantulog lang.

Patay na ang ilaw sa buong palasyo maliban lang sa mga poste ng ilaw at yung mga ilaw sa daan, medyo madilim na din sa hardin tanging ang liwanag na lang galing sa buwan ang sumisilip dito.

Dahan-dahan niyang nilanghap ang sariwang hangin na ubod ng bango dahil na din siguro sa mga halimuyak ng mga bulaklak, malawak ang hardin na ito at malinis, naisipan ni Cagalli na maupo sa Fountain, pero natigilan siya ng may makita siyang anino. Si Cagali bilang si Cagalli, ay unti-unting nilapitan ang anino para malaman kung ano iyon.

Habang papalapit siya ay nakita niya ang isang lalaking nakaupo sa fountain nakayuko at parang may iniisip.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nararamdaman niya may isang taong papalapit, kaya inangat niya ang kanyang ulo, dilaw? Yan ang paboritong kulay ni Mia.

Baliw na ata ako, nakikita ko na si Mia, nakasuot ng kulay dilaw na damit at sumasabay sa hangin ang kanyang mahabang buhok. Baliw na nga ako, kelan pa naging ginto ang kulay ng buhok niya?

"Cagalli? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" ang tanong ni Athrun na, nananatiling nakaupo.

"Naglilibot lang, pwede bang maki upo sa tabi mo? Master Zala?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Bakit hindi?" ang sagot ni Athrun.

"Alam mo.." ang panimula ng dalaga, agad naman siyang tiningnan ng binata

"Ang kalungkutan ay parang kuto."ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Kuto?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Oo kuto, ang kuto, di madaling nauubos, kailangan mo ng oras para matanggal ito, di siya madaling mahuli, di mo siya kayang tanggalin mag-isa, kailangan may katulong ka, sa pamamagitan ng suyod o sa tulong ng ibang tao, ang kuto mabilis dumami, makati at pag minsan sa sobrang kati ay nag susugat na ang anit mo sa pagkamot. Parang kalungkutan, di madaling maubos, di madaling mawala, kailangan ng mahabang oras para mawala ang lungkot na nararamdaman, sa sobrang pag yakap sa kalungkutan minsan nasusugatan ka na din,jan, sa puso mo, kailangan mo ng katulong para matanggal yan. Master Zala mahal ka ng mga taong nasa paligid mo hayaan mong tulungan ka nilang tanggalin yang kalungkutan mo , alam ko ng di madali ang pinag dadaanan mo, pero kailagan mo din ang tulong nila, nila na taong nag mamahal sayo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakatingin sa mga mata ni Athrun.

"Di mo alam ang pakiramdam" ang sabi ni Athrun na biglang napayuko

"Alam ko Master Zala, nagkakuto na ako pero nagpatulong ako sa Master ko at kay Milly mag patanggal, mahirap din lumaki ng walang magulang. Pero di iyon naging hadlang sa akin para isan tabi ko ang mga taong nagmamahal sa akin, na handang tumulong sa pangangailangan ko" Ang sabi ni Cagalli. Agad naman napatingin si Athrun sa dalaga.

"Di madaling lumimot" ang sagot ni Athrun

"Wala namang nag sabing kalimutan mo ang lahat, tanggapin mo na lang at humakbang paabante." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Pano mo nasasabi yan?" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Kasi, wala na akong kuto, salamat sa mga taong nasa paligid ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakangiti.

"Pwedeng magtanong?"ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Ano yon?" ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Ikaw? Tutulong ka din ba mag tanggal ng kuto ko?" ang tanong ni Athrun na nagsisimula ng mamula ang mga pisngi. Nagulat naman ang dalaga sa tanong ni Athrun, kaya namula din ang pisngi niya.

"Oo naman." Ang sagot ni CAgalli na pulang pula na ang pisngi.

Tahimik ang gabi, malamig, walang tao. Syempre dahil 'maginoo' si Athrun, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Cagalli at nilagay niya ito sa kanyang dibdib, sinara niya ang kanilang agwat sa pamamagitan ng isang yakap. Sino ba namang di matutuwa kung may isang tao na gusto palang tumulong sa iyo sa oras na ganito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Umiikot ang paningin ni Cagalli, bumagal ang pag hinga niya, umaakyat ang dugo niya sa kanyang mga pisngi, tumigil ata ang oras. Ang sarap pala, ng may yumakap sayo ng ganito? Oo sanay siya sa yakap, yakap ni Milly, pero ito? Iba ito, nakapag palabas siya ng isang tao sa kadiliman.

"A—Master Zala?" ang pautal na sabi ng dalaga.

"Athrun, Athrun ang pangalan ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun na di pa rin binibitawan ang dalaga.

"Po?"ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Tawagin mo akong Athrun." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang pinapakawalan ang dalaga sa kanyang mga braso.

"Pero-" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Nginitian na lang siya ng binata, sa puntong iyon ay alam na niya ang nais iparating ni Athrun.

"Sige, Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang inaabot ang kanyang kamay para maki pag kamayan.

"Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun na tinanggap ang kamay ng dalaga.

Gabi, ito ang oras ng pag pag tulog, simbolo na tapos na ang kahapon at paparating na ang bagong umaga, oras ito ng pag papahingan, ito rin ang oras ng bagong umaga sa ating prinsepe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sorry kung medjo maikli at medjo boring, realization part kasi ito. Alam ko din po na medjo o nasobrahan ata sila sa pagka OC? At maxado atang cheesy? At corny? ^^

I'll be more creative sa next chapter.

Marami akong kuto pa help naman pong matanggal sa pamamagitan ng Review^^

How is it? Please leave a review^^


	6. Banggitin mo lang ang pangalan ko

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

I feel like updating so here i am! ^^

Special thanks to : elgnis berserker and Kkornelia

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Martes ng umaga, gising na lahat ng tao sa palasyo at nag hahanda para sa pag alis ng kanilang prinsipe papunta sa kabilang palasyo.

Naghahanda na si Athrun ng kanyang susuotin, naisipan niyang mag suot ng kulay berdeng damit na may mahabang manggas na tinernohan niya ng itim na pantalon kinuha din niya ang kanyang kulay puting kowt(A/N:Coat? Haha basta maitagalog na lang^^). Tiningnan niya ng maayos ang sarili sa salamin bago masabi na ayos na ang porma niya.

"Master Zala handa na po ang almusal niyo." Ang sabi ng boses sa labas ng kanyang pintuan.

"Nanjan na." ang sabi ni Athrun,na naglalakad papalabas ng kanyang kwarto. Nakita niya doon si Cagalli na matiyagang naghihintay sa kanyang paglabas.

Napalingon naman si Cagalli sa kanyang amo, natulala at namangha siya sa suot ng kanyang Master, di na ito nakasuot ng itim, magandang simulain ito para sa kanyang amo.

Nakangiti naman siyang tiningnan ni Athrun.

"Cagalli? Athrun pangalan ko di Master Zala. Ako si Master Zala pag may ibang taong nakatingin" Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Naninibago pa kasi ako." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Tara na." ang sabi ni Athrun habang naglalakad, sumunod naman sa likod niya si Cagalli.

"Cagalli sabayan mo ako sa pag lalakad, mag kaibigan na tayo di ba? Gawin mo lang yan pag nasa ibang lugar tayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nakangiting humarap kay Cagalli.

Agad naman sumunod si Cagalli at tumabi sa kanyang amo. Kaibigan, ang sarap pakinggan, na magkaibigan na kayo ng amo mo, nakakatuwang isipin na handa ng mag bago ang amo niya para sa ikabubuti ng lahat.

Tahimik na naglakad ang dalawa papunta sa hapag kainan. Kung saan doon nag hihintay si Dearka.

"Dearka, Cagalli sabayan niyo ako sa pag kain." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nakaturo sa dalawang upuan sa mahabang mesa.

"Kami?" ang sabay na sabi ng dalawa.

"Oo, kayo sabayan niyo ako , di masarap kumain pag mag isa ka lang, sige na maupo na kayo."ang sabi ni Athrun habang umuupo.

Wala ng nagawa kundi umupo ang dalawa. Nakangiti namang kumakain si Athrun, muntik na niyang makalimutan ang pakiramdam na ganito, ang pakiramdam na di ka mag isa. Para siyang nakahinga ng mas maluwag.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Murrue nakikita mo ba yung nakikita ko.?" Ang tanong ni Myrna sa katabi habang nakasilip sa pintuan ng hapag kainan.

"Oo, Myrna." Ang pangiting sabi ni Murrue.

"Di ako makapaniwala, si Master Zala ba yan?"ang tanong ni Myrna

"Oo, kung di ako nagkakamali yan na yung dating Athrun na nakilala natin." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Matagal ko na ding si nakita ang ngiti ni Master Zala, nakakatuwa naman at bumalik na siya sa dati." Ang sabi ni Myrna.

"Hay, napaka gandang umaga naman ng araw na ito." Ang sabi ni Murrue habang bumabalik sa kanyang unang ginagawa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(Sa pangunahing palasyo)

"Mag bigay galang sa Mahal na Prinsepe ng Plants" ang sabi ng isang sundalo sa labas ng punong palasyo, ito ang palasyo kung saan ginagawa ni Athrun ang trabaho niya, bigla namang sumaludo ang mga sundalong nakahilera sa labas ng pintuan ng palasyo. Sumaludo din si Athrun tanda na pwede na nilang ibaba ang kanilang nga kamay.

"Mahal na Prinsepe nasa silid na po ang mga doktor at iba pang espesiyalista sa larangan ng medisina na pinatawag ninyo para sa pagtitipon sa araw na ito." Ang sabi ni Nicole ang punong kalihim ni Athrun. Nginitian naman siya ng prinsepe na agad na kinagulat ng kanyang punong sekretarya na miyembro din konseho at isa sa mga malalapit na kaibigan. Agad na napailing ang binata sa nakita niya sa kaibigang prinsepe.

Alam niya na may kakaibang nangyari sa kaibigan, isang magandang, pangyayari.

(Sa meeting room / Silid pulungan )(A/N: di ko alam yung tagalog nito^^)

"Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat. Di na ako mag papaligoy-ligoy pa, pinatawag ko kayo para pag usapan natin ang kumakalat na lason sa buong Plants, habang lumilipas ang araw ay mas lalong tumataas ang bilang ng nag kakasakit dahil sa lason na ito."Ang sabi ni Athrun, habang tinitingnan ang lahat ng tao na nasa loob ng silid.

"Ano po ang estado ngayon ng Plants?" ang tanong ni dorktor Ablene Daigo, siya ay isa sa mga pinaka magaling na siruhano (A/N:Surgeon?)

"Hayaan niyong tawagin ko si Yzak Jule, ang punong taga pag saliksik at isa sa mga miyembro ng mataas na konseho."Ang sabi ni Athrun. Agad namang tumayo si Yzak Jule upang ipaliwanag ang kalagayan ng kanilang bansa

"Magandang araw sa inyong lahat, ayon sa ating talaan para sa buwan na ito halos, pumapalo na sa limang libo ang nagkakasakit at limang daan na ang namamatay sa loob lang ng tatlong bwan. Di pa rin namin malaman kung saan nanggaling ang lason na ito, di lang iyon, napag alaman din namin na limang klase ng lason ang kumakalat sa ating bansa, ang mga sintomas nito ay di agad madaling makikita, umaabot ng halos tatlong linggo bago mo malaman na apektado na pala ang isang tao. Pag napansin ng isang tao na unti-unti siyang nagkakapantal sa buong katawan na di kalaunan ay nagiging sugat, ito ay ang dulot ng unang lason, tawagin na lang natin ito na p1. Kapag naman pagsusuka ng dugo at pag dudugo ng gilagid, ito ay dulot ng p2. Ang pag pag ihi naman ng kulay itim kasabay ng mataas na lagnat ay dulot ng p3. P4 naman ang nagdudulot ng hirap sa panghinga at madalas na pagdudugo ng ilong kasabay ng pagkalagas ng ngipin. At huli sa lahat ay ang p5 na nagdudulot ng pagkalagas ng buhok , pagsusugat ng katawan at paninilaw ng kuko. Ito ang mga lason na masusi pa rin naming pinag aaralan" ang sabi ni Yzak Jule.

"Anong plano natin ngayon?" Ang tanong ni Jochel Gatdula, isang parmasiyotiko.

"Pinatawag ko ngayon dito para sumama kayo sa paghahanap ng lunas dito at paano ito pipigilan. Sa lalong madaling panahon" Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Makaraan pa ang dalawang oras sa loob ng silid pulungan, ay bumalik na sa kani-kanilang trabaho ang bawat isa. Dumiretso naman si Athrun sa isa pang pag pupulong kasama ang mga miyenbro ng mataas na konseho.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anong pinipitas mo jan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli sa walang kamalay kamalay na binata.

"Kelan mo pa naging gawain ang panggugulat ng tao, Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Shinn na patuloy pa din ang pag pitas ng halaman.

"Pwede ko ba iyang matingnan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Di pwede" ang sabi ni Shinn sabay tago sa mga halaman sa loob ng kanyang supot.

"Di ko naman kukunin yan, tingnan mo iyon oh!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakaturo sa isang halaman malapit sa kinakatayuan ni Shinn.

"Alin?" ang tanong ng binata. Pinitas naman ni Cagalli ang halaman na kanyang itinuro.

"Alam mo ba bihira lang ang halaman na ganito, di ko akalain na meron pala nito dito, dapat nating bungkalin ang halaman na ito at putulin ang ugat, pag katapos ang ilibing natin." Ang sbi ni Cagalli.

"Bakit naman?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Malakas na lason ang halaman na ito,konting patak lang ng katas nito ay maaari ka ng mamatay makalipas ang ilang linggo at hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ding lunas para sa lason na kayang gawin ng halaman na ito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang binubungkal ang halaman. Mahirap malaman ang pinagka-iba ng halaman na ito sa iba pang halaman, kulay berde din ang kulay nito at meron itong maliliit na dahon at maliliit na tangkay, halos kahawig na ito ng halaman ng santan.

"Paano mo naman nalaman na lason yan?" ang tanong ni Shinn. Agad namang naging malungkot ang ekspresiyon ng dalaga.

"Sinubukan ng master ko ang halaman na ito, kinatasan niya ito at hinalo sa kanyang ginawang gamot para sa isang nanghihinang ibon, makalipas ang isang linggo ay gumaling ang ibon. Kaya naisip niya na mainam itong gamot para sa mga taong nanghihina. Isang araw sa sobrang pagod ng Master ko ay nanghina siya, kaya gumawa siya ulit ng gamot at hinalo ang katas ng halaman na ito, matapos iyon ay ininom niya ito" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nililibing ang halaman.

"Makalipas ang dalwang linggo ay nakita na lang namin na patay na yung ibon na pinainom niya ng gamot, nanlagas ang balahibo nito. Epektibo naman ang gamot na ginawa ng master ko at tanging ang halaman na ito lang ang kanyang hinalo sa gamot na ginawa niya. Agad siyang nagsaliksik para sa lunas sa lason na ito, dahil maging siya ay uminom din ng gamot na may halo ng katas nito." Agad namang tumulo ang luha ng dalaga habang tinatabunan ang kanyang nilibing na halaman.

"Nagulat na lang kami dahil, nag karoon siya ng madaming pantal, biglang nanlagas ang kanyang ngipin at ang kanyang buhok..." di na kayang ituloy na dalaga ang kanyang kwento. Sariwa pa rin sa kanya ang takot na makita ang kanyang namamatay na Master. Agad namang niyakap ni Shinn ang umiiyak na dalaga. Para maibsan ang nararamdaman nitong sakit sa dibdib.

Umupo ang dalwa sa ilalim ng puno, binuhos ni Cagalli ang lungkot na kanyang nararamdaman sa pag iyak at mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni Shinn ang kanyang yakap. Mahirap talagang alalahanin ang isang pangyayari na labis na nakasugat sa isang damdamin. Maya-maya pa ay tumigil na ang dalaga sa pag iyak.

"Pasensya ka na shinn, di naman talaga ako iyakin pero, di ko alam kung anong nangyari sa akin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakayuko.

"Ayos lang iyon, paminsan minsan kailangan mo ding umiyak." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang pinupunasan ang luha ng dalaga gamit ang kanyang mga daliri.

"Salamat Shinn." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakangiting tumingin sa binata.

"Wala iyon." Ang sabi ni Shinn sabay halik sa noo ng dalaga. Agad namang namula ang pisngi ni Cagalli.

"Para saan yon?" ang tanong ng nagulat na dalaga.

"Wala lang" ang sagot ni Shinn habang tumatayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Aalis ka na?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Oo." Ang maikling sagot ni Shinn.

"Sige mag-iingat ka. Dito muna ako sandali." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sigurado ka?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Oo. Sige na mauna ka na." ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakangiti.

"Sige." Ang sagot ni Shinn. Na tumalikod na at naglakad papalayo.

Kung wala ng lang siyang taong kakatagpuin ngayon ay di siya aalis sa tabi ng dalaga. Parang pinipisil ang puso niya na makitang umiiyak si Cagalli, napapansin niya na nitong mga nakaraang araw ay madalas niyang hinahanap hanap ang mukha ng dalaga. Di niya mantindihan kung bakit.

Nasasaktan siya dahil sa nangyari sa buhay ni Cagalli, madaling kausap si Cagalli kwinento ng dalaga ang talambuhay niya nung huli silang nag kita, marami siyang nalaman sa dalaga, natutuwa din siya at nirerespeto din ni Cagalli ang karapan niya na wag munang ikwento ang sariling talambuhay niya.

"Pasensya na Cagalli kailangan kong gawin ito, kailangan ko din yung libro."ang sabi ni Shinn sa sarili.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli! Marami kang ipapaliwanag sa akin!" ang sabi ni Milly sa kaibigan na kapapasok pa lang sa kwarto nila.

"Tulad nang?" ang tanong ni Cagalli na agad namang umupo sa dulo ng kanyang kama.

"Anong nangyari kagabi? Bakit pag gising ko wala ka na? tapos kaninang umaga? Bakit kasabay mong kumain si Master Zala? At bakit parang sinapian ata si sungit kasi di na matanggal sa mukha niya yung ngiti niya?" ang sunod- sunod na biarada ni Milly.

"Milly-" ang panimula ni Cagalli. Nang may kumatok sa pinto

"Cagalli pinapatawag ka ni Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Susunod na po." Ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Aba! Ano kayang kailanga sayo ni Master Zala at pinapatawag ka ng ganitong oras."Ang sabi ni Milly habang nakatingin sa kaibigan.

"Milly alas'otso pa lang ng gabi at tungkulin ko na sumunod sa utos niya kahit hating gabi pa yan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tumatayo.

"Basta! Kailangan ko ng paliwanag mo! Di ako matutulog hanggat di ka nag papaliwanag ng maayos." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Sige na Milly." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang sinara ang pinto. Sigurado naman siya na pag balik niya ay tulog na si Milly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Master Zala?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang pumapasok sa loob ng opisina.

"Wala si Master Zala dito." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nakatingin sa labas ng bintana na agad namang humarap sa dalaga. Pumasok si Cagalli at pumunta sa mesa ng amo at naghihintay sa utos nito.

"Bakit mo ako pinatawag?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Maupo ka Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athun na umupo din sa tapat ng dalaga. Pero bago pa mag simula si Athrun sa kanyang sasabihin ay kumatok si Dearka.

"Ano iyon Dearka?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Kailangan na nila ang sagot ninyo." Ang sabi ni Dearka na nasa may pintuan. Agad namang kumunot ang noo ni Athrun at malakas na sinabi. . .

"Di nga pwede ang gusto nilang mangyari! Sabihin mo sa kanila, pag uusapan namin ito bukas." Ang sabi ni Athrun na hinahawakan ang kanyang sentido.

"Sige po, mauna na ako." Ang sabi ni Dearka na kumindat kay Cagalli. Naguluhan naman ang dalaga sa inasal ni Dearka.

"Pwede ko bang malaman kung tungkol saan iyon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Agad namang tumungin sa kanya ang binata.

"Gusto kasi ng konseho na, mas pagtuunan na lang muna ng pansin ang pag puksa ng lason kesa sa pag hahanap ng lunas sa mga naapektuhan na. Mas higit na maraming tao ang matutulungan at masasagip pag inuna ang pag pupuksa ng lason, kesa sa mga naapektuhan na at nag hihintay na lang mamatay." ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Bakit naman ganon? Parang sinabi nila na wag na tayong huminga kasi mamamatay din naman tayo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na bakas sa mukha ang inis sa pangyayari. Agad namang lumabot ang tingin sa kanya ni Athrun.

"Tama ka jan." ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinititigan ang dalaga.

"Kung ang lahat ng tao ay tulad nilang mag-isip, di malayong mas maraming maaapektuhan, isipin nalang nila ang pamilya nung mga may sakit!" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Agad namang tumango si Athrun.

"Bakit ka ba nakatingin sa akin ng ganyan? May dumi ba sa mukha ko?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Umiling lang si Athrun.

"Bakit mo ba ako pinatawag dito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Wala naman talagang ibang dahilan si Athrun kung bakit niya pinatawag si Cagalli, mangyari kasing , sa buong araw na ito madalas na sumagi sa isip niya ang dalagang nasa harap niya, at lagi na lang siyang napapangiti sa tuwing naaalala niya yung tungkol doon sa kuto, napaka kakaiba niya talaga, tapos ngayon may bago nanaman siyang linya ' parang sinabi nila na wag ng huminga kasi mamamatay din naman tayo'. May kakaibang paraan talaga ang babaeng nasa harapan niya kung paano niya ipaparamdam ang mga nasa sa loobin niya.

"Masamang tumitig di ba? Tinatanong kita kung anong kailangan mo sa akin?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli." Ang banggit ni Athrun. Di alam ni Cagalli kung bakit biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya ng binanggit ni Athrun ang pangalan niya. Ang sarap pakinggan, ang sarap paulit-ulitin.

"Bakit?" ang sabi ng namumulang dalaga.

"Gusto kong banggitin mo ang pangalan ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nananatiling nakatitig sa dalaga.

"Yun lang ba ang dahilan kung bakit mo ako pinatawag dito?" ang sabi ni Cagalli, na nagsisimula ng mainis. Tinitigan niya ang binata ng kanyang matatalim na mata at nang napansin niya ng nakangiti pa ring nakatitig sa kanya si Athrun ay mas lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya.

"Athrun." Ang mahina,mahinahon at pahiyang banggit ng dalaga habang nakatitig sa sahig.

"hmmm?" ang sabi ni Athrun na natingin pa rin sa dalaga.

"Ang sabi ko 'Athrun'!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nilakasan ng konti ang boses niya pero naka tingin pa rin sa sahig.

"hmm?" ang sagot pa din ni Athrun.

"ANO BA ATHRUN?" ang pagalit na sabi ni Cagalli na biglang napatingin sa kausap at sa puntong iyon ay nag kasalubong ang kanilang mga mata. At parang isang mahika dahan-dahan at mahinahong binanggit ni Cagalli ang. . .

"Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakatitig sa mata ng nasa harapan niya. Eto nanaman sila, parang sila lang ang tao sa mundo. Marahil sabihin na nating lumipas na ang halos dalawang minuto bago nagsalita ang isa sa kanila.

"Di naman mahirap banggitin ang pangalan ko di ba?" ang sabi ni Athrun. Agad naman namula ang dalaga at nilagay ang kanyang mukha sa kanyang palad.

Dahan-dahang inabot ni Athrun ang kamay ni Cagalli at marahan niya itong binaba.

"Wag mong takpan ang mukaha mo, maganda ka lalo pag namumula." Ang mahinahong sabi ni Athrun.

"Ano?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Agad namang tumalikod si Athrun maging ang mukha niya ay namumula na din, di niya maintindihan kung bakit sa tuwing kausap niya si Cagalli ay nawawalan siya ng kontrol sa mga salita niya.

"Athrun? Bakit mo ba ako pinatawag dito?" ang tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Gusto ko lang ng makakausap, alam kong madaldal ka kaya pinapunta kita dito." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Di ko alam kung matutuwa o maiinis ako sa sinabi mo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Matuwa ka na lang, kailagan din natin ang ilang mag bagay tungkol sayo para sa pag pasok mo kay doktor Antonio" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Saan naman konektado sa pag aaral ko, ang ilang mga bagay na tungkol sa akin?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Malalaman mo din." Ang sabi ni Athrun. Sa katunayan pawang kasinungalingan lang yung huling binanggit ni Athrun. Gusto lang niya talaga malaman ang mga bagay-bagay tungkol sa dalaga.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Dahil ang boses mo ay ang maiinit na hangin sa malamig na gabi."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay. . . . . . 'baka', baka lang, baka matagalan ako sa pag update, kailangan ko munang mag hanap ng inspiration para sa mga next chapter ko , baka hanggang chapter 20 lang itong story na ito.

Gusto ko lang pasalamatan ng marami si elgnis berserker and Kkornelia

Kung di dahil sa inyo di ata ako tatagal ng ganito kalayo. Pero i'm not leaving this story! ^^ Promise, baka lang kasi one week bago ulit ako mag update? Nag sabay sabay din kasi yung thesis, research, reports, animation, web desingning, survey at assignments namin, yeah! College sucks! ^^ see you soon. Leave some reviews^^


	7. Tsokolate sa ngiti ng Binata

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd.

Special thanks to: , Kkornelia, rynne marge. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Okay, im taking this thing to the next level, ilalagay ko na yung military side ni athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sa likod ng bawat matagumpay na bansa ay isang mgaling na pinuno, isang namamahala na handang ialay ang kanyang bawat araw sa pag gawa ng tama a pag tuwid na mga mali.

(Punong Palasyo)

"Mag bigay galang sa mahal na prisepe ng Plants" ang sigaw ng isang sundalo sa labas ng malalaking pintuan ng palasyo, agad namang nag sipagsaluduhan ang mga sundalo na nakahilera sa dadaan ng mahal na prinsepe. Sumaludo din si Athrun sinyales na maaari na nilang ibaba ang kanilang mga kamay.

Apat na beses sa isang buwan ay nagtutungo si Athrun sa Akademiya para sa pag mimilitar, upang magturo at suriin ang mga estudyante doon. Si Athrun ay isa sa pinaka magaling na estudyante na nahubog ng Akademiya na ito.

Hindi basta-basta ang nakakapasok sa Akademiya na ito. Bago mapasok at maging estudyante dito, ay dadaan muna sila sa matinding,pag -sasala, pagsubok at pag susulit. Maging sa larangan man ito ng talino, lakas, abilidad, kooperasyon at pagpaplano.

Bihasa si Athrun sa paghawak ng espada,saulo din niya ang bawat pag gamit,talim at sulok nito na parang sarili na niyang katawan.

Buwan-buwan ay nabibigyan ng oportunidad ang mga estudyante na hamunin ang mga taong may mataas na rango kesa sa kanila. Bilang susunod na hari si Athrun ang kinikilalang punong komander(A/N: commander-in-chief?). Simula nang natapos ni Athrun ang kanyang pag-aaral sa Akademiya na ito ay wala pang nakakatalo sa kanya maliban lang sa kanyang ama pag dating sa buwanang tagisan ng lakas na nangyayri sa Akademiya.

"Mahal na Prinsepe , nasa silid niyo na po si Lord Asuka, matapos po ng iyong pag pupulong ay maaari na po kayong magtungo sa Akademiya." Ang sabi ni Caleen ang personal na sekretarya ni Athrun.

"Maraming salamat,Carleen" ang sabi ni Athrun , sa oras na tumuntong si Athrun sa Punong palasyo ay nag-iiba ito, para siyang isang bato, walang emosyon, matigas at tila walang nararamdaman, maliban lang pag nasa harap niya ang kanyang malalapit na kaibigan. Ayaw magpakita ni Athrun ng kahinaan, ayaw niyang mapahamak ang kanyang kaharian, ayaw niyang magkaroon ng gulo, ayaw niyang may mamatay na malapit sa kanya dahil sa kahinaan niya, ayaw niyang masaktan.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mahal na prinsepe" ang sabi ni Lord Asuka sabay yuko tanda ng kanyang pag-galang.

"Maupo ka Shinn" ang sabi ni Athrun habang umuupo sa kanyang upuan.

"Pinatawag niyo po ako, sa anong kadahilanan?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"May ipagagawa akong isang pribadong misyon, kailangan mong mag saliksik at mag espiya." Ang sabi ni Athrun na may otoridad sa kanyang boses.

"Maaari ko po bang malaman kung bakit po ako ang napili ninyo? Alam ko pong matagal na nating ginagawa ito, pero mas lumalaki na din po ang lupain na kailangan kong pangalagaan, karamihan sa mga taong nasasakupan ko ay naaapektuhan na dahil sa kumakalat na lason. Sa tingin niyo po ba ay kaya ko pong gawin ang ipapagawa ninyo sa akin?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Hahayaan mo na lang ba na mag kaganoon ang mga taong nasasakupan mo Shinn? alam kong gumagawa ka din ng paraan tungkol sa bagay na ito, kaya kailagan ko din ng tulong mo. Sabihin na din natin na ikaw ang isa sa pinaka magagaling na imbistigador at espiya na nakilala ko. Malaki ang tiwala ko sayo Shinn bilang pinuno at kaibigan. Sana'y di mo pa tinatapon ang mga bagay na pinag samahan natin." Ang sabi ni Athrun na halos lunurin na si Shinn sa kanyang matalim na pag titig.

Malaki ang respeto ni Shinn kay Athrun, malaking-malaki. Nakikita at nararamdaman niya ang awra ng isang tunay na pinuno kay Athrun. Kaya di na din siya nag tanong pa.

"Maraming salamat po, kung ganon ang tingin ninyo sa akin. Kinakarangal ko pa din po ang ating pag kakaibigan at pinagsamahan , alam niyo yan mahal na prinsepe." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Tatanggapin mo ba ang aking alok?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Tungkol po ba saan yan?" ang tanong ni Shinn

"Alamin mo kung sino ang ahas sa aking kaharian, tungkol doon sa lason na kumakalat, alamin mo kung sino ang nagpakalat nito at bakit." Ang sabi ni Athrun na napasandal sa kanyang upuan. Agad na napalunok ng laway si Shinn, kaya mas minabuti na lang niyang tumayo.

"Sa lalong madaling panahon din mahal na prisepe, makaka-asa kayo." Ang sabi ni Shinn na medyo naguguluan sa kanyang sitwasyon, sa punto pa lang ng pag pasok niya sa silid na ito, alam niyang malalagay na siya sa alanganin.

"Magaling kung ganon, umaasa ako Shinn, maari ka ng umalis kung wala ka nang iba pang katanungan." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Maraming salamat po," ang sabi ni Shinn na yumuko at umalis na sa loob ng silid.

Tumayo si Athrun at humarap sa bintana ng kanyang opisina.

"Saan tatayo ang pananalig at katapatan mo Shinn." ang sabi ni Athrun sa sarili.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .  
Naglilinis si Cagalli ng kwarto nila ni Milly ng makita niya ulit ang libro na nabili niya sa bayan, tandang tanda niya na iyon ang unang beses na nakita niya si Shinn, naka kapa, at napaka misteryosong tingnan, di niya akalain na magiging magkaibigan silang dalawa.

Tinapos ni Cagalli ang kanyang pag lilinis at binuklat niya ang libro na tungkol sa mahika. Siguro ay oras na para hasain niya ang kanyang kakayahan pag dating sa mahika.

Sinigurado niya na sarado ang pintuan at ang mga bintana, umupo siya sa sahig at pinikit ang kanyang mga mata, sinimulan niyang ituon ang isip niya sa kanyang sarili, huminga siya ng malalim at nilinis ang kanyang isip, binanggit niya ang mga salitang matagal na niyang nasa ulo, sa bawat mahika na ginagamit niya ito ang mga salita na una niyang binabanggit. _Sirpentel monarkil apater de solbenta._ Nagsimulang may mabuo na kulay asul na apoy sa kanyang mga kamay, ito ay ang apoy ng kahilingan, ito ang apoy na hinahalo nila sa kanilang ginagawang matatapang na inumin para mag katotoo ang hiling ng isang tao habang ginagawa nila Cagalli ang inumin.

Tulad na lang ng minsa'y, may isang batang nagamitan ng matapang na itim na mahika, lumapit sa kanila ang magulang ng bata, unti-unting na aagnas ang balat ng bata, kaya mabilis na gumawa ang Master niya ng inumin at nilagyan ito ng apoy ng kahilingan, kahilingan na magamot ang bata. Walang ka ano-ano'y bumalik sa normal ang balat nito.

Maaring maging masama ang mahika dipende sa gumagamit, pero sa bawat beses na humiling o gumagamit ang isang mahikero ng kanyang mahika ay nababawasan ang araw ng kanyang buhay. Minsan sa sobrang lakas o sa sobrang dami ng mahika na nagagamit ng isang mahikero ay bigla na lang itong namamatay, bawal din gamitin ang apoy ng kahilingan sa pag gawa ng inumin na makakapagpahaba ng buhay ng isang tao, mahikero man ito o hindi, bawal din ito gamitin upang bumuhay ng patay.

Di na naka inom ang Master niya ng inumin na may halo ng asul na apoy dahil, pinasa na niya ang lahat ng kanyang apoy ng kahilingan kay Cagalli bago pa man ito tuluyang mag laho dahil sa pag kalat ng lason sa kanyang katawan.

"Caga-,!" ang sabi ni Milly na bigla na lang pumasok sa loob ng kanilang kwarto. Agad namang idinilat ni Cagalli ang kanyang mata at dahan-dahan na hinipan ang apoy sa kanyang mga kamay.

"Milly bakit?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tumatayo sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Magaling ka pa din gumamit ng mahika, Cagalli wag mong ugaliing laging gumamit niyan!" ang sabi ni Milly na bigla na lang nalungkot.

"Milly di ako mamamatay agad-agad, wag kang mag alala". Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nilalagay ang kanyang mga kamay sa balikat ng kaibigan.

"Natatakot lang ako Cagalli, pag katapos nung nangyari kay Master." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Shhhh, tapos na iyon, wag na nating isipin, masaya na si Master kung nasaan man siya ngayon." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Pero-"ang sabi ni Milly.

"May trabaho pa tayo Milly. Tandaan mo dadating na ang pinsan ni Master Zala dito sa palasyo sa susunod na linggo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang naglalakad papunta sa pintuan.

"Oo nga! Di pa ako tapos mag ayos ng kwarto niya, ikaw kasi hinanap kita para tulungan ako." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Halika na." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anak sigurado ka bang doon ka muna sa palasyo nila Athrun?" ang tanong ni Lord Alster.

"Opo ama, sigurado po ako, nag padala na po ako ng liham kay Athrun, at pumayag siya, gusto ko lang po tingnan ang kalagayan ng mga tao sa punong lungsod." Ang sabi ni Flay habang tinitingnan ang kanyang ama na nagbabasa ng libro sa mesa.

"Hay, ano pa bang magagawa ko?" ang sabi ni Lord Alster na tumingin sa anak at ngumiti.

May kakaibang ganda si Flay, lalo na sa kulay pula nitong buhok, at maputing balat. Mahinhin ito kung gumalaw at napaka inosente tingnan, pero wag ka, isa siyang mautak at matalinong dalaga. Kung minsan may kasungitan pero makikita mo din ang kanyang kabaitan. Masarap siyang maging kaibigan pero masamang kaaway, at halos lahat ng gusto niya at nakukuha niya. Minsan masosorpresa ka na lang sa mga bagay na kayang niyang gawin para sa isang taong minamahal.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(sa akademiya)

"TIKAS PAHINGA!" ang sigaw ni Athrun, tapos na ang pag tuturo ni Athrun sa ilang estudyante, nakita niya na maayos naman ang kanilang mga pagsasanay, pero kailangan pang hasain ang kanilang kakayanan pag dating sa palakasan. Sa gera di pwedeng matalino o marunong ka lang gumamit ng espada, dapat malakas at mabilis ka ding kumilos kundi baka matalo ka ng kalaban.

Maya-maya lang ay idadaos na nila ang kanilang buwanang tagisan ng galing laban sa mas nakatataas sa kanila.

"Sinong hahamunin mo ngayon Heine?" ang tanong ng lalaking may kulay dilaw na buhok.

"Nararamdaman ko na Miguel, ito na ata ang araw na matatalo ko ang mahal na Prinsepe." Ang sabi ni Heine kay Miguel habang naglalakad papunta sa lugar na kung tawagin nila ay 'lutakas', isa itong pabilog na lugar kung saan napapaligiran ito ng mga pader, at mga upuan na gawa sa pinagpatong patong na bato.

"Hanggang ngayon ba naman umaasa ka pa din?" ang tanong ni Miguel sa kaibigan.

"Alam kong karangalan na, makaharap at makalaban ko ang mahal na prinsepe, pero mas lubusan kong ikasasaya kung kahit minsan sa buhay ko ay natalo ko sa palakasan ang pinaka magaling na mandirigma ng Plants". Ang sabi ni Heine.

"Talaga lang ha," ang sabi ni Miguel na nilagay na lang ang kamay sa loob ng kanyang bulsa.

"Suportahan mo na lang ako Miguel, isa din ito sa dahilan ko bakit pinilit kong manguna sa mga pag sasanay, alam mo naman na piling esudyante lang ang pwede dito." Ang sabi ni Heine.

"Oo na" ang tanging sagot ni Miguel.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

( sa silid bihisan)

"Athrun, kumusta na?" ang tanong ni Andrew Waltfeld

"Ginoong Waltfeld, ayos lang naman. Mas lalong nagiging mahusay ang mga estudyate ng akademiya na ito, salamat sa matiyaga ninyong pag tuturo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na hinuhubad na ang kanyang damit, nag suot siya ng maluwang na pantalon na pang sundalo, bota at sando naman ang kanyang pang itaas, na nag papakita ng magandang hubog niyang braso.

"Wala iyon, ikinararangal kong mag lingkod sa akademiya na ito. Ikaw Athrun parang may nag bago sa iyo, meron ba o guni-guni ko lang?" ang tanong ni Andrew.

"Guni-guni mo lang iyon Ginoong Waltfeld." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Ikaw naman Athrun alam mo namang parang anak ka na sa akin, pwede mong sabihin ang lahat sa akin, sige na, may nag bago sayo tama ba ako?" ang tanong ni Andrew habang umuupo sa isang malaking bato. Tama si Andrew, parang mag ama na nga ang turingan ng dalawa sa isa't-isa, simula pag kabata ni Athrun ay si Andrew na ang nag sanay sa kanya sa pag gamit ng espada.

"Wag kang mag-alala ginoong Waltfeld, sasabihin ko sa inyo agad, pag may nag bago na sa akin." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"O siya! Lumabas ka na roon, sigurado ka bang mag sasando ka lang? hubadin mo na rin yan, alam ko namang wala pang isang minuto tanggal na yan sa katawan mo." Ang sabi ni Waltfeld habang tumatayo para sabayan sa pag lakad si Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naghanap na ang lahat ng magandang pwesto para sa pinaka huling laban, katatapos lang ng laban ni Andrew, at si Athrun na ang susunod, hinamon siya ni Heine Westenfluss, ang estudyante na nanguna sa klase ngayong buwan.

Tumapak na si Athrun at si Heine sa arena, pareho lang sila ng suot na damit pawang naka sando lang, di magkamayaw ang mga tao, ang daming nagsisigawan, sa gawing kaliwa man o sa gawing kanan, lahat ay sabik na sabik na sa laban na ito, ito na ang pangalawang beses na hinamon ni Heine si Athrun.

"Lumapit kayo, alam niyo na ang patakaran ng labanan na ito." Ang sabi ng tagahatol. Agad namang tumango ang dalawa.

Nag unat-unat muna si Heine, ito na ang pag kakataon na pinakahihintay niya sa loob ng isang buwan. Maya-maya pa ay, narinig na ang isang mahabang sipol senyales na simula na nang laban. Naunang sumugod si Heine, agresibo at mabilis, nagpakawala agad siya ng suntok,na mabilis na naiwasan ni Athrun, sinundan niya ito ng sipa , pero nahawakan ni Athrun ang paa niya at naitapon siya sa sahig, mabilis na nagpagulong gulong si Heine hanggang sa makatayo na siya.

"Heine, ikamamatay mo yang pagiging agresibo mo, basahin mo muna ang galaw ko bago ka sumugod." Ang sabi ni Athrun na bigla na lang tumakbo at sumipa ng mataas, agad namang natamaan si Heine sa balikat na muntik na niyang ikatumba.

"Kailangan mong maging alerto." Ang sabi ni Athrun. Agad naman tumango si Heine. Sinubukan niyang takirin si Athrun pero agad na nakatalon ang prinsepe at nasipa ulit si  
Heine sa mukha, tumulo naman agad ang dugo sa ilong ni Heine. Umatras ng konti si Athrun para mabigyan ng pagkakataon na tumayo si Heine, pero di niya inaasahan ang suntok na binigay sa kanya ni Heine sa tiyan na sinundan ng pagsiko sa kanyng batok, agad na tumumba si Athrun.

Mabilis siyang tumayo, bago pa man siya mapaimbabawan ni Heine. Tumagal ng halos sampong minuto ang laban bago ito natapos, natapos ito ng napatalsik si Heine sa labas ng guhit ng arena.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Maraming salamat mahal na Prinsepe." Ang sabi ni Heine habang yumuyuko.

"Mag ensayo ka pa ng mabuti, malaki ang ginaling mo ngayon kesa nung isang buwan." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaabot ang kanyang kamay kay Heine. Nagulat naman si Heine sa ginawa ng prinsepe, kaya tinanggap na lang niya ang kamay na inabot ni Athrun ng may galak at tuwa.

"Hanggang sa muli" ang sabi ni Athrun na tumalikod at nag simula ng umalis.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Binibining Murrue, pwede po bang lumabas muna ng sandali?" ang tanong ni Cagalli kay Murrue na nag aayos ng hapag kainan, para sa hapunan ng kanilang Master.

"Sa ganitong oras? Anong gagawin mo sa labas ng alas syete ng gabi?" ang tanong ni Murrue.

"Medyo di po maganada ang pakiramdam ko, kaya lalabas po muna ako ng sandali para magpahangin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli, nakita ni Murrue na parang namumutla si Cagalli at parang bumibilis ang pag hinga nito.

"O siya, sige, ako na muna ang bahala kay Master Athrun, bumalik ka agad, baunin mo na din yung tinapay,hamon at tsokolate para may kainin ka sa pag labas mo, mag iingat ka ha." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Opo, maraming salamat po Binibing Murrue" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Humuhuni si Cagalli habang naglalakad siya sa may kagubatan para maibsan ang paninikip ng dibdib niya, nangyayari ito sa kanya matapos siyang gumamit ng mahika, dapat siguro ay di na muna niya ginalaw ang mahika niya.

Maliwanag ang paligid, salamat sa liwanag na nanggagaling sa buwan. Bitbit niya ang kanyang mga pagkain sa kanyang kaliwang kamay habang nakalagay naman sa dibdib niya ang kanyang kanang kamay. Patuloy siyang naglakad hanggang sa marating niya ang isang lawa sa gitna ng kagubatan. Namangha siya sa tanawin doon lalo na at kumikinang ang tubig sa ilalim ng liwanag ng buwan.

Binaba niya ang kanyang bitbit at unti-unti niyang nilublob ang kanyang ,mga paa sa lawa, hawak hawak ng kanyang mga kamay ang laylayan ng kanyang mahabang damit habang nilalasap niya ang ihip ng hangin. Sinong mag aakala na may ganito palang kagandang lugar sa gitna ng masukal na gubat?

"Cagalli? Ikaw ba yan?" ang tanong ng isang boses.

Agad namang napalingon si Cagalli sa bandang kanan.

"Athrun? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli sabay ahon sa tubig.

"Ako dapat ang nagtatanong niyan, anong ginagawa mo dito sa ganitong oras?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Nagpahangin lang ako, masama kasi ang pakiramdam ko kani-kanina lang, pero, di ako tumatakas sa gawain ko, nag paalam ako kay binibing Murrue, pero kung gusto mo babalik na ako." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Di mo naman kailangang umalis agad, at di ko iniisip na tumatakas ka sa mga gawain mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na napatingin sa basket sa gilid ng lawa.

"ah ganon ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakatingin sa buwan.

"Ano nga pala ito?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang inaangat ang basket.

"Ah yan ba? Pag kain ang laman niyan, pinadala sa akin ni Binibining Murrue, gusto mo ba? Di ko naman kayang ubusin lahat yan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli, agad namang tumango si Athrun, di rin naman niya maitatanggi na nagugutom na siya kaya tumango na lang siya.

Masasabi nating medjo komportable na ang dalawa sa isa't-isa matapos ang gabing nag usap sila, marami silang nalaman sa tungkol sa isa't-isa at di na lang nila namamalayan na nagugustuhan na nila ang presensiya ng bawat isa.

Hinain ni Cagalli ang dala niyang pagkain sa banig na dala din niya. Habang tahimik siyang minamasdan ni Athrun.

"Bakit ka nga pala nandito? Di ba dapat nasa palasyo ka na?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Gusto ko lang mag-isip." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang kumukuha ng tinapay at hamon.

"Ah, at ito na pala ang magandang lugar para mag-isip." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Oo, parang ganoon na nga" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Ah! May Tsokolate nga pala akong dala, gusto mo? Sabi nila masarap daw kumain ng tsokolate habang nag-iisip." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Di ako kumakain ng Tsokolate." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Bakit naman?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang kumakagat sa Tsokolateng dala-dala niya.

"Di ko lang siya gusto, hindi kasi siya mukhang masarap kainin. Tingnan mo nga ang kulay niyan." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang humihiga.

"Nasubukan mo na bang tikman ito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tinatapat ang Tsokolate sa mukha ni Athrun.

"Hindi" ang sabi ni Athrun na gumilid habang tinutuon niya ang kanyang kaliwang siko para alalayan ang kanyang ulo. Di niya alam kung bakit napapayapa ang loob niya sa tuwing tinititigan niya si Cagalli. Siguro ay dahil natutuwa siyang panoorin ang pagbabago ng reaksyon ng dalaga, o dahil siguro sa mata niya, dahil siguro sa kanyang magandang mukha, o kaya dahil...

"Pano mo malalaman kung masarap o hindi kung di mo titikman? Parang ganito yan eh, nakakita ka ng magandang babae, paano mo malalaman ang ugali niya kung di mo siya kikilalanin? O di kaya may kilala kang tao paano mo malalaman kung may masamang lihim siya sayo kung di mo siya uusisain ng husto?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Bakit Cagalli may masamang sikreto ka bang di ko alam?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Tumahimik bigla ang paligid, umihip ang hangin at nagkatitingan silang dalawa. Agad na nanlaki ang mata ni Cagalli sa tanong ni Athrun, di niya alam kung dapat na bang ipagkatiwala niya ang kanyang sikreto sa taong kelan lang niya nakilala ng lubos.

"Wala, at kung meron man bakit ko sasabihin sayo? Sikreto nga diba?." Ang bigalang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Yun naman pala eh, bakit ko pa kailangang usisain yung isang tao kung ayaw niyang ilantad ang lihim niya? " ang sabi ni Athrun .

"Hay, kainin mo na nga lang itong tinapay." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang inaabot ang tinapay kay Athrun. Tinitigan ni Athrun ang tinapay bago niya ito kinagat, nginuya at nilunok.

"Masarap ba?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Napatango na lang si Athrun.

"May Tsokolate yan sa loob." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakangiti kay Athrun. Walang nagawa si Athrun kundi ngumiti na lang din, di naman niya maitatanggi na masarap nga ang Tsokolate.

"Pwedeng makahingi niyan?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang nakaturo sa Tsokolate na hawak ni Cagalli.

"Bakit kita bibigyan? Bigyan mo ako ng isang rason?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Kasi masarap yan." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang umuupo.

"Paki ulit?"ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nilalapit niya ang tenga niya kay Athrun.

"Kasi masarap ang Tsokolate." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa medjo malakas na boses.

"Ano?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Bakit?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Akin na! penge lang ako ng konti!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaabot ang tsokolate.

"Ayaw ko nga! Isigaw mo muna 'masarap kumain ng tsokolate!' " ang sabi ni Cagalli habang inaangat ang tsokolate para di maabot ni Athrun ang hawak hawak niya.

Nilapit ni Athrun ang kamay niya sa kanyang mga labi sabay sigaw ng . . . . . .

"MASARAP KUMAIN NG TSOKOLATE!"(A/N: I LOVE YOU TOO ATHRUN!)

Umalingasaw sa paligid ang malakas na tawa ni Cagalli,malakas at nakakadalang tawa.

Napatanong tuloy si Athrun kung bakit siya nakakaramdam ng kasiyahan, natutuwa siyang pakinggan ang tawa ni Cagalli, at walang ka ano-ano,ay nadala na din siya ng tawa ng dalaga.

Nakita ni Cagalli na tumatawa si Athrun kaya mas lalo pa siyang natawa at ganon din naman si ang ilang segundo ay namatay na ang tawa ni Cagalli.

"Bakit ka tumatawa?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Wala lang." ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Sige lang." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano? Bibigyan mo na ako ng Tsokolate?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Hindi pa din!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano? Bakit?" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Kasi binulabog mo yung mga nakatirang hayop dito sa kagubatan!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ah! Ganun pala" ang sabi ni Athrun, unti-unti siyang lumapit kay Cagalli at sinimulang kilitiin ito. Namutawi sa kapaligiran ang tunog ng halakhakan. Nabulabog ang katahimikan ng kanilang tawanan. Gumolong, nagtulakan, at nagkilitian ang dalawa. Nakalimutan na nila yung kawawang Tsokolate na nalaglag sa banig.

Matagal tagal na din bago nakaramdam ng ganito si Athrun, kung paano maging bata, kung paano tumawa, maging masaya, mag karoon ng kakwetuhan, at kung paano kalimutan ang problema sa buhay kahit panandalian lang.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Myrna, bumalik na ba si Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Murrue.

"Hindi pa." ang sagot ni Myrna habang naghuhugas ng pinggan.

"Si Master Zala ba may nabanggit sayo na gagabihin siya ng uwi?" ang tanong ulit ng Murrue

"Wala siyang nabanggit sa akin, tanong mo kay Dearka." Ang sabi ni Myrna.

"Sige, salamat"

"nasan na kaya silang dalawa?" ang sabi ni Murrue sa sairili.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Di kayang pahiran ng Tsokolate ang matatamis mong ngiti."

. . . . . . . .

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA! Nah! I just wanna scream!

Alam ko medjo OP or sobrang OP sila sa chappy na ito, pero minsan-minsan din, di natin namamalayan nagiging parang bata na din tayo, wala namang masama dun ryt?

Well, pakisabi na lang kung corny yung 'mahika' part. Pero don't worry yung apoy sa kamay lang naman yung wierd sa story ko. Kailangan ko kasi yun.

So. . . . Throw me some love! Mwah! See you soon.^^v


	8. Wag ka munang gagalaw

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

Special thanks to: Kkornelia, rynne marge

(edited) wah! dami kong errors!

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pipikit ko na lang ang mata ko." Ang sabi ni Shinn, na di malaman ang gagawin, sinubukan na niyang maglakad-lakad, mag unat-unat, uminom ng gatas at maging ang mga papeles na kailangan niyang gawin para sa susunod na linggo ay natapos na niya. Pero bakit parang di pa pagod ang isip niya?

Gulong-gulo na siya, di na niya alam ang gagawin niya. Di niya alam kung sino ang susundin niya, masyado na siyang naiipit sa sitwasyon. Pati yung mga taong naka paligid sa kanya ay naapektuhan na din. Ang daming bumabagabag sa kanya. Naisip din niya na kumustahin ang mga tao na nasasakupan niya. Bilang isang tagapamahala ng isang maliit na baryo o panginoong may lupa. Kailangan niyang isaalang alang ang mga taong umaasa sa kanya.

"Di ko na alam ang gagawin ko!" ang sabi ni Shinn habang sinasabunutan ang sarili. Sa di malaman na kadahilanan ay pumasok sa isip niya si Cagalli, oo si Cagalli nga, ang babaeng masarap kausap, matalas ang dila at matalas ang isip. Panatag ang loob niya sa tuwing kasama niya ang dalaga. Di niya alam kung kelan nag simula, ang tanging alam lang niya ay kailangan niyang makuha ang libro na nasa pag aari ni Cagalli. Tapos eto na ang nangyari, alam niya at di na niya maipagkakaila na gusto niya si Cagalli, mabilis man ang mga pangyayari pero, di niya masisi ang sarili niya, ngayon lang siya nakakita ng isang pambihirang babae. Na kung ngumiti ay akala mo'y kayang ilawan ang buong mundo.

Hangga't maari ay ayaw niyang madamay si Cagalli sa mga kaguluhang nangyayari sa buhay niya, di niya ata kakayanin na madawit si Cagalli. Kailangan na niyang lumayo. Pero bago iyon, kailangan niya munang makuha yung libro.

"Cagalli. . . . " ang sabi ni Shinn habang pinipikit ang kanyang mga mata.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Lumipas na ang isang linggo sa kaharian. Wala namang masyadong nag bago maliban lang sa ilang tao sa palasyo. Marahil kilala niyo na kung sino-sino sila.

"Milly, san ka nanggaling at bakit kasama mo si Dearka?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang sinusuklay ang kanyang mahabang buhok.

"Ha?" ang pagulat na tanong ni Milly.

"Sabi ko saan ka nanggaling at bakit kasama mo si Dearka? Ala sais pa lang ng umaga, nawawala ka na agad?" ang tanong ni Cagalli na ngayon ay nag tatali na ng buhok niya.

"Cagalli! Grabe! Kung alam mo lang! kung alam mo lang!" ang sabi ni Milly habang tulalang nakangiti at nakatingin sa kawalan.

"Oo nga, kung alam ko lang kung ano yang pinag sasasabi mo edi lahat tayo masaya!" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Habang tinititigan ang kaibigan.

"Cagalli! Ang saya-saya ko!" ang sabi ni Milly na umupo sa gilid ng kanyang kama.

"Oo milly nakikita ko nga! Tungkol saan ba yan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Di mo maiintindihan!" ang sabi ni Milly na nakatingin pa rin sa kawalan.

"Di ko talaga yan maiintindihan kung di mo sasabihin sa akin!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Basta maniwala ka Cagalli, di mo talaga maiintindihan." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Sasaktan na kita! Ano nga iyon?" ang tanong ng naiiritang si Cagalli.

"Di ko alam kung kelan lang nangyari pero, nagsimula yun sa pag uusap namin, tapos namalayan na lang namin na halos araw-araw na pala kaming nag-uusap, tapos madalas kaming magkatitigan sa mata! Tapos nagkagaanan na kami ng loob, tapos madalas ko siyang hinahanap hanap, tapos madalas ko siyang naiisip, tapos masaya ako pag kasama ko siya, tapos nagkahulugan na kami ng loob, tapos,tapos, "ang masayang sabi ni Milly na nasa munti niyang mundo.

"Tapos?" ang tanong ni Cagalli, na kapwang masaya para sa kaibigan.

"Kanina lang inaya na niya ako ng maging nobya! Parang isang panaginip, pero hindi! Totoo, Cagalli, totoo talagang inaya niya ako!" ang sabi ni Milly habang hawak-hawak ang mga kamay ng kaibigan.

"Anong sagot mo?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na masayang-masaya para sa kaibigan.

"Natural, pumayag ako! Ang sarap pala sa pakiramdam ng ganito Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Milly na bigla na lang napahiga sa kama.

Masayang-masaya si Cagalli para sa kaibigan, sinong mag aakalang makikita niyang maging ganito ang kanyang kaibigan dahil sa pag-ibig? Nakikita niya ang di maipaliwanag na emosyon na nararamdaman ni Milly. Hay pag-ibig nga naman.

"Teka! Bakit di ko ata alam na may kakaibang nangyayari na pala sa iyo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Nasan ka ba? Eh halos araw-araw eh wala ka. Tapos pag nandito ka naman sa palasyo, eh nandun ka sa opisina ni Master Zala!" ang sabi ni Milly.

"Anong magagawa ko? Eh yun ang tungkulin ko?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano ba naman kasi ang ginagawa mo sa gubat? Napaka tagal mo namang manguha ng halamang gamot! wag mong sabihin na naiwan ka nanaman sa taas ng puno?" ang sabi ni Milly.

"Kasi naman..." ang sabi ni Cagalli, na nag iisip ng palusot. Ayaw niya munang pag usapan si Shinn, kasi alam niya na aabutin sila ng isang buong araw, sa pag uusap.

"Kasi?" ang tanong si Milly na tinuon ang pansin sa kaibigan.

"Milly halikana! Tutulong ka pa sa kusina! At mag lilinis pa ako ng opisina ni Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sabay hatak sa kaibigan.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Humuhuni si Cagalli habang naglilinis ng opisina ng kanyang Master, inayos niya ang isang katutak na papel sa mesa nito. Pati mga libro ay inayos din niya, habang nagwawalis siya, ay napansin niya ang larawang naka lagay sa ibabaw ng pausukan o pugon.

Tumingin muna siya sa paligid bago niya kunin ang larawan, tiningnan niya ito ng mabuti, may mahabang abuhin na buhok ang babae at may makikislap na asul na mata, napansin din niya na pintado pala ang larawan, maganda ang pag kakapinta sa larawan, kahit ang maliliit na detalye ay kuhang kuha nito. Mula sa dekorasyon ng damit hanggang sa korte ng labi ng dalaga.

"Yan si Mia. Siya yung kwinento ko sa iyo nung nakaraang araw." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang naglalakd papalapit sa kanya. Natulala na lang si Cagalli sa kanyang kinatatayuan, sino ba namang hindi? Makita mo ba naman si Athrun na nakasuot ng pulang damit na may mahabang manggas at puting pantalon, si Athrun? Naka suot ng pula?

"Ah, napaka ganda niya." Ang sabi ni CAgalli habang binabalik ang larawan sa dati nitong lalagyan.

"Oo maganda nga siya." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang nakatingin sa sumsikat na araw.

"Kuhang kuha nung nag pinta ang bawat angulo niya. Parang isang buhay na larawan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakatingin kay Athrun.

"Talaga? Oo maganda din ang pagkakapinta ko sa kanya." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang nilalagay ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang bulsa.

"Ikaw ang nag pinta nito? Pero wala kang nabanggit sa akin na marunong kang mag pinta." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Siguro nakalimutan ko lang sabihin sayo." ang sabi ni Athrun habang naglalakad papunta sa kanyang upuan.

"Bakit hindi ka na nag pipinta ngayon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Di ko alam, bigla na lang akong nawalan ng gana." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Maupo ka" ang sabi ulit ni Athrun habang nagbabasa ng ilang mga papeles.

"May iba ka pa bang ipapagawa sa akin?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang umuupo.

"Oo, paki sulat naman ng mga ito sa isang bagong papel." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaabot ang mga lumang papel, na halos punit-punit na ang mga dulo.

"Sige." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Tahimik na nagsulat si Cagalli, at tahimik din namang nagbabasa si Athrun na paunti-unti ay sumisilip sa dalaga.

"Athrun wag mo kong titigan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na nananatili pa ring nag susulat. Naka ngiting napailing na lang si Athrun.

"Kakaiba ka talaga." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa isip niya.

"Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Hmmm?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na tumigil sa pag susulat para tingnan ang kanyang amo.

"Wala" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Huh?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Wala" ang sabi ulit na Athrun. Napa kibit balikat na lang si Cagalli na bumalik sa kanyang unang ginagawa. Wala naman talagang sasabihin si Athrun gusto lang niyang makita ang mukha ni Cagalli. Alam niya, alam na alam niya, ang ganitong pakiramdam. Di na ito bago sa kanya, minsan na niya itong naramdaman. Pag di siya makatulog kakaisip, lagi niyang naaalala ang dalaga, napapangiti siya sa tuwing mag kasama sila, gusto niyang laging nakikita si Cagalli, minsan pa nga'y nakatulog siyang nakangiti kakaisip sa dalaga. Alam niya, alam niya na si Athrun Zala ay may gusto sa kanyang personal na katulong at kaibigan.

"Cagalli." Ang tawag ulit ni Athrun.

"Bakit?" tanong ulit na Cagalli, na sa padalwang pag kakataon ay tumigil sa pag susulat para tumingin sa taong tumawag sa pangalan niya.

"Alam mo ba?" ang sabi ni Athrun na nakatitig sa mata ng dalaga.

"Ang alin?" ang tanong ng naguguluhang si Cagalli.

"Na. . . " naputol ang sasabihin ni Athrun nang biglang kumatok si Murrue.

"Master Zala, dumating na po si Lady Flay." Ang sabi ni Murrue, na nginitian si Cagalli.

"Sige bababa na ako." Ang sabi ni Athrun. Inabot naman niya ang kanyang kamay para alalayan na tumayo si Cagalli. Agad naman namula ang dalaga bago nito tanggapin ang inaalok na lamay ng binata, ito ang kauna-unahang beses na mahahawakan niya ang kamay ni Athrun.

"Cagalli may sakit ka ba? Namumula ka." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaalalayan ang dalagang makatayo ng ayos.

"Wala" ang sabi ni Cagalli na agad na hinila ang kamay niya.

"Halika na sa baba." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . .

"Athrun!" ang sigaw ng babaeng kabababa pa lang ng karwahe.

"Flay, kumusta ka na?" ang tanong ni Athrun na agad na sinalo ang yakap ng pinsan. Parang kapatin na ni Athrun si Flay, madalas na nag pupunta sa palasyo ang dalaga, lalo na nung mga bata pa sila.

"Ayos lang naman! Ikaw? Kumsta ka na? wala ka pa ring pag babago nakakabighani ka pa din." Ang sabi ni Flay. Agad namang napangiti si Athrun na ikinagulat naman ni Flay.

"Teka! Aba! Naka pula ka ngayon! Parang may iba sayo, teka! Iisipin ko!" ang sabi ni Flay habang panaiikutan si Athrun.

"Walang nagbago sa akin Flay." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Tsk..tsk. .alam ko meron! Humanda ka sa akin pag nalaman ko." Ang sabi ni Flay habang minamatahan si Athrun..

"Halika nag pahanda ako ng makakakain." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang kinukuha ang kamay ni Flay para ilagay sa kanyang braso.

"Ang bait mo naman!" ang sabi ni Flay, napansin niya si Cagalli mula sa gilid ng kanyang mga mata, di siya nag kakamali, hindi talaga, wala pang nakakaligtas sa kanyang matatalas na mata, nakita niya kanina bago siya yumakap kay Athrun na nag palitan ng ngiti ang pinsan niya at yung babaeng may gintong buhok.

"Kumusta ang biyahe mo? Kumusta si Lord Allster?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Ayos lang naman si ama, medyo abala siya sa pag aasikaso ng mga tao na nasasakupan namin. Natatakot kasi siya sa kumakalat na lason." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Nakakatakot nga talaga yung kumakalat na lason, hanggang ngayon wala pa din yung lunas, at ang nakakapagtaka pa nito, marami din ang mga espesiyalista at doktor ang nawawala o kaya namamatay." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaalalayan na umupo si Flay sa hapag kainan.

"Sa tingin mo ba ang dahilan din ng pagkakawala ng mga doktor ay kagagawan din nung nagpapakalat ng lason?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Oo, parang ganon na nga." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"May kilala ka na bang maaring konektado sa taong gumagawa nito?" tanong ni Flay habang nilalagyan ng asukal ang kanyang inumin

"oo meron, pero di pa ako sigurado." Ang sabi na Athrun.

"Pwede ko bang malaman kung sino.?" Ang tanong ni Flay.

"Di pa pwede ngayon Flay, siguro sa ibang araw na lang. pag may sapat na ako ng ebidensya." Ang sabi ni Athrun na biglang napatingin kay Cagalli na nag hahain ng tinapay sa mesa. Di naman ito nakalampas sa mga mata ni Flay.

"Ehem" ang sabi ni Flay na kunwari ay naglilinis ng kanyang lalamunan.

"Ah! Flay, nakalimutan ko ng sabihin, ito nga pala si Cagalli ang aking personal na katulong" ang sabi ni Athrun na nananatiling naka tingin kay Cagalli(A/N: yeah, please! Tunaw na yan kanina pa!)

"Kinagagalak ko po kayong makilala" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang yumuyuko.

"Personal na katulong?" ang tanong ni Flay na parang may nararamdamang kakaiba.

"Oo, bakit Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun, na tumingin sa pinsan.

"Wala, maganda siya Athrun. " ang pangiting sabi ni Flay sabay kindat sa pinsan.

Agad na namula si Cagalli sa sinabi ni Flay. Napangiti na lang si Athrun sa naging reaksyon ni Cagalli.

"Aha! Sabi ko na nga ba eh! Lagot ka sa akin Athrun!" ang sabi ni Flay sa isip niya habang humihigop ng kanyang inumin.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Miss Murrue, aalis lang po ako saglit" ang sabi ni Cagalli kay Murrue na naglilinis ng lamesa.

"O sige pero bilisan mo ha! Mag iingat ka." Ang sabi ni Murrue na nakangiti.

"Hay, Cagalli, kung alam mo lang. . " ang sabi ni Murrue sa isip niya habang tinitingnan niyang umalis si Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Hintayin mo lang ang pag tila ng ulan_

_Paligid ay dagling nahuhugasan_

_Di ba't kulay ay kumikinang makikita mong ganap_

_Ang anyo ng mundo_

_Hintayin mo lang at makikitang may ganda pa rin ito.._

"Cagalli" ang sabi ng isang mahinahong boses.

Agad na tumigil sa pag kanta si Cagalli at lumingon sa kanyang likuran.

"Shinn? anong ginagawa mo dito sa gubat?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Ikaw? Anong ginagawa mo dito?" ang mahinahong tanong ni Shinn. habang tinitingnan niya si Cagalli ng may lambing sa kanyang mga mata.

"Ako? Namimitas ako ng halaman na gagawin kong chaa." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na patuloy na namimitas ng dahon.

Walang ka ano-ano'y niyakap siya ni Shinn mula sa kanyang likod.

"Sh—inn? May problema ba?" ang tanong ni Cagalli, na pinipilit na humarap kay Shinn.

"Shh pakiusap wag ka munang gumalaw." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang hinihigpitan niya ang yakap kay Cagalli, pinikit niya ang kanyang mga mata at inamoy ang leeg ng dalaga.

Si Cagalli bilang si ' Cagalli' ay agad na namula, pero bakas sa mukha niya ang labis na pag aalala. Ngayon lang nag kaganito si Shinn. ramdam niya na may bumabagabag sa binata.

Tinanggal niya ang kamay ni Shinn sa kanyang bewang at dahan-dahan niyang hinarap ang binata. Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Shinn at tiningnan ni Cagalli ang mata ng taong nasa harap niya. May mabigat na problema si Shinn, nakikita niya, malinaw na malinaw sa kanyang mga pulang mata.

"Shinn? alam mo namang pwede mong sabihin sa akin ang problema mo di ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Nagulat na lang siya ng hinawakan din ni Shinn ang kanyang kamay na nasa pisngi pa ng binata.

"Cagalli. . ." ang sabi ni Shinn na di pa din inaalis ang tingin sa dalaga.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Wag mo kong tingnan ng ganyan." Ang sabi ni Shiin

"Bakit naman?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Natutukso akong halikan ka." Ang sabi ni Shinn. agad namang tinanggal ni Cagalli ang kanyang kamay sa mukha ni Shinn at napatingin na lang siya sa lupa, nilagay ni Shinn ang kamay niya sa baba ni Cagalli at unti-unti niyang inangat ang mukha ng dalaga, nilapit niya ang kanyang mukha at hinalikan niya si Cagalli sa noo (A/N: weh?)

Di naka galaw si Cagalli, di siya naka imik, bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Bakit ganon? Anong meron? Ano itong nararadaman niya?

"Cagalli, marami ka bang gagawin?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Wala naman." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na agad na tumalikod.

"Pasensya ka na Cagalli, sana ay di ka mailang sa akin." Ang sabi ni Shinn. agad namang humarap si Cagalli sa binata.

"Wala ka namang dapat ihingi ng pasensya, nagulat lang kasi ako sa nangyari. May problema ba?" Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang umuupo sa ilalim ng puno.

"May bumabagabag lang sa isip ko." Ang sabi ni Shinn na agad na tumabi sa dalaga.

"Tulad nang?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Ngumiti naman si Shinn sa kausap at sinabi.

"Sasabihin ko sayo sa tamang panahon." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Sige, mag hihintay ako kung ganon." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Kumusta ang araw mo? Isang linggo tayong hindi nagkausap" ang tanong ni Shinn.

Tiningnan siya ni Cagalli na hindi alam kung saan sisimulan ang kanyang kwento.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Athrun? Pwede bang pumasok?" ang tanong ni Flay na nasa pintuan ng opisina ni Athrun.

"Oo naman, sige maupo ka." Ang sabi ni Athun. Dahan-dahang lumakad at umupo si Flay.

"Kumusta ka Athrun?" ang mahinahong tanong ni Flay.

"Anong tanong yan Flay? Ayos lang naman ako." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Di iyon ang ibig kong sabihin." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Ano pala ang nais mong iparating?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Di ako nag bibiro nung sinabi kong may nag bago sayo." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Flay walang nag bago sa akin." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Meron, tingnan mo, ngumingiti ka na ngayon, kakaiba ang awra mo, di ka na nakasuot ng itim." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Yon ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun. Sinasabi na nga ba, alam niyang di siya makakalusot sa pinsan niya.

"Oo yun nga Athrun, di ka ganyan simula nung mawala si Mia, anong nag bago Athrun? Di naman sa di ako natutuwa, alam mong masaya ako sa kung ano mang nangyayari sayo ngayon, pero handa ka na bang kalimutan si Mia?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Flay, di ko kinalimutan si Mia, nasa puso ko siya, lagi, di siya mawawala, sabihin na lang natin na tinanggap ko lang ang mga nangyari sa buhay ko at humakbang na ako para mag simula ulit" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Dahil ba sa kanya?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Sino ang tinutukoy mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun. Agad namang napairap si Flay.

"Si Cagalli sino pa ba?" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Anong meron sa kanya?" ang tanong ulit ni Athrun.

"Di ka makakalusot sa akin Athrun, alam mo yan." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Pero di ko talaga alam yang sinasabi mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Alam kong, alam mo ang sinasabi ko." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Flay, wag ngayon. Di pa ako sigurado." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Bahala ka Athrun! Ikaw din! Akala ko ba huamhakbang ka na para simulan ang buhay mo?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Di ko pa kayang may makasama sa paghakbang ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Hay bahala ka! Pero naiintindihan kita Athrun, pero kung ako sayo utay-utay ak ng mag sisimula. Di mo alam kung gaano ka bilis tumakbo ang tadhana, baka maiwanan ka" ang sabi ni Flay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"pag ba inabot ko sayo ang kamay ko para sabayan ako sa paghakbang, tatanggapin mo ba?"

. . . . . .

Well dapat talaga mas mahaba pa dito yung chapter na ito, kaya lang pinapatulog na ako ng mga tao dito sa bahay! So need ko na may meme, 2:00 am na ng umaga! Wahahahahahaha.

Throw me some love^^

Tell me if im going too fast! You know, with the mushy things!

NIGHTIE NIGHT! ^^


	9. Kape para sa nagagalit na Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd

Special Thanks to: Kkornelia, rynne marge

Dumugo yung ilong ko sa sinabi ni rynne marge. Hahahahahah tapos natawa ako ng sobra! Mas malupet ka pala sa akin mag tagalog.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Milly, niyakap ka na ba ni Dearka ng walang dahilan? Ano bang ibig sabihin ng ganon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tinutulungan ang kaibigan sa pag luluto ng hapunan para sa mahal na prinsepe at kay Lady Flay.

Mabilis lang ang pag-uusap na ginawa nila Cagalli at Shinn, marahil ay tumagal lang ito ng mga tatlongpung minuto at naisipan na niyang umuwi.

"Bakit mo natanong yan? May yumakap na ba sayo ng walang dahilan?" ang tanong ni Milly na biglang naguluhan sa tanong ng kaibigan.

"Hindi, kasi ganito yan. . ah. . .pano ko ba sasabihin...ah" ang sabi ni Cagalli na di magkamayaw kung paano sasabihin sa kaibigan ang nangyari sa kanya ngayong araw na ito. Napatigil si Milly sa pag luluto at tinitigan ang kaibigan na akala mo'y tinubuan ng pangil sa noo.

"Cagalli? Meron ka bang hindi sinasabi sa akin?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Wala!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nanlaki agad ang mata.

"_Pambihirang bibig kasi ito, kung ano-ano ang lumalabas" ang sabi ni Cagali sa isip niya._

"Eh bakit mo natanong yan?" ang tanong ni Milly na di pa rin tinatanggal ang tingin sa dalaga.

"Kasi nga. . . ano. . ." ang sabi ni Cagalli habang pinaglalaruan ang laylayan ng kanyang manggas.

"Cagalli, sabihin mo na." ang sabi ni Milly na nag sisimula ng mag alala.

"Kasi ganito yan, may nakita kasi akong mag kaibigan habang naglalakad ako sa daan. Naglalakad yung mag kaibigan tapos biglang niyakap nung lalaki yung babae ng walang dahilan. Di ba parang ang pangit tingnan nung ganon?" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Maka ilang beses na napakurap si Milly sa tanong ng kaibigan.

"Teka Cagalli, bago ko sagutin yung tanong mo. Kelan ka pa naging mapang usisa sa buhay ng may buhay? At pano mo nalaman na magkaibigan lang yung dalawa?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Milly una akong nagtanong sayo, sagutin mo muna yung tanong ko para makapagpaliwanag ako ng maayos" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Nilagay ni Milly ang hintuturo niya sa ilalim ng kanyang baba at nag isip

at nag isip

at nag isip

at nagisip. . . . . . . . .

"Milly?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Iba naman kasi ang sitwasyon namin ni Dearka dun sa dalawang nakita mo." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Milly pwede ba pakisagot na lang yung tanong ko?" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang hinahawakan ang kanyang sentido. Minsan talaga ang hirap din kausap ng kaibigan niya.

"Sige! Sige! Niyakap na ako ni Dearka ng walang dahilan. Kung bakit at kung anong ibig sabihin ng ganon? Di ko alam kasi nga diba niyakap niya ako ng walang dahilan! Pero siguro dahil gusto lang niya ipakita kung gaano niya ako kamahal na di na kailangan na sabihin na 'mahal kita' para iparamdam at ipaalam sa akin na mahal niya ako." Ang sabi ni Milly na tila nawala nanaman sa mundong ibabaw at pumasok nanaman sa kanyang sariling mundo.

"Ah!" ang tanging nasagot ni Cagalli habang tinitingnan ang kaibigan na nananaginip ng gising.

"Ui! Milly!" Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinatapik ang kaibigan.

"Oh?" ang tanong ni Milly habang tinitingnan ang kaibigan.

"Eh paano pala yung mag kaibigan na nakita ko kanina?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli? Anong tanong yan? Ano bang meron dun sa mag kaibigan kanina? Kakilala mo ba iyon?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Milly pakisagot na lang" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Eto lang ang masasabi ko siguro kasi, may gusto yung lalaki dun sa babae, tapos di niya masabi na gusto niya yung babae kaya dinaan na lang niya sa yakap. ." ang sabi ni Milly.

"GANON?" ang sigaw ni Cagalli.

"uhmm, " ang patangong sagot ni Milly.

"Eh dun sa nakita ako kanina parang problemado yung lalaki" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Talagang nag hihinala na si Milly, di naman ganito ka usisa ang kaibigan niya pag dating sa ibang tao. Siguro may nangyari kay Cagalli na kakaiba.

"Pwede din na baka, nahihirapan lang yung lalaki sa problema niya tapos kailangan niya ng makakausap o makakaramay kaya niya nagawang yakapin yung babae. Pero may narinig ako na pinag uusapan ng mga lalaki dito sa palasyo tungkol sa mga lihim na kahulugan ng mga ganyang yakap eh, siguro mas maganda kung sila na lang ang tanungin mo tungkol jan." ang sabi ni Milly.

"Sige." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na nagsisimula ng mag isip, tungkol sa nangyari sa kanya kanina.

"Oh, nasagot ko na yung tanong mo, yung tanong ko naman! Kelan ka pa nakisawsaw sa buhay ng iba? At pano mo nalaman na magkaibigan lang ang dalawang nakita mo kanina?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"AH! Ah. .ah.. . Milly yung niluluto mo nasusunog na!" ang sigaw ni Cagalli habang nakaturo sa niluluto ng kaibigan. Agad naman nataranta si Milly kung paano niya hahanguin ang kanyang nasusunog na lutuin.

Naisip ni Cagalli na ito na ang pagkakataon para tumakas!

"Milly, parang narinig ko na pinapatawag na ako ni Master Zala, mauna na ako ha!" ang mabilis na sagot ni Cagalli sabay takbo papalayo sa kaibigan bago pa siya bombahin ng tanong ni Milly.

. . . .. . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli, pinapatawag ka ni Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Murrue

"Sige po papunta na po" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Teka iha! Bakit tila pinagpapawisan ka.?" Ang tanong ni Murrue ng may pag aalala.

"Ah! Mainit po kasi sa loob ng kusina." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ganon ba? Sige mauna ka na hinihintay ka na ni Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Murrue kay Cagalli.

"Sige po." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sabay yuko.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pumasok si Cagalli sa opisina ang kanyang amo.

"Maupo ka Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nag babasa ng mga dokumento.

Agad na sumunod si Cagalli sa utos ng Master niya.

"Sandali lang, tatapusin ko lang itong binabasa ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Habang nag babasa si Athrun, ay napaisip si Cagalli sa sinabi ni Milly sa kanya. Gusto niyang isipin yung pangalawang sagot ni Milly, siguro ay problemado lang si Shinn kaya siya nagawang yakapin nito. Siyempre medjo nailang ang dalaga sa ginawang kilos ni Shinn, pero di naman niya pwedeng isang tabi ang sitwasyon ni Shinn, alam niyang may problema ang kaibigan at baka kailangan nito ng kausap.

Pero dapat bang humantong iyon sa puntong yakapin siya ng kaibigan? At merong kakaiba sa tingin ni Shinn, di niya masabi kung ano iyon, ang alam lang niya ay parehong pareho iyon sa tingin na binibigay sa kanya ni Athrun.

O baka naman may gusto sa kanya si Shinn? agad na napailing si Cagalli. Hindi tama na bigyan niya ng malisya yung pagkakaibigan nila ni Shinn at isa pa, humingi naman ng pasensya yung tao.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Napansin ni Athrun na tulala si Cagalli at tila malalim ang iniisip, maka ilang beses itong, umiling iling at bawat lumulipas na segundo ay pa kunot ng pakunot ang noo nito kaya tinanong niya kung ayos lang ang dalaga.

. . . .. . . .

"Tapos ka na?" ang tanong ni Athrun. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Cagalli na tila kakabalik lang mula sa kanyang malalim na pag-iisip.

"Sa alin?" ang naguguluhan tanong ni Cagalli.

"Sa pag iisip mo, malalim na malalim ata yan, baka malunod ka." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang humahalumbaba.

"Wala ito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sigurado ka?" ang tanong ni Athrun. Tinitigan siya ng dalaga na parang mag tatanong.

"Oo" ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, mag kaibigan na tayo ngayon diba? Pwede kang mag tanong sa akin ng kahit ano." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Wala ito Athrun." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Di ako naniniwala." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Bahala ka kung ayaw mong maniwala, bakit mo ba ako pinatawag dito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Di ko sasabihin kung bakit kita pinatawag dito hangga't di mo sinasabi sa akin ang problema mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang sumasandal sa kanyang upuan.

"Athrun! Labas ka na sa problema ko. Wala namang koneksyon ang problema ko sayo, kaya sabihin mo na kung bakit mo ako pinatawag." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Napailing si Athrun sa sinabi ng dalaga.

"Meron Cagalli, di ko makukuha ang atensyon mo kung may bumabagabag sa isip mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Basta Athrun, wag ka na lang muna magulo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na mas lalo ng kumukunot ang noo.

"Cagalli, madaya ka din pala!" ang sabi ni Athrun. Agad namang nainis si Cagalli sa sinabi ng binata.

"AKO? MADAYA? ABA! Sumusobra ka na ha!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na napatayo sa kanyang upuan.

"Pag may problema ako nanjan ka, natutulungan mo ako, di naman siguro patas kung di man lang ako makakatulong sa problema mo di ba?" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Oo nga naman hindi naging maramot si Athrun sa problema niya. Siguro naman ayos lang na magsabi sa kanya ng problema, total mag kaibigan na sila, alam niyang mapagkakatiwalaan si Athrun sa mga ganitong bagay, di natin alam baka makatulong din si Athrun.

"Pero mangako ka na walang ibang makaka alam nito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Oo, pangako" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Talaga?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Talaga." Ang sagot ni Athrun

"Sige, ganito kasi yon, ano bang ibig sabihin ng mga lalaki pag niyakap nila ang babae ng walang dahilan pero mag kaibigan lang sila?" ang tanong ng namumulang si Cagalli.

Agad namang nagulat si Athrun sa tanong ni Cagalli. Ito na nga bang sinasabi ko,.

"Bakit mo natanong?" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Sasagutin mo ba ang tanong ko o hindi?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sasagutin ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nag sisimula ng mag isip

"Ano?" ang tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Siguro, may gusto yung lalaki sa babae." Ang simpleng sagot ni Athrun.

"Eh paano kung problemado yung lalaki tapos bigla niyang niyakap yung babae?" ang tanong ulit ni Cagalli.

"Hmmm siguro nag hahanap lang ng mapagsasabihan yung lalaki ng problema niya. Pero kung mag kaibigan lang sila, di naman tama na bigla-bigla na lang yayakap yung lalaki dun sa babae. Maliban na lang kung may gusto nga talaga yung lalaki doon sa babae." Ang paliwanag ni Athrun kay Cagalli. Naalala niya tuloy yung mga oras na bigla na lang niyang niyakap si Cagalli sa may hardin nung kaarawan ni Mia. Di kaya, iyon ang dahilan kung bakit nag tatanong ngayon si Cagalli? Pero bakit ngayon lang siyang nag tanong? Ang tagal-tagal na non.

"Dapat bang mailang yung babae doon sa lalake?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Ayaw naman ni Athrun na mailang sa kanya si Cagalli.

"Hindi, dipende, pag pinilit ng lalaki ang sarili niya sa babae doon lang siya dapat mailang lalo na't kung kaibigan lang talaga ang tingin nung babae dun sa lalaki." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Ganon ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na mas lalong napaisip sa sinagot ni Athrun. Mas maganda na lang siguro kung kusang manggagaling kay Shinn ang sagot sa mga kilos na ginawa niya.

"May tanong ka pa ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tinitingnan ang dalaga.

"Eh paano kung matapos iyon ay hinalikan nung lalaki yung babae sa noo.?" Ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Ha?" ang pagulat na tanong ni Athrun. Alam niyang niyakap niya si Cagalli , pero dahil sa sobrang tuwa iyon, at siguradong sigurado siya na di niya hinalikan si Cagalli sa noo.

"Ah Wala" ang sabi ni Cagalli na mas lalong namula sa tanong niya.

"Paki ulit Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Wala!" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Hindi! Yung tanong mo, pakiulit" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Wag mo ng isipin yon Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano nga iyon Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun wag mo ng isipin iyon!" ang sabi ng naiinis na dalaga.

"Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Athrun

"NAIINIS NA AKO ATHRUN!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli sige na sabihin mo na." ang sabi ni Athrun

"ATHRUN! " ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Mahirap bang ulitin yung tanong mo?" ang sabi ni Athrun

"OO!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"PAANO BA NAMAN KASI! NAKAKAILANG NG ULITIN YUNG TINANONG KO! PARA NA AKONG BALIW DITO KAKAISIP KUNG BAKIT AKO HINALIKAN SA NOO AT NIYAKAP NG KAIBIGAN KO! SA HALIP NA MAKATULONG KA NA MALINAWAN ANG ISIP KO LALO KA PANG NAKAKAGULO." Ang pasigaw na sabi ni Cagalli

"Ikaw yung babae sa tanong mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun. Di siya makapaniwala sa narinig niya, may yumakap kay Cagalli? Alam niyang di dapat siya makaramdam ng ganito, pero parang kinukurot ang puso niya sa sinabi ng dalaga. Kaya pati siya ay napaisip din.

Nagulat naman si Cagalli sa nasabi niya kaya agad siyang napayuko sa kahihiyan.

"Ikuha mo ako ng kape." Ang utos ni Athrun.

"Ano?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Ikuha mo ako ng kape." Ang seryosong utos ni Athrun.

"Pinapunta mo ako dito para kumuha ng kape?" ang tanong ng di makapaniwalang si Cagalli.

"Bakit Cagalli? Di ba yon ang tungkulin mo? Ang sumunod sa bawat utos ko?" ang tanong ni Athrun na bigla nalang nag bago ang awra.

"Athrun ano bang problema mo? Kanina di ka naman ganyan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ikuha mo na lang ako ng kape." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa kalmadong tono ng boses.

"Athrun gabi na mag kakape ka pa?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, ikuha mo na lang ako ng kape. Wag ka ng madaming tanong. Gawin mo na lang ang trabaho mo. Personal kitang katulong, binabayaran kita para sumunod sa utos ko hindi para mag tanong ng mag tanong" Ang sabi ni Athrun sa kalmado pero galit na boses.

Bigla naman kinilabutan si Cagalli sa tono ng boses ng amo. Inaamin niya, nasaktan siya sa sinabi sa kanya ng amo niya. Siguro ay tama lang iyon dahil sinigawan niya si Athrun kanina, dapat ay inisip pa din niya ang lugar sa pamamahay na ito. Isa nga lang pala siyang hamak na tagapag silbi sa hari ng isang kaharian.

"Sige po mahal na prisepe, pasensya na po kayo sa inasal ko, kukuha na po ako ng kape niyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sabay yuko.

Timalikod naman si Athrun at di na hinarap si Cagalli.

Bakit ba naman kasi, ayaw umalis nitong nararamdaman ko. Bakit parang ang sakit sa dibdib? Di ko pa ito nararamdaman kay Mia. Bakit nakakaramdam ako ng . .. ng. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Yung Athrun na yon, kani-kani lang ang bait-bait tapos ngayon si Sungit nanaman siya! Nakakasar!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nagtitimpla ng kape.

"Sinong kausap mo diyan?" ang tanong ni Flay na kapapasok lang ng kusina.

"Lady Flay, wala naman po." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sabay yuko para mag bigay galang.

"May sinasabi ka, tungkol sa sungit at bait-bait?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Wala po talaga iyon Lady Allster." Ang sagot ni Cagalli

"Sige, bahala ka," ang sabi ni Flay.

"May kailangan po ba kayo dito sa kusina?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Wala naman, napadaan lang ako nang marinig kitang mag salita." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Ah ganon po ba? Sige po mauna na ako ihahatid ko pa po itong kape kay Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na handa ng umalis.

"Sige. Baka pag nakainom na siya ng kape, eh di na siya maging masungit."ang sabi ni Flay habang umaalis

Agad namang napatingin si Cagalli sa likod ng umaalis na dalaga.

"Ano daw?" ang tanong ni Cagalli sa sarili.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ito na po ang kape niyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang hinahain ang kape ng amo niya sa mesa.

"Cagalli?" ang tanong ng ngayon ay kalmadong si Athrun.

"Ano po iyon Master Zala?" ang tanong ni Cagali.

Agad namang napapikit si Athrun sa tinawag sa kanya ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli di, ko sinasadya yung sinabi ko kanina." Ang sabi ni Athurn.

"Wala po iyon, sa katunayan ako po ang dapat na humingi ng tawad, mali po ang ginawa ko kanina, dapat po ay matuto akong lumugar." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Wag kang ganyan Cagalli, di ba't magkaibigan tayo?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Magkaibigan pa naman po tayo Master Zala. Lumulugar lang po ako." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli wag ka ng magalit." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Master Zala madami pa po ako ng gagawin, mas maganda siguro kung sasabihin niyo na po ang dahilan kung bakit niyo ako pinatawag.

Mamaya na lang niya aayusin ito.

"Malapit na kasi ang kaarawan ko,sa araw din na iyon ako kokoronahan, gusto ko sanang tulungan mo si Flay na magplano ng mga bagay-bagay sa darating na okasyon" Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Kelan po ba iyon gaganapin?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Sa susunod na linggo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Yoon lang po ba?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Yon lang." ang sabi ni Athrun na bigla namang napatayo.

"Sige po mauna na ako." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli sandali lang." ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawakan ang kamay ng dalaga.

"Bakit po Master Zala?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli naman, wag ka ng magalit, di ko naman sinasadya yung mga nasabi ko kanina." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Alam ko naman po iyon Master Zala, kung pwede lang po pakibitawan ng kamay ko, baka may ibang taong makakita sa atin, at baka may kung anong bagay pa silang maisip." Ang sabi ni Cagali habang tinatanggal ang kamay niya sa pag kakahawak ni Athrun.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Athrun." Ang tawag ni Flay sa pinsan niya.

"Bakit Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa dalaga. Pumunta si Flay sa opisina ng pinsan dahil di ito kumain.

"Di ka kumain." Ang sabi ni Flay habang umuupo.

"Di ako gutom" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Wag kang sinungaling." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Wala ako ng gana." Ang sabi ulit ni Athrun

"Wag kang sinungaling." Ang sabi ulit ni Flay.

"Di ako nag sisinungaling" ang sabi ni Athrun na patuloy na tinitingnan ang buwan mula sa kanyang kinauupuan. Di man lang niya hinarap ang pinsan.

"Wag kang sinungaling." Ang sabi ulit ni Flay.

"Flay," ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun?" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Flay." Ang sabi ulit ni Athrun.

"Athrun. . ." ang sabi ulit ni Flay.

"Flay!" ang sabi ni Athrun na di pa rin tinatanggal ang tingin sa buwan.

"Sige ka Athrun kung ayaw mo ng sabihin aalamin ko na lang." ang sabi ni Flay.

"Wag mong subukan!" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Talaga? Panoorin mo ako!" ang sabi ni Flay.

Agad namang huimarap si Athrun sa pinsan niya.

"Flay, ilang beses ko ba sasabihin sa iyo na wag mong gagamitin yang kakayahan mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"HUH! Athrun, ano naman masama kung gamitin ko ang kakayanan ko na makita ang nangyari kahapon ngayon at bukas? Eh ayaw mo namang sabihin kung bakit ka ganyan." Ang sabi ni Flay.

Kaya ni Flay makita ang nangyari kahapon, kanina,ngayon at bukas. Ngunit hanggang doon lang iyon, di na niya kayang makita ang mangyayari sa susunod na araw. Tulad ng kay Cagalli limitado din ang kapangyarihan ni Flay, sa tuwing gagamit siya ng kapangyarihan niya ay nababawasan din ang araw niya sa mundong ito.

"Kasi nababawasan ang buhay mo sa tuwing gagamit ka niyan! Mamaya bigla ka nanamang himatayin." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Sige, pero sabihin mo muna sa akin kung bakit ka ganyan." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Wag kang matatawa." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Depende." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Nagka usap kami ni Cagalli kanina, naikwento niya na may yumakap sa kanya at humalik sa noo, tapos di ko alam kung anong nangyri pero, parang kinukurot ang puso ko at biglang nanlamig ang katawan ko, kaya nasabihan ko siya ng di magagandang salita. Di ko din alam kung bakit ako biglang nagalit" Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Ah! Sa madaling salita nag selos ka." ang sabi ni Flay habang tinitingnan ang kanyang kuko sa kamay.

"Ako? Di ah! Nagulat lang ako." Ang agad na depensa ni Athrun.

"Bakit grabe ka kung makadepensa?" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Ha?" ang tanong ni Athrun na agad na namula.

"Nagseselos ka nga." ang sabi ni Flay na parang iyon na ang pinaka halatang bagay sa mundo.

"Sa tingin mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Di lang sa tingin ko. Dahil talagang nagseselos ka nga." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Hay!" ang sabi ni Athrun na napaupo na lang sa upuan.

"Kung ako sayo, kikilos na ako nang mabilis." Ang sabi ni Flay,

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Tumayo si Flay at kibit balikat na umalis sa opisina ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Nakuha mo na ba ang libro Shinn?" ang tanong ng isang lalaki na naka kapa.

"Hindi pa, bigyan mo pa ako ng oras." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Alam mong kailangan mo ng mag madali Shinn, kumakalat na ang lason." Ang sabi ng lalaki.

"Oo. Alam ko iyon." Ang sabi ni Shinn sa lalaking kausap.

"Siguraduhin mo lang, dahil maraming mamamatay pag di mo nakuha ang libro na yon" ang sabi ng lalaki.

"OO, alam ko ang mga dapat ko ng gawin, umalis ka na pwede ba?" ang pasigaw na sabi ni  
Shinn sa lalaki.

"Tumatakbo ang oras Lord Asuka." Ang sabi ng lalaki bago ito nawala.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Milly? Milly!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Cagalli kay Milly na hinimatay sa sahig ng kwarto nila.

Inangat niya ang manggas ng damit ni Milly at nakita niya ang napakaraming pantal at yung iba ay nagsusugat na.

"Lason." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili. Alam niya ang lason na ito. ito ay nanggagaling sa halaman na nilibing niya nung mga nakaraan linggo. Tatlong linggo bago lumabas ang sintomas ng lason na ito, pero halos mag iisang buwan palang sila sa palasyo. Siguro ay nakakuha si Milly ng matapang na lason kaya siya nagkaganito. Kailangan na niyang gumamit ng mahika.

Agad na hinanda ni Cagalli ang kanyang mga kagamitan at sinimulan ang kanyang mahika.

" _Sirpentel monarkil apater de solbenta."_

Agad na lumabas ang asul na apoy sa kanyang mga kamay. Agad niyang hinalo ito sa inumin na ginawa niya. Pinainom niya ang natutulog na dalaga ng gamot at makalipas lang ang ilang segundo ay nawala na ang mga pantal sa katawan ni Milly.

Agad namang nahilo si Cagalli at biglang sumikip ang kanyang dibdib. Kaya minabuti na lang niyang maupo at bantayan ang kaibigan buong gabi.

"Lagot ako nito kay Milly bukas. Pero mas mabuti na ito kesa pabayaan ko ang kaibigan ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

(makalipas ang limang araw)

"Hay salamat at naayos na din ang lahat" ang sabi ni Flay habang nagpapaypay ng sarili. Katatapos lang nila Flay at Cagalli mag plano para sa kaarawan ni Athrun.

"Cagalli." Ang tawag ni Flay kay Cagalli na nakatingin sa mga bulaklak sa hardin.

"Kumusta na kayo ni Athrun?" ang tanong ni Flay.

Sa mabilis na pag lipas ng araw ay mas lalong naging malapit si Cagalli at si Flay, madalas silang mag usap, di lang tungkol sa pag plapalno pati maging sa mga ilang bagay-bagay din.

"Ayos lang naman." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Alam mong ibig k ng sabihin Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Hay, Nilulugar ko lang ang sarili ko Flay, mahirap na." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ganon pala eh, eh bakit mo siya iniiwasan? Di ba kaibigan ka niya? Bakit di ka lumugar ng ayos at maging kaibigan na lang sa pinsan ko?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"di kita maintindihan" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, di ka lang kasambahay dito, kaibigan ka din ni Athrun, sabi mo lumulugar ka lang, di ba't dapat lumulugar ka sa tama mo ng kalagyan? Bilang kasambahay at kaibigan? Bakit nawawala yung parte mo bilang kaibigan ni Athrun?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Flay. . ." ang sabi ni Cagalli na bigla na lang napaisip.

"Pag isipan mo nga yan Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Flay.

. . . . . . . . .

Halos lahat ng tao ay di magkamayaw sa pakikipagsiksikan para makita kung sino ang taong dumaan sa kanilang bayan

"Ang mahal na prinsepe"

"Makisig pa rin siya"

"Marahil ay pupunta nanaman siya sa bahay ampunan"

"Napaka buting bata"

"Napaka galing na pinuno"

"Mahal na prinsepe! Pakasalan mo na ako"

"Mahal na prinsepe! Dumaan ka naman sa bahay ko!"

ang daming sigawan, ang daming tilian sa bayan, wala namang magawa si Athrun kundi ngumiti na lang.

naisipan niya kasi na dumaan sa bahay ampunan para kumbidahin ang mga bata na mag tanghal sa kanyang kaarawan. Malapit sa puso ni Athrun ang mga bata, lagi silang may espisyal na puwang sa kanyang buhay.

Bawat isa ay tinuturing niyang parang kapatid at ganon din ang mga bata sa kanya.

"Nanjan na ang mahal na prinsepe!" ang sigaw ng isang bata habang tumatakbo.

Agad na napatawa si Athrun nang makita niya ang grupo ng mga bata na nagsi takbuhan para salubugin siya. Agad siyang bumaba sa kanyang kabayo.

"MAHAL NA PRINSEPE!" ang sabi ng batang may kulay rosas na buhok, habang tumatakbo kay Athrun. Agad naman sinalo ni Athrun ang bata na bigla na lang tumalon para yakapin ang binata.

"Kumusta Lacus?" ang tanong si Athrun sa apat na taong gulang na bata.

"Ayos lang po ako Mahal na Prinsepe." Ang sabi ni Lacus na buhat-buhat ni Athrun.

"Mabuti." Ang sabi ni Athrun. Sa lahat ng mga batang nandito si Lacus ang pinaka malapit sa kanya, kahawig kasi ito ng kanyang yumaong kasintahan at tanging sa kulay lang ng buhok sila nagkaiba

"Mahal na prinsepe?" ang tanong ni Lacus .

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Athrun?

Nalapit ni Lacus ang kanyang labi sa tenga ni Athrun sabay bulong nang. .

"Kelan niyo po ako pakakasalan?" ang tanong ni Lacus. Tiningnan siya ni Athrun at walang ka ano-ano'y napahalakhak si Athrun.

Naguguluhang tumingin sa kanya ang bata. Para sa isang apat na taong gulang na bata. Di pa malinaw sa kanya ang dahilan kung bakit natawa ang mahal na prinsepe. Ano bang nakakatawa sa sinabi niya? Di bat ang kasal, ay tungkol sa pag gawa ng pamilya? Gusto lang naman niyang maging kapatid si Athrun, may nakakatawa ba doon?.

"Mahal na prinsepe! Ako din kargahin mo!" ang sabi ng mga di mag kamaliw na mga bata.

"Sige-sige" bumaba si Athrun para maabot siya ng mga bata, dalawang batang sumabit sa kanyang magkabilang braso, meron sa likod, meron sa bewang, meron din sa mag kabilang hita. Tuwang tuwa ang mga bata na parang unggoy na nagsipag sabitan kay Athrun.

Nagsimulang tumakbo si Athrun habang hinahabol siya ng iba pang mga batang hindi nakasabit sa kanya.

"Mga bata, bumaba kayo jan, kawawa naman ang mahal na prinsepe." Ang sabi ni Caridad. Ang taga pamahala ng bahay ampunan.

Agad namang nagsi pag babaan ang mga bata at nagsimulang mag habulan

"Pasok ka Athrun." Ang sabi Caridad.

"Salamat." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang pumapasok sa loob ng bahay ampunan.

"Anong pakay mo dito Athrun?" ang tanong ni Caridad.

"Gusto ko lang sana imbitahin ang mga bata na magtanghal sa aking kaarawan." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Naku, labis na ikatutuwa ng mga bata yan, pihado pag nalaman nila yan, ay agad nilang kukunin ang kanilang instrumento sa pag tugtog at magsisimulang mag ensayo." Ang sabi Caridad.

Namalagi muna nang sandali si Athrun sa bahay amunan para makipaglaro sa mga bata. Bago siya umalis para umuwi.

Agad naman niyang naisip si Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Hay. . . . . . . . ."

. . . . . . .

Okies!tapos na ang chaper nine! Wahaahahaha minamadali ko na para makaabot na ako sa climax,. Well malapit na yung exciting part! Mas maguguluhan na kayo.

Cute-cute ni lacus! Wahahahahaha

Well throw me some love!


	10. Wag,mo kong patayin

Discalimer: I do not own gs or gsd. There

Special thanks to, who else? My fanfiction friends who are always there to support me: Kkornelia, rynne marge and also to my silent readers love you all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sa tingin mo tama itong ginagawa natin?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa kaibigan. Lahat ng tao ay abalang abala, sa pag hahanda para bukas. Anong meron? Bukas lang naman gaganapin ang kaarawan ng mahal na prinsepe ng Plants.

"Bakit Athrun may mali ba?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

"Sa tingin ko kasi hindi tama na magkaroon ng pagdiriwang,ganitong nahaharap tayo sa isang matinding krisis." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinitingnan ang mga tauhan ng punong palasyo mula sa taas nang hagdan.

Ang dating simpleng lugar ngayon ay napapalamutian ng iba't –ibang ilaw, ang dating kulay pulang kurtina ay napalitan ng kulay ginto na tela na may mga mamahaling batong nakadikit dito.

Ang dating puting sahig na gawa sa marmol ay nalagyan ng kulay pulang tapis para sa sahig. Naihanda na rin ang mesa na natatakpan ng kulay asul na tela na may gintong linya.

Ang hardin ay mas lalong pinaganda at pinalinis. Wala namang masyadong binago sa palasyo. Nananatiling kulay puti pa rin ang pader ng palasyo. Ayon na rin sa kahilingan ng mahal na prinsepe di na nila kailangang lagyan ng palamuti ang buong palasyo, mas simple mas maganda.

"Athrun, matagal nang naihanda ang lahat nang mga ito, isipin mo na lang na kailangan din nang pahinga ng mga tao mula sa kanilang trabaho, o di naman kaya isipin mo na lang na kailangan din ng mga tao nang pansamantalang kasiyahan. Alam naman natin na pag katapos nito ay di ka na titigil sa pag tratrabaho." Ang sabi ni Nicole habang nakatingin sa kaibigan na tila may tinititigan mula sa baba ng hagdan. Sinundan ni Nicole ang tingin ng binata at napansin niya ang tanging babae na nasa baba ng hagdan. Nakasuot ng damit na may mahabang manggas at kulay asul na mahabang palda.

"May balita na ba galing kay Shinn?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Sa ngayon wala pa, marahil kahit siya ay nahihirapan din sa mga nangyayari, pero alam ko pupunta siya bukas." Ang sabi ni Nicole.

"Ah ganon ba?" ang sabi ni Athrun na nakatingin pa rin sa dalaga.

"Sabi ni Lady Flay, Cagalli daw pangalan niya tama ba?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

Napatingin sa kanya si Athrun at napangiti.

"Oo Cagalli nga ang pangalan niya. Nasaan na nga pala si Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Oo bakit Yzak? Takot ka? Alam ko Yzak maganda ako di mo na kailagang ilihim pa!" ang sabi ni Flay na umaakyat sa hagdan at sa likod naman niya ay si Yzak.

Napangisi na lang si Yzak sa sinabi ng dalaga.

"Kahit ano yang sabihin mo, di pa rin ako papayag." Ang sabi ni Yzak na kinatutuwang asarin si Flay.

"Di mo ako matitiis! Maniwala ka! Alam ko naman na hanggang ngayon ay may gusto ka pa rin sa akin!" ang pangiting sabi ni Flay.

"Kinikilabutan ako sa sinasabi mo. Para sa isang babaeng kagaya mo, masyado kang bilib sa sarili mo." Ang sabi ni Yzak na napatigil sa harap ng mahal na prinsepe.

"Anong meron Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun kay Flay na katatapos lang humalik sa pisngi niya.

"Paano naman kasi itong si lolo ayaw pumayag na samahan ako sa pangangabayo, takot ata!" ang sabi ni Flay na patuloy pa din ang pang aasar kay Yzak.

"Athrun kausapin mo nga yang pinsan mo! Masyadong bilib sa sarili niya, mauna na ako, marami pa ako ng gagawin!" ang sabi ni Yzak sabay alis.

"HOY! Tanda! Di pa ako tapos sa iyo!" ang sabi ni Flay na agad na sumunod sa umaalis na si Yzak.

"Tingnan mo yon, di man lang uminit ang ulo ni Yzak, parang masaya pa siya sa nangyayari." Ang sasi ni Nicole.

"Alam mo naman silang dalawa." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Sa tingin mo ba tapos na si Yzak sa nangyari?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

Agad naman siyang binigyan ng isang malisyosong tingin ng prinsepe

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(flashback/balik tanaw)

"_Athrun, nanjan yung pinsan mo!" ang sabi ng sampung taong gulang na si Nicole._

"_Oh bakit?" ang tanong ni Athrun._

"_Sa tingin mo. . ano. .ano. . " ang nahihiyang sabi ni Nicole._

"_Kaya mo yan!" ang sabi ni Athrun._

_Nasa hardin ang sapung taong gulang na si Athrun at Nicole habang tinitingnan ang walong taong gulang na si Flay. Matagal nang humanga si Nicole sa pinsan ng prisepe. Madalas kasi niya itong nakakalaro, at madalas din silang mag kasama, di nag laon ay humanga siya sa angking kagandahan ni Flay._

"_Athrun, kinakabahan ako!" ang sabi ni Nicole._

"_Nicole alam ko ng kaya mo yan. Sige na bilisan mo baka mamaya hanapin na ako ni ama." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinutulak niya ang kanyang kaibigan mula sa kanilang pinag tataguan._

"_Athrun paano kung di din niya ako gusto?" ang tanong ni Nicole._

"_Ang mahalaga sinubukan mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun._

_Nang puntong lalapit na si Nicole kay Flay ay agad na lumapit si Yzak na di mo alam kung san nang galing. _

"_Allster!" ang tawag ni Yzak kay Flay._

"_Bakit lolo?" ang tanong ni Flay._

"_Gusto kita! Kahit ang sungit-sungit mo!" ang sabi ni Yzak, matapos iyon ay kumaripas ito ng takbo papalayo kay Flay._

_Agad namang napatingin si Flay sa papalapit na si Nicole._

"_Ano daw yung sinabi ni Yzak?" ang tanong ng walang kamuwang muwang na bata._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Di ko alam Nicole masyado pa tayong mga bata noon." Ang sabi ni Athrun na napangiti na lang sa biglang pag ka alala ng nakaraan.

"Hay!" ang pa buntong hiningang sabi ni Nicole.

"Eh ikaw Nicole? Gusto mo pa rin ba ang pinsan ko?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Ah. . a . .ako?" ang tanong ni Nicole habang nakaturo sa sarili.

"uhmm" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Di ko alam. . . pero mas lalo ata siyang gumaganda sa pag lipas ng panahon." Ang sabi ng ngayon ay namumulang si Nicole.

"Mmmmmm, malakas pa rin ang tama mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay naglalakad pababa ng hagdan.

"Anong ibig sabihin mo doon?" ang tanong ni Nicole habang hinahabol ang kaibigan.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mahal na Prinsepe" ang sabi ni Mwu ang namamahala sa seguridad ng palasyo.

"Anong balita?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tinitingnan ang mapa ng loob at labas ng punong palasyo.

"Sa ngayon, masasabi ko namang ayos lang ang lahat, nag lagay na ako ng maraming sundalo sa labas at sa loob ng palasyo." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"May mga nangyari bang pag atake sa ilang bahagi ng kaharian?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Bukod sa ilang tipikal na krimen, wala namang mga pag atakeng nangyayari mula sa mga rebelde." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Magaling." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Pagod na pumasok si Cagalli sa loob ng kwato nila ni Milly.

"Cagalli? Matutulog ka na ba? Pwede ba kitang makausap ng sandali?" ang sabi ni Milly na kapapasok lang sa loob ng silid.

Agad na umupo si Cagalli sa gilid ng kanyang kama.

"Tungkol saan yan Milly?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Laking gulat na lang niya ng biglang lumuhod sa harap niya si Milly at nag simulang umiyak.

"Patawad Cagalli, alam mo naman na ayaw kong gamitin mo yung mahika mo. Dahil sa akin nabawasan ang araw mo sa mundong ito. Patawad talaga Cagalli, kung nag ingat lang ako ng mabuti, di sana ako malalason." Ang sabi ni Milly na patuloy pa din ang pag iyak.

Niyakap ni Cagalli ang kaibigan.

"Milly, kahit pa buwan ang ibawas sa buhay ko, handa akong mag sakripisyo, para lang sa mga taong minamahal ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Patawad talaga Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Shhh, wala kang dapat ihingi ng tawad Milly, dahil alam ko kung nag kapalit tayo ng sitwasyon gagawin mo din yung ginawa ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli kay Milly.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Alam mo kung ako sayo itutulog ko na lang yan." Ang sabi ni Flay na kapapasok pa lang sa pinto ng opisina ni Athrun.

"Bakit gising ka pa Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun na tinititigan ang larawan ni Mia.

Umupo si Flay katabing upuan ni Athrun.

"Dati pinangarap kong maging guro. Kasi gusto kong tulungan ang mga batang abutin ang mga pangarap nila. Para pag dumating ang araw na matagumpay na sila sa buhay at pag may nag tanong sa akin kung anong kinabubuhay ko, sasabihin ko sa kanila, 'tinuruan ko ng alpabeto ang isang magaling na manunulat, tinuruan ko ng tama at mali ang isang abogado, tinuruan kong magbilang ang isang negosyante, tinuruan ko ng makinig ang isang musikero,tinuruan kong magpahalaga nang buhay ang isang doktor at tinuruan ko ang mga bata na mangarap' ". Ang sabi ni Flay.

Napatingin naman sa kanya si Athrun.

"Ikaw Athrun anong gusto mong maging kung di ka naging prinsepe ng Plants?" ang tanong ni Flay habang kinukuha ang larawan sa kamay ng pinsan niya.

"Sa totoo lang Flay, di ko alam. Ang alam ko lang kailangan ako ng isang bansa." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Di ba dapat ngayon palang inaalam mo na agad ang gusto mo? Magiging hari ka na ng isang bansa Athrun. Dapat alam mo kung anong gusto mo." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Alam ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Ikaw na din ang nagsabi nag sisimula ka na sa bagong kabanata ng buhay mo. Dapat sa puntong ito, alam mo na ang gusto mo." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Flay. . .di madali ang ginagawa ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Wala namang nagsabi na madali ang ginagawa mo . simulan mo sa maliliit na bagay Athrun, nakikita mo ba ang larawan na ito? Dapat ngayon palang tinatago mo na ito, dahil ang taong nakapinta dito ay nanjan sa puso mo. Napasaya ka na niya Athrun, panahon na para sumaya ka na sa piling ng iba. Magugulat ka, sa isang kurap mo lang pwedeng mawala ang lahat sayo." Ang sabi ni Flay habang nilalagay niya ang larawan sa loob ng isang kahadeyero.

"Magandang gabi Athrun, matutulog na ako." Ang sabi ni Flay bago ito umalis.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Magandang umaga ang sumalubong sa kaharian ng Plants. Lahat ng tao sa buong kaharian ay nag didiwang , dahil mamayang gabi ay mag kakaroon na sila ng bagong hari. Nag handa naman ang mga tao sa bayan ng isang simpleng salo-salo. Lahat ay nag hain ng kani-kanilang putahe sa mesa na nilatag sa gitna ng daan. Ito ang araw na dapat silang mag saya.

"Cagalli, maari ka na munang mag pahinga, marami ka nang nagawa kahapon. Wala naman tayong masyadong gagawin dahil ang mga tauhan sa punong palasyo ang nakatalaga sa lahat ng gawain.

"Ganon po ba." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Pero kung gusto mo maaari ka pa ding pumunta sa Punong palasyo para makihalobilo. Halos lahat ng tao dito sa palasyo ay pupunta doon." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Sige po pag iisipan ko" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Matapos umalis ni Murrue ay naisipan ni Cagalli na mag basa-basa muna sa may gubat. Kinuha niya ang libro sa medisina na nabili niya sa bayan at nag baon siya ng ilang pag kain.

Nag lakad-lakad si Cagalli hanggang sa marating niya ang isang puno, puno kung saan siya iniwan ni Athrun at sinagip ni Shinn.

Si Shinn. .. makikita niya kaya ngayon si Shinn? malalaman na ba niya ang sagot sa kanyang mga tanong?

Maya-maya pa ay nag simula nang magbasa si Cagalli, at sa kalagitnaan ng pagbabasa niya ay bigla na lang siyang nakatulog.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Cagalli ay nasa harapan lang niya si Shinn, nakatingin sa kanya.

Lumapit ang binata at dahan-dahang hinawakan ang pisngi ng dalaga.

"_Ang tagal kitang hinintay Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Shinn sa isip niya_

Nanlaki naman ang mata niya nang makita niya ang librong hawak-hawak ni Cagalli.

. . . . . . . .

Minulat ni Cagalli ang kanyang mga mata at agad na tumambad sa kanya ang kulay puting dingding, bumagon siya at napansin niya agad na nasa isang malambot na kama na siya. Nilibot niya ang kanyang paningin, wala naman masyadong dekorasyon ang kwarto tanging mga pangunahin gamit lang ang nandoon.

Pilit niya inaalala kung anong nangyari sa kanya. Ang huling natatandaan niya ay nagbabasa siya ng libro sa ilalim ng puno. Di niya alam kung paano siya napunta sa silid na ito. Laking gulat na lang niya ng may biglang kumatok sa pinto.

Nag dalawang isip pa siya bago sumagot, pero wala na siyang nagawa,

"Tuloy." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Binibining Cagalli, Pinapatawag po kayo ni Master Asuka sa silid tanggapan." Ang sabi ni Alfred.

"Paumanhin, pero sino ka? Nasaan ako at sino si Master Asuka?" ang tanong ni Cagalli sa mas nakakatandang lalaki.

"Ako nga po pala si Alfred. Siguro mas makakabuti kung si Master Asuka na lang ang tanungin niyo." Ang sabi ni Alfred.

Makalipas lang ang ilang segundo ay sumunod na si Cagalli kay Alfred. Napansin niya na bawat sulok ng malaking bahay na ito ay kulay puti at kulay pula naman ang mga kagamitan. Namangha naman siya sa sahig na dinadaanan niya, dahil may mga batong nakaukit dito.

Maging ang hagdan na kanyang binababaan ay kulay puti. Di niya alam kung bakit ang ganitong kasimple bahay ay napaka eleganteng tingnan.

"Master Asuka nandito na po si Binibining Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Alfred sa lalaking nakatalikod sa kanila. Nakasilip ang lalaki sa isang napakalaking bintana, kung saan makikita mo ang hardin na punong-puno ng pulang rosas. Napapalamutian naman ang silid ng maraming babasagin na gamit, at pag tumingin ka sa bandang itaas ay gugulantang ang isang napaka laking aranya na may kakaibang disenyo.

"Salamat Alfred, maaari mo na kaming iwan." Ang sabi ni Master Asuka habang humaharap kay Cagalli. Mabilis namang umalis si Alfred

"Shinn?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Maupo ka Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang inaalok ang kulay pulang upuan.

"Anong ginagawa ko dito? Anong lugar ito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Dinala kita sa pamamahay ko, nakita kasi kitang natutulog sa ilalim ng puno, bandang ala sais ng gabi, sinubukan ko ng gisingin ka pero ayaw mo pa ring idilat ang mga mata mo, di ko naman alam saan ka nakatira. Di naman kita pwedeng hintayin na magising dahil may pupuntahan pa ako. Kaya naisipan ko na lang na dalhin ka sa aking tahanan." Ang sabi ni Shinn. Nabanggit na din ni Shinn napansin nga ni Cagalli na naka suot nang pormal na damit ang kaibigan. Bagay na bagay sa kanya ang kulay pula niyang damit na napaptungan ng kulay itim na amerkana.

"Pwede na ba akong umuwi?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Sa tingin ko'y kailangan mong mag palipas ng gabi dito." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Pero hindi, pwede! May pupuntahan pa ako!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"_Pihado mag aalala sa akin si Milly! Kailangan ko nang umalis!" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili_

"Di maaari Cagalli, gabi na, delikado ang daan." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Pero di mo naiintindihan, kailangan kong pumunta sa punong palasyo, ngayon na kokoronahan ang mahal na prinsepe." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Doon ba ang punta mo? Tamang-tama doon din ang punta ko, imbitado ka pala" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Pupunta ba ako doon kung di ako imbitado?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sasama ka ba o hindi?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Sasama!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sa isang kondisyon" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Kondisyon? Ano yon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Isasama kita kung pupunta ka doon bilang, katambal ko." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Teka! Wala namang sinabi na kailangan na may katambal ka, pag pupunta doon ah!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Alam ko, ayaw ko lang kasing maiwan mag isa doon sa gitna ng maraming tao" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Ayaw ko nga!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Bakit Cagalli? May masama ba kung pupunta ka doon bilang katambal ko?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Baka kasi may ibang isipin ang mga tao doon, at isa pa baka makita tayo ng mga kaibigan ko na pumunta sa pag diriwang." Ang sabi ni Cagalli at sa isang kisap mata ay naalala niya ang nangyari sa kanila nung nakaraang linggo.

"Edi maganda! Makikilala ko ang iba mo pang kaibigan at ano namang iisipin nilang masama? Eh dadalo lang naman tayo doon bilang mag katambal. Yon lang at wala nang iba." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Si..sige" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Hay! Minsan ang hirap mo ding kausap." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang napapakamot ng kanyang ulo.

"Tara na!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na handa nang umalis.

"Teka! Teka! Anong tara na? di ka pa bihis!" ang sabi ni Shinn na mas lalong napakamot sa ulo.

"Eh ano naman? Maayos pa naman ang damit ko ah!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Biglang katambal nang isang panginoong may lupa dapat mag ayos ka." Ang sabi ni Shinn na nag sisimula ng mainis.

"PANGINOONG MAY LUPA KA?" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Cagalli.

"Oo,Cagalli! Wag ka nang madaming tanong" ang sabi ni Shinn sabay tawag kay Alfred

"Alfred, ipatawag mo nga si Binibining Jaqueline, bukas pa ata ang kanyang tindahan ng ganitong oras, paki sabi na kailangan ko ng damit at taga ayos para kay Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Shinn. Si Jaqueline lang naman ang pinaka sikat na mananahi sa lupaing nasasakupan ni Shinn, siyang ang tumatahi ng damit ng binata mula sa pormal na damit nito hanggang sa kanyang pantulog.

. . . . . . . . .

"Ayan iha, napakaganda ng iyong mahabang buhok, maitanong ko lang, kasintahan ka ba ni Master Asuka?" ang tanong ng babaeng nasa edad tatlumpo pataas. Payat ito at may kulay itim na buhok, magaling itong manamit at maglakad.

"AY! NAKU PO! Hindi po! Mag kaibigan lang po kami." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay nasa kulay pulang damit na kumakapit sa katawan niya na parang pangalawang balat, napapalamutian ito ng kulay itim at gintong dyamante, wala ding manggas ang damit kaya makikita mo ang makinis at maputing balikat ng dalaga. Malawak at mahaba ang palda nito na tinatakpan ang paa ng dalaga, katerno nito ay kulay itim na gwantes na umaabot sa siko ni Cagalli ternohan mo pa ito na kulay gintong hikaw na may kulay pulang dyamante sa gitna.

Kinulot at tinirintas ni Jaqueline ang Buhok ni Cagalli at nilagay ang dulo nito sa kanang balikat ng dalaga (A/N: remeber katniss everdeen's hair in hunger games? Yeah that's it)

"Sayang naman, bagay na bagay pa naman kayo." Ang sabi ni Jaqueline.

Agad namang namula si Cagalli.

"Mabuti pa ay bumaba na tayo, naghihintay si Master Asuka." Ang sabi ni Jaqueline habang inaalalayan si Cagali sa kanyang pag tayo.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Master Asuka nanjan na po ang karwaheng gagamitin niyo." Ang sabi ni Alfred kay Shinn.

"Salamat Alfred." Ang sabi ni Shinn na biglang napalingon sa taas ng hagdan.

Nakakita ka na ba? Nang isang babaeng nangingibabaw sa paningin mo? Yung babaeng pag nakasama mo eh halos lahat nang kalalakihan ay mapapanganga. Ganon ngayon ang tingin niya kay Cagalli, wag nga lang niyang ibubuka ang bibig niya.

"EHEM!" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa harap ni Shinn.

"_kita mo na? sino ba namang babae ang mag lilinis ng lalamunan sa harap nang isang lalake?" ang sabi ni Shinn sa sarili_

"Ahmmm, Mabuti na lang at magaling si Binibining Jaqueline, dahil kung hindi, di ka gaganda ng ganyan." Ang ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Namumuri ka ba o nang iinsulto?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Maraming salamat binibining Jaqueline, mauna na kami sa inyo. Kunin niyo na lang kay Alfred ang bayad sa serbisyo na binigay mo." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Naku, wala iyon Master Asuka, para sa magandang dalagang kasama mo, libre na lang ang serbisyo at yung damit. Yung alahas na lang ang bayaran niyo." Ang sabi ni Jaqueline.

"Sige. Maraming salamat uli." Ang sabi ni Shinn

"Maraming salamat binibining Jaqueline." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay hinahatak na ni Shinn papunta sa loob ng karwahe.

"Sa uulitin Cagalli" ang sabi ni binibining Jaqueline.

. . . . . . . . .

Makailang beses na sumisilip si Shinn sa kanyang katabi. Sigurado siya na kaiinggitan siya nang mga taong nasa pagdiriwang.

Alam niyang papalapit na sila sa punong palasyo kaya hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Cagalli at kanya itong hinalikan. Agad naman napatingin sa kanya si Cagalli.

"Shinn?" ang tanong nang naguguluhang si Cagalli.

"Hmmm?" ang sabi ni Shinn na hawak-hawak pa din ang kamay ng dalaga.

"Anong ginagawa mo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Napatingin si Shinn sa dalagang nasa tabi niya, tinitigan niya ito nang may malulungkot na mata. Alam niya na baka ito na ang huli nilang pagkikita. Ngayong nasa kanya na ang libro. Kailangan na niyang layuan si Cagalli, bago pa ito madawit sa gulong napasukan niya.

"Cagalli, pwede bang. . . ." naputol ang sasabihin niya.

"Master Asuka nandito na po tayo." Ang sabi ng kutsero

Ngumiti na lang si Shinn kay Cagalli at muli ay hinalikan niya ang kamay ng dalaga bago niya ito inalalayan sa pag baba.

"Mukhang nahuli na tayo para sa koronasyon." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang tinitingnan ang mga tao sa paligid.

Nakita ni Cagalli si Athrun. Nandoon nakaupo sa upuan na para lang sa hari. Naka suot ito ng kulay asul na damit at napapatungan ito ng kulay itim na amerkana na may naka burdang simbolo ng Plants ternohan mo pa ito ng kulay puting pantalon. Napasin din niya si Lady Allster na nakatayo sa bandang kanan ni Athrun. Napakaganda nito sa kanyang suot na kulay berdeng damit na umaabot sa sahig may makapal na laso itong naka kapit sa kanyang bewang at napapalamutian ang kanyang buhok ng mga kumikinang na perlas.

Sa gitna ng silid ay nag sisimula nang mag sayawan ang mga tao.

Nag simulang tanungin ni Cagalli tama bang makita siya ng ganito? Ano na lang ang iisipin nila Milly? Nila Athrun? Ni Lady Flay?

Di na siya mapakali. Sana di na lang siya tumuloy dito.

"Lord Shinn Asuka at ang kanyang kasama" ang sabi ng lalaking nasa tabi nilang dalawa,

At parang sa isang iglap. Tumigil ang sayawan, lahat nang nasa silid na iyon ay napatingin sa kanilang dalawa. Maging si Athrun ay napatayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan.

Nilagay ni Shinn ang kamay ni Cagalli sa gilid nang kanyang siko at nag simula na itong bumaba sa hagdan patungo sa silid

"Sino yung babae?"

"Ang ganda naman ng damit niya"

"Bagay sila ni Lord Asuka"

"Kasintahan ba yan ni Lord Asuka?"

"Grabe! Nagingibawbaw siya sa lahat"

"Sana makasayaw ko siya mamaya"

Ang daming boses na nag bubulungan habang naglalakad sila papunta sa upuan ng hari para mag bigay galang. Sino ba namang di mangingibabaw sa pinagsamang kulay pula, itim at gintong damit?

At doon sa harapan ng bagong hari ng Plants, nakatayo si Cagalli hindi makagalaw o maka imik. Nandoon lang siya, natitig sa mata ni Athrun, matang bigla na lang nag dilim ang kulay.

"Paumanhin sa aming huling pag dating, mahal na hari, maligayang kaarawan po sa inyo." Ang sabi ni Shinn sabay yuko, yumuko din si Cagalli kay Athrun.

"Maraming salamat sa iyong pag bati Lord Asuka, ikinagagalak ko na nakarating ka pa rin sa aking kaarawan." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang minamatahan si Cagalli.

"Ah, nakalimutan ko pong sabihin, ito nga pala si Cagalli." Ang pakilala ni Shinn.

"Cagalli, ikinagagalak kong makita ang isang magandang binibini sa aking kaarawan." Ang sabi ni Athrun na naglakad sa harap ni Cagalli upang halikan ang kamay nito. Medyo tumagal ang halik ni Athrun sa kamay ni Cagalli

Biglang kinilabutan si Cagalli sa tingin na binibigay sa kanya ni Athrun. Agad siyang napatingin kay Flay na tumingin din sa kanya na parang nag tatanong kung anong nangyayari.

"Marahil ay pagod kayo galing sa inyong biyahe, mag pahinga muna kayo nang sandali" ang sabi ni Athrun na nananatili pa ring nakatingin kay Cagalli.

"Maraming salamat po" ang sabi ni Shinn. Agad niyang hinawakan sa bewang si Cagalli at inalalayan itong umupo.

. . . . . . . . .

Lumapit si Flay kay Athrun at nilagay ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ng pinsan.

"Anong sabi ko sayo Athrun?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Di ko alam kung anong nangyayari Flay." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Bakit di mo Siya tanungin?" ang sabi ni Flay.

Di mapigilan ni Athrun na mapakunot ang noo. Bakit kasama ni Shinn si Cagalli? Kelan pa sila nag kakilala? May kinalaman din ba si Cagalli sa mga lihim na gawain ni Shinn?

Gulong-gulo si Athrun sa mga nangyayari. Binukas at sara niya ang kanyang kamao. Biglang bumubigat ang dibdib ni Athrun. Sa unang pag kakataon aamin na siya. Aamin na siya nag seselos siya.

Selos? Saan? May karapatan ba siyang makaramdam ng selos?

Walang magawa si Athrun kundi titigan ang kanyang mga bisita na masayang nagsasayawan.

"Ang haba ata ng baba mo?" ang tanong ni Yzak.

"Yzak wag mo akong simulan ngayon." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Tsk. . Tsk. .. naging hari ka lang uminit na agad ang ulo mo?" ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Flay, may sinasabi ni Yzak" ang sabi ni Athrun na agad na tinawag ang pinsan.

"Bakit lolo? Nag papaalam ka ba sa pinsan ko para maisayaw ako?" ang tanong ni Flay na unti-unting lumalapit kay Yzak.

"Hay, kahit tanungin ko pa si Athrun kung papayag siya na isayaw kita, walang pa ding mangyayari, alam naman natin na wala kang ka alam-alam sa pag sasayaw." Ang sabi ni Yzak habang umiiling.

"ANONG SINABI MO?" ang sabi ni Flay na bigla na lang nainis sa sinabi ni Yzak.

"Bakit tama naman ako ah!" ang pangising sabi ni Yzak.

"Makikita mo kung sino ang di marunong sumayaw!" ang sabi ni Flay na bigla na lang kinaladkad si Yzak para sumayaw.

Agad namang napangiti si Yzak biruin mo yon, walang kahirap hirap niyang nakasayaw si Flay.

. . . . . . .

Tulala si Cagalli mula sa kanyang inuupuan. Kinakabahan siya. Ang daming tumatakbo sa isipan niya. Bakit ganon na lang siya tingnan ni Athrun? May nagawa ba siyang mali?

"Cagalli?" ang pag aalalang tanong ni Shinn.

Tumingin si Cagalli kay Shinn.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong ni Shinn. Agad namang napatango si Cagalli.

"Ayos lang ako Shinn." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Gusto mo bang sumayaw?" ang tanong ni Shinn habang inaalok ang kamay sa dalaga.

Tinitigan niya muna ang kamay na inaalok ni Shinn.

"Bakit hindi." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Inalalayan ni Shinn si Cagalli sa pag lalakad papunta sa gitna ng sayawan. Nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa bewang ni Cagalli at nilagay naman ni Cagalli ang kamay niya sa balikat ni Shinn at sabay silang sumunod sa saliw ng musika.

"Cagalli?" ang sabi ni Shinn habang tinitingnan si Cagalli sa mata.

"hmmm?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Nasabi ko na ba sa iyo na napakaganda mo ngayon? Maging ang mahal na hari ay di matanggal ang kanyang mata sa iyo" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Shinn, pwedeng mag tanong?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano yon?" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Bakit mo ako niyakap nung huling beses tayong nagkita?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, di pa ba malinaw sayo ang lahat?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Di kita naiintindihan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sabihin mo muna, 'oo' " ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Shinn di ako nakikipag biruan sayo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ako din" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Sagutin mo na lang ang tanong ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na umiikli na ang pasensya.

"Sasagutin ko pag nagsabi ka na ng. . oo" ang sabi ni Shinn na malagkit pa sa kalamay kung makatingin.

"Para saan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Basta." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Shinn ano ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Pagkatiwalaan mo na lang ako Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Shinn

"Sige, oo" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Kung ganon pumapayag ka na." ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Saan? Shinn sagutin mo na ang tanong ko. Malapit na akong mainis" ang sabi ni Cagalli

Huminga nang malalim si Shinn at tinitigan ng husto si Cagalli, ito na lang ang pag kakataon na meron siya para masabi niya ang nararamdaman niya.

"Cagalli, gusto kita, gustong-gusto kita, higit pa sa pagiging kaibigan." Ang sabi ni Shinn na mas lalong humgpit ang hawak kay Cagalli, takot na baka layuan siya ng dalaga.

"ah..h..a." di na lang naka pag salita si Cagalli. Tama ba ang narinig niya? May gusto sa kanya si Shinn? higit pa sa kaibigan? Paano nangyari yon?

Lingid sa kaalaman nila ay pinapanood sila ng isang tao na dapat na nagdiriwang sa gabing ito.

Naramdaman ni Cagalli ang mahigpit na pag kakayakap sa kanya ni Shinn.

"Cagalli, sana ay mapagbigyan mo ako sa isa kong hiling." Ang sabi ni Shinn

"Ano yon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Kanina ko pang gustong itanong ito sa iyo." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Ano yon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Hinahanda na ni Cagalli sa kung ano man ang pwedeng marinig niya kay Shinn. Huminga siya ng malalim, malalim na malalim.

"Pwede bang maging akin ka kahit ngayong gabi lang?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Shinn. . " ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ayos lang Cagalli kung di mo kayang ibalik ang nararamdaman ko para sayo, pero sana pag bigyan mo ako sa hiling ko. Kahit ngayon lang" Ang sabi ni Shinn

Unti-unti ay naramdaman ni Shinn na niyayakap na ni Cagalli ang leeg niya.

"Sige, alang-alang sa pinagsamahan natin, pero ngaying gabi lang." ang sabi ni Cagalli. Ngayon ay malinaw na. Malinaw na malinaw na sa kanya ang lahat. Ngayon lang may nag ka gusto kay Cagalli, ganito pala ang pakiramdam nang may mag tapat sa iyo.

Nanatiling ganon sila Shinn at Cagalli.

Kahit pala sa huling pag kakataon na makakasama niya si Cagalli di niya akalain na sasaya siya ng ganito.

. . . . . . . . .

"Athrun ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

"Hindi Nicole, hindi" malungkot na sabi ni Athrun na di na kayang tumingin sa direksyon nila Cagalli.

Nagulat na lang siya nang biglang nag lakad si Nicole papunta sa kinatatayuan nila Cagalli para tapikin si Shinn

. . . . .

Nasira ang magandang gabi ni Shinn nang may biglang tumapik sa kanyang balikat.

"Lord Asuka, maari ba kitang makausap?" ang tanong nang nakangiting si Nicole.

"Sige." Ang sabi ni Shinn na nag aalinglangan na iwanan si Cagali.

"Sige na Shinn, baka importante yan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na agad na nginitian ni Nicole.

"Sigurado ka?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Oo doon lang muna ako sa hardin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na yumuko sa dalawang lalaki at dumiretso patungo sa hardin.

Tumungin si Nicole kay Athrun senyales na dapat nitong sundan si Cagalli sa hardin habang kinakausap niya si Shinn.

.. . . . . . . . . .

Tahimik na tumayo si Cagalli sa hardin habang nilalanghap ang sariwang hangin.

"Napaka ganda mo ngayon Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun na papalapit sa kanya. Masyadong nalilibang ang mga bisita sa loob nang palasyo kaya silang dalawa lang ang nasa hardin.

"Salamat" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Bakit kasama mo si Shinn?" ang tanong n Athrun na ngayon ay nasa harap na nang dalaga.

"Mahabang kwento." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Paikliin mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Ikwekwento ko na lang sayo sa palasyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Gaano na kayong katagal na mag kakilala ni Shinn?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Medjo matagal na din." Ang sagot ni Cagalli.

"Magkaibigan ba kayo?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Oo" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sa tingin ko kanina, parang di lang kaibigan ang namamagitan sa inyo." Ang sabi ni Athrun. Kumunot ang noo ni Cagalli sa mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig ni Athrun.

"Anong pinag sasasabi mo Athrun?" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Hinawakan siya ni Athrun sa kanyang mga braso. Nanginginig, nanlalamig ang mga kamay at bawat segundo ay humihigpit ang kapit sa braso ng dalaga.

"Athrun? Nasasaktan ako" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Agad namang natawa si Athrun.

"Nasasaktan ka Cagalli?" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Athrun ano ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Nasasaktan ka Cagalli?" ang sabi ulit ni Athrun sa mas malakas na boses.

"Athrun ano bang nangyayari sayo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli, na nasasaktan na sa pag kakahawak sa kanya ni Athrun

"Ang sakit-sakit Cagalli, ang sakit-sakit pala!" ang sabi ni Athrun na nakayuko, nanginginig pa din sa galit.

"Ang alin? Saan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli. Kinuha ni Athrun ang kamay ni Cagalli at nilagay niya ito sa kanyang dibdib.

"Dito Cagalli, dito! Ang sakit DITO." Ang sabi ni Athrun na patuloy na hinahampas ang kamay ng dalaga sa kanyang dibidib.

"Ang sakit panoorin Cagalli, na nasa piling ka nang iba, ang sakit isipin, na kaya kang hawakan nang iba, ang sakit isipin na may kasama kang iba, ang sakit isipin na may kahati ako." ang sabi ni Athrun sa galit na galit na tono ng boses.

"Ath—" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Oo, Cagalli gusto ko akin ka lang, akin lang walang iba! Ako lang! Ako lang ang may karapatan sayo, alam kong nagiging madamot ako at wala ako sa tamang lugar para sabihin ito. Pero Cagalli, ngayon ko lang nalaman ang gusto ko, alam ko na ang gusto ko, kilala ko na ang gusto ko, ikaw yon Cagalli walang iba. Ikaw lang" ang sabi ni Athrun na bigla na lang niyakap si Cagalli.

"Athrun ano ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nagpupumiglas.

"Cagalli wag." Ang mahinahong sabi ni Athrun, ngayon ay naramdaman ni Cagalli na may mainit na luha na gumagapang sa likod niya.

"Bitiwan mo ako, Athrun ano ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Wag, Cagalli, Wag" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Bakit ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Para mo akong pinapatay." Ang sabi ni Athrun

.

.

.

.

.

.

At doon ay natigilan si Cagalli. .

.

.

.

.

"Pinapatay mo ako Cagalli"

Parang sirang plaka na nag paulit-ulit na lumabas sa bibig ni Athrun ang linyang iyon.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelan pa naging magulo ang mundo?

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Sa pag pupumiglas mo parang sinabi mo na rin na wag ako ng huminga, sa sobrang sakit para mo akong pinapatay"

. . . . . . . . . .

Hahahaha napahaba pala ang chapter na ito

O well, asucaga fic pa rin ito ha! Give me some love okay? ^.~


	11. Pampakalimot

Disclaimer: i do not own gs and gsd

Thanks to my friends: Kkornelia, rynne marge and to my silent readers

Oh gosh! Ginamit ko yung traslator sa fanfiction habang binabasa ko ang story ko! GOSH! It's hilarious ... waaa! Mamamatay na ako sa tawa. Hay! I'm bad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Milly, ano bang ginagawa natin dito?" ang tanong ni Dearka habang sinisundan ang kasintahan na bigla na lang tumakbo sa hardin.

Kani-kani lang ang saya-saya nilang sumasayaw. Tapos ngayon heto sila, nag tatago sa isang puno.

Si Milly na nga ang pinaka magandang babae sa paningin niya, bagay na bagay sa kanya ang damit na suot niya ngayon, kulay asul na damit na kumakapit sa katawan niya mula dibdib hanggang bewang, at ang palda naman niya ay umaabot sa sahig, walang kung anong palamuti si Milly sa katawan na tamang-tama lang sa kanyang panlasa.

"Dearka wag kang maingay." ang sabi ni Milly habang nilalagay ang kanyang daliri sa bibig ng kanyang kasintahan.

Lihim na nakatago sila Milly at Dearka sa likod nang isang puno na malapit sa kinatatayuan nila Cagalli at Athrun.

"Ang saya nito tagu-taguan!" ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Shhhh pag di ka tumahimik jan, hahalikan kita!" ang sabi ni Milly.

"AHH—aray..." bago pa makasigaw si Dearka ay hinampas na siya ni Milly sa ulo.

"Gigisahin kita ng buhay!" ang sabi ni Milly na nanlilisik na ang mata.

Maya-maya pa ay narinig nila na nag taas ng boses ang mahal na hari.

Nanlaki ang mata nang mag kasintahan sa kanilang narinig.

"Grabe! Grabe talaga!" ang sabi ni Milly.

"Bakit Milly" ang tanong ni Dearka.

"Kawawa naman ang kaibigan ko." Ang sabi ni Milly na agad na nalungkot.

"Kawawa? Tingnan mo nga yung nangyayari nagtatapat sa kanya ang mahal na hari." Ang sabi ni Dearka na nag iingat sa pag sasalita.

"Kawawa ang kaibigan ko sa akin, mamaya! Marami siyang ipapaliwanag! Unang-una sino yung kasama niya kanina at pangalawa bakit nag tatapat sa kanya ngayon ang mahal na hari!"Ang sabi ni Milly na naiinis na sa kasintahan.

"Shhhh Milly wag kang maingay! Pag di ka tumigil hahalikan kita!" ang pabirong sabi ni Dearka.

"Sasapakin na kita!" ang sabi ni Milly.

"Mabuti pa Milly iwanan na muna natin sila dito." Ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Sige." Ang sabi ni Milly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kumusta ka na Yzak?" ang tanong ni Flay sa kasayaw.

"Binanggit mo ulit ang pangalan ko." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Ayaw mo ba? " ang tanong ni Flay.

"Hindi, gusto ko ,gustong-gusto, ikaw? Kumusta ka na?" ang tanong ni Yzak.

"Wag mo nang tanungin." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Bakit naman?" ang tanong ni Yzak.

"Kasi ayaw kong mag kwento, nakakapagod mag salita, ikaw napansin ko bawat lumilipas na araw ay pumuputi nang pumuputi ang buhok mo." Ang sabi ni Flay habang pinaglalaruan ang buhok ni Yzak.

"Ang galing mo din noh? Ang biglang sabi ni Yzak.

"Alam ko Yzak magaling ako sa maraming bagay, pero di ko alam kung alin doon ang tinutukoy mo." Ang sabi ni Flay na patuloy pa rin na sinasabayan si Yzak sa pagsasayaw.

"Ang galing mo ding sumira nang isang magandang sandali. Ayos na sana eh, gumana nanaman yang pang aasar mo." Ang sabi ni Yzak na bigla na lang napakunot nang noo.

Nasa kalagitnaan na sila nang kanilang pag sasayaw nang bilang lumapit si Nicole sa dalawa at tila may kasama itong magandang binibini.

Agad na napalunok nang laway si Yzak. Talaga naman! Lagot ako.

"Yzak maaari ko bang makasayaw si Lady Flay?" ang tanong ni Nicole habang pinapasa ang kanyang naunang katambal kay Yzak

Naramdaman ni Yzak ang mahigpit na kapit sa kamay niya ng kanyang bagong kasayaw.

"Kumusta Yzak?" ang pangising sabi ng babaeng may kulay kayumangging buhok at nakasuot nang magandang kulay gintong damit na pumapares sa kanyang magagandang mata.

Agad na pinagpawisan ni Yzak, ninenerbiyos at kinakabahan.

"Shiho!" ang sabi ni Yzak na di mapakali.

"Shiho mo, mukha mo! Ang kapal naman nang mukha mo na iwanan ako sa isang sulok, tapos makikita kita dito may kasayaw nang iba?" ang sabi ni Shiho.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Sino yon Nicole?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Gusto mo bang malaman?" ang tanong ni Nicole habang nakatingin sa kausap.

Ang saya niya, nakasayaw na niya ang babaeng tanging nagustuhan niya. Kakaiba ang pakiramdam na mahawakan at matitigan na niya sa wakas ang dalaga

"Nicole, mag tatanong ba ako kung di ko gustong malaman?" ang sabi ni Flay

"Bakit gusto mong malaman?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

"WAG na nga Nicole, iinit nanaman ang ulo ko!" ang sabi ni Flay.

Napangiti na lang si Nicole sa sinabi ni Flay, ang tanging hiling naman niya ay makasayaw ang dalaga nang wala itong ibang iniisip.

"Flay, tingnan mo ang mga mata ko" ang sabi ni Nicole sa dalaga.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Anong nakikita mo?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

"Muta! Ayan oh!" ang pabirong sabi ni Flay.

"Flay naman!" ang sabi nang namumulang si Nicole.

"Bakit? Anong ginawa ko?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Ang galing mong sumira nang magandang sandali." Ang sabi ni Nicole

Napangiti naman si Flay.

"Alam ko, Nicole, alam ko"ang sabi ni Flay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Shinn na nagulat sa kanyang nakita.

Agad na inalis ni Athrun ang yakap niya sa dalaga at tumingin ito sa kabilang dako at doon lihim na nag punas nang kanyang luha.

"Shinn." ang sabi ni Cagalli na napatingin na lang kay Shinn.

Lumapit si Shinn sa dalaga at agad na hinawakan ang bewang nito. Agad niyang minatahan ang mahal na hari.

"Mahal na hari ayos lang po ba kayo?" ang tanong ni Shinn kahit na hindi niya nagustuhan ang nakita niya. Hindi talaga.

Tinaas na lang ni Athrun ang kanang kamay niya para ipaalam na ayos lang siya bago siya umalis.

"Cagalli anong nangyari?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

Walang ibang nagawa si Cagalli kundi ang mapa tingin sa lupa.

"Sige na, wag mo nang isipin ang tanong ko. Ayos ka lang ba?" Ang sabi ni Shinn habang niyayakap si Cagalli.

Bigla namang humagulgol nang iyak si Cagalli sa dibdib ng binata.

"May problema ba? Sinaktan ka ba nang mahal na hari? May sinabi ba siya sayong hindi maganda? Ano Cagalli? Sabihin mo." Ang sabi ni Shinn na unti-unti nang nag pupuyos sa galit.

"Wala Shinn, may gumugulo lang sa isip ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Shhhhh, nandito lang ako." Ang sabi ni Shinn

Kaya ba niyang iwan si Cagalli? Ngayong kapit na kapit na sa kanya ang dalaga?

"Di mo ako iiwan Shinn?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Parang tinamaan nang kidlat si Shinn sa tanong ni Cagalli, parang may pumalo sa dibdib niya at parang nakalimutan na niyang huminga.

"Shinn?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Ngumiti na lang si Shinn kay Cagalli at hinalikan niya ito sa pisngi.

"Di ba sabi ko sa iyo akin ka lang ngayong gabi?" ang sabi ni Shinn kay Cagalli.

Nalagot na talaga.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tahimik ang buong palasyo, lahat ay pagod galing sa pag diriwang kagabi, maaamoy mo ang aroma nang kape, marahil ay pang labing limang salang na ni Milly nang kape sa lalagyan.

Sariwa pa din sa isip niya ang nangyari kagabi, nakita niyang hinatid ni Lord Asuka si Cagalli sa karwahe, hinalikan niya ito sa noo bago ito umalis para sumakay sa sariling karwahe.

Nakita din niya na parang nawalan ng gana ang mahal na hari kaya maaga itong umuwi sa palasyo.

Di na siya nagkaroon nang pag kakataong makausap ang kaibigan, dahil tulog na ito nang dumating siya sa palasyo

"Magandang umaga" ang bati sa kanya ni Dearka habang hinahalikan siya sa pisngi.

"Magandang umaga din sa iyo Dearka." Ang bati ni Milly.

"May nangyari ba kagabi? Nakapag-usap ba kayo?" ang tanong ni Dearka

Napailing na lang si Milly sa tanong ni Dearka.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Athrun. Di ka ba pupunta sa punong palasyo ngayon?" ang tanong ni Flay habang pumapasok sa loob nang opisina si Athrun. Hinanap niya ang pinsan sa bawat sulok nang silid, at doon sa balkonahe niya nakita si Athrun.

Nakaupo, at nag pipinta.

"Athrun? Nag pipinta ka na ulit?" ang tanong ni Flay na umupo sa tabi ni Athrun.

Tumango lang si Athrun sa tanong ni Flay.

Pinipinta ni Athrun ang mukha nang isang bata, bata na may malulungkot na berdeng mata, at nakaturo ang daliri nito sa kawalan. Di pa masyadong malinaw ang larawan, dahil di pa ito tapos.

"Anong nangyari kagabi?" ang tanong ni Flay.

Patuloy lang na nagpinta si Athrun

"Athrun?" ang tanong ulit ni Flay.

Walang imik si Athrun.

"Athrun, kausapin mo ako." Ang sabi ni Flay.

Tiningnan siya ni Athrun.

"Alam mong makikinig ako." Ang sabi ni Flay.

Bumalik ulit si Athrun sa pag pipinta.

"ATHRUN ZALA! SABIHIN MO NA SA AKIN KUNG ANONG NANGYARI KAGABI DAHIL KUNDI GAGAMITIN KO ANG KAPANGYARIHAN KO PARA MALAMAN YON." Ang sabi ni Flay, alam niyang mag sasalita ang pinsan niya pag sinabi niya na gagamitin niya ang kapangyarihan niya. Alam niya na di papayag si Athrun na mabawasan ang araw niya sa mundong ito, pero handa siyang ibigay ang isang araw nang buhay malaman lang kung ano ang bumabagabag sa pinsan niya.

"Flay. . . hay! Sabi ko na nga ba mangyayari ito, sabi ko na nga ba masasaktan lang ako." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Hinawakan ni Flay ang sentido niya. Minsan talaga mas mahirap pang kausap ang matatalinong tao sa mga medjo walang alam.

"Athun nasaktan ka. Kasi sa kagagawan mo! Dapat nung unang beses mo pa lang na nalaman na gusto mo si Cagalli, dapat pinag tapat mo na! di ba sabi ko sayo? Ilang beses ba kitang pina alalahanan? Tingnan mo naunahan ka pa ni Master Asuka. Ewan ko ba sayo Athrun" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Ano sa tingin mo ang dapat kong gawin?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Tumalon ka jan sa balkonahe! Baka sakaling gumana yang utak mo!" ang sabi ni Flay.

Agad namang napa yuko si Athrun.

"Tutubuan ako nang tagyawat sayo Athrun! Subukan mo kasing kausapin si Cagalli! Mag usap kayo! Yung lang ang matinong paraan na pwede mong gawin!" ang sabi ni Flay.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Di ko na alam ang gagawin ko, bakit ba sa akin pa nangyari ito? Di ko alam kung magagwa ko pang humarap kay Athrun, maging kay Shinn na rin. Di ko na talaga alam." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili na hanggang ngayon ay nakahiga pa rin sa kama at tila walang balak bumangon._

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Dalawang linggo na ang nakalilipas simula nang gabi nang koronasyon. Di pa rin nag kikibuan at nag uusap sila Cagalli at Athrun, wala namang ibang magawa si Flay kundi sampalin ang sarili. Grabe ka Athrun!

Umikot ang araw nila Athrun at Cagalli sa simpleng tango o ngiti.

Madalas ding mag hintay si Cagalli sa pag babalik ni Shinn sa gubat. Pero hanggang ngayon ay di pa din nag papakita ang binata. Nag sisimula nang mag alala si Cagalli kung anong nangyari kay Shinn,kung bakit di na ito nag papakita sa kanya.

Alam niya na kahit paano ay may naiwang parte nang puso niya kay Shinn at di lang niya maamin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mahal na Hari!" ang sabi ni Yzak na pawis na pawis na pumasok sa loob nang opisina ni Athrun sa punong palasyo.

"Yzak ano yon?" alam niyang pag biglang pumasok si Yzak nang di kumakatok ay may hindi magandang nangyayari.

"May nakita po kaming lalaki sa ilog banda sa timog, na nag tatapon nang kulay berdeng likido, tinangka namin hulihin ang lalaki pero nakatakas ito. Sinuri din namin ang tubig at napag alaman namin na kontaminado na ito nang lason." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Ilog sa timog? Di ba doon nang gagaling ang malaking bahagi nang tubig na iniinom nang mga tao sa bayan?" tanong ni Athrun

Agad na tumango si Yzak.

"Madali kayo, paligiran niyo ang ilog at siguraduhin niyong walang makakainom nang tubig galing doon, halughugin niyo din ang buong bayan at kunin niyo ang mga tubig na nang galing sa ilog na iyon. Bantayan niyo din lahat nang sapa,lawa,ilog, balon at lahat nang katawang tubug na meron tayo. Subukan niyo ding hanapin ang lalaking nag tapon nang likido." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Dalhin niyo din sa klinika ang mga taong naka inom ng tubig galing sa ilog sa timog nitong mga nakaraang araw, panatilihin niyo sila doon." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Yon lang po ba mahal na hari?" ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Meron pa, ipatawag niyo si Lord Asuka. Kailangan ko siyang makausap sa lalong madaling panahon." Ang sabi ni Athrun na mas lalong nagalit sa pag kakabanggit nang pangalan ni Shinn.

"Masusunod din" ang sabi ni Yzak sabay alis sa opisina ni Athrun

"_Anong ginagawa mo Shinn?" ang sabi ni Athrun sa sarili._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Milly, patawad kung nag lihim ako sayo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na katatapos lang mag kwento tungkol sa mga nangyari sa kanya nitong mga nakaraang linggo.

"Di ako makapaniwala sa mga narinig ko Cagalli! Di ko alam kung anong sasabihin ko." Ang sabi ni Milly na naguluhan din sa sitwasyon nang kaibigan

"Patawad talaga Milly, plano ko naman talagang sabihin agad sayo nang maaga, kaya lang, nakita mo na yung nangyari nung gabi nang koronasyon." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano ngayon ang balak mo?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Pinag iisipan ko pa, aaminin ko naiilang ako ngayong lumapit kay Master Zala, tapos di ko pa nakikita si Shinn nag aalala na ako." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sa kaibigan.

"Cagalli, di ko din kasi alam ang sasabihin ko sayo, pero gusto ko lang malaman mo na susuportahan kita sa kahit ano mang mangyari sayo." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Maraming salamat Milly." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Kaya mahal na mahal ni Cagalli si Milly, kasi si Milly ang tipo nang taong di ka huhusgahan, handang makinig sa problema mo, di agad siya mag sasalita hanggang di pa niya alam ang sasabihin niya, sinasaalang alang muna ni Milly ang nararamdaman niya bago ito mag bigay nang payo.

Buti na lang nanjan pa si Milly sa tabi niya.

"Cagalli mauna na muna ako, maghahanda pa ako nang hapunan, baka padating na si Master Zala.

"Sige." Ang sabi ni Cagalli, nanatili muna si Cagalli sa kanyang silid. Nag iisip

At nag-iisip

At nag-iisip

At nag-iisip

.

.

.

.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Di ko na kaya!" ang sigaw ni Cagalli, hanggang sa nakaisip siya nang isang magandang paraan.

"Para na din siguro di kami mahirapan tama, lang itong gagawin ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nag hahanda na para gamitin ang mahika niya.

Anong gagawin ni Cagalli? Simple lang gagamtin niya ang mahika niya para gumawa nang inumin na makapagpapakalimot kay Athrun nang nararamdaman niya.

"Alam ko merong ganong gamot na naka sulat sa libro ko sa medisina." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang hinahanap niya ang kanyang libro.

Agad niyang sinampal ang sarili. Nawawala ang libro. Siguro ay nalaglag niya sa gubat o baka naman nakuha ni Shinn.

"_Sige na nga titingnan ko na lang sa libro nang mahika" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili_

Binuklat niya ang libro nang mahika at sa kabutihang palad ay nakita niya ang hinahanap niya.

Malaki ang pinag kaiba nang libro nang medisina sa libro nang mahika

Ang libro nang medisina ay ang pinagsama samang paraan kung paano gagawa nang gamot

At ang libro naman nang mahika ay koleksyon nang mga gamot, sumpa, at magic spells (A/N: gosh! Di ko alam yung talagalog nun!)

Sinundan ni Cagalli ang bawat proseso sa libro, kailangan makumpleto lahat nang kailangan bago niya banggitin ang mga salitang kukumpleto sa kanyang ginagawa.

_**Mag lagay nang alay, kahit anong mahalagang pag aari nang humihiling.**_

"_Pwede na siguro ang buhok ko" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili_

Pikit matang ginupit ni Cagalli ang kanyang buhok. Ang dati niyang mahabang buhok ay umaabot na lang ngayon sa ibabaw nang kanyang mga balikat.

"_Lagot ako kay Milly nito mamaya."_

_**Bigkasin ang mga salitang ito para makumpleto ang sumpa, banggitin ang mga linyang ito.**_

_Sa aking sumpa ika'y makakalimot_

_Nararamdaman ay di na maaabot_

_Ika'y magigising sa mula sa isang bangungot_

_Ang aking hiling sa iyo'y babalot_

Matapos iyon ay pinalabas ni Cagalli ang kanyang apoy at nilagay niya ito sa inuming kanina ay kulay puti, ngayon ay kulay pula na.

"_Para ito sa ikakatahimik nang lahat" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sinundo na ni Cagalli si Athrun mula sa kwarto nito, kakauwi pa lang ni Athrun mula sa punong palasyo.

Tahimik na nag lakad ang dalawa papunta sa hapag kainan kung saan nag hihintay na si Flay. Pinag papawisan na si Cagalli, di niya alam kung tama pa ba ang gagawin niya. Kinakabahan siya na baka di maging matagumpay ang plano niya

"Athrun magandang gabi" ang bati ni Flay na tumayo sa kanyang upuan para halikan ang pinsan sa pisngi.

"Magandang gabi din Flay." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Magandang gabi,Cagalli. Mas bagay sa iyo ngayon ang bagong gupit mong buhok." Ang bati ni Flay kay Cagalli .

Tumango na lang si Cagalli at hinawakan ang dulo nang kanyang buhok.

"Maupo ka na Cagalli, sabayan mo kaming kumain" ang sabi ni Athrun. Nitong mga nakaraan araw ay madalas nang sumasabay si Cagalli sa pag kain, ayon na din iyon sa utos ni Athrun. Tahimik silang kumain at walang nag kibuan.

Maya-maya pa ay tumayo na si Athrun, senyales na tapos na siyang kumain. Alam na ni Cagalli ang susunod niyang gagawin, hahatidan niya si Athrun nang kape sa kanyang opisina. Ganito lagi ang eksena nila tuwing matatapos silang kumain nang hapunan

Unang matatapos si Athrun, susunod si Flay at huli si Cagalli. Lilinisin ni Cagalli ang kanilang pinag kainan, mag titimpla siya nang kape at dadalhin niya ito sa kanyang amo.

. . . . . . . .

Nanginginig ang kamay ni Cagalli habang nag titimpla nang kape ni Athrun, panay ang lingon niya sa kanan at sa kaliwa bago niya nilagay ang likidong ginawa niya para ihalo sa inumin ni Athrun.

Wala nang atrasan ito.

"Cagalli ayos ka lang ba? Nangangatal ata ang kamay mo at namumutla ka." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Opo binibining Murrue, ayos lang ako" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Gusto mo ba ako na lang ang maghatid niyan sa opisina ni Master Zala?" ang tanong ni Murrue

"Hindi po binibining Murrue ako na po ang bahala dito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, bagay sa iyo ang gupit mo, mas lalo kang gumanda" ang sabi ni Murrue nang may ngiti.

"Maraming salamat po." Ang sabi ni Cagalli sabay alis.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nilatag ni Cagalli ang kape ni Athrun sa mesa nito.

"May kailangan pa po ba kayo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Oo, maupo ka,Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun. Inintay ni Athrun na makaupo ang dalaga bago ito muling nag salita.

"Cagalli, gusto ko sanang humingi nang paumanhin sa nang yari noong gabi nang aking kaaraawan, alam kong hindi tama yung inasal ko, alam ko wala ako sa lugar para sabihin ang mga salitang iyon, pero gusto ko lang malaman mo na totoo lahat nang sinabi ko Cagalli, bawat letra, bawat salita, gusto ko sanang maging magkaibigan tayo ulit, Cagalli. Pwede pa ba yon?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang nakatitig sa mata ni Cagalli.

"Wag mo nang isipin iyon Athrun, alam ko namang lilipas din iyon, sa totoo lang, mag kaibigan lang kami ni Shinn, yon lang at wala nang iba, at isa pa di ko naman tinatapon ang pag kakaibigan natin, Athrun, siguro nailang lang ako ng konti, at kinailangan ko lang nang oras para mag isip." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Parang nabuhayan ng loob si Athrun sa sinabi ni Cagalli. Mag kaibigan lang sila ni Shinn.

"Cagalli, kung pahihintulutan mo ako, kung pwede sana'y hayaan mo akong, patunayan na totoo ang mga sinabi ko, gusto talaga kita Cagalli, gustong-gusto." Ang sabi ni Athrun na punong-puno nang sinseridad ang bawat salita.

"Pag iisipan ko Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli na bigla na lang napayuko. Alam niya na pag katapos nang gabing iyon ay malilimutan na ni Athrun ang nararamdaman niya kay Cagalli. Ayaw na niyang pahirapan pa si Athrun kaya niya itong ginagawa.

"Gusto ko sana bago ka umalis sa susunod na buwan para sa pag aaral mo ay mag ka ayos na tayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Athrun, maniwala ka, magiging maayos lang din ang lahat, kalimutan mo na iyon" ang sabi ni Cagalli

Nanlaki ang mata ni Athrun nang makita niyang may biglang tumulong dugo sa ilong ni Cagalli at parang nahihirapang humunga ang dalaga.

"Cagalli, ang ilong mo, ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun na agad na pinunasan ang ilong ni Cagalli gamit ang kanyang panyo.

"Oo, Athrun kailangan ko lang siguro nang pahinga." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na parang nanghihina.

Nasobrahan ata siya sa pag gamit nang mahika.

"Gusto mo bang ihatid kita sa iyong silid?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Wag na Athrun, baka may ibang isipin ang mga tauhan dito sa palasyo, kaya ko na ang sarili ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli

Agad na tinawag ni Athrun si Dearka para alalayan si Cagalli sa pag punta nito sa silid nang dalaga. Pero bago umalis si Cagalli ay nagawa pa niya itong bulungan.

"Cagalli, pag isipan mo ang mga sinabi ko kanina." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Napaupo naman si Athrun at napahigop nang kape. Kung pwede nga lang siyang makalimot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kumaripas naman nang takbo si Milly papunta sa kwarto nang kaibigan. Wala na siyang pake alam kung naiwan niya ang kanyang gawain, kailangan siya ni Cagalli ngayon. Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang kanilang silid at doon ay nakita niya ang natutulog na kaibigan.

"Cagalli, nag alala ako." Ang sabi ni Milly habang umuupo sa gilid ng kama ni Cagalli.

Nakita niya ang libro nang mahika sa gilid nang lamesa malapit sa kama ni Cagalli

"Nag ensayo ka nanamn siguro nang pag gamit nang mahika" ang patuloy na sabi ni Milly sa natutulog na kaibigan.

Binuklat ni Milly ang libro at tiningnan ang bawat pahina

"Aba! Punit pala ito." Ang sabi ni Milly na tinitingnan ang punit na pahina nang libro na ang tanging naiwan lang ay ang salitang 'pampakalimot sa nararamdaman' sa bandang taas at wala na yung nilalaman, natakpan tuloy nito yung pamagat nung susunod na pahina. Tiningnan niya ang kabilang pahina at binasa niya ito.

_**Gayuma **_

_**-mag handa nang katas nang pulang rosas**_

_**-ihalo ito sa isang maligamgam na tubig**_

_**- Mag lagay nang alay, kahit anong mahalagang pag aari nang humihiling.**_

_**-Isipin ang mukha nang taong paggagamitan nang sumpa**_

_-__** Bigkasin ang mga salitang ito para makumpleto ang sumpa, banggitin ang mga linyang ito.**_

_**Sa aking sumpa ika'y makakalimot**_

_**Nararamdaman ay di na maaabot**_

_**Ika'y magigising sa mula sa isang bangungot**_

_**Ang aking hiling sa iyo'y babalot**_

_-__**ipainom ito sa taong pag gagamitan nang sumpa, mag hintay nang bukang liwayway,bago tumalab ang sumpa.**_

"Ahhh ganon pala yon." Ang sabi ni Milly sa sarili. Na walang ka muwang muwang sa kanyang binabasa.

Sinara ni Milly ang libro at nilagay ito sa mesa. Hinawakan niya ang kamay nang kaibigan sabay sabi nang

"Babalik ako,Cagalli tatapusin ko lang ang gawain ko." Ang sabi ni Milly sabay alis sa kwarto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Biglang natigilan si Milly sa kanyang pag lalakad nang bigla siyang naisip.

"TEKA! Bakit? Bakit? GINUPIT NI CAGALLI ANG BUHOK NIYA?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pag nakalimot ba ako, mawawala na din ba ang sakit na nararamdaman ko?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

Okay, hanggang jan na lang muna! Wahahahahahaha ipapaliwanag ko ang lahat sa mga susunod na chappie! Si kira di ko muna nilagay sa chapy na ito, di ko pa alam kung kelan yung tamang oras nang pag labas niya. Si lacus? Hmmmmm malayo pa pala yung explanation niya kung bakit ko siyang ginawang bata. Sino si Shiho sa buhay ni Yzak? We'll see^^. May pasok na bukas di ko alam kungkelan ako mag uupdate. Pero siguro sa free time ko, mag sisimula na akong mag type sa cellphone ko para i uupload ko na lang. malaking tulong talaga ang word processor sa cellphone ^^

Give me some love

Ps(post script/pahabol sulat): doon sa fanfiction friends ko: sobrang thank you talaga!di ako aabot sa ganito kung di dahil sa inyo at sa reviews niyo at sa support at sa pag tyatyaga mag basa nang wierdo kong story. Sobrang laking tulong nang nagawa niyo sa akin, love you guys!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(A/N: let me explain, kaya nabili ni Cagalli yung libro tungkol sa mahika sa bayan, kasi ayon sa mga taong nandito sa Plants, ay kathang isip lang ang laman ng libro, dahil wala pang nakakapagpatunay na totoo yung laman nung libro, ang di nila alam kailangan pa nang apoy nang kahilingan para mag karoon nang bisa ang lahat nang laman nang libro, limitado lang ang alam ni Cagalli sa pag gawa nang mga inumin kaya kailangan pa niya yung gabay nung libro para magamit niya nang maayos yung kapangyarihan niya, okies?)


	12. Di siya sayo, kundi siya ay akin

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

To my loving fanfiction friends: Kkornelia, rynne marge , lie , angel90876

and to my silent readers,

natuwa ako nung nabasa ko yug reviews nila lei at angel90876, di ko akalain na bukod sa dalawa kong bagong kaibigan eh nadagdagan pa ako nang mga reviewers. Balak ko sanang tapusin na itong story na ito sa isang BANG! Then, biglang nabago yung isip ko. Thank you guys! Nakaka touch!

Okay, mag papasok na muna ako nang ilang mga characters ha!^^

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Gayuma. Totoo nga bang kaya nitong lasunin ang puso't isipan ng isang tao? Kaya ba nitong takpan ang totoong sinisigaw ng puso? Sagot ba ito sa mga pusong sawi?.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Grabe ang sakit ng ulo ko." ang sabi ni Athrun habang bumabangon sa kama._

Marahan siyang tumayo habang hawak-hawak ang ulo niya. Di niya alam kung anong nangyari kung bakit ganito na lang kasakit yung ulo niya, parang binibiyak, natulog naman siya nang maaga, di naman siyang uminom nang alak, pero bakit ganito na lang kalakas ang tibok nang pulso niya sa kanyang sentido.

Tumingin siya sa kanyang bintana at napansin niya na nag sisimula nang mag bukang liwayway. Masakit man o hindi ang ulo niya kailagan pa rin niyang pumunta sa punong palasyo para asikasuhin ang ilang mga bagay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Myrna, ihahatid ko lang itong dayami sa rancho nang mga kabayo, di ko kasi makita si Dearka, tulog pa ata." Ang sabi ni Murrue habang binibitbit ang mga dayami na naka kumpol sa likod nang pintuan sa may kusina.

"Marahil nga siguro ay tulog pa iyon, maaga pa naman mag aala singko pa lang nang umaga, kailangan mo ba nang tulong jan?" ang tanong ni Myrna, habang nag lilinis nang kusina.

"Hindi kaya ko na ito, sandali lang naman ako." ang sabi ni Murrue.

Oo nga naman, ala singko palang nang umaga ito ang oras kung kailan nag hahanda palang ang ilang mga tauhan sa loob nang palasyo.

Inayos ni Murrue ang pag kakalagay niya sa mga dayami, naisipan na din niyang linisin ang rancho nang mga kabayo at palitan ang inuming tubig nito.

Tahimik siyang nag tratrabaho nang maka rinig siya nang yabag ng paa. Agad niyang kinuha ang katabing pala at nag kunwaring pinapala ang mga dumi nang mga kabayo. Maganda na ata ang handa.

"Murrue, di mo na kailangan yang pala." Ang sabi ng isang boses.

Medyo may kadiliman pa sa kapaligiran kaya di masyadong maaninag ni Murrue ang mukha nang lalaking naka kapa.

Agad na nilingon ni Murrue ang lalaking nasa bukana nang pinto. Kilala niya ang boses na iyon, kilalang-kilala. Alam niya kung sino iyon, dilat man o pikit ang kanyang mga mata. Sa puntong ito ay alam niyang wala siyang takas, nasa bukana ng pinto ang lalaking naka kapa, at ang pintong iyon lang ang tanging paraan para maka alis siya sa lugar na ito.

"Anong kailangan mo?" ang tanong ni Murrue, na nag iisip pa din kung paano siya makakatakas sa kanyang kinalulugaran.

"Murrue, alam mong di ka makakatakas sa akin, gusto ko lang kumustahin ang mga bata, ah, mali pala, dalaga na nga pala sila ngayon." Ang sabi nang lalaki.

"Tigilan mo na sila, tahimik na ang buhay nila, wag mo na silang guluhin pa!" ang sabi ni Murrue na humihigpit ang hawak sa pala.

"Tsk. . tsk. . .tsk, Murrue, Murrue, di mo pa rin naiintindihan hanggang ngayon? Nasan na ang dating asawa ng Kapitan nang sandatahan ng Plans, yung matalinong si Murrue Ramius? " ang sabi nang lalaki na tila tuwang-tuwa sa nagiging reaksyon ni Murrue.

"Di ako nakikinig sa mga sinasabi mo." Ang sabi ni Murrue, na nag pupuyos na sa galit.

Agad namang tumawa ang lalaki, malalim at nakakakilabot na tawa.

"Di ka nakikinig? Wag na tayong mag lokohan Murrue! Ah, siguro kaya di ka na din maalala nang dati mong asawa ay dahil di ka na rin nakikinig sa kanya!" ang sabi ng lalaki.

"Di niya ako maalala, dahil sa kagagawan mo!" ang sabi ni Murrue

"Ako? Murrue, pwede ba! Wag mo na akong sisihin pa! alam nating dalawa na di ka nakinig sa akin! Sabi ko naman sayo sundin mo lang ang mga utos ko! Tingnan mo ang nangyari." Ang sabi ni nang lalaki na nag sisimula nanamang tumawa.

"Wag kang mag tatangkang lumapit sa kahit kanino man sa kanila, dahil sinasabi ko sayo, papatayin kita!" ang sabi ni Murrue na handa nang umatake.

Mas lalo namang humalakhak nang tawa ang naka kapang lalaki.

"Magaling Murrue, tumapang ka na pala! Magaling talaga! Tunay na mahusay! Nasan ang tapang mo nung kinailangan ka nang dati mong asawa? Nasan yang tapang mo nang tanggalan ka nang titolo bilang isa sa mga dugong bughaw? Nag lolokohan na lang ata tayo Murrue. Ikaw na isang dating maharlika na ngayon ay isang hamak na katulong na lang." ang sabi nang lalaki na patuloy pa din ang pag tawa habang pumapalakpak.

"Baliw ka na." ang sabi ni Murrue, galit na galit, sa mga pang iinsultong narinig niya.

"Matagal ko ng alam yan, Murrue, ikaw ba? Alam mo na din ba na nababaliw ka na?" ang tanong nang lalaki.

"Anong sinabi mo?" ang sabi ni Murrue na sa isang iglap ay biglang nawala ang lalaking kausap.

"Binibining Murrue sino po ang kausap niyo?" ang tanong ni Dearka kararating lang sa rancho.

Agad namang napaupo si Murrue, nanginginig at umiiyak. Nataranta si Dearka at dali-daling tumakbo sa tabi ni Murrue.

"Binibining Murrue? Ano pong nangyari?" ang tanong ni Dearka.

Umiling-iling na lang si Murrue at nag punas ng luha.

"Wala Dearka, gusto ko sanang mangako ka, na atin-atin lang itong nakita mo." Ang sabi ni Murrue habang hinahawakan ang binata sa mag kabilang braso.

"Pero.." ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Mangako ka Dearka." Ang sabi ni Murre. Walang nagawa si Dearka kundi ang tumango.

"Sige, pupunta na muna ako sa aking silid." Ang sabi ni Murrue, na bigla na lang nanghina dahil sa nangyari.

"Gusto niyo po bang ihatid ko kayo?" ang tanong ni Dearka.

"Wag na, kaya ko na ang sarili ko." Ang sabi ni Murrue na nag lalakad papunta sa kanyang kwarto.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .

Nagising si Cagali dahil sa patuloy na tunog nag isang paa na tumatapik sa sahig.

Pumaling siya kung saan nanggagaling ang tunog, dinilat niya ang kanyang mga mata, at yun, nakita niya ang isang galit na galit na Milly, nakatayo at nakatingin sa kanya.

"Magandang umaga." Ang bati ni Cagalli habang umuupo sa kanyang kama.

"Magandang umaga din naman Cagalli." Ang matigas na sabi ni Milly.

"Milly, may ginawa nanaman ba akong kasalanan?" ang marahan na tanong ni Cagalli. Nag iingat na baka masigawan siya nang kaibigan.

"Wala naman Cagalli, NATURAL MERON!" ang sabi ni Milly na pinanlilisikan ng mata ang bagong gising na kaibigan.

"Milly, aga-aga, mas mataas pa sa tilaok ng manok ang boses mo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang kunwari'y tinatakpan ang kanyang tenga.

Umupo si Milly sa tabi ni Cagalli, at niyakap niya ang kaibigan.

"Milly?" ang tanong ni Cagalli, na nagulat na lang sa ginawa ni Milly.

"Bakit mo ba ako laging pinag aalala Cagalli? Di ba sinabi ko naman sa iyo na wag mong gamitin ang mahika mo? Alam mo ba kagabi, tinalo ko pa ang mga kabayo sa pabilisan ng pag takbo nung malaman ko na masama ang pakiramdam mo." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Milly, ayos lang ako." ang sabi ni Cagalli, na tila nakokosensya sa nangyari kay Milly.

"Ilang beses na ba kitang, pina aalalahanan? Wag mo nang hasain ang kakayahan mo sa pag gamit niyan, magaling ka na Cagalli pag dating sa larangan ng pag gamit niyan, Ikaw na lang ang natitira kong pamilya, di ko kakayanin pag may nangyari sa iyong masama." Ang sabi ni Milly na malapit ng umiyak.

"Wala namang mangyayari sa aking masama Milly, maniwala ka." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na kinakabahan dahil baka siya pa ang dahilan kung bakit iiyak nanaman si Milly.

"Kahit na, maganda pa rin ang nag iingat, at isa pa tingnan mo yang buhok mo! Grabe ka! Pinutol mo! Ano bang pumasok sa isip mo at ginupit mo yan?" ang tanong ni Milly na hinahawakan ang dulo ng buhok ni Cagalli.

"Wala lang, nahihirapan na kasi akong ayusin ang buhok sa umaga." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na wala ng maisip na ibang palusot.

"Sana, humingi ka ng tulong ko, alam mo naman na kahit ano pa yan, handa akong tumulong." Ang sabi ni Milly.

Niyakap ni Cagalli nang mahigpit ang kanyang kaibigan,kababata at kapatid.

"Napaka swerte ko talaga at nabigyan ako ng kapatid na tulad mo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli talaga." Ang sabi ni Milly.

Matapos yon ay nag ayos na ang dalawa at nag tungo na sa kani-kanilang gawain.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ano ba namang ulo ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa sarili habang binubuksan ang pinto.

"Master Zala, handa na po pala kayo, mabuti pa po ay magtungo na kayo sa hapag kainan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Sa sobrang sakit nang ulo ni Athrun ay di na niya napansin si Cagalli, ang taning alam na lang niya ngayon ay kung paano maalis itong, pahamak na sakit sa ulo niya.

Wala namang nagawa si Cagalli kundi sumunod sa kanyang amo na panay ang ungol tungkol sa kanyang nararamdaman.

"_Tumalab kaya?" ang tanong ni Cagalli sa sarili_

. . . . .. . . . . . .

"Magandang umaga Athrun." Ang bati ni Flay matapos niyang halikan si Athrun sa pisngi.

"Magandang umaga din sa iyo Flay." Ang sabi ni Athrun na hanggang ngayon ay hawak-hawak pa din ang kanyang sentido.

"Mukhang di ata maganda ang pakiramdam mo?" ang tanong ni Flay habang humihigop nang kape.

"Ayos lang ako, kaya lang, sobrang sakit talaga ng ulo ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Naku, pabunot mo, bata ka pa naman tutubo pa yan!" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Flay!"ang sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay naka ubob na sa mesa.

"Athrun, masama yang ginagawa mo, nasa harapan ka ng pag kain wag kang umubob!" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Saglit lang." ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Eto, inumin mo, para sa iyo yan, baka matanggal ang sakit ng ulo mo, kanina pa kitang naririnig na dumadaing sa kwarto mo nung dumaan ako." ang sabi ni Flay habang inaabot ang isang inuming gamot.

"Salamat." Ang sabi ni Athrun na agad na inubos ang mapaklang inumin.

"Ano? Kumusta ang pakiramdam mo?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Medyo nawawala na, saan mo nakuha ang gamot na iyan?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tumitingin sa pinsan.

"Binigay sa akin ni Cagalli yan, nung mga panahong nag plaplano kami para sa kaarawan mo." Ang sabi ni Flay, na ngayon ay tumitingin sa kapapasok pa lang na dalaga, bitbit ang ilang pag kain.

Ngumiti naman si Flay kay Cagalli.

"Magandang umaga, Cagalli." Ang bati ni Flay ng may ngiti.

"Magandang umaga din sa iyo, Lady Allster." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sumabay ka na sa amin, Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang, hinahanda ang sarili sa pag kain.

Napatingin si Cagalli kay Athrun,

Di man lang siya nginitian? Marahil ay tumalab nga sumpa na ginawa niya,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Shiho, para ka naman tuod jan. Hanggang ngayon pa ba naman, ay di mo pa rin ako pinapansin? Kung inaakala mo na susuyuin kita, nag kakamali ka" ang sabi ni Yzak na nag susulat sa kanyang mesa, sa loob ng opisina niya sa may punong palasyo.

Malakas na binalibag ni Shiho ang mga papeles na kailangan na pirmahan ni Yzak.

"ANAK NANG! Tingnan mo yung ginawa mo? TINGNAN MO! Kumalat yung tinta sa papel na sinusulat ko!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Yzak.

Matikas na tumayo si Shiho sa harap ni Yzak.

"Ano? Tatayo ka na lang jan?" ang sabi ni Yzak habang taas, baba niyang tinitingnan ni Shiho.

Di pa rin nag salita si Shiho.

"Alam mo Shiho, wala akong panahon sa mga kaartehan mo, di mo ba nakikita? Ang dami kong ginagawa?" ang sabi ni Yzak.

Nanatili pa din si Shiho sa pwesto niya.

"Nakaka pagod ka na Shiho! Di ko na alam kung anong gusto mo!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang pinapadaan ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang buhok.

Yumuko si Shiho.

"SHIHO ANO BA? Para kang . . .argghhhh ANO BANG PROBLEMA MO?" ang tanong ni Yzak na ngayon ay hinahawakan si Shiho sa magkabilang braso nito at doon na lang niya napansin na

May luhang pumapatak sa sahig.

Agad na napaatras si Yzak sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

"Wag mo akong tingnan." Ang sabi ni Shiho, na patuloy pa din sa pag iyak.

"Shiho, bakit ba?" ang tanong ni Yzak, na ngayon ay di na alam ang kanyang gagawin. Ngayon lang niyang nakita na umiyak si Shiho sa harap niya.

"Alam mo naman kung bakit Yzak. Galit ako Yzak! Kasi nakita ko kayo, kakaiba ang tinginan niyo, masaya ka Yzak, ni di mo siya kayang sigawan tulad nang ginagawa mo sa akin ngayon. Napapagod ka na di ba? Bakit di mo na lang sabihin sa akin nang diretcho na , ayaw mo na? sa tingin mo Yzak ikaw lang ang napapagod? Malinaw sa akin ang lahat nung pumasok tayo sa relasyon na ito at hanggang ngayon ay klarong-klaro pa rin sa isipan ko, ikaw Yzak, maliwanag pa din ba sayo kung ano tayo? Sinabi mo sa akin mahal mo ako, binulong mo sa akin na tapos na kayo, pero bakit ganon Yzak? Nung nakita mo siya, kitang-kita ko sa mata mo na nag dududa ka na sa mga sinabi mo sa akin, babae ako Yzak, tao ako, nasasaktan din ako, di ako tanga at lalong-lalo nang DI AKO TUOD!" ang sabi ni Shiho sabay takbo.

Agad namang nabangga si Shiho sa dumadaan na mahal na hari.

"Binibining Shiho. Bakit ka umiiyak?" ang tanong ni Athrun na tinutulungang makatayo ng maayos ang dalaga.

"Ayos lang po ako mahal na hari, ipagpaumanhin niyo, pero kailangan ko na pong umalis." Ang sabi ni Shiho, na kumaripas naman ng takbo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
"Dapat lang natin na bigyan nang pantay na pag tingin ang mga taong naaapektuhan ngayon nang lason, gayong alam natin na lihitado pa tayo sa impormasyon kung paano ito masususpil, sa ganitong paraan mapapakita din natin ang pantay-pantay na pag trato sa mga tao mayaman man o mahirap" ang sabi ni Yzak habang nilalatag ang mga papeles sa harap ng mga konseho.

"Pero Ginoong Jule, paano yung mga mas dapat na bigyan ng atensyon? Alam ko na maganda na maging pantay-pantay tayong lahat,oo naniniwala ako doon,ngunit sa kalagayan natin ngayon, ay di naman makatarungan kung, bibigyan pa din natin ng parehong alaga ang mayayaman at mahihirap, dahil hindi naman iyon ang dapat nating tingnan, dahil sa puntong ito ay mas kailangan natin ang katarungan kesa sa pag kakapantay-pantay,katarungan para sa mga nasa bingit na nang kamatayan, katarungan na mas mabigyan sila nang lubos na atensyon, kailangan nating pag tuunan ng pansin ang mga may malubhang kalagayan at patuloy na bigyan ng pantay na alaga ang mga naaapektuhan, dahil magiging pantay-pantay lang tayo pag pantay-pantay din ang pag bibigay ng katarungan, tama ba ako ginoong Jule.?" Ang sabi ni Athrun sa kanyang kaibigan, napansin niya na kanina pa ata tulala si Yzak, marahil ay may kinalaman ito kay Shiho.

Agad na kumalat ang mga bulung-bulungan sa loob ng silid at lahat ay nag sipag sang ayunan sa sinabi ng mahal na hari.

"Hanggang dito na muna ang ating pag pupulong, marahil ay pagod na kayong lahat, halos tatlong oras na tayong nag pupulong, Ginoong Jule, nais sana kitang makausap sa aking opisina." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang umaalis sa silid pulungan.

Matapos na ayusin ni Yzak ang kanyang mga papeles ay nag tungo na siya sa opisina ng mahal na hari.

"Mahal na hari?" ang tanong ni Yzak habang sinasara ang pintuan kung saan siya pumasok.

"Yzak, anong nangyari sa iyo kanina?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"May iniisip lang ako." ang sabi ni Yzak na hanggang ngayon ay malalim pa din ang iniisip.

"Si Shiho at si Flay ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Di sumagot si Yzak, pero base sa reaksyon niya ay tama ang hinala ni Athrun.

"Sinabi mo kanina na kailangan nating nang pagkakapantay-pantay, pero Yzak, sa buhay hindi lahat ng bagay ay pwedeng pantay-pantay. Merong nagsabi sa akin, na para makahakbang ka sa kinabukasan mo, kailangan mong alamin kung anong gusto mo, Yzak ano ba ang gusto mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Athrun, Magulo ang lahat, nahahati na ang nararamdaman ko." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

Ngayon lang nakita ni Athrun na mag kaganito ang kanyang tigasing kaibigan dahil sa pag-ibig, nakikita niya tuloy ang kanyang sarili kay Yzak. Gulong-gulo at di na alam ang gagawin.

"Alam ko Yzak, wala ako sa posisyon para mag salita sa iyo, kasi puso mo yan, ikaw lang ang makaka alam ng sagot sa mga tanong mo, wala akong maiibigay na payo sayo bilang kaibigan dahil maging ako, ay nahihirapan pag dating sa usapang pag-ibig. Ang masasabi ko na lang ay, mag laan ka nang oras para mag-isip." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Tumango na lang si Yzak sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Mahal na hari nandito na po si Lord Asuka." Ang sabi ni Carleen, habang kumakatok sa pintuan.

"Aalis na ako Athrun, marami pa akong gagawin." Ang sabi ni Yzak sabay yuko sa mahal na hari.

"Sige." Ang tanging nasabi ni Athrun.

Sa pag labas ni Yzak ay siyang pag pasok naman ni Shinn.

Mabilis namang nag salubong ang kilay ni Athrun.

"Shinn, maupo ka." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Pinatawag niyo daw po ako." ang sabi ni Shinn habang umuupo.

Inayos ni Athrun ang tingin sa kaibigan. Kahit may lihim na sama nang loob si Athrun kay Shinn ay di pa rin niya magagawang itapon ang kanilang mga pinag samahan.

"Kumusta na ang iyong, pag iimbistiga.?" Ang tanong ni Athrun habang nilalagay niya ang kanyang baba sa kanyang mga kamay na nakatuon sa mesa.

"Sa ngayon po ay wala pa, masyadong malalim ang gawaing binigay niyo sa akin." Ang sabi ni Shinn na tinititigan si Athrun sa mata. Di naman siya bulag, alam niyang may pakay ang mahal na hari kay Cagalli.

"Nakakagulat naman isipin na maging ikaw, isa sa pinaka magaling na imbistigador ay wala pa ding nahahanap ngayon." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Wala po akong magagawa, kung talagang magaling ding mag tago ang may pakana nito." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Siguro nga Shinn, nahanap mo na ba ang ahas sa loob nang kaharian ko?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Hindi pa po." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Talaga Shinn? parang nakakapanibago ka naman ata, kahit isang ebidensya ay wala ka pa ding nahahanap?" ang sabi ni Athrun, sa bawat minuto na nakikita niya si Shinn, ay naaalala niya ang nangyari nang gabi ng kanyang koronasyon.

"Di ko po ata gusto ang tono ng pananalita niyo mahal na hari." Ang sabi ni Shinn sa mahal na hari

"Nag tataka lang ako, yun lang, alam mo naman kasi na galit ako sa mga ahas. Kaya gusto ko nang masupil ang taong nasa likod nito. Di kaya ay may tinatago ka Shinn? o kaya pinag tatakpan? Bakit ganyan na lang ang reaksyon mo?" Ang sabi ni Athrun, na di na mapigilan ang mga salitang matagal na niyang gustong sabihin.

"Pinag bibintangan mo ba ako?" ang sabi ni Shinn na bigla na lang napatayo sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Wala akong sinabing ganyan." Ang sabi ni Athrun na, nananatili pa ding kalmado.

"Di ako tanga mahal na hari." Ang sabi ni Shinn na nag pupuyos na sa galit.

"Alam ko, at di ka din makitid ang utak." Ang sabi ni Athrun na di pa din umaalis sa kanyang upuan.

"May kinalaman ba ito kay Cagalli? Kaya ganyan ka na lang kung makapagsalita?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

Agad na nanlaki ang mata ni Athrun.

"Wag mong idadamay si Cagalli sa usapan natin, wala siyang kinalaman dito. Wag mong baguhin ang usapan Shinn, dahil alam ko ang mga lihim mong gawain." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Talagang, pinag bibintangan mo ako?" ang sabi ni Shinn na di na napigilang tumaas ang boses.

"Ikaw ang nag sabi niyan." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Aalis na ako mahal na hari, kung wala ka nang ibang sasabihin." Ang sabi ni Shinn na handa nang umalis

Agad na tumayo si Athrun.

"Shinn! di pa ako tapos sayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Humarap si Shinn na naka ngisi kay Athrun

"Walang nag didikta sa akin kung tapos na ba akong makipag usap sa isang tao." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Binabastos mo ba ako?" ang tanong ni Athrun na nag titimpi sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

"Nauna ka mahal na hari, aalis na po ako, kamahalan" ang sabi ni Shinn nang may pangungutya sa bawat salita.

"Wag ko lang makikita ang dumi mo Shinn, dahil di ako mag dadalwang isip na parusahan ka, kaibigan man kita o hindi." Ang sabi ni Athrun na pinipilit na maging kalmado.

Agad na tumawa si Shinn.

"Kaibigan? Kamahalan? Kaibigan? KALOKOHAN!" ang sabi ni Shinn habang hawak-hawak ang bukasan ng pintuan.

"SHINN!" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Humarap si Shinn kay Athrun at tinitigan niya ito gamit ang kanyang matatalim na mata

"Ah! May isa pa pala akong nakalimutan kamahalan, tungkol kay Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Shinn

Napatahimik na lang si Athrun. Humarap ulit si Shinn sa pintuan at pinihit nito ang bukasan

"Kahit sandali lang, kahit yung sandali na yon nung gabi nang koronasyon, nahawakan ko siya at nakayakap. Kitang-kita ko ang inggit sa mga mata mo." Ang sabi ni Shinn na sa pangalawang pag kakataon ay tumawa muli.

"Wala ka nang magagawa kamahalan . Dahil kahit baliktarin mo ang mundo at suyuin mo siya, UNA SIYANG NAGING AKIN" ang sabi ni Shinn bago ito lumabas ng opisina ni Athrun.

Napa-upo si Athrun at napahawak sa kanyang buhok. Anong ginawa niya? Tinapon niya ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Shinn. Bakit ba naman kasi di siya naka pag timpi. Dapat siguro ay pabalikin niya si Shinn pag kalmado na ang binata para humingi ng tawad.

"_UNA SIYANG NAGING AKIN"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_UNA SIYANG NAGING AKIN"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_UNA SIYANG NAGING AKIN"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ang paulit-ulit na salita sa kanyang isip.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tahimik niyang pinapanood ang apat na taong gulang na si Lacus (A/N: na edit ko na yung edad niya)

Masayang nag lalaro, kasama ng iba pang mga bata. Di na talaga siya nag bago. Mula noon hanggang ngayon, masaya pa rin siya sa paligid nang mga bata. Kaya di niya mapigilang lalong mahalin si Lacus, dahil bukod sa mapag mahal ito, ay utang na loob niya ang buhay niya dito.

"Kira! Pag may nang away ba sa akin ipagtatanggol mo ba ako?" ang tanong ng apat na taong gulang na si Lacus na bigla na lang kumaripas ng takbo ng makita niya ang binata.

"Oo naman, Ipagtatanggol kita kahit maging kapalit man ito ng buhay ko." Ang sabi ni Kira habang binubuhat si Lacus

"Pati sila?" ang tanong ni Lacus habang nakaturo sa mga batang nag lalaro.

"Pati sila." Ang sabi ni Kira

"Pangako?" ang tanong ni Lacus habang inaabot niya ang kanyang hinliliit sa binata.

"Pangako." Ang sabi ni Kira na binalot din ang kanyang hinliliit sa maliit na hinliliit ni Lacus.

Ganitong-ganito din ang ginawa nila nung araw na sinagip ni Lacus ang kanyang buhay ilang taon na ang nakalilipas.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Magaling Shinn," ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa.

"Nabigay ko na sa iyo ang libro" ang sabi ni Shinn habang binibigay ang libro sa lalaki.

"Oo, wag kang mag alala, tutuparin ko ang sinabi ko." Ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa.

"Dapat lang" ang sabi ni Shinn

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mali ka, dahil kelan man ay walang nag may ari sa kanya, hindi ikaw, hindi ako, kaya humanda ka dahil di ko lang siya aangkinin, ipaparamdam ko pa sa kanya kung paano ang mahalin"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay! Done! Hikhihki kakaiba talaga ang feeling pag nakakabasa ng review, nakakabuhay agad ng utak! Kanina ang lamya ko tapos wala talaga akong maisip na isulat, tapos nung nabasa ko yung reviews nyo, dumami yung idea ko.

OKIES! Give me some love!love!love!


	13. Sorbetes at halik

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd.

Special thanks to my loving family: Kkornelia, rynne marge, lie and to my silent readers

lie: hahahaha don't worry wala pa akong balak baliwin si Athrun^^. masaya ako at nagustuhan mo yung last chap. so eto na yung request mo at ni sis rynne marge. saktong-sakto yung request niyo ah!

And also doon sa mga nag review sa story na ito at sa mag rereview pa! Love you Guys!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Minsan ba hiniling mo na sana dalawa na lang ang puso mo? Para kaya nating mag mahal nang dalawang mag kaibang tao. Ano ba ang mas totoo, ang unang pag-ibig ay di namamatay? O mas masarap ang pag-ibig sa pangalawang pagkakataon?.

Nag babasa si Shiho sa kanyang opisina sa loob nang punong palasyo. Bilang tagapag siyasat ng mga krimen kailangan niya ang isang matinding konsentrasyon, pero paano niya magagawa ito kung patuloy na bumabagabag sa isipan niya ang kanyang kasintahan

Nag patuloy siya sa kanyang pag babasa hangang sa maramdaman niyang may isang kamay na lumapat sa kanyang balikat.

"Shiho," ang sabi nang boses.

Di siya makapaniwala, sa unang pagkakataon ay naunang lumapit si Yzak sa kanya. Kadalasan pag nagkakaroon sila ng mga pag tatalo ay pinapalipas na lang nila ang isang buong linggo,bago sila mag ka ayos at isiping parang wala lang nangyari. Pero ngayon, iba ito. Nandito ang kanyang kasintahan sa kanyang silid.

"Shiho, Alam mong hindi ako sanay sa ganitong pag uusap." Ang sabi ni Yzak na nakatingin pa din sa likod nang nakaupong dalaga.

Tumigil si Shiho sa pag babasa, para makinig sa kung ano mang sasabihin ni Yzak, alam niyang di pa niya kayang harapin ang kasintahan kaya mas minarapat na niyang hindi humarap dito.

"Shiho, yung sa nangyari kahapon, gusto ko sanang humingi nang tawad, alam kong di dapat kita sinigawan." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

Gumuhit ang ngiti sa mukha ni Shiho.

"Pero, kung inaakala mong, nandito ako para humingi nang tawad sa buong pangyayari sa sitwasyon natin, nag kakamali ka, di ko gusto ang nangyayari ngayon, pero nandito ako para humingi nang pang unawa." Ang sabi ni Yzak habang nag iisip ng mga salitang dapat niyang sabihin.

"Bakit?" ang tanging sagot ni Shiho na nananatili pa ding nakatalikod, bakas sa mukha niya ang labis na kalungkutan.

"Shiho, di ko na mababawi ang nararamdaman ko, kailangan ko ng oras, para malinawan ako, sana ay maunawaan mo." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

Humarap si Shiho kay Yzak, tumayo at tumingin sa mata nang kasintahan, di na niya kailangan nang mahabang paliwanag kay Yzak, di na niya pahihirapan ang binata.

"Hayaan mong ako na ang makipag hiwalay sayo Yzak, di mo na kailangang sabihin, bibigyan kita nang oras at panahon para hanapin ang sarili mo, ginagawa ko ito dahil alam mong, mahal kita, gusto ko lang malaman mo na kahit anong mangyari nandito lang ako sa tabi mo, bukas palad na nag hihintay sayo." Ang sabi ni Shiho ng may lungkot sa kanyang mga mata, hinawakan niya ang pisngi ng binata at hinalikan ito.

"Paalam, Yzak, hanggang sa muli." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

Ngumiti si Yzak at sinabi

"Hanggang sa muli."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Myrna, nakita mo ba si Murrue?"ang tanong ni Mwu habang sumisilip sa loob ng kusina.

"Aba! Nandito ka na pala, kumusta ang pag papatrol mo sa buong bayan.? Ang tagal mong nawala dito sa palasyo. " ang sabi ni Myrna.

"Oo nga eh, pero ano pa bang magagawa ko? Kahit na ako pa ang punong tagapamahala nang kaligtasan niyo dito, ay kailangan ko pa ding sumunod sa utos ng mahal na hari." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang naglalakad papalapit kay Myrna.

"Malaki lang talaga ang tiwala sayo ni Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Myrna.

"Nasobrahan nga ata" ang sabi ni Mwu habang napapakamot ng kanyang ulo.

"Mwu! Maligayang pagbabalik." Ang bati ni Murrue na kapapasok palang ng kusina.

"Murrue, pwede ba kitang makausap sa labas?" ang tanong ni Mwu

"Tapos na rin naman ang mga gawain ko, bakit hindi?" ang sabi ni Murrue.

Agad namang kinindatan ni Myrna si Murrue.

Naglakad si Mwu papalayo sa palasyo kung saan wala masyadong makakakita sa kanila.

"Mwu saan tayo pupunta?" ang tanong ni Murrue.

Agad niyang niyakap si Murrue at hinalikan ito sa noo.

"Alam mo bang ang tagal ko ng gustong gawin yan sayo?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

Agad naman napangiti si Murrue.

"Halika may ipapakita ako sa iyo." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang hinihila niya si Murrue.

Nag lakad sila sa hanggang sa dulo ng bayan, di nila alintana ang mahabang lakarin, dahil kapwa silang nalilibang sa kanilang mga pinag uusapan.

Maya-maya pa ay tumambad kay Murrue ang dalawang kabayo.

"Para saan yan Mwu?" ang tanong ni Murrue.

"Sumakay ka na lang." ang sabi ni Mwu habang inaalalayan niyang makasakay ng kabayo si Murrue.

"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" ang tanong ulit ni Murrue kay Mwu na ngayon ay sumasakay na sa sarili nitong kabayo.

"May tiwala ka ba sa akin?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Oo naman." Ang sagot ni Murrue na naguguluhan sa kasamang lalaki.

"Kung ganon, edi sundan mo na lang ako." ang sabi ni Mwu, walang nagawa si Murrue kundi ang sumunod kay Mwu.

Mga makailang sandali pa ay, napansin niya na lumabas na sila sa kaharian ng Plants papunta sa isang pamilyar na lugar, isang lugar na pilit na niyang kinakalimutan. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya habang bumabalik ang mga di kanais nais na nakaraan.

. . . . . . . . . . .

(balik tanaw)

"_Ahas ka Murrue! Saan mo dinala ang mga anak ko?" ang tanong ng isang lalaking nang gagalaiti sa galit._

"_Kuya, mag papaliwanag ako!" ang sabi ni Murrue. Kanina lang ay nag lilinis siya nang kanyang bahay ng biglang siyang sinugod ng kanyang kapatid._

"_Taksil ka! Paano mo nagawa sa akin ito? Paano mo ito nagawa sa akin at sa sarili mong kadugo? Wala ka ng dapat pang ipagpaliwanag, kitang-kita ko ng dalawa kong mata, na nakikipag kita ka pa rin sa lalaking iyon!" ang sabi ng lalaki, habang inutusan niyang pumasok ang kanyang mga alagad na may dala-dalang apoy._

"_Kuya, buhay ni Mwu ang nakataya! Isa pang pagkakataon, kuya, ibabalik ko din ang mga bata!" ang sabi ni Murrue na ngayon ay nakaluhod na sa kanyang kuya._

"_Tama na Murrue! Sawang-sawa na ako sa mga kasinungalingan mo! Binigyan na kita ng isa pang pagkakataon para hanapin ang isa ko pang anak! Pero anong ginawa mo? Kinuha mo pa yung dalawang natitira!" ang sabi ng lalaki._

"_Kuya maawa ka." Ang sabi ni Murrue._

"_Bakit? Ikaw ba Murrue, nag karoon ka ba ng awa sa akin? At sa mga pamangkin mo? Kinahihiya kita! Simula ngayon ay tinatapon na kita sa aking kaharian! Tinatakwil na kita bilang kapatid! Inaalis na kita sa pagiging maharlika at dugong bughaw." Ang sabi ng lalaki._

"_Dakipin siya, at ipatapon sa kabilang kaharian, sunugin niyo ang bahay na ito, para wala na siyang balikan." Ang sabi ng lalaki habang lumalabas ng tahanan ni Murrue._

"_KUYA!MAAWA KA SA AKIN" ang sigaw ni Murrue habang dinadakip ng mga sundalo._

"_Yan na ang ginagawa ko sayo Murrue, binibigyan kita ng awa, dahil dapat pinatay na kita! Marahil ay kinakahiya ka na din ng asawa mo na kapitan pa naman ng sandatahan ng Plants." Ang sabi ng lalaki bago ito tuluyang umalis._

_Walang nagawa si Murrue kundi panooring nasusunog ang kanyang tahanan habang dinadakip siya ng mga sundalo. Ang kanyang tahanan, tahanan na binuo nila ni Mwu._

_Iniwan na lang siya ng mga sundalo sa labas ng kaharian at doon ay nag pakita ang lalaking pinaka ayaw niyang makita._

"_Murrue, sabi ko naman sa iyo, wag kang mag papahuli!" ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa._

"_IKAW! Kagagwan mo lahat ng ito." Ang sabi i Murrue habgn umiiyak_

"_Ako?, bakit ako? Kung tutuusin nga, ay malaki pa ang utang na loob mo sa akin, dahil di ko pa pinatay si Mwu sa kabila ng katangahan mo, ang sabi ko ibigay mo sa akin ang mga bata, pero anong ginawa mo? Akala mo ba ay di ko sila kayang hanapin?" Ang sabi ng lalaki _

"_Anong ginawa mo sa kanya? Anong ginawa mo kay Mwu?" ang tanong ni Murrue, na natatakot na sa kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanyang asawa._

"_Sabihin na lang natin na, di na niya maaalala ang kanyang mahal na asawa!" ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa._

"_Ano bang ginawa ko sayo, bakit mo ako pinahihirapan?" ang tanong ni Murrue._

_Agad siyang hinawakan ng lalaki sa leeg at bumulong sa kanyang tenga._

"_Kung di dahil diyan sa makati mong dila, edi sana ayos pa ang lahat. Dapat nga ay pinutol ko na yan, pero gusto pa kitang makitang mag dusa at mahirapan. Tama lang yon bago kita patayin." Ang sabi ng lalaki bago ito nawala na parang bula._

_Kawawang Murrue naiwang nag-iisa at bigo._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"Murrue! Murrue? Ayos ka lang ba?" ang tanong ni Mwu na ngayon ay nakababa na sa sariling kabayo.

"Ha? May sinasabi ka?" ang tanong ni Murrue.

"Ang sabi ko nandito na tayo." Ang sabi ni Mwu

Nang hina si Murrue, tila pinag lalaruan ata siya ng tadhana, dahil nandito siyang muli sa harap ng kanyang dating tahanan.

"Bakit mo ako dinala dito?" ang tanong ni Murrue na natataranta.

"Dito ang aking dating tahanan" ang sagot ni Mwu.

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa sinabi ni Mwu.

"Anong sinabi mo?" ang tanong ni Murrue.

"Dito ang aking dating tahanan, nagulat na lang ako ng makita ko ito." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang pinapakita ang nakaukit na larawan ng isang agila na napapaligiran ng mga rosas, sa labas ng pader ng bahay.

"Paano mo ito nakita?" ang tanong ni Murrue, na ngayon ay di na alam ang gagawin, di kaya, bumalik na ang ala-ala ni Mwu?

"Habang nagpapatrol ako sa mga katabing kaharian ng Plants ay aksidente akong napadpad dito, nagulat na lang ako na makita ko ang agila na yan, yan ang simbolo ng angkan namin at bukod sa aking ama, ay ako na lang ang natitira sa aming angkan." ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Ganon ba?" ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Ang pinag tataka ko pa, eh ang bulaklak na nakapalibot sa agila na ito, napag alaman ko na ito daw ang pamosong bulaklak ng Orb. Orb dating tawag sa lugar na ito, sinasabing bigla na lang nabuwag ang kaharian na ito at nabaon na lang sa limot ng mamatay ang hari. Ang bulaklak na yan ang simbolo ng kanyang angkan. Makikita mo ang bulaklak na yan na kagat-kagat ng isang leon, yun ang simbolong ginamit ng dating nasawing hari." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

Di na lang nag salita si Murrue at hinintay niyang matapos ang sinasabi ni Mwu.

"Bakit kaya, nakapalibot sa agila na yan ang bulaklak ng Orb? Kadalasan lang yang nangyayari, kapag ang isang babaeng maharlika ng isang kaharian ay nakapangasawa ng isang lalaking may katungkulan at nanggaling sa ibang kaharian. Para hindi makalimutan ng babae na isa pa rin siyang maharlika. Kung ganoon ang nangyari sa larawan na yan. Ibig sabihin lang nito ay, nakapangasawa ako ng isang maharlika na nanggaling sa kahariang ito." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

Tama lahat ng sinabi ni Mwu. Walang mali sa kanyang mga hinuha. Nakapangasawa nga si Mwu ng isang maharlika.

"Kung ganon, saan na kaya ang aking asawa?" ang tanong ni Mwu sa kawalan.

"_Nandito lang ako Mwu" ang sabi ni Murrue sa isip niya._

"Bakit siya biglang nawala? Ano kayang nangyari sa kanya?" ang patuloy na sabi ni Mwu

Gustong-gusto na ni Murrue sabihin ang lahat kay Mwu, pero naunahan siya ng takot. Natatakot siya na baka ikahiya din siya ni Mwu sa kanyang mga ginawang pagkakamali, natatakot siya na baka mawala ulit sa kanya si Mwu. Kinaya niyang itago ang lahat para lang makasama ulit si Mwu, at alam niyang kakayanin pa niyang ulit.

Sa gitna ng kanyang pag iisip ay naramdaman niya na binalot siya ni Mwu sa isang maiinit na yakap.

"Sana lang, ang tanging hiling ko lang, ay nasa mabuti siyang kalagayan, at nakahanap na siya ng kaligayahan, dahil nakita ko na ang akin." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang tinitingnan si Murrue sa kanyang mga mata.

"Mwu..." ang sabi ni Murrue, na bigla na lang tumulo ang mga luha.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kakauwi pa lang ni Athrun galing sa punong palasyo, at tulad ng dati ay dala-dala pa rin niya ang bigat ng problema na kinahaharap ng kanyang kaharian.

Kitang-kita ni Flay ang hirap ni Athrun dahil sa kanyang problema at naisip niya na makatulong.

"_Wala namang masama kung susubukan ko." Ang sabi ni Flay sa sarili_

Alam niyang di madalas na nag pupunta si Athrunsa balkonahe sa bandang likod ng palasyo, kaya doon siya nag tungo.

Tumingin muna si Flay sa buong paligid at siniguradong walang ibang makakakita sa kanya. Kailangan niyang iayos ang kanyang sarili, kailangan niya ng isang tahimik na lugar kung saan walang kakatok, kaya di niya pinili ang kwarto niya ay para siguraduhing walang kakatok sa pinto sa kala gitnaan ng kanyang konsentrasyon.

Susubukan niya kung kaya ba niyang makita ang mga susunod na araw sa hinaharap, alam niyang kaya lang niyang makita ang kahapon, bukas at ngayon, pero gusto din niyang subukan kung kaya ba niyang makita ang hinaharap. Nang sa ganon ay makita niya kung saan susunod na aatake ang may pakana ng lason.

Huminga siya ng malalim, pinikit ang kanyang mga mata, at nag simula na sa kanyang konsentrasyon.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli, nakita mo ba si Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Hindi po kamahalan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Nakapagtataka naman na di niya ako sinalubong." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Baka naman po natutulog siya sa kanyang silid." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sige, titingnan ko, bumalik ka na sa mga gawain mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na agad na nag tungo sa silid ng pinsan.

Nahihirapan na siyang di pansinin si Cagalli, pero ginagawa niya ito para din sa kanilang dalawa. Kailangan muna niyang mag-isip kung paano susuyuin si Cagalli.

Makailang beses siyang kumatok, pero walang sumasagot, kilala niya ang pinsan niya, di iyon nag kukulong sa kwarto niya. Agad na hinanap ni Athrun si Flay.

Hinanap niya ito sa kusina, silid tanggapan,silid aklatan,hardin,rancho,hallroom(A/N: di ko alam yung talagalog ^^) at sa lahat ng lugar na alam niyang pwedeng puntahan ni Flay.

"Myrna, nakita mo ba si Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Di po Master Zala, sa pagkakalalam ko po ay di din umalis si Lady Flay, gusto niyo po bang hanapin ko siya?" ang tanong ni Myrna

"Hindi na Myrna, ako na ang bahala bumalik ka na lang sa ginagawa mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Sige po, tawagin niyo na lang po ako pag may kailangan kayo." Ang sabi ni Myrna.

"Sige, Salamat." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Inisip ulit ni Athrun kung saan pa ang lugar na di pa niya napupuntahan.

"_Ah! Sa Balkonahe sa likod ng palasyo." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa sarili_

Laking gulat niya sa tumambad sa kanyang harapan ng marating niya ang nasabing balkonahe. Si Flay na lumulutang sa ere, ang alam niya nangyayari lang ito sa tuwing gumagamit si Flay ng kapangyarihan niya. Agad niyang hinigit si Flay at sinimulan itong alugin. Nakita niya na nag iba ang kulay ng mata ng dalaga, naging kulay itim ang dating makikislap na kulay abuhin nitong mga mata.

Muli ay inalog ni Athrun si Flay, sa pag kakataong ito ay malakas at may pwersa.

Pero wala pa din.

Wala na siyang ibang alam na paraan, kaya sinampal niya si Flay.

Agad namang bumalik sa dating sarili si Flay.

"Ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo?" ang tanong ng ngayon ay galit na galit na si Athrun.

"Athrun? .. . . . . . .Pasensya ka na, gusto ko lang naman makatulong." Ang sabi ni Flay na ngayon ay nakayuko at nakaharap sa sahig

"Makatulong? Di mo ba alam kung anong nangyari sayo? Dati bumabalik ka na sa kamalayan sa tuwing tatawagin ko ang pangalan mo, pero ngayon, kinailangan pa kitang sampalin at kalugin, Flay, di mo na nakokontrol ang kapangyarihan mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na unti-unti ng tumataas ang boses.

"Athrun, patawad na. Wag ka ng magalit oh." Ang sabi ni Flay, na parang munting bata na pinapagalitan ng kanyang kuya.

"Wag magalit? Flay akala ko ba matalino ka? Akala ko ba magaling ka, bakit parang di mo ata ginagamit ang utak mo ngayon." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun! Ayos lang ako! humingi na ako ng tawad di ba? Ano pa ba ang problema mo? At isa pa wag mo akong pag tataasan ng boses!" ang sabi ni Flay na naiinis na sa pinsan.

"Flay, alam mo namang kapakanan mo lang ang iniisip ko, kapatid na ang turing ko sayo, ayaw kong nalalagay ka sa alanganin." Ang sabi ni Athrun na punong-puno ng pag aalala.

"Alam ko naman yon Athrun." Ang sabi ni Flay, na bigla na lang hinimatay.

"FLAY!" ang sabi ni Athrun, na agad na binuhat ang dalaga para dalhin sa kanyang silid. Dali-dali niyang tinawag si Cagalli para tingnan ang kalagayan ni Flay.

"Kumusta si Flay?" ang tanong ni Athrun kay Cagalli na kalalabas pa lang ng silid ni Flay.

"Ayos lang naman po ang kalagayan ni Lady Allster, marahil po ay nasobrahan lang siya sa pagod, ano po ba ang ginawa ni Lady Flay?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Wala naman, siguro nga ay napagod lang siya." Ang sabi ni Athrun kay Cagalli.

Tiningnan niya si Cagalli sa mata, matang umakit sa kanya, ang matang sinimulan niyang mahalin. Gustong-gusto niyang yakapin si Cagalli at ibulong nito ang kanyang nararamdaman. Pero. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

"_UNA SIYANG NAGING AKIN"_

.

.

.

.

Di pa rin niya maalis sa isip niya ang mga salitang binitiwan ni Shinn. Nasasaktan pa rin siyang isipin na, sinabi sa kanya iyon ni Shinn. Parang pinamukha niya na isang bagay lang si Cagalli na pwedeng angkinin ng kung sino mang may gusto. Nasasaktan siyang isipin na may umaangkin na kay Cagalli. Di pa rin niya matanggap na naunahan siya ni Shinn.

Mag kaganon pa man, isa lang ang sisiguraduhin niya. Si Cagalli ay magiging kanya dahil sa sariling desisyon ng dalaga. Bibigyan niya ng oras si Cagalli, tataya siya, isusugal niya ang lahat, mag hihintay siya. Susuyuin niya ang dalaga at kasama ang pag-ibig nito.

Ang tanging hinihintay na lang niya ay ang sagot ni Cagalli sa tanong niya noong nakaraang araw.

"_ATHRUN ENGOT KA TALAGA! WAG MO NG HINTAYIN ANG SAGOT NIYA! SIMULAN MO NA NGAYON" _

Napainling si Athrun, dahil naisip niya ang mga katagang sasabihin ni Flay pag sinabi niyang, hihintayin pa niya ang sagot ng dalaga. Pero di siya kagaya ni Shinn, dahil siya, siya ay handang mag hintay.

"Master Zala? May ipapautos pa po ba kayo sa akin?" ang tanong ni Cagalli

Ngumiti si Athrun at Tumingin kay Cagalli.

"Alam mo? Nasasaktan ako pag tinatawag mo akong Master Zala." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Bakit naman po?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Kasi parang nilalagyan mo ng agwat ang pagitan nating dalawa." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"_Di ba tumalab ang sumpa? Imposible, kelan man ay di pa pumalpak ang apoy ng kahilingan, siguro ay unti-unti lang ang pagtalab nito sa bawat lumilipas na araw" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili._

"Tama lang po na mag bigay galang ako sa inyo kamahalan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Pero mas gusto ko pa ding naririnig ang pangalan ko na binibigkas ng labi mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Tumigil ka na nga, Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Hay! Ang sarap talagang pakinggan, sige na mag pahinga ka na , ako na ang bahala kay Flay." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Ikaw ang bahala. Magandang gabi Kamahalan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang yumuyuko.

"Maganda ka pa sa gabi." Ang pabirong sabi ni Athrun

"ATHRUN!" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Kita mo na, hindi naman mahirap banggitin ang pangalan ko di ba? Sige na, marahil ay pagod ka na." ang sabi ni Athrun

Madaling umalis si Cagalli takot na baka asarin nanaman siya si Athrun.

Mag hihintay siya sa sagot ni Cagalli, pero. . . . mahirap na ang magsalita ng tapos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pinagmamasdan ni Kira ang batang nasa tabi niya. Nangako kasi siya na kwekwentuhan niya si Lacus sa pag tulog niya ngayong gabi.

"Kira" ang sabi ni Lacus habang tinitingnan si Kira.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Kira na nakahiga din sa kama ni Lacus.

"May nagugustuhan ka na bang babae?" ang tanong ni Lacus habang tinataas ang kumot na ngayon ay umaabot na sa kanyang mga labi.

"Oo naman." Ang sagot ni Kira

Nakita ni Kira na biglang nalungkot si Lacus.

"Maganda ba siya?" ang tanong ni Lacus na di na makatingin sa binata.

Tumango si Kira.

"Matangkad ba siya?" ang tanong ulit ni Lacus

Tumango si Kira.

"Mabait ba siya?" tanong ni Lacus

"Sobra." Ang sagot ni Kira.

"Mapagmahal?mapagbigay?maputi?mayumi?mahinhin?ka edad mo?" ang tanong ni Lacus, na hangang ngayon ay nakasimangot pa din

"Oo,oo,oo,oo,oo,at hindi kasi mas matanda ako sa kanya ng dalwang taon." Ang sagot ni Kira.

"Kung ganon, masaya ako para sayo Kira." Ang sabi ni Lacus na unti-unti ng pumipikit ang mata.

"Salamat" ang sagot ni Kira sa ngayon ay tulog ng si Lacus. Nagulat na lang siya ng mag salita ulit ang bata habang natutulog.

"Kira, kahit may gusto ka ng iba, gusto pa din kita." Ang sabi ni Lacus na natutulog na.

Hinalikan ni Kira ang noo ni Lacus.

"Alam ko, at gusto din kita ikaw lang, walang iba." Ang sabi ni Kira, bago siya umalis sa tabi ng bata.

Noon hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ding mag babago.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sabado ng umaga,maagang nagising si Athrun para pumunta sa palengke, sa maniwala kayo o sa hindi, pumunta doon si Athrun para mamalengke, (A/N: natawa talaga ako dito). O kaya sabihin na lang natin na kaya siya namalengke ay para maging mas malapit siya sa mga tao, o pwede ding para maging malapit siya sa isang tao o binibini.

Naka bihis lang si Athrun ng simpleng damit, di bakas sa kanyang kasuotan na siya ay maharlika, madalas niya itong ginagawa nung nabubuhay pa si Mia.

"Kamahalan, pwede bang paki bilisan niyo naman!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakikipagsiksikan sa mga tao sa palengke.

"Cagalli sandali lang." ang sabi ni Athrun habang nakayuko, napapansin na niya ang mga tinginan sa kanya ng mga tao. Marahil ay namumukhaan nila siya.

"Tingnan mo, ang mahal na hari ba iyon?"

"Ano ka ba, bakit naman pupunta sa palengke ang mahal na hari ng walang mga gwardiya?"

"Kamukha niya kasi, tingnan mo."

"Sa tingin mo ba ay mag susuot ng damit na ganyan ang mahal na hari? Wag mo nga siyang maliitin"

"Pero"

"Baka kahawig lang"

"Siguro nga."

Mabilis na nag lakad si Athrun papunta kay Cagalli.

"Cagalli, wag mo akong tatawaging kamahalan. Baka dumugin tayo dito" ang pabulong na sabi ni Athrun.

"Edi sana kasi di ka na sumama!" ang sabi ni Cagalli, na hinahanap pa rin si Milly na kasama si Dearka.

"Ang sungit mo naman ngayon." ang sabi ni Athrun habang binubulungan si Cagalli sa kanyang tenga.

"Ewan ko sayo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na mas lalong binilisan ang kanyang lakad.

Napangiti naman si Cagalli sa pag aakalang nakadistansya na siya sa mahal na hari,ng bilang maramdaman niya na may humawak sa kanyang kamay.

"Tsk. . Tsk. . Cagalli! Baka mawala ka!" ang sabi ng nakangiting si Athrun habang hinahalikan ang kamay ni Cagalli.

"Athrun. . . ano sa tingin mo ang ginagawa mo?"ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Ito ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun, habang hinahalikan ullit ang kamay ni Cagalli.

"Oo" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ang bilis mo kasing maglakad." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang nilulusot ang daliri ni Cagalli sa pagitan ng daliri niya.

"Ano naman ngayon? Eh ganon na akong maglakad, at ano ito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang hinaharap kay Athrun ang kanilang magkahawak na kamay.

"Natatakot lang ako." ang sabi ni Athrun

"Natatakot? Na alin? Na mawala ka?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang umiirap.

"Na baka mawala ka sa paningin ko" ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinitingnan si Cagalli sa mata.

"Athrun, ang tagal ko ng pumupunta dito, at sinisigurado ko sayo, di ako mawawala sa paningin mo kung bibilisan mo lang mag lakad" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Hindi yon ang tinutukoy ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun na naka tingin pa rin kay Cagalli.

"Ano pala? Athrun, wala akong oras sa usapang ganito, kailangan pa nating hanapin sila Milly!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Natatakot ako na baka pag nawala ka sa paningin ko ay bigla ka na lang makuha ng iba. Ayaw kong mangari yon Cagalli, ayaw ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Ahhh-" na udlot ang sasabihin ni Cagalli ng biglang may sumigaw.

"HOY! WAG KAYONG HUMARANG SA DAAN! WALA KAYO SA LIWASANG BAYAN!" ang sigaw ng isang lalaki.

"Pasensya na po kayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang yumuyuko. Agad naman niyang hinila si Cagalli para ipagpatuloy ang kanilang pag lalakad.

Habang naglalakad sila Cagalli ay di mapigilan ni Athrun ang mapangiti. Sinong mag aakala na mapapangiti siya ng mga simpleng bagay tulad ng paglalakad ng magkahawak ang kamay?

"Athrun! Tumigil na ang sirkulasyon ng dugo sa kamay ko!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang pinipilit niyang kunin ang kanyang kamay sa pag kakahawak ng binata.

"Shhhhh. . .dagdag ka pa sa ingay sa palengke." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nananatili pa ding nakangiti.

"_Dapat pala tinapangan ko yung sumpa! Ang tagal namang tumalab nun!" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa kanyang isip._

"ANAK NG! kanina pa kaming naghahanap sa inyo ah!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nililisikan ng mata ang mag kasintahan na parehong nag sasalo sa iisang sorbetes.

"Gusto mo?" ang tanong ni Milly.

"Para kayong mga bata." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Kamahalan gusto mo ba?" ang tanong ni Dearka.

"Sige, pengeng isa." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa kaibigan.

Inabot ni Dearka ang sorbetes sa mahal na hari.

"Athrun! Ano ba yan! isa ka pa! bitawan mo nga ang kamay ko!" ang sabi ng naiinis na dalaga.

"Sige, pag tinulungan mo akong ubusin ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang dinidilaan ang sorbetes na binigay sa kanya ni Dearka.

"Ano? Eh may laway mo na yan!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakaturo ang isa niyang kamay sa sorbetes na hawak ni Athrun.

"Wala naman akong sakit, sige dilaan mo na lang." ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinatapat ang sorbetes sa mukha ni Cagalli.

"Ayaw" ang pailing na sabi ni Cagalli.

"Bahala ka." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinihigpitan pa ang kapit sa kamay ng dalaga.

"Athrun, naiinis na ako." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ayos lang, masaya naman ako." ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Para kang bata!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Para kang lola, ang sungit mo ngayon" ang sabi ni Athrun na tuwang tuwa na asarin ang dalaga.

"Di ka na nakakatuwa." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Nakakatuwa ka naman Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun! Yung kamay ko!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na tumataas na ang boses.

"Dilaan mo na kasi." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Para matapos na ang usapan ay dinilaan na ni Cagalli ang sorbetes. Agad namang namula si Cagalli, parang naghalikan na din sila, isipin mo dinilaan niya ang sorbetes na kinakain ni Athrun, nag halo na ang laway nila sa pag kain. Kadiri! (A/N: Athrun ako na lang! baka ubusin ko pa yan para sayo!).

"Athrun! Yung kamay mo!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Agad namang siyang nginitian ni Athrun na patuloy pa din sa paglalakad habang kumakain ng sorbetes.

"SASAKTAN NA KITA!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ayos lang" ang sagot ni Athrun.

"Sisigaw ako dito, sasabihin ko na ikaw si Athrun Zala" ang sabi ni Cagalli

Tiningnan siya ni Athrun at ngumiti ulit.

"Ayos lang, para mas matagal tayong magkasama pag dinumog na tayo ng mga tao." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun! Ano bang gusto mo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli na namumula na sa galit.

"Sumigaw ka muna, na masarap ang sorbetes" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Teka! Parang nangyari na ito ah! Pero ngayon ako naman ang binibiktima mo! Gumaganti ka ba?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Siguro." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Pag ba sumigaw ako, bibitawan mo na ang kamay ko?" ang tanong ni Cagalli na nag titimpi na lang.

"Oo naman" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Maraming tao sa palengke, maingay at maraming nagsisigawan, siguro naman ay di nila mapapansin ang gagawin niya.

"Ano na Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Huminga ng malalim si Cagalli. Para matapos na ang lahat

.

.

.

.

"MASARAP ANG SORBETES!"

.

.

.

.

.

parang tumigil ang mundo at nagtinginan sa kanila ang lahat ng tao sa palengke. Agad namang natawa sila Athrun, Milly at Dearka. Napayuko naman si Cagalli sa kahihiyan. Agad na binitawan ni Athrun ang kamay ni Cagalli at kanya itong inakbayan.

"Pasensya na kayo, naglilihi kasi ang Misis ko sa sorbetes" ang sabi ni Athrun habang kinakamot ang kanyang ulo.

"Mahal naman, sabi ko naman sayo, mag hintay ka lang, bibigyan kita." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang nagpapanggap. Mabilis namang nagsibalikan ang mga tao sa kanilang mga gawain.

"ATHRUN! Humanda ka sa akin!" ang sabi ng ngayon ay galit na galit na si Cagalli.

Humarap si Athruns sa dalaga habang pinapakita nito ang pagdila niya sa parte ng sorbetes kung saan dinilaan din ni Cagalli.

"MMMMMMMMMMM, ang sarap mo palang humalik, may laway pa!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang tumatawa.

"_Dapat pala binura ko na lang ang mukha ng lalaking ito" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa isip niya_.

Wala namang magawa si Dearka at si Milly kundi ang magtinginan, parehong nagugulat sa kinikilos ng dalawa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ang sarap talaga ng sorbetes"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hay, sakit ng mata ko, tambak na ang mga gawain ko, huuuhuhu, lapit na ang finals. Pero try ko pa rin pong mag update.

Give me some Love! ^.~ tnx sa mga reviews.


	14. Pangalawang pagkakataon

Discalimer: i do not own gs or gsd

Special thanks to: Kkornelia, rynne marge, lie and to my silent readers. I love you guys! You know that right?

Lie: dun sa sinabi ni Shinn na "una siyang naging akin" kasi remember yung night ng coronation? Tinanong niya si Cagalli kung pwedeng maging kanya si Cagalli kahit nung gabing yung lang? tapos pumayag si Cagalli, so yun, naglakas na siya ng loob na sabihin na unang naging kanya si Cagalli. ^^ hahahahahah

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ano na kayang ginagawa ngayon ni Shinn? bakit di na siya nag papakita sa akin?" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa sarili. Habang naglalakad sa may gubat kung saan madalas silang magkita, tatanggi pa ba siya? Alam naman niya sa sarili niya na gusto niya din si Shinn, sa loob ng dalawang linggo ay mag tutungo na siya sa bahay ni doktor Litonjua para mag aral ng medisina.

Sa paglalakad niya ay napadpad siya sa lawa sa gitna ng gubat at doon ay nakita niya si Athrun nakatayo. Kaya naisipan niya itong lapitan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mia, nandito ako para mag paalam sana sayo, gusto ko sanang sabihin na may babae na akong nagugustuhan, lagi niya akong pinapangiti, masarap siyang kausap, maganda siya at kakaiba. Wag kang mag –alala, nandito ka pa din sa puso ko, pero kailangan na niyang lagyan ang puwang sa buhay at puso ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa kawalan.

"Pag sumagot yang tubig, sabihin mo sa akin ha!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na papalapit kay Athrun.

"Nag papaalam lang ako kay Mia, ang lawang ito ang saksi sa pag-iibigan naming dalawa." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang minamasdan si Cagalli.

"Mahal na mahal mo talaga siya." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Oo, dati, iba na ngayon." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Di na sumagot si Cagalli, alam na niya kung saan pupunta ang usapang ito.

"Cagalli, hinihintay ko pa rin ang sagot mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Oo alam ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Mag-hihintay at mag hihintay ako hanggang sa malaman mo na ang isasagot sa akin, ayaw kitang pilitin." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Sa totoo lang, alam ko na ang sagot." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Wag muna ngayon, pag isipan mo pa." ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Athrun, hindi pwede. Hindi tayo pwede" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakatingin sa lupa.

Kahit na parang tinusok si Athrun ng isang libong karayom sa puso niya ay pipilitin pa din niyang unawain si Cagalli.

"Bakit Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"May gusto na akong iba." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sino? Si Shinn?" ang tanong ni Athrun na ngayon ay mag kasalubong na ang kilay.

Di na lang sumagot si Cagalli. Nitong makalipas na araw ay, madalas siyang kinukulit ni Athrun, di rin niya maitatanggi na napapasaya din siya ng binata, pero di niya alam kung bakit nag kakaroon pa rin siya ng alinlangan sa puso niya.

"Cagalli, gusto pa lang naman yun di ba?aasa pa din ako." ang sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay papalapit na kay Cagalli.

"Athrun. . di talaga pwede" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Bakit Cagalli? Bakit?" ang tanong ni Athrun na ngayon ay kinakapitan si Cagalli sa magkabilang braso.

"Athrun, hari ka, katulong lang ako, di tayo bagay, at isa pa marahil naguguluhan ka lang sa nararamdaman mo, alam ko balang araw magigising ka na lang na nalimutan mo na ang nararamdaman mo, maniwala ka." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakatitig sa mata ni Athrun

"Cagalli, ang ayaw ko sa lahat ay iniisip mo ang estado natin sa buhay, lahat ay pantay-pantay sa pag-ibig, at paano kita malilimutan kung sa bawat pagpikit at pagdilat ng mata ko ay ikaw ang aking nakikita? Kahit na siguro maaksidente ako, magka amnesia ako, o kahit pa maka inom ako ng pampakalimot, nandito ka pa rin, dito lang." ang sabi ni Athrun habang, kinukuha ang kamay ni Cagalli para ilagay sa dibdib niya.

"Wag mo na akong pahirapan Athrun." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Wag pahirapan? Cagalli, di ba ako nahihrapan sa nangyayari? Ang hinihingi ko lang naman sayo ay isang pagkakataon, may dalawang linggo pa ako para patunayan sayo ang nararamdaman ko, alam mo ba, sinabi sa akin ni Shinn, na una kang naging kanya, alam mo ba kung gaano kasakit sa akin iyon?." Ang sabi ni Athrun na di na mapigilan ang nararamdaman.

"Ikaw lang naman ang nagpapahirap ng sitwasyon, tumigil ka na Athrun! TUMIGIL KA NA!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Patayin mo ako, kung gusto mo akong tumigil! Una kang naging kanya, pero huli kang magiging akin!" ang sabi ni Athrun na nag aapoy na sa galit.

"Bakit mo ba pinagpipilitan sa aking ang sarili mo? Anong tingin mo sa akin? Laruan? Na pwedeng angkinin ng kung sino na lang ang may gusto." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Di siya laruan, oo utusan siya, pero alam pa in niya ang gusto niya.

"Alam ko Cagalli, kaya nga humihingi ako ng isang pag kakataon, kahit isa lang!." ang sabi ni Athrun na nananatili pa ding nakatingin sa dalaga.

"Athrun hindi pwede." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ikaw lang ang may sabi niyan" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Wag mong pakikielaman ang buhay ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay di na mapigilan ang galit sa hari.

"Wag mo ding pagkielaman ang puso ko. Cagalli, di mo ba nakikita? Masaya ako pag nanjan ka? Ngayon lang ako naging sakim, ngayon lang ako naging ganito, kahit kay Mia hindi ako naging ganito sayo lang, ikaw lang." ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Athrun hindi pwede!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Cagalli.

"Tigilan mo ako sa linya mong iyan! Ikaw lang ang nagsasabi niyan, ang dali lang sabihin para sa iyo! Di mo ba nakikita? MAHAL NA MAHAL KITA KAHIT ANG SAKIT-SAKIT NA." Ang pasigaw na sabi ni Athrun habang niyayakap si Cagalli.

Nagulat na lang si Cagalli sa sinabi Athrun, mahal siya ni Athrun? Hindi lang gusto, kundi mahal pa?

"Isang pagkakataon lang Cagalli, pag wala pa rin, at kung talagang di na mag babago ang nararamdaman mo, titigil na ako, pangako." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Siguro nga ay, sobrang nahihirapan na si Athrun, sino nga naman ba siya para diktahan ang puso ni Athrun, siguro nga ay gusto niya si Shinn, pero di naman siguro masama kung bibigyan niya ng pagkakataon si Athrun. Mahirap ang pinagdadaanan ni Athrun at tanging siya lang ang nagbigay saya sa binata. Para na lang siguro sa katahimikan ng isip niya at puso ni Athrun. Sige susubukan niya.

Habang yakap ni Athrun si Cagalli ay naramdaman niya na bumalot sa bewang niya ang kamay ng dalaga.

"Salamat Cagalli" ang sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay naguhitan na ng ngiti sa labi niya.

"Sa isang kundisyon." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano yon?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Wag mo na akong pasisigawin sa palengke." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Agad naman tumawa ang binata.

"Oo naman." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Flay." Ang sabi ng isang boses.

Nasa hardin si Flay at nag iisip ng marinig niyang may tumawag ng kanyang pangalan kaya lumingon siya.

"Yzak?" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Pwede ba kitang makausap." Ang sabi Yzak.

"Paano ka ba naka pasok dito?" ang tanong ni Flay na nananatiling naka upo sa upuan.

"Kilala ako ng mga tao dito, ano? Pwede ba kitang makausap?" ang tanong ni Yzak.

"Nag uusap na tayo Yzak." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Flay, hindi dito." Ang sabi ni Yzak habang inaabot niya ang kamay sa dalaga.

"Di ako aalis dito." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Bubuhatin na lang kita!" ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Ikaw? Na isang lolo? Mabubuhat ako? sige lang, tingnan natin." Ang sabi ni Flay

Maya-maya pa ay, nasa labas na siya ng palasyo buhat-buhat ni Yzak.

"IBABA MO AKO! MANYAK! MATANDANG BASTOS!" ang sabi ni Flay habang nag pupumiglas.

"Tumahimik ka kung ayaw mong halikan kita!" ang sabi ni Yzak.

Agad namang tumahimik si Flay at hinayaang dalhin siya ni Yzak sa lugar kung saan sila mag uusap.

Makailang minuto lang ay, nakarating sila sa isang lumang templo, binaba siya ni Yzak sa baba ng hagdan.

"Mauna kang umakyat." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

"AKO? aakyat jan? tingnan mo nga! Eh halos isang daang bahagdan yan! AYAW KO NGA!" ang sabi ni Flay

"Sige na! Takot ka lang eh!" ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Ako? takot? Eh ikaw nga jan yung takot, tingnan mo ako yung pinapauna mo!" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Mauna ka na bilis!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang tinutulak si Flay paakyat ng hagdan

"Ano ba yan!" ang sabi ni Flay.

Tahimik na umakyat ang dalawa , nauuna si Flay at tatlong bahagdan pababa ay si Yzak.

"Pagod na ako Yzak!" ang sabi ni Flay na patuloy pa ding umaakyat.

"Sabi nila ang templong ito ay para sa nag iibigan, kung gusto mo daw na tumagal ang relasyon niyo, sabay daw kayong umakyat ng hagdan at sabay na mag dasal sa templo, o pwede ring sabay kayong bumaba at mag alay na lang ng bulaklak sa unang baitang ng hagdan." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Ano namang kinalaman ko doon? Dapat yung kasinatahan mo na si, Shiho ba yon? Oo Shiho nga, siya dapat ang kasama mo dito." Ang sabi ni Flay na patuloy pa din sa pag akyat.

"Flay, bigyan mo ako ng isang pagkakataon, gusto kita Flay, pag pumayag ka gusto kong lumingon ka sa akin pag nakarating ka sa dulo ng hagdan at sabay tayong bababa at mag aalay sa unang baitang ng hagdan na ito, pero kung hindi, wag kang lilingon." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

Bakit ngayon? Bakit niya ito sinasabi? Ibig sabihin ba ay, nakipag hiwalay na siya sa kasintaha niya para lang sa kanya? Di naman ata tama iyon. Di talaga. "Paano na yung kasintahan mo?" ang tanong ni Flay na malapit na sa tuktok ng hagdan

"Wala na kami." Ang sabi ni Yzak

Parang biglang bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Flay, di niya gustong makasira ng isang relasyon, gusto niya si Yzak pero, ayaw niyang may masaktan. Galit siya, galit siya sa mga taong di marunong panindigan ang sarili nila, galit siya sa mga taong duwag!

"Yzak, gusto ko sanang malaman mo na gusto din kita, pero mali ang ginawa mo kay Shiho, mahal ka niya, di mo dapat binalewala iyon, ang dami niyo ng pinagsamahan, sana inuna mo ang nararamdaman niya kesa yung nararamdaman mo, kaming mga babae ay parang babasaging baso, kailangan mong hawakan ng mabuti, dahil pag nabitawan mo ito at nalaglag sa sahig ay maaring mabasag. Madali kaming masaktan. Masakit ang ginawa mo kay Shiho,Yzak, sana'y inisip mo yon. " ang sabi ni Flay.

Matapos iyon ay narating niya ang tuktok ng templo, naghintay si Yzak ng halos isang minuto.

.

.

.

.

Pero Hindi lumingon si Flay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kira.. ang sakit ng ulo ko." Ang sabi ni Lacus na nakahiga sa kama niya habang namimilipit sa sakit.

"Lacus, sandali lang, huminga ka muna ng malalim." Ang sabi ni Kira.

Agad na sinara ni Kira ang pinto para siguraduhing walang makakapasok

"Kira, bilisan mo na, di ko na kaya." Ang sabi ni Lacus, na umiiyak na sa sakit.

Agad na yumuko si Kira at nilapit niya ang labi niya sa labi ni Lacus, tamang tama lang para maipasa niya ang isang kulay pulang apoy sa bibig ng bata.(A/N: di sila nag kiss okay?)sa isang iglap ay nawala ang sakit ng ulo ni Lacus.

"Ang galing talaga ng kapangyarihan mo Kira." Ang sabi ni Lacus na ngayon ay nagpupunas na ng kanyang luha.

"Di ko kapangyarihan yon, pinahiram lang yon sa akin." Ang sabi ni Kira.

"eh kanino.?" Ang tanong ni Lacus.

Sasagot na sana si Kira ng biglang hinimatay si Lacus. Sanay na si Kira sa ganitong sitwasyon sa tuwing sasakit ang ulo ni Lacus, nangyayari ito sa tuwing babalik ang ilan sa kanyang mga ala-ala

(sa isip ni Lacus)

"_Kira, ayos ka lang ba? Kira gumising ka!" ang sabi ni Lacus habang niyayakap ang katawan ng sugatang si Kira._

"_La . lacuss" ang sabi ni Kira na sobra ng nang hihina_

"_Kira, sino ang gumawa sayo nito? Kira! Sandali lang wag ka munang bibitaw, hihingi ako ng tulong." Ang sabi ni Lacus at napansin niya na parang naputol na ang hininga ng binatilyo._

"_KIRA! KIRA! Gumising ka! Gumising ka!Kira naman!" ang sabi ng dalagita habang umiiyak._

Iniwan muna ni Kira si Lacus para makatulog ito ng ayos, di na mag tatagal at babalik na ang ala-ala ng bata, at pag dumating ang oras na iyon ay kailangan na niyang ibalik ang kapangyarihan na hiniram niya.

. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .

"Milly, wag ka ng mag tampo." Ang sabi ni Dearka habang sinusuyo ang dalaga.

"Layuan mo nga ako!" ang sabi ni Milly na naglalakad papalayo sa kasintahan

"Milly, di ko namam sinasadya!" ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Pambihira ka talaga!" ang sabi ni Milly

"Maniwala ka, di ko nakalimutan!" ang sabi ni Dearka.

Anong nangyari? Nakalimutan lang naman ni Dearka na sumipot sa kanilang tagpuan.

"Ang tagal kong naghintay doon! Di ka man lang naawa sa akin! PAMBIHIRA KA TALAGA!" ang sabi ni Milly

"Milly di ko nga nakalimutan, pag dating ko kasi doon wala ka na." ang sabi ni Dearka habang hinahawakan ang kamay ni Milly.

"Sinungaling! Halos apat na oras akong nahintay! Nakakainis ka!" ang sabi ni Milly na malapit ng umiyak.

"Pakinggan mo muna ako." ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Ewan ko sayo!" ang sabi ni Milly na nag simula ng umiiyak.

"Milly, wag ka ng umiyak oh." Ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Bakit ka ganyan!" ang sabi ni Milly.

"Nahuli kasi ako, may kinuha akong panandaliang trabaho, medjo natagalan akong matapos." Ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Bakit ka naman kumuha ng panandaliang trabaho? Di ka na ba masayang kasama ako sa palasyo na ito?" ang tanong ni Milly na umiiyak pa din.

Pinunasan ni Dearka ang luha ni Milly at hinalikan niya ang magkabilang mata ng dalaga.

"Masayang-masaya ako sa piling mo mahal ko, nahuli din kasi ako kasi, binili ko pa ito." Ang sabi ni Dearka habang sinusuot ang pares ng perlas na hikaw sa butas ng tenga ni Milly.

"Kaya ako kumuha ng panandaliang trabaho ay para mabili yan" ang sabi ni Dearka

"Mahal ito Dearka." Ang sabi ni Milly na napalitan ng gulat ang kaninang pag iyak niya. Hinawakan niya ang pares ng hikaw na ngayon ay nasa butas na ng tenga niya.

"Mas mahal ang pag mamahal ko sayo." Ang sabi ni Dearka

Agad na niyakap ni Milly ang kasintahan at pinaulanan ito ng halik.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mabilis na lumipas ang dalawang araw, at bawat araw ay lumalarawan sa magandang umaga ni Athrun.

"Athrun, ito na ang kape mo, sigurado ka bang di ka pupunta sa punong palasyo ngayon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Tumayo si Athrun para kunin ang kape sa kamay ni Cagalli at hinalikan niya ito sa noo.

"Ayos lang, wala naman akong pagpupulong sa araw na ito, pinadala ko na lang dito yung mga kailangan kong mga papeles, isa pa gusto kitang makasama bago ka man lang umalis sa susunod na linggo" Ang sabi ni Athrun habang binababa ang kanyang kape sa mesa.

"Kahit na, iba pa rin na nakikita ka nila doon." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay umuupo sa upuan.

"Hayaan mo na lang ako. teka! Wag kang masyadong gagalaw." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Ano ba yan.?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tinuturo ang isang malaking papel na hawak ni Athrun

"Sandali lang." ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinatapos niya ang kanyang ginagawa.

Biglang tumayo si Cagalli at pumunta sa likod ni Athrun para tingnan ang ginagawa nito.

"Ako yan ah!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na tinitingnan ang larawan niya, larawan niya na nakaupo, nakangiti at masaya.

"Ikaw nga." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang binibigay kay Cagalli ang larawan.

Kinuha ni Cagali ang larawan at kanya itong tinitigan.

"Nagustuhan mo ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang niyayakap niya ang bewang ng nakatalikod na dalaga.

Humarap sa kanya si Cagalli.

"Ang ganda." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na di mapigilan ang mapangiti.

"Maganda yan, dahil ikaw ang nasa larawan." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nanatiling nakayakap sa bewang ng ngayon ay nakaharap na si Cagalli.

"Salamat Athrun." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakangiting nakatitig sa larawan.

"Kahit ano, para lang mapangiti kita, walang anu man." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahalikan ang noo ni Cagalli.

Di naman napansin ni Cagalli na nakayakap si Athrun sa kanya dahil abala siyang titigan ang larawan na ginuhit ni Athrun.

"Bihira ka kasing ngumiti, kaya pinangiti kita sa larawan." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"HOY! Abusado ka ah! Yung kamay mo!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang inaalis ang kamay ni Athrun.

Ngumiti nalang si Athrun.

"Ayaw ko nga" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"ATHRUN!" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Ayaw!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang umiiling.

"ABA!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sumigaw ka muna! Sabihin mo, ang galing galing ni Athrun Zala!" ang sabi ni Athrun

"ANO AKO? UTO-UTO?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tinuturo ang sarili.

"Wala akong sinabi na ganyan." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Athrun pag naka wala ako dito lagot ka sa akin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Yun ay kung papakawalan pa kita." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahalikan ang ilong ni Cagalli.

"ATHRUN!" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Tigilan mo nga yan!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ang alin? Ito ba?" ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahalikan naman ang isang pisngi ni Cagalli.

"Sasakalin na kita!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinataas ang kanyang kamay para sakalin si Athrun.

"Na-ah!" ang sabi ni Athrun na agad na ginamit ang isang kamay niya para hawakan ang parehong kamay ni Cagalli, pareho din niya itong hinalikan.

Agad namang namula si Cagalli, bakit ba kasi panay ang halik sa kanya ni Athrun.

"Tatapakan ko ang paa mo!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Di ko gagawin yan kung ako sayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na nakapulupot pa rin ang isang kamay sa bewang ni Cagalli at hawak-hawak pa din ang parehong kamay ng dalaga.

"Talaga lang!" ang sabi ni Cagalli natatapakan na sana ang paa ni Athrun pero naunahan siyang takirin ng banata, kaya ngayon ay tanging ang kamay na lang ni Athrun ang sumusoporta sa kanya para di siya mahulog sa sahig.

"Sabi ko naman sayo, di ko gagawin yan kung ako sayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay hinahalikan ang leeg ni Cagalli.

Agad na namula ang dalaga.

"ATHRUN!MARYOSEP! ano ba yang ginagawa mo!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na di na magkaintindihan ang isip dahil sa ginawa ni Athrun.

"SHHHH. . .Tsk. .Tsk. . masama yan Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"MASAMA? YUNG GINAGAWA MO ANG MASAMA! Ano ba! Bitiwan mo na ako." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Nilapit ni Athrun ang bibig niya sa tenga ni Cagalli.

"Sigurado ka? Masakit nga lang pag bumitaw ako." ang sabi Athrun na di mapigilang mapangiti

Walang nagawa si Cagalli kundi ang mapalunok at mamula

"ARHGGG. ..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Matapos ang hapunan ay pumunta si Flay sa opisina ni Athrun. Nakita niya ang nangyari kanina kay Athrun at Cagalli, nakita niya na masaya na ang pinsan niya siguro di na masama ang gagawin niya.

"Athrun pwede ba kitang makausap?" ang tanong ni Flay.

"Ano yon?" ang tanong ni Athrun na tumigil sa pagbabasa para tingnan ang kanyang pinsan.

"Gusto ko sanang mag paalam sayo, uuwi na kasi ako bukas." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Bakit naman Flay? May problema ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun na niyakap naman ang pinsan.

"Wala Athrun, nag aalala lang ako kay ama." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Alam mo Flay, magaling ka sa lahat ng bagay maliban lang sa pagsisinungaling" ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinitingnan sa mata ang dalaga.

"Athrun, nakikita ko na masaya ka na, wag kang mag alala, babalik agad ako, hahanapin ko lang ang sarili ko." Ang sabi ni Flay

"Naiintindihan kita. Sige, pero gusto ko bumalik ka agad, laging bukas ang tahanan ko para sayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahalikan ang pinsan sa noo.

"Oo naman." Ang sabi ni Flay.

Kailangan lang niyang huminga, kailangan lang niyang mag isip, kailangan lang niyang hanapin ang sarili niya.

. . . . . . . . . . .

(Kinabukasan)

"ANO?" ang sigaw ni Yzakn

"Oo, di kita pipigilan kung susundan mo siya, pero siguraduhin mong babalik ka, pansamantala ko munang ibibigay kay Nicole ang trabaho mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa kausap

"Dapat lang, kasi di mo rin ako mapipigilan." Ang sabi ni Yzak na nag mamadaling umalis.

"Intayin mo lang akong babae ka! Pambihira talaga!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang naglalakad papalabas ng palasyo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tapos na ang lahat ng gawain ni Athrun sa punong palasyo, nagpaalam siya kay Dearka na baka mahuli siya ng uwi, bakit? Ngayon ang araw ng pangalawang anibersaryo ng pagkamatay ni Mia. Kaya pupunta siya sa isa pa nilang espesyal na lugar.

Mahaba ang biyahe ni Athrun papunta sa isa pang lugar na malapit sa puso niya. Matagal na din siyang di bumabalik dito kaarawan pa ni Mia ng pumunta siya doon.

Dahil na rin kay Justice na kabayo ni Athrun, kaya mabilis siyang nakarating sa nasabing lugar.

Nagulat siya ng makita niya ang isang babaeng nakadapa sa damuhan sa ilalalim ng puno, walang malay at punong-puno ng sugat.

Binangon ni Athrun ang babae, at hinawi niya ang buhok nito para makita ang mukha ng dalaga, laking gulat niya sa nakita niya.

.

.

.

"Mia. . . . . . ." agad niyang binuhat ang dalaga at sinakay ito sa likod ni Justice.

.

.

.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Milly kanina ka pa atang masaya jan at ano nga pala yang nasa tenga mo? Kahapon ko pa yang napapasin." Ang sabi ni Cagali habang nakaturo sa pares ng hikaw sa tenga ni Milly.

"Masaya lang ako, ito ba? Bigay sa akin ito ni Dearka." Ang sabi ni Milly na panay ang tingin sa salamin.

"Ang ganda naman niyan." Ang sabi ni cagalli na parang napilitan lang purihin ang hikaw.

"Wag mo na akong lokohin alam kong di ka interesado sa mga bagay na ganito. Maiba ako, kumsta na kayo ni Master Zala? Balita ko, malapit na kayo sa isa't-isa." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Kanino mo nalaman yan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Ano ka ba! usap-usapan yan ngayon sa buong palasyo." Ang sabi ni Milly na tinitingnan pa rin ang sarili sa salamin

Agad namang tinago ni Cagalli ang mukha niya sa kanyang unan.

"Ano Cagalli? Ano ng balita?" ang tanong ni Milly habang tinatanggal ang unan sa mukha ni Cagalli at bigla naman nalaglag ang larawang ginuhit ni Athrun na nakatago sa ilalim ng unan ni Cagalli, agad na pinulot yon ni Milly

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba!" ang sabi ni Milly

"Hay!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na mabilis na hinaklit ang larawan sa kamay ni Milly

"CAGALLI! MASAYA AKO PARA SAYO!" ang patiling sabi ni Milly.

"Milly, walang ibang nangyari tulad ng iniisip mo, pumayag lang ako na ligawan ako ni Athrun." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinatago ulit ang larawan

"ATHRUN! HUWAW! Athrun DAW!" ang sabi ni Milly na di matigil ang pag tili.

"SHHH Milly! Nakakabulahaw ka ng mga tao!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na tinatakpan ang bibig ng kaibigan.

"Ikwento mo BILISS" ang patiling sabi ni Milly.

"Pupunitin ko yang lalamunan mo pag di ka tumigil jan." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sige na titigil na ako, kwento ka na." ang sabi ni Milly

Mabilis na kwinento ni Cagalli ang lahat kay Milly, mula sa umpisa hanggang sa huli.

"Anong naramadaman mo?" ang tanong ni Milly

"Wala, Pero gusto ko yung ginagawa niya, pakiramdam ko ang espesyal ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na di na natigil sa pamumula.

"WAAA! Gusto mo yung ginagawa niya! Di ko akalain ganyan ka pala! Hinalikan ka lang sa leeg, nagustuhan mo na agad! Di nga kami umabot ni Dearka sa ganon!" ang sabi ni Milly

"MILLY! Ano ba! Di na nga ako mag kwekwento sayo" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Biro lang! pero masaya ako para sayo Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Milly na agad na niyakap ang kaibigan.

Natigil ang kanilang yakapan ng biglang kumatok si Myrna

"Cagalli, kailangan ka ni Master Zala sa silid para sa mga bisita bilisan mo." Ang sabi ni Mryna.

Napanganga na lang si Milly

"Cagalli! Hala! Pinapapunta ka ni Master Zala sa silid na para lang sa bisita sa ganitong oras ng gabi! Ano kayang gagawin nyo?" ang sabi ni Milly

"MILLY! Ang bastos mo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na dali-daling umalis

Halos mamatay na si Milly sa katatawa sa kwarto niya.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli dalian mo!" ang sabi ni Myrna na nasa labas ng silid.

Mabilis na pumasok si Cagalli sa silid at doon ay nakita niya si Athrun sa tabi ng isang babae, magandang babae, nakita niya ang pag aalala sa mata ni Athrun

"Lumabas ka muna Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli, agad na tumango si Athrun at lumabas.

Hinubadan ni Cagalli ang babae, at sinimulan niyang linisin ang mga sugat nito sa buong katawan.

Kamukhang-kamukha ng dalaga ang babaeng naka pinta sa opisina ni Athrun na walang iba kundi si

.

.

.

Mia.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di niya akalain na mabilis siyang makakarating sa bahay nila Flay, matagal na panahon narin ng huli siyang nakatungtong dito at ngayon ay nandito siyang muli.

Mabilis siyang pinapasok ni Lord Allster sa loob ng kanilang tahanan.

Pinaliwanag ni Yzak ang lahat ng nangyari sa kanya ng mga nakaraang araw at nagulat na lang siya ng biglang tumawa ang nakatatandang lalaki

"Kayo talagang mga kabataan, sige kakausapin ko si Flay, sa isang kundisyon" ang sabi ni Lord Allster.

"Sige po ano yon?" ang tanong ni Yzak

"Para malaman ko kung tapat ka nga sa intensyon mo sa pag punta mo dito, hinahamon kitang matulog sa labas ng tahanan ko sa loob ng isang linggo." Ang sabi ni Lord Allster ng may ngiti sa labi.

Napatayo si Yzak sa kanyang kinauupuan at napanganga.

"ANO ?" ang tanging lumabas sa bibig ni Yzak.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Walang mag babago, ikaw lang mahal ko"

. . . . . . . .

Guys! Ito na muna ang huling update ko sa week na ito, baka kasi di na ako maka update sa weekend, tambak na po ang school works, thesis, case study,research, survey,floor plan, grabe na! tapos malapit na ang finals.

Give me some love ha!


	15. Panganib

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd

Speacial thanks to my fanfiction family! Love you guys! You know that right?

(edited)

Since di ako makatulog, lakas tama nanaman ako, aswang sa gabi nanamn ang tawag sa akin, mag uupdate na lang ako hahah ^^ madalian ko lang ito ginawa so, expect some or tons of errors, bukas ko na lang babaguhin. So kung ayaw niyong mag basa ng madaming errors, bukas na lang. okies?

Lei: dahil loves kita, eto na, kaya lang walang mushy moment for athrun and cagalli, maybe nxt chap?

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kumusta ang lagay niya?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Ayos lang naman siya, hayaan na lang muna natin na gumaling ang mga sugat niya, wala naman malalim at di naman masyadong malala, marahil bukas ay magigising na siya." Ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Ganon ba? Salamat Cagalli, sige na, matulog ka na." ang sabi ni Athrun

"Sige, mauna na ako, matulog ka na din Athrun, Magandang gabi." Ang sabi ni Cagalli bago ito umalis.

Pumasok muli si Athrun sa loob ng silid ng dalaga, tinitigan niya itong mabuti, di siya nag kakamali, kahawig na kahawig nga ito ng kanyang kasintahan, mula sa buhok hanggang sa kanyang balat. Posible kaya?

Umupo si Athrun sa gilid ng kama ng dalaga.

(balik tanaw)

_ "Papasukin niyo ako! Umalis kayo sa daan! ALIS!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawi ang mga tao sa daan, pilit niyang kumakawala sa pag kakahawak sa kanya ng mga sundalo ng punong palasyo, kagagaling lang niya sa pakikipaglaban sa mga rebelde, tapos nagulat na lang siya ng malaman niya na patay na ang kasintahan niya at ang kanyang ama._

_"Mahal na prinsepe, mas makakabuti po siguro ay wag na kayong tumuloy." Ang sabi ni Andrew_

_"Anong pinag sasasabi mo? Gusto ko ng makita sila Mia at si Ama, BITIWAN NIYO AKO!" ang sabi ni Athrun na matagumpay na nakaalis sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ng apat na sundalo._

_Tumakbo siya ng mabilis papasok sa silid ng kanyang ama at tumambad sa kanya ang nakakakilabot na tanawin, parang nalusaw ang balat ng ama niya at halos kita na ang laman loob nito, parang binuhusan ito ng isang matinding asido, agad siyang lumapit sa tabi ng kanyang ama at doon ay nanghina. Naamoy din niya ang nakakasulasok na amoy na ng gagaling sa bangkay ng ama._

_"NASAN SI MIA? NASAN SIYA!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang tumatayo sa kanyang pagkakaluhod_

_"Mahal na prinsepe, mas maganda po kung di niyo na makikita ang bangkay ni Mia." Ang sabi ni ulit ni Andrew_

_"TUMIGIL KA! NASAN NA SI MIA!" ang sabi ni Athrun, tinuro ng isang sundalo ang isang parang giniling na tao, wala kang makita na parte ng katawan, lahat ay pinong-pino,at tanging makikita mo lang ay ang laman at ang nagkalat na dugo. Napaluhod na lang si Athrun at doon ay umiyak_

_"UMALIS KAYO! ALIS!" ang sabi ni Athrun sa mga taong nasa loob ng silid._

_Halos araw at gabing hinanap ni Athrun ang may pakana sa pag patay sa kanyang ama at kasintahan, gusto niya ng hustisya, gusto niya ng katarungan, maraming rebelde na siyang napatay dahil sa pag hahanap ng taong pumatay sa kanyang ama at kasintahan. Naging parang halimaw si Athrun, na walalang ibang alam kundi ang pumatay nang mga rebelde, walang habas niyang pinuputulan ng leeg at hinihiwa ang bawat parte ng rebeldeng nasa harap niya._

_Hanggang sa isang araw ay natauhan siya, di matutuwa sa kanya si Mia pag nakita niya na nagkaganon si Athrun, walang natutuwa sa ginagawa niya, tinatakot lang niya ang mga tao sa paligid niya, mas lalo lang niyang hinihiya ang pagkamatay ng mahal niya sa buhay._

_Kaya naisipan niyang ayusin ang kanyang buhay, napag desisyonan na lang niya na hayaan na muna pansamantala ang pag hahanap sa taong pumatay sa mga mahal niya sa buhay, mas maraming tao ang nangangailangan sa kanya, may kaharian pa siyang kailangang gabayan._

_Di niya dapat pabayaan ang mga taong nakasalalay sa kanya, di niya dapat sayangin ang pinaghirapan ng kanyang ama._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pambihira, di ko akalaing pumayag ako sa kalokohang ito." Ang sabi ni Yzak na sinusubukang makatulog sa labas ng tahanan ng mga Allster.

"Tingnan mo yung babaeng yon di man lang ako mapuntahan dito sa labas! Ganyan ba siya trumato ng bisita? Nakakairita!"

Teka? Bakit nga pala siya nandito? Humingi siya ng oras kay Shiho para makapag isip pero nandito siya ngayon, handang magpakain sa mga insekto para lang makausap si Flay.

_Teka! Teka! Teka! Parte pa din naman ng pag iisip ko ang pagkausap ko kay Flay, para na rin malinawan ang isip ko. Tama yun nga, baliw na ako, BALIW NA AKO!_

(A/N: ewan ko sayo Yzak, parehong pareho kayo ni Athrun na laging denial sa umpisa)

Makalipas ang ilan pang di magagandang salita ay nakatulog na si Yzak.

(sa loob ng Allster mansion)

"Ama, di po kaya'y sumobra kayo sa ginawa niyo kay Yzak.?" Ang tanong ni Flay habang minamasahe ang balikat ng ama.

"Anak, tama lang yon, makikita mo lang kung gaano kadeterminado si Yzak sa kanyang mga sinabi." Ang sabi ni George.

"Kahit na ama, kawawa naman yung tao." Ang sabi ni Flay

"Hayaan mo siya Flay, ang lalaking malinis ang hangarin ay hahamakin ang lahat." Ang sabi ni George.

"Ama talaga. Kumusta na kayo?" ang tanong ni Flay

"Ayos lang ako iha, hinaphanap ko ang masahe mong ito, ikaw kumusta ang Bayan? Kumusta si Athrun?" ang tanong ni George.

"Ayos lang din naman siya ama, sa ngayon po ay may sinusuyo siyang binibini." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Ah ganon ba? Naku! Maganda iyon para sa kanya." Ang sabi ni Geroge sa anak.

"Siguro nga po." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Kumusta ang bayan? Marami na bang naapektuhan?" ang tanong ni George.

"Di pa naman ganong karami, may masama akong nararamdaman, babalik po ako ulit sa susunod na buwan." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Anak, di ba pwedeng dumito ka na lang? paano pag napahamak ka?" ang tanong ni George

"Ama, magiging ayos lang ako, at di naman ako pababayaan ni Athrun." Ang sabi ni Flay na patuloy na minamasahe ang balikat ng ama.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nag mamadaling pumunta si Shinn sa dating bayan ng Orb, malapit ng mag tapos ang kalokohan na ito. Kailangan na niyang tapusin.

Huminto siya sa harapan ng isang kweba, kumuha siya ng apoy at pumasok sa loob, mukha lang siyang isang ordinaryong kweba pero may maliit na butas doon na natatakpan ng bato at sakto lang para makapasok ang isang tao, sa loob nito ay isang malawak na silid.

Agad niyang kinuha ang kanyang panyo at tinakpan ang kanyang ilong, nakakasulasok ang amoy ng silid, amoy ng mga pinag halong mga kemikal. Nag kalat sa paligid ang mga halamang gamot, insecto, hayop at iba pang parapernalyas. Hinanap niya sa paligid ang taong pakay niya.

Nag lakad siya sa isang mesang makalat ng makakita siya ng isang larawan, isang babaeng may kulay dilaw na buhok, halos kahawig ni Cagalli pero mas matanda sa kanya ng konti, sa tabi ng babae ay isang lalaking may mahabang buhok at may balbas sa mukha parehong magkahawak ang kamay at sa bandang likod nila ay isang lalaki, may pilak na kulay ng buhok at berdeng mga mata, lahat sila ay masaya sa larawan.

Kilala niya ang lalaking may pilak na kulay ng buhok, paano ba naman niya makakalimutan ang mukhang iyon? Eh siya nga ang pakay niya sa pag punta niya dito.

"May nag sabi na ba sa iyo na masamang gumalaw ng gamit ng iba?" ang sabi ng lalaki.

"Gibson, bakit di mo tinupad ang usapan natin? Sumunod ako sa bawat utos mo!" ang sabi ni Shinn na nagsisimula ng magalit

"Shinn, pumalpak ka, muntik ka ng mahuli ng mga sundalo nung tinapon mo ang lason sa ilog sa timog at isa maging mabait ka sa akin kung ayaw mong lusawin ko ang kapatid mo." Ang sabi ni Gibson

"WAG MO SIYANG GAGALAWIN! DEMONYO KA!" ang sabi ni Shinn na gusotng-gusto ng suntukin ang lalaking nasa harapan

"MATAGAL NA SHINN! di mo ba alam humahalik lang sa paa ako ang mga demonyo? Wala palang nag sabi sa iyo na wag kang makikipag laro sa mga katulad ko. Kung gusto mo talagang masagip ang kapatid mo, sumunod ka lang sa bawat utos ko" ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Pagod na pagod na ako ng sumunod sa bawat utos mo! Ano pa ba ang gusto mo?" ang tanng ni Shinn na nanggagalaiti na sa galit.

"Talaga Shinn? pagod ka na? ayaw mo na bang sumunod sa mga utos ko? Gusto mo bang patayin ko na ang mahal mo ng kapatid? Isama na din natin yung babaeng nagugustuhan mo, ano nga bang pangalan nun? Cagalli ba iyon? AH! OO cagalli nga!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang naglalakd papalapit kay Shinn.

"Wag mong gagalawin si Cagalli, ano bang problema mo sa Plants? Ano bang problema mo sa mga tao!" ang tanong ni Shinn habang binibigyan niya ng matalas na tingin si Gibson.

"Di lang sa Plants! Kundi sa buong mundo! Nagawa ko ng patumbahin ang Orb, magagawa ko din sa ibang kaharian! hindi pa mulat ang mata mo sa katotohanan Shinn! wala ka pang alam! Palibhasa! Di mo pa nasubukang, magutom, mamalimos, kutyain, pahiyain, tanggalan ng dangal, wala kang naramdaman na ganon." Ang sabi ni Gibson na ngayon ay hawak-hawak na ang leeg ni Shinn.

"Nakakarumi ka! Ang babaw ng pag katao mo!" ang sabi ni Shinn na kahit sinasakal na ay pilit pa ring tinitingnan sa mata si Gibson.

"Wag mo akong lalaitin, wala ka pa sa kalahati ng napagdaanan ko! Kung susunod ka lang, sumunod ka na lang." ang sabi ni Gibson habang hinihigpitan ang kapit sa leeg ni Shinn.

Tumutore sa tangkad si Gibson, kaya ng oras na sinakal niya si Shinn ay umangat ang paa ng binata mula sa lupa, matipuno at makisig ang pangangatawan ni Gibson kaya di hamak na mas malakas siya kay Shinn, nilapit niya ang tenga ng binata sa bibig niya.

"Gusto kong, mag simula ka ng himagsikan, palabasin mo ang mga rebelde, pamunuan mo sila, at dalhin niyo sa akin si Athrun Zala!" ang sabi ng lalaki sabay hampas kay Shinn sa pader.

Nanghihinang tumayo si Shinn susugudin na niya sana si Gibsn ng makita niya sa may dilim ang isang rehas, sa loob non ay ang walang malay niyang kapatid, gising pero wala ng buhay, nandon lang ito sa isang sulok at kausap ang pader.

Agad siyang tumakbo sa harap ng rehas

"MAYU! Mayu! Nandito na si Kuya, Mayu, halika lumapit ka sa akin." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang inaabot ang kamay sa kapatid.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Mayu at bumalik na ito sa kanyang unang ginagawa.

"Tingnan mo nga naman yan, ang muling pagkikita ng mag kapatid." Ang sabi ni Gibson

"Anong ginawa mo sa kapatid ko." Ang sabi ni Shinn na humihigpit ang kapit sa rehas

"Wag kang mag alala babalik siya sa katinuan , sa oras na mag tagumpay ka sa pinapagawa ko." Ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Siguraduhin mo lang, dahil papatayin kita!" ang sabi ni Shinn na nag aapoy na sa galit.

Tumawa ng malakas si Gibson.

"Magaling ka palang mag patawa, Shinn ang mga demonyong katulad ko ay di madaling namamatay tandaan mo yan" ang sabi ni Gibson

Walang nagawa si Shinn kundi ang titigan ang kapatid na tumawa at kausapin ang pader.

Mayu...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Galit na pumasok si Athrun sa kanyang opisina.

"Panong nangyari yon? Pakipaliwanag nga ng maayos!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahampas ang kamay sa mesa.

"Di rin po namin alam kamahalan, nagulat na lang kami at patay na ang mga gwardiyang nag babantay kay Rau." Ang sabi ni Mwu

"Sabi ko na nga ba dapat, pinatay ko na siyang nung nahuli ko siya!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawakan ang kanyang sentido

"Kamahalan akala ko po ba'y tapos na kayo sa ganon?" ang tanong ni Mwu

"Oo Mwu tapos na nga ako sa pag patay, pero ngayon ay nanganganib na ang buong kaharian." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Kailangan na lang nating gawin ay hanapin si Rau, marahil ay may mga kasabwat siya" ang sabi ni Mwu

"Ihanda niyo si Justice, sasama ako sa paghahanap." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Masusunod din." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

Mabilis na nagsipaghanda ang mga sundalo para sa paghahanap sa nawawalang lider ng mga rebelde. Halos itaya na ni Athrun ang sariling buhay mahuli lang si Rau, di siya makapaniwala na natakas si Rau, kung kailangan pa niyang suyurin ang buong kaharian gagawin niya, napaka mapanganib at tusong kalaban si Rau.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Mahal ko ng kapatid! Kumusta na?" ang tanong ni Gilbert habang sinasalubong ang sariling kapatid

"Tigilan mo ako, Gilbert bakit ang tagal mo bago ako palayain!" ang sabi ni Rau habang hinahawi ang kamay ni Gilbert.

"Hinanap ko pa ang iba nating mga kasamahan na nag tago, at kailangan ko pa silang kumbinsihin buti na lang at tinulungan tayo ng isang kaibigan" ang sabi ni Gilbert.

"Kaibigan?" ang tanong ni Rau.

Agad na pumasok si Shinn sa loob ng silid kung saan nag uusap ang magkapatid

"Shinn Asuka! Magaling naman at sumanib ka na sa aming mga adhikain para sa pagabago." Ang sabi ni Rau ng may ngiti

Di na lang nag salita si Shinn at pinaliwanag niya ang plano sa mag kapatid.

"Kailangan nating makuha ng buhay si Zala." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang nag lalatag ng pera sa mesa.

"Asuka, sayo na yang pera mo, at di mo na kaming kailangang utusan, kung gusto mo pa, ulo ni Zala pa ang ibibigay ko sayo." Ang sabi ni Rau.

"Kaialngan ko si Zala ng buhay" ang sabi ni Shinn habang tinititigan ang mag kapatid.

"Ikaw ang bahala." Ang sabi ni Rau.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"May nakita kayo?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang naghahanap sa paligid ng mga ebidensya na makakapagturo kung saan nag punta si Rau

"Wala po kamahalan. Nanggaling na po kami sa hilaga, kanluran, silangan at timog." Ang sabi ng isang sundalo.

"Mag patawag kayo ng apat pang grupo ng mga sundalo at bumuo kayo ng walong grupo, Mwu, ikaw na ang bahala kung saan mo sila itatalaga, kailangan natin ng mag roronda sa buong kaharian araw man o gabi." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Masusunod din" ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Gusto kong malaman ang bawat pangyayari sa kaharian, pwede kayong pumunta sa aking tahanan ano mang oras, Mwu bukas ng umaga, pumunta ka agad sa punong palasyo at isalaysay sa akin lahat ng kaganapan, kailangan natin ng maayos na pag plaplano, kailangan nating mag handa, kilala ko si Rau, mabilis na susugod yon." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang nag mamasid sa paligid.

"Opo kamahalan, mag pahinga na po kayo, kami na ang bahala dito." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

Alam ni Athrun sa sarili na di siya makakapagpahinga lalo na't nasa paligid lang si Rau, bakit ngayon pa ito nangyari?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Maligayang pagbabalik kamahalan." Ang bati ni Dearka sa kadadating lang na si Athrun.

"Dearka, gusto kong sabihan mo ang mga sundalo sa paligid ng palasyo na maging alerto sa ano mang oras, wag biglang mag papasok ng tao, nakatakas si Rau, talasan mo din ang iyong mga mata." Ang sabi ni athrun sa kaibigan

"Opo mahal na hari." Ang sabi ni Dearka.

"Master Zala, gising na po ang ating bisita." Ang sabi ni Myrna na sumalubong agad sa mahal na hari.

Agad na kumaripas ng takbo si Athrun patungo sa kwarto ng kanyang bisita. Tumigil muna siya sa pinto upang kumatok.

"Tuloy" ang sabi ng boses sa loob ng silid.

Agad na bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Athrun, kaboses din siya ni Mia. Dahan-dahang binuksan ni Athrun ang pinto at tumambad sa kanyang harapan ang dalaga, na nakaupo sa kama.

"Kumusta na ang pakiramdam mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang lumalapit sa kama ng dalaga.

Agad naman siyang tinitigan ng dalaga na tila nagtatanong at nagtataka kung sino siya.

"Ako nga pala si Athrun Zala, ikaw? Maari ko bang matanong ang pangalan mo?" ang sabi ni Ahrun

Agad na napatayo ang dalaga at yumuko sa mahal na hari.

"Mahal na hari, maraming salamat po sa pagpapatuloy niyo sa akin sa inyong tahanan, tatanawin ko itong utang na loob, ako nga po pala si Meer" ang sabi ni Meer.

"Meer, kumain ka na ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa dalaga, napansin naman ni Athrun na pinaglalaruan ni Meer ang sariling hintuturo, parang si Mia, ginagawa niya iyan sa tuwing kinakabahan siya.

"Opo mahal na hari, napaka bait po ng mga tauhan niyo dito, kung mamarapatin niyo po sana, nais kong mag trabaho sa inyong tahanan, bilang bayad sa kabutihang ginawa niyo para sa akin." Ang sabi ni Meer na di maka tingin sa hari.

"Di na kailangan, maari kang lumagi dito." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Pero, mangyari po kasing wala akong maalala sa mga nangyari sa akin, di naman po tama na tumira ako sa tahanan niyo ng libre ayaw ko pong maging pabigat." Ang sabi ni Meer habang kinakagat ang labi

Gawain din ni Mia yan sa tuwing nahihiya siya.

"Sige kung yan ang gusto mo" ang sabi ni Athrun sa dalaga.

"Maraming salamat po." Ang sabi ni Meer na makailang beses ng yumuko.

"Sige, si binibining Murrue na lang ang tanungin mo sa mga gagawin mo dito, kung may kailangan ka ay maari mo akong puntahan sa aking opisina." Ang sabi ni Athrun na tumalikod na sa dalaga para mag tungo na sa kanyang opisina.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Athrun kumusta ang araw mo? Mukhang pagod ka ata, ito nga pala pinaghanda kita ng chaa," ang sabi ni Cagalli habang pumapasok sa loob ng silid ni Athrun habang dala-dala ang chaa, agad siyang sinalubong ng binata at kinuha ang tasang dala-dala

Hinalikan niya si Cagalli sa noo at naupo sa kanyang silya.

"Ayos lang ako Cagalli" ang pangiting sabi ni Athrun

"Nabalitaan ko na nakatakas daw yung lider ng mga rebelde, anong gagawin mo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Bukas pa namin pag uusapan, pero ngayon palang ay nag iisip na agad ako ng plano, kailangan ko ng maunahan ang bawat kilos n i Rau, masyado siyang tuso, mahirap ng maisahan." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang humihigop ng kanyang chaa/tsaa.

"Sa tingin ko Athrun, uunahin niyang puntahan ang mga maliit na baryo, mas madaling mag tago doon, at mas madaling makumbinsi ang mga taong naninirahan doon, bukod sa kokonti lang ang mga sundalong romoronda doon ay mas madaling makontrol ang mga tao sa maliliit na baryo.

"Ano sa tingin mo ano ang dapat nating gawin?" ang tanong ni Athrun na nakikinig sa mga sinasabi ni Cagalli.

"Ang mga rebelde kasi ay parang mga ordinaryong tao lang, madali silang makahalo sa mga normal na tao sa paligid, sa tingin ko ay dapat niyong tingnan ang bawat sulok ng kaharian na ito, sa bundok sa gubat at sa maliliit na baryo, kung maari lang ay mag lagay ka ng maraming sundalo o kampo ng mga sundalo na malapit sa mga baryo, liitan mo din ang agwat ng mga kampo, para mabilis ang pag saklolo kung sakali mang may masamang mangyari, maaaring nag iipon pa ng mga kasama ang mga rebelde at mas maganda kung mabilis na itong maaagapan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nag iisip ng kanyang mga sasabihin.

"Ganon ba? Ano pa?" ang sabi ni Athrun na lihim na napapangiti dahil sa binibigay na kooperasyon ng dalaga.

"Kung ako sa iyo ay lihim akong gagawa ng pain" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Pain? Tulad ng?" ang tanong ni Athrun na napasandal sa kanyang upuan.

"Diba may mga sundalo ka para sa mga kababaihan? Kung ako sa iyo ay palilikasin ko ang mga taong nasa baryo, lalong lalo na ang mga baryo na maraming kababaihan, at mag lalagay ako ng mga sundalo doon na magpapanggap na mga taong naninirahan doon." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Magandang ideya yan, pero sa tingin ko ay kakailanganin natin ng maraming sundalo doon." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Pag panggapin mo yung mga sundalong bihasa na sa labanan, mas maganda din siguro kung ililikas mo na ang mga taong nasa maliliit na baryo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Tumayo si Athrun at lumuhod sa harap ng nakaupong si Cagalli.

"Masusunod din po." Ang sabi ni athrun habang hinahalikan ang kamay ni Cagallli.

"ATHRUN!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ngiti ka naman." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawakan ang pisngi ni Cagalli.

"Paano mong nagagawang maging ganyan sa kabila ng mga problemang hinaharap mo?"ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Di ko alam, basta sa tuwing nakikita kita ay natatanggal ang pagod ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Agad namang namula si Cagalli at lihim na napangiti.

"Athrun?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Hmm?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang umuupo sa katapat na upuan ni Cagalli.

"Wag mo sanang mamasamain ang sasabihin ko, pero si Meer ay kahawig ni Mia." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na di makatingin sa mata ni Athrun

"Ano naman ngayon?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Ahmmm, ano, . . hay, wala." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Tumayo si Athrun sa kanyang kinauupuan at hinila si Cagalli para yakapin ito.

"Matulog ka na, pagod lang yan." ang sabi ni Athrun

Tumango na lang si Cagalli at umalis na sa opisina ni Athrun.

Nababahala siya, ngayong nandito na si Meer, parang di na niya alam kung saan siya lulugar, di niya alam kung dapat pa ba nilang ipagpatuloy ni Athrun ang ginagawa nila? Alam niyang sinusubukan lang niya ang lahat ng ito, pero nababahala siya, natatakot siya.

Natatakot saan? Di kaya'y nahuhulog na ang loob niya sa mahal na hari? Sa bawat halik at yakap nito? Pero tila ang bilis naman ata. Posible bang mangyari iyon? Alam niyang mabilis lang niyang nagustuhan si Shinn, pero iba yung nararamdaman niya kay Athrun. Ibang-iba.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wala na po akong mapiga sa utakels ko! Sagad na! puro computer codes na ang laman nito. Nagulat sa akin si cousin kasi halos 20 mins ko lang ginawa ito, ang bilis ko daw mag type, natutuwa daw silang pakinggan yung tunog ng keyboard. Wierd naming mag anak.. . . hahah don't know kung kelan ko iuupload nung next chap pero ginagawa ko na siya habang nagpapahinga sa pag cocode.

May readers ako from U.S? hmmmmm


	16. Nag aapoy

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

Special thanks to my sisters: kkornelia, ryne marge,lie

And also to my silent readers

Lie: sure ikaw pa! lakas ka sa akin eh! Hahahaha.

OKAY PEOPLE! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ang magagawa na lang natin sa ngayon ay mag handa, at palakasin ang ating pwersa, planado na ang lahat sa bawat angulo, kung merong mga bagay pa akong di naipaliwanag pakisabi na lang, di natin alam kung kelan aatake si Rau, Mwu, ilang rebelde na ba ang nahuli natin?" ang tanong ni Athrun kaw Mwu.

"Sa ngayon po ay, umaabot na ng dalawampu ang bilang nila." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"May nagsalita na ba sa kanila?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Wala pa po. Sa katunayan po ay wala ni isa sa kanila ang makapag salita, bigla na lang po nag susugat ang kanilang mga dila at bigla na lang sumusuka ng dugo, inaalam pa namin kung nalason din ba ang mga rebelde, may lima na ang namatay sa kanila simula kahapon." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Sa tingin ko ay may konektado ang nagpapakalat ng lason sa mga rebelde, marahil ay gusto nilang malingat ang ating atensyon sa pag kalat ng lason sa pamamagitan ng paglabas ng mga rebelde, maaaring konektado si Rau sa gumagawa ng lason. " ang sabi ni Athrun

"Siguro nga po mahal na hari, masasabi ko din po na matagumpay ang pain na ginawa natin para sa maliliit na baryo, sa ngayon po ay nililikas na din namin ang ilan pang mga sibliyan at sinusuri naming mabuti ang mga ito." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Naipatawag niyo na ba si Lord Asuka? Mag dadalawang araw na ang utos kong iyon ah." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Mangyari po kasing laging wala si Lord Asuka sa kanyang tahanan, tanging ang kanyang tagapamahala lang ng bahay ang nandoon." Ang paliwanag ni Mwu.

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba, bantayan niyo ng mabuti si Lord Asuka." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Bakit po kamahalan." Ang tanong ni Mwu.

"May kinalaman si Lord Asuka sa lahat ng pangyayaring ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Paano niyo po nasabi mahal na hari?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Minsan ko ng nahuli na may kausap na lalaki si Lord Asuka, at tila nagbubulungan sila, noong una ay di ko ito pinansin, pero di nag kalaunan, may tindahan ng mga rosas akong pinasara dahil nakakalason ang rosas na tinitinda doon, pina imbistigahan ko iyon at napag alaman ko na nakapangalan iyon kay Lord Asuka, kaya nag ka roon na ako ng pag dududa, isa sa mga kaibigan ko si Shinn,malaki ang tiwala ko sa kanya kaya binigyan ko pa siya ng pagkakataon,pag kakataon para malaman ko kung dapat ko pa ba siyang pagkatiwalaan, inutusan ko siyang mag imbistiga ng tungkol sa lason, alam natin na pambihira ang kakayanan ni Lord Asuka pag dating sa pag iimbistiga, pero kahit isang ebidensya ay wala siyang nakita." Ang paliwanag ni Athrun

"Ganon po ba?" ang sagot ni Mwu

"Ipatawag niyo si Nicole, paki sabi na kailangan ko na ang mga resulta sa mga bulaklak na pinadala ko sa kanya." Ang utos ni Athrun sa isang sundalo.

Makalipas lang ang ilang minuto ay pumasok na si Nicole. Dapat ay trabaho ito ni Yzak pero dahil wala pa ang punong tagapagsaliksik ng Plants ay si Nicole muna ang humawak ng mga responsibilidad ni Yzak.

"Mahal na hari." Ang sabi ni Nicole habang yumuyuko.

"Anong nahanap mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Kontaminado po ang mga bulaklak sa hardin ni Lord Asuka, ito po ang pinag mumulan ng p1, bigla na lang nag kakapantal ang mga natutusok ng tinik ng mga ito." Ang sabi ni Nicole.

"Sinayang ni Shinn ang tiwala ko, dapat pala nung una pa lang ay pina imbistigahan ko na siya!. Pumunta kayo sa bahay ni Lord Asuka ipabungkal nyo ang kanyang hardin , tanggalin niyo lahat ng bulaklak ilagay niyo sa isang silyadong lalagyan, kunin niyo na din ang lahat ng bulaklak sa lupain na nasasakupan ni Lord Asuka, dakipin niyo ang katiwala ng kanyang bahay, at wag niyong lulubayan ang paligid ng lupain ni Lord Asuka kahit ano mang mangyari, pag nakita niyo siya ay agad niyo siyang iharap sa akin." Ang utos ni Athrun sa mga sundalo

"Masusunod din po." Ang sabi ng mga sundalo.

"Dapat ay di ko pinagdudahan ang kutob ko, di ko akalaing magagawa sa akin ito ni Shinn, pinagkatiwalaan ko siya at binigyan ko pa siya ng pag kakataon." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dalawang araw na ang lumilipas simula ng makatakas si Rau, halos walang tulog pa si Athrun dahil sa mga nangyari, magdamag niyang binabantayan ang pag galaw ng mga rebelde sa paligid ng kanyang kaharian, samantalang nagpapalitan sila Mwu at Andrew sa pamumuno sa mga sundalo romoronda, madalas din ay di mo makikita si Athrun sa kanyang tahanan, kung di man ito romoronda ay nag plaplano ito ng mga maaring gawin ni Rau, inaasikaso din niya ang lason na kumakalat, tinitingnan pa niya ang lahat ng angulo ng pwedeng pang galingan ng lason, sa ere, sa tubig at maging sa lupa.

"Master Zala, dinalahan ko po kayo ng kape." Ang sabi ni Meer habang pumapasok sa opisina ng binata.

Ngumiti si Athrun sa dalaga

"Salamat Meer, nasan nga pala si Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun

Agad na namula si Meer sa ngiti sa kanya ng mahal na hari.

"Di niya po siguro inasahan na uuwi kayo, kaya nanguha muna siya ng halaman sa gubat, nakita ko din po na pagod na pagod kayo kaya dinalhan ko po kayo ng kape." Ang sabi ni Meer.

"Ganon ba? Meer, paki tawag mo nga para sa akin si Dearka." Ang sabi ni Athrun na agad na kinabahan.

Tumango si Meer at tinawag si Dearka.

"Kamahalan?" ang sabi ni Dearka

"Dearka, hanapin mo si Cagalli sa gubat ngayon din, di siya dapat nag pupunta doon, mapanganib mamaya ay makuha siya ng mga rebelde." Ang dali-daling utos ni Athrun

"Master Zala. Ayos lang po ba kayo?" ang tanong ni Meer na agad na pumunta sa tabi ni Athrun.

Humarap si Athrun kay Meer at nginitian ito.

"Ayos lang ako, Meer, sige na maaari ka ng umalis." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawakan ang balikat ni Meer.

"Gusto niyo po ba ay masahihin ko ang balikat niyo?" ang alok ni Meer na agad na minasahe ang likod ng binata.

Di naman naka imik si Athrun, di naman siguro tama na ipatigil niya ang ginagawa ng dalaga gayong nagmamagandang loob lang naman ito.

Pinikit na lang ni Athrun ang kanyang mata at nagpahinga ng konti.

Bakit ganon? Ang bawat hamplos niya ay parang haplos din ni Mia?

"Mia. . . " di napansin ni Athrun na nabanggit pala niya ang pangalan ng dating kasintahan

"Nandito lang ako." ang sagot ni Meer

Agad na tumayo si Athrun at tinitigan si Meer.

"Anong sinabi mo?" ang gulat na gulat na tanong ni Athrun

"Ang sabi ko po,'nandito lang ako', Mia po ang katumbas ng pangalan ko." Ang sagot ni Meer na agad na nabigla sa reaksyon ng binata.

"Ganon ba?" ang sabi ni Athrun

"May nasabi po ba akong mali?" ang tanong ni Meer

"Wala naman." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinititigan sa mata ang dalaga. Imposible, mararamdaman naman niya agad kung si Mia nga ang nasa harap niya.

"May ipag uutos pa po ba kayo?" ang tanong ni Meer.

"Wala na." ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Tawagin niyo lang po ako pag may kailangan kayo." Ang sabi ni Meer na umalis agad ng silid.

Mabilis na bumalik sa kanyang upuan si Athrun.

Ano na bang nangyayari sa buhay ko?

Maka ilang saglit pa ay nasa harapan na niya si Cagalli.

"Athrun? Pinabalik mo daw ako?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Tumayo si Athrun at lumapit sa dalaga.

"Cagalli, simula ngayon ayaw ko ng lumalabas ka ng palasyo, mapanganib sa kahit anong lugar, mag intay ka na lang hanggang sa maka punta ka na sa tahanan ni doktor Antonio" ang matapang na utos ni Athrun

"Kaya ko ang sarili ko. Di mo na ako kailangang alalahanin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, di basta-basta ang mga taong ito, isa pa babae ka..."

"Ano naman kung babae ako? porke ba babae ako, di ko na kayang pangalagaan ang sarili ko?" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Cagalli, hindi sa ganon" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Ano pala Athrun?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay magkasalubong na ang kilay.

"Cagalli, makinig ka na lang! Pwede ba!" ang sabi ni Athrun na medyo tumataas na ang boses.

"At bakit ako makikinig sayo?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay nagagalit na

"Kasi mapanganib! Alin ba sa salitang mapanganib ang di mo naintindihan?" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Kaya ko nga ang sarili ko!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na pinapantayan ang lakas ng boses ni Athrun

"Kahit na Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun di na ako bata!" ang sigaw ni Cagalli

"Edi umayos ka ayon sa edad mo!" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Di mo ako kailangang diktahan!" ang sigaw ni Cagalli.

Hinawakan na lang ni Athrun ang kanyang sentido.

"Cagalli, pakiusap, makinig ka na lang, wag ka na munang lalabas ng palasyo hangga't di pa maayos ang lahat." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun, sinasabi ko na sayo, kaya ko ang sarili ko!." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na di pa din tumitigil sa pag sigaw.

"Sige nga anong gagawin mo pag dinakip ka nila? pinatay? O ginahasa? Sisigaw!?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Walang mangyayaring masama sa akin Athrun! Kaya pwede ba tumigil ka na!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"CAGALLI, sinasabi ko sayo ito bilang amo mo! Matuto kang rumispeto." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Kung kinakailangan pa niyang gamitin ang awtoridad niya bilang amo ni Cagalli, gagawin niya wag lang mapahamak ang dalaga.

"Ganon na lang yon? Gagamitin mo na sa akin yang. . .ewan ko sayo Athrun! " ang sabi ni Cagalli na nililisikan ng mata si Athrun

"Kung kailangan kong gamitin sayo ang awtoridad ko gagawin ko. Kaya tumigil ka na Cagalli, walang patutunguhan ang pag uusap nating ito" Ang sabi ni Athrun habang pinapakalma ang sarili

"IKAW ANG TUMIGIL! IKAW ANG WALANG RESPETO SA KALAYAAN KO!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na handa ng manapak

"Cagalli, tumumigil ka na" ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawakan ang mag kabilang braso ni Cagalli.

"BAKIT KA GANYAN ATHRUN! BITIWAN MO AKO!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nagpupumiglas sa kapit sa kanya ng binata.

"Tumigil ka na!" ang sabi ni Athrun na mas lalong hinihigpitan ang hawak sa braso ng dalaga.

"Di ako titigil Athrun! Bitiwan mo ako.!" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Cagalli, Tumigil ka na." ang sabi ni Athrun

"Baliw ka na ba Athrun? Nitong mga nakaraang araw. Ang lambing mo sa akin tapos ngayon nagagalit ka sa akin! Ano ba! Ha! Ano bang problema mo? Nasisiraan—ammmpptttt"

Di pa tapos ang sinasabi ni Cagalli ng maramdaman niya ang malalambot na labi ni Athrun sa mga labi niya. Nanlaki ang mata niya at pinilit niyang kumawala sa pagkakahawak ni Athrun pero, bigla na lang siyang inipit ni Athrun sa pader, kaya wala na siyang takas.

Nagtataasan ang balahibo niya, umiikot ang paningin niya, para siyang kinokoryente, nanghihina ang tuhod niya, ang daming emosyon ang bumubuhos sa kanya, ang daming di maipaliwanag na pakiramdam, gusto niyang mag pumiglas, pero ayaw na ng katawan niya, di na siya makapag isip ng maayos, bumibilis na ang tibok ng puso niya.

pakiramdam niya ay tama ang ginagawa niya, nararamdaman niya na gusto din niya ito, di na niya kayang pigilan pa, kaya, unti-unti na niyang pinikit ang kanyang mga mata.

Ganito pala ang pakiramdam ng mahalikan. Nakakasira ng bait. Parang gusto na niyang tumigil ang oras, parang ayaw na niyang matapos ito.

"Master-AY! Kalabasa!" ang pagulat na sabi ni Myrna

Agad na tumigil ang dalawa sa kanilang ginagawa at napatingin sa nakatatandang babae

"Naku! Pasensya na kamahalan, di ko po sinasadya, aalukin ko sana kayo mag hapunan, pero tila abala pa kayo, sige ituloy niyo lang ang ginagawa niyo" ang sabi ni Myrna, na di mag kaintindihan kung paano aalis ng opisina.

Agad na namula ang dalawa.

"Ah-mmmm" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakatingin sa sahig.

"Pasensya ka na Cagalli, marahil ay nabastos kita, di ko kasi alam kung paano kita patitigilin." Ang sabi ni Athrun na di din maka tingin kay Cagalli.

"Wag mo na lang isipin yon, di mo ako nabastos sa katunayan nga ay..." ang sabi ni Cagalli na lalo ng namula sa nasabi niya

"Sa katunayan ay ano?" ang tanong ni Athrun na biglang napatingin kay Cagalli.

"ah,,wala" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nakatingin sa pintuan.

"Cagalli."ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun, bumaba na tayo para maghapunan." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ano muna yung sasabihin mo." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Sandali lang Athrun, pwede bang tumabi ka muna jan." ang sabi ni Cagalli habang dahan-dahan niyang tinutulak si Athrun.

"Oh ayan na, ano na yung sasabihin mo?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Sakatunayanlangaynagustuhank oyungginawamo" ang mabilis na sabi ni Cagalli sabay takbo sa labas ng silid. (A/N: sa katunayan lang ay nagustuhan ko yung ginawa mo. )

Agad na napangiti si Athrun sa sinabi ni Cagalli, ibig sabihin ba noon ay may nararamdaman para sa kanya si Cagalli? may pag-asa na kaya siya?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di makatulog si Cagalli dahil sa mga nangyari sa kanya kanina.

"_Hinalikan niya ako"_

Agad na namula si Cagalli.

"_Hinalikan niya talaga ako"_

Paulit-ulit na lumalaro sa isipan niya ang mga nangyari. Kakaiba talaga ang naramdaman niya, parang nag apoy ang dibdib niya. Di niya maipaliwanag, pero parang di makatotohanan.

Parang.

.

.

.

.

.

Parang.

.

.

.

.

.

Parang ang sarap ulitin.

Agad niyang sinampal ang sarili.

"_Ang sarap ulitin ka jan!"_

Dahan-dahang tumayo si Cagalli at lumabas ng kanilang silid, marahil ay kailangan lang niya ng sariwang hangin. Kung ano-ano na kasi ang pumapasok sa isip niya.

Nag lakad siya patungo sa hardin, napansin niya na may taong naka upo sa may may fountain

"_Si Athrun kaya?"_

Nilapitan niya ang taong nakaupo sa fountain.

"Meer? Anong ginagwa mo jan?" ang tanong ni Cagalli

Agad na nagulat ang dalaga sa biglang pagsulpot ni Cagalli

"Cagalli! Ginulat mo ako!" ang sabi ni Meer.

"Pasensya ka na, ano ba naman kasing ginagawa mo dito?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tumatabi sa dalaga na nakaupo sa Fountain.

"Ah! Ako? nag iisip-isip lang ako." ang sabi ni Meer na tila ninenerbiyos

"Eh bakit pawisan ka?" ang tanong ni Cagalli

"Ang init kasi sa kwarto ko kaya lumabas muna ko dito" ang sabi ni Meer na agad na pinunasan ang pawis.

"Ganon ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang lumalanghap ng sariwang hangin.

"Cagalli, pwedeng mag tanong?" ang sabi ni Meer

"Ano yon?" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang humaharap sa dalaga.

"May relasyon ba kayo ni Master Zala?" ang tanong ni Meer

Agad na nanlaki ang mata ni Cagalli at biglang namula ang kanyang pisngi.

"KAMI? Wala naman! Bakit mo natanong?" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"May. .may. . ." ang sabi ni Meer habang kinakagat ang kanyang labi

"May?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"May gusto kasi ako sa kanya." Ang sabi ni Meer habang hawak-hawak ang kanyang magkabilang pisngi.

Nakangangang tinitigan ni Cagalli si Meer

"Naku! Nakakahiya tuloy." Ang sabi ni Meer na di magkaintindihan kung paano tatakpan ang kanyang mukha.

Agad namang nalungkot si Cagalli at napayuko. Ano ba nga namang laban niya kay Meer? Bukod sa mabait na, kahawig pa niya ang kasintahan ni Athrun. Hinalikan nga siya ni Athrun pero para lang mapatigil siya sa pagsasalita. Siguro ay unti-unti ng bumabalik ang nararamdaman ni Athrun para kay Mia ganitong nandito na si Meer at parang siya lang ang hadlang, marahil ay nahihiya lang sabihin sa kanya ni Athrun dahil baka siya masaktan

"Meer, alam mo ba kahawig mo ang dating kasintahan ni Master Zala? Mia ang pangalan niya." Ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Talaga? Kaya pala binanggit niya ang pangalan na iyon, alam mo ba na katumbas ng pangalan ko ay Mia din?" sabi ng tuwang-tuwa na dalaga.

"Sa tingin mo ba ay bagay kami?" ang tanong ni Meer na walang mapagsidlan ng galak.

Malungkot na tumango si Cagalli

"Talaga?!" ang sabi ni Meer

"Oo Meer, sige na inaantok na ako, mauna na ako sayo" ang sabi ni Cagalli na nagpanggap na humihikab.

"Sige! Magandang gabi sayo Cagalli" ang sabi ni Meer

"Magandang gabi din" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakatalikod sa dalaga.

Kanina lang ang saya niya, tapos ngayon parang kinukurot ang puso niya. Ang sakit naman.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kumusta Gilbert, umaayon ba ang plano mo?" ang tanong ni Rau

"Kelan ba naman ako pumalpak?" ang tanong ni Gilbert sa kapatid.

"Liligpitin na ba natin si Asuka, naiirita ako sa kanya!" ang sabi ni Rau habang pinaglalaruan ang punyal na hawak.

"Di pa sa ngayon, kailangan pa natin ang batang yon." Ang sabi ni Gilbert

"Gustong-gusto ko ng sumugod! Gusto ko ng tapyasin ang leeg ni Zala!" ang sabi ni Rau

"Rau, mag hunos dili ka, mag iipon pa tayo ng pwersa, may ilang kasamahan na natin ang nabawasan, buti na lang at di pa sila nagsasalita hanggang ngayon" ang sabi ni Gilbert.

"Masama ang kutob ko sa Asuka na yan, sa palagay ko ay, may ginagawa siya sa mga tauhan natin." Ang sabi ni Rau.

"Aalamin natin yan, mahal ko ng kapatid, aalamin natin." Ang sabi ni Gilbert.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kamahalan, nadakip na namin ang katiwala ni Lord Asuka, pero hanggang ngayon ay ayaw pa din niyang mag salita."ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Anong balita sa mga halaman?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Natanggal na po namin lahat, nilagay namin ito sa silyadong lalagyan." Ang sabi ni Mwu

"Anong balita kay Shinn?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Di pa po siya nagpapakita kamahalan, nawawala din po ang kapatid niya." Ang sabi ni Mwu

"Sino? Si Mayu?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Opo, marahil po ay tinago na ito ni Lord Asuka." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Anong balita sa mga rebelde?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Namatay na po ang lahat ng rebelde kagabi lang, mga lusaw na po ang tiyan." Ang sabi ni Mwu

"Ano? Gusto kong makita." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Agad na nagtungo si Athrun sa selda ng mga rebelde at tulad nga sa sinabi ni Mwu, lusaw nga ang tiyan ng mga rebelde.

"Malakas na lason ata ang ginamit sa kanila, mautak talaga si Rau." Ang sabi ni Athrun kay Mwu.

"Anong gagawin natin ngayon kamahalan?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Tulad pa din ng dati, nararamdaman ko malapit ng mag pakita si Rau." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Kamahalan, dumudugo po ang ilong niyo." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang nakaturo s ilong ni Athrun

Agad na pinunasan ni Athrun ang kanyang ilong.

"Wala ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Hinawakan ni Mwu ang noo ni Athrun

"Umuwi na kayo kamahalan, ang taas ng lagnat niyo." Ang sabi ni Mwu

"Ayos lang ako Mwu, lagnat lang ito." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Kamalahan, mag pahinga na kayo, di kayo makakapagtrabaho ng maayos kung masama ang pakiramdam niyo." Ang sabi ni Mwu

"Kaya ko pa Mwu." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Wala kayong magagawa sa sitwasyon niyong ganyan, umuwi na kayo kamahalan." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Mwu! Wag mo akong utusan" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Kamahalan patawad po." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Ayos lang" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Di po dahil sa sinabi ko" ang sabi ni Mwu

"An-" natumba na lang si Athrun ng may biglang sumuntok sa kanyang sikmura.

"Dalhin niyo na ang kamahalan sa kanyang tahanan, kailangan na niya ng pahinga." Ang sabi ni MWu sa mga sundalo habang inaalalayan ang walang malay na si Athrun.

"Masama nga siguro ang pakiramdam niya, di naman siya basta-bastang nawawalan ng malay sa ganong suntok." Ang sabi ni Andrew.

"Pinababayaan na niya ang sarili niya." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli, aalis ka na bukas." Ang sabi ni Milly sa kaibigan na nagiimpake.

"Oo, Milly, kailangan eh." Ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Wag ka na lang umalis." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Hindi pwede." Ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Ayaw mo na ba sa akin." Ang sabi ni Milly habang tinuturo ang sarili.

"Wag mo na akong dramahan, wag kang mag alala mag aaral ako ng mabuti para mabilis akong makabalik dito." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Talaga?" ang sabi ni Milly

"Talaga!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli! Bilisan mo!" ang sabi ni Myrna habang kinakaladkad ang dalaga papunta sa silid ni Athrun

Nagulat na lang sila ng makita nila si Meer sa tabi ni Athrun.

"Meer, tumabi ka muna jan at si Cagalli na ang bahala."ang sabi ni Myrna

Mabilis na umalis si Meer at tumayo sa gilid ng kama ni Athrun

"Maiwan na kita Cagalli, ikaw na ang bahala jan." ang sabi ni Myrna habang sinasarhan ang pinto

Hinawakan ni Cagalli ang noo ni Athrun, inaapoy ito ng lagnat, mabilis niyang hinubaran si Athrun.

"Meer, paki kuha naman ng tubig na may yelo sa kusina" ang sabi ni Cagalli kay Meer

Nakasimangot namang sumunod sa utos ang dalaga

Nanginginig na hinuhubadan ni Cagalli si Athrun, napalunok naman siya ng laway, nasa harapan niya ngayon at nakatambad ang perpektong hubog ng katawan ni Athrun, matipuno at makinis. Dahan-dahang pinadaan ni Cagalli ang kanyang mga daliri sa katawan ni Athrun.

.

.

.

.

"_May gusto kasi ako sa kanya"_

.

.

.

Natigil si Cagalli ng marinig niya ang boses ni Meer sa isip niya.

"Eto na ang pinapakuha mo sa akin" ang sabi ni Meer habang inaabot kay Cagalli ang maliit na planggana na ay lamang tubig at yelo

Maingat na pinunasan ni Cagalli ang katawan, braso at binti ni Athrun, bago niya ito pinalitan ng damit.

Napansin din niya na di pa umaalis si Meer sa silid.

"Labis siguro ang pag aalala mo sa kanya" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Tumango na lang si Meer

"Mia" ang paungol na sabi ni Athrun

Napatingin naman si Cagalli sa binata. Parang gusto na niyang umiyak. Maging sa pagtulog ay si Mia pa rin ang nasa isip niya. Di niya alam pero, ang sakit, parang hinampas ang dibdib niya sa sobrang sakit. Mas lalo pang dumagdag ang bigat sa loob niya ng marinig niya ulit ang boses ni Athrun

"Mia"

Mabilis na pumunta si Mia sa tabi ni Athrun at hinawakan nito ang kanyang kamay, nilagay ito ni Meer sa kanyang pisngi.

"Nandito lang ako Athrun" ang sabi ni Meer

Di na kinaya ni Cagalli, mabilis siyang tumalikod para umalis.

"Punasan mo ang katawan niya bawat paglipas ng sampung minuto at palitan mo din ang kanyang damit pag basa na ito ng pawis." Ang sabi ni Cagalli bago siyang tuluyang umalis ng silid ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"masakit pero di ko alam kung bakit"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Baka batuhin niyo ako ng kamote, joke lang di pa ito Last chap. Siguro aabutin ito ng hanggang chapter 25 at 30, naks! Konting chapter na lang ang titiisin niyo at tapos na ang pag tyatyaga niyo sa ka wierdohan ko. Hahahahaha


	17. Patawad

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd

(edited yung speech na nakalagay ay 'gilbert' mali yun, si 'gibson' yung nag utos kay shinn na dakipin si Lacus. tnx kay rynne na agad na nakapansin^^

sobrang natuwa talaga ako sa mga reviews nila Kkornelia,ryne marge at lie, wala naman talaga akong balak ipost itong chap na ito pero, bigla na lang akong sinapian, kaya eto na siya, wala akong balak ipost ito kasi, di ko pa nababasa at na eedit, feeling ko kasi kulang pa sa details, minadali ko kasi, edit ko na lang mamaya pag uwi ko^^

warning!: tons of errors!

. . . . . . . . . .

"Mia" ang patuloy na ungol ni Athrun habang pinupunasan siya ni Meer.

"Shhhh, Athrun nandito lang ako." ang sabi ni Meer habang hinahawakan ang pisngi ni Athrun.

Laking gulat na lang niya ng biglang pumatak ang luha galing sa pikit na mata ni Athrun, hinawakan ni Athrun ang mga kamay ni Mia

"Mia, masaya ako at nandito ka na sa tabi ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun na tila ba nagdidiliryo dahil sa taas ng kanyang lagnat.

"Ako din Athrun masaya at nakasama na kitang muli." Ang sabi ni Meer habang tinitingnan si Athrun.

Nilagay ni Athrun ang kamay ni Meer sa kanyang dibdib

"Mia, gusto ko sanang humingi ng tawad, dahil di kita naprotektahan, mahal kita Mia." Ang sabi ni Athrun na panay ang ikot ng mga mata.

"Mahal na mahal din kita Athrun" ang sabi ni Meer

"Patawarin mo ako, Mia, patawad." Ang sabi ni Athrun na patuloy ang pag iyak.

"Napatawad na kita mahal ko, ang mahalaga ngayon ay magkasama na tayo." Ang sabi ni Meer.

"Hindi, Patawarin mo ako Mia, di ko na napigilan ang sarili ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Saan?" ang tanong ni Meer

"Di ko na napigilan ang sarili kong, mas lalong mahalin si Cagalli, handa na akong ilagay ka sa aking ala-ala, si Cagalli na ang nag mamay-ari ng puso ko, mahal na mahal ko siya Mia, higit pa sa pagmamahal ko sayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang pinipikit ang kanyang mga mata.

"Athrun, di mo ba nakikita? Ako si Mia? Bumalik pa ako galing sa kamatayan makasama ka lang." ang sabi ni Meer na ngayon ay umiiyak na.

"Patawarin mo ako Mia. patawad" Ang sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay nakatulog na.

"Athrun, makukuha kita sa ayaw mo o sa gusto!" ang sabi ni Meer habang tinitingnan ang natutulog na binata.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shinn! Ah! Kailangan na nating gawin ang susunod na hakbang " ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Ano yon?" ang tanong ni Shinn habang hinahanap ang kapatid sa loob ng silid.

"Tinanggal ko na siya sa selda, nilipat ko na siya ng lugar, alam kong tuso ka Shinn, di ka mag papalamang" ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Buti naman at alam mo yan" ang sabi ni Shinn

"Gusto kong hanapin mo kung nasaan si Lacus Clyne." Ang sabi ni Gibson habang hinaharap kay Shinn ang larawan ng dalagang may kulay rosas na buhok.

"Tapos?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Sabihin mo sa akin kung nasaan siya at ako na ang bahala sa lahat, handa na ang lason, siguraduhin mong di ka mahuhuli." Ang sabi ni Gilbson.

Tumalikod na si Shinn at umalis na sa silid ni Gibson.

Galit na galit si Shinn sa sarili, hinahayaan lang niyang mag pagamit sa isang tao na walang alam kundi ang mag higanti.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kinuha ni Gibson ang larawan sa kanyang mesa. Tinitigan niya ito ng mabuti, sariwa pa sa kanya ang lahat ng pangyayari, ang lahat ng sakit at lahat ng puot na nararamdaman niya.

"Cera, mahal ko." Ang sabi ni Gibson sa babaeng nasa larawan.

Di niya makakalimutan ang araw na iyon, ang araw na siya ay inalipusta ng lahat ng tao. Humingi siya ng tulong pero tinaboy na lang siya ng mga tao.

"Lahat sila, pare-pareho! Dapat na silang mamatay!" ang sabi ni Gibson na nag ngangalit sa galit.

(balik tanaw)

"_Gibson! Di ko akalaing magagawa mo sa akin ito! Tinuring kita na parang kapatid! Tapos titirahin mo pala ako ng patalikod! Kinupkop kita matapos kang itaboy ng kaharian niyo tapos ngayon ito pa ang igaganti mo sa akin? Napaka ingrato mo!" ang sabi ng isang lalake._

"_Master, maniwala ka, di ko sinasadya!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang nagmamaka awa_

"_WALANG UTANG NA LOOB! MATAPOS KONG ITURO SA IYO ANG LAHAT! MATAPOS KITANG BIHISAN AT PAKAININ, GAGAGUHIN MO LANG AKO?!" ang sabi ng galit na galit na lalaki._

"_Master, di na po mauulit" ang sabi ni Gibson habang nakaluhod na nagmamaka awa._

"_TALAGANG HINDI NA! NILAPASTANGAN MO ANG AKING ASAWA! KAMATAYAN LANG ANG DAPAT NA PARA SA IYO!" ang sabi ng lalaki na nanggagalaiti na sa galit._

"_Master,...isa pa pong pagkakataon."_

"_MGA SUNDALO IPATAPON ANG BASURANG ITO SA MALAYONG LUGAR!" ang sabi ng lalaki._

_Binugbog siya at halos patayin na ng mga sundalo, matagal siyang tumira sa lansangan at wala ni isang taong tumulong sa kanya, tinatakan din siya ng markang X sa kanyang kanang braso tanda na isa siyang kriminal. Dahil sa markang iyon ay walang mag tiwala sa kanya, walang tumanggap sa kanya para mag trabaho. _

_Napakapait sa kanya ng kapalaran, walang nagmamahal sa kanya at nag mamalasakit, gaganti siya, oo gaganti siya, sa kanya at sa kanilang lahat!._

"Cera, ibibigay ko sa iyo ang mundong, walang bahid ng dumi at karahasan, pangako yan mahal ko, pangako" ang sabi ni Gibson

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dumating na ang araw ng pag alis ni Cagalli, tiningnan muna niya ang laman ng kanyang maleta, nilibot niya ang buong kwarto para malaman kung may nakalimutan pa siya, natanaw niya sa ilalim ng kama ang libro ng mahika.

"_Ang sumpa! Bakit hindi tumalab?"_

Binuklat niya ang libro at tiningnan ang huling pahina na kanyang ginamit. Laking takot na lang niya na malaman kung ano pala ang napa inom niya kay Athrun.

_Gayuma._

_._

_._

_._

_Gayuma._

_._

_._

_._

_Gayuma._

_._

_._

Ang lahat ng ito ay dahil sa gayuma, biglang pumalo sa isip niya ang bawat halik ni Athrun sa kanyang noo, bawat yakap, bawat lambing, bawat hawak, bawat salita, lahat pala ng iyon ay dahil sa gayuma.

Di na niya alam ang gagawin niya. Kailangan na niyang gumawa ng pampatangal ng gayuma. Mabilis lang niyang naihanda ang lahat, nagmadali siyang ihalo ang pampatanggal ng gayuma sa gamot na iniinom ni Athrun para sa lagnat, tulog pa si Athrun sa kanyang silid kaya inilagay na lang niya ang gamot sa tabing mesa.

"Cagalli, nanjan na ang sundo mo, ano pang ginagawa mo dito?"ang tanong ni Meer na kapapasok lang ng silid ni Athrun.

"Nilagay ko lang ang gamot ni Master Zala, mag papaalam na din sana ako, kaya lang tulog pa pala siya." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ako na ang bahala diyan, sige na madami pang naghihintay sa iyo sa labas." Ang sabi ni Meer na di nagugustuhan na makita si Cagalli.

"Sige Meer, aalis na ako, paki sabi na lang kay Master Zala na umalis na ako." ang sabi ni Cagalli na may lungkot sa kanyang mga mata.

Tumango na lang si Meer.

Mabagal na lumakad si Cagalli sa hallway, di niya alam kung bakit, pero bigla na lang tumulo ang luha niya, di niya mapigil, di niya na makaya, lahat ng ito ang isang kalokohan lamang, niloko niya si Athrun, pinaglaruan niya ang damdamin ng binata. Nasasaktan siya, nakakaramdam siya ng sakit pero di niya alam kung bakit.

"Patawad Athrun, napaka walang kwenta kong tao." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na walang patid sa pag iyak.

Ngayon ay may pag-asa ng sumaya si Athrun sa piling ni Meer, magiging normal na ang lahat. Ipagtatapat na lang niya kay Athrun ang lahat ng ginawa niya pag balik niya galing sa pag-aaral, kakayanin niyang sabihin, kahit kamuhian pa siya ni Athrun, lulunukin niya lahat ng sasabihin ng binata.

Sa ngayon ay kailangan muna niyang lumayo para mag aral, ng sa gayon ay matulungan niya ang mga tao sa kaharian.

"Cagalli, bakit ka umiiyak?" ang tanong ni Milly na naghihintay sa labas ng palasyo.

"Wala Milly, nalulungkot lang ako, kasi matagal akong ,mawawalay sa inyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na di pa rin matigil ang pagtulo ng luha niya.

Agad siyang niyakap ni Milly.

"Wag ka na lang umalis." Ang sabi ni Milly na ngayon ay may luha na rin sa kanyang mga mata.

"Alam mo namang hindi pwede Milly di ba?" ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay nakangiti na dahil sa mga sinabi ni Milly

"Mag-iingat ka doon Cagalli, mag-aral ka ng mabuti para makapagpatayo na tayo ng klinika, bilisan mong matuto ha, baka di ko kayanin, magulat ka bigla na lang kitang susunduin doon, sige ka! Wag mong kakalimutang sumulat." Ang sabi ni Milly

"Oo, di ko kakalimutan" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Matagal na nag yakap ang mag kaibigan, tila ayaw ng mawalay sa isa't-isa.

"Milly, gagabihin si Cagalli sa kanyang biyahe" ang sabi ni Dearka habang inaawat ang kasintahan sa pag iyak

Isa-isang nag paalam ang mga tauhan ng palasyo kay Cagalli.

"Cagalli mag iingat ka doon ha" ang sabi ni Murrue habang niyayakap ng mahigpit si Cagalli.

"Maraming salamat po sa lahat binibining Murrue" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Bumalik ka ng mabilis dito, may sasabihin ako sayo, isang mahalagang bagay." Ang sabi ni Murrue

"Ano po iyon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli

"Sikreto, kaya kailangan mo na agad bumalik dito para malaman mo." Ang sabi ni Murrue

"Sige po." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Sumakay na si Cagalli sa loob ng karwahe, tila mabigat ang loob sa pag-alis, parang may di kumpleto sa kanya. Parang ayaw pa niyang umalis kasi may kulang pa, may naiwan siya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Dinilat ni Athrun ang kanyang mga mata ng marinig niya ang pag sara ng pintuan ng kanyang silid.

"Athrun, gising ka na pala." Ang sabi ni Meer habang umuupo sa gilid ng kama ni Athrun

"Nasan si Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Si Cagalli? umalis na." ang sabi ni Meer na bigla na lang nagkasalubong ang kilay.

Tinitigan siya ni Athrun para malaman kung nag sisinungaling ba ang dalaga, narinig niya mula sa kanyang bintana na may maingay sa labas.

"Titingnan ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun na pinipilit na tumayo

"Athrun, wag ka munang tumayo, kagagaling mo lang sa lagnat kahapon." Ang sabi ni Meer habang tinutulak si Athrun pabalik sa kama nito.

Tinanggal ni Athrun ang kamay ni Meer sa kanyang dibdib.

"Meer, gusto kong makita." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Meer

"Sige, pero inumin mo muna ito" ang sabi ni Meer habang inaabot ang gamot na nilagay ni Cagalli sa mesa.

Agad na ininom ni Athrun ang gamot na binigay sa kanya.

Biglang umikot ang paligid niya at parang pinupukpok ng maso ang ulo niya. Eto nanaman yung sakit, naramdaman na niya ang ganitong sakit ng ulo, si Flay pa nga ang nagbigay sa kanya ng gamot.

"Athrun! Ayos ka lang ba?"ang tanong ni Meer ng may pag-aalala

"Ang sakit ng ulo ko." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hawak-hawak ang ulo niya.

"Maupo ka muna, sabi ko sayo, wag ka ng tumayo."ang sabi ni Meer.

Narinig ni Athrun ang pag alis ng isang karwahe, kasabay ng sunod-sunod na pagbanggit ng paalam.

Di na inalintana ni Athrun ang sakit ng ulo niya, kumaripas siya ng takbo patungo sa labas ng kanyang palasyo, bakit di man lang siya ginising ni Cagalli? Bakit di man lang siya ng paalam?

Nang marating ni Athrun ang labas ng palasyo ay naka alis na ang karwahe ni Cagalli.

"Master Zala, nakaalis na po si Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Myrna, lahat ng tao sa labas ay nakatingin kay Athrun.

"Di niyo ako ginising!" ang sabi ni Athrun sa lahat

"Ayaw po naming istorbohin ang pagpapahinga niyo, kaya po di na po namin kayo ginising" ang sabi ni Myrna.

"Ihanda niyo si Justice ngayon na!"ang sabi ni Athrun habang hawak-hawak ang kanyang ulo.

"Ayos ka lang ba kamahalan?" ang tanong ni Myrna.

"Ayos lang ako! Akin na si Justice!" ang sabi ni Athrun na di na mapakali sa kanyang kinatatayuan.

"Eto na po kamahalan." Ang sabi ni Dearka, na hila-hila ang tali ni Justice.

Agad na sumakay si Athrun kay Justice at mabilis niya itong pinatakbo, di pa nakakalayo ang karwahe, kaya pa niyang habulin si Cagalli.

Wala na siyang paki alam kung di pa maayos ang damit niya, wala na siyang paki alam kung masakit ang ulo niya, wala na siyang paki alam sa iisipin ng mga tao.

Pabilis na ng pabilis ang takbo ni justice hanggang sa maabutan niya ang karwahe ni Cagalli.

Nakita niya si Cagalli mula sa bintana ng karwahe

"CAGALLI!" ang pasigaw na tawag ni Athrun habang nakasakay kay Justice.

Tumingin naman sa kanya si Cagalli at lumapit ito sa bintana.

"Mag-iingat ka. Mahal kita, alam mo yon di ba?" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Athrun na nananatili pa ding nakasakay kay Justice.

Di sumagot si Cagalli, tiningnan lang niya ang binata na ngayon ay bumagal na ang pangangabayo.

Alam ni Cagalli na lilipas din ang lahat oras na mainom ni Athrun ang gamot na ginawa niya.

"Patawad Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nagising si Lacus dahil sa di maipaliwanag na init ng kanyang silid, bigla na lang nawala ang antok niya ng makita niyang nasusunog na ang buong bahay ampunan. Siya lang ang nag-iisa sa kanyang silid, wala siyang magawa kundi ang umiyak at mapa ubo.

"Kira! Kira! Tulong!" ang sigaw ni Lacus

"Sunog Tulong!" ang sigaw ulit ni Lacus na di matigil ang pag ubo, di niya alam ang gagawin niya, di niya alam kung saan pupunta. Nasaan na ba si Kira?

"Sino ka?" ang tanong ni Lacus, sa isang lalaking may malalaking pulang mata at itim na buhok

"Sumama ka sa akin!" ang sabi ni Shinn habang binubuhat ang bata

"Ayoko! Ayoko! Bitiwan mo ako! KIRA!" ang sigaw ni Lacus habang nagpupumiglas sa taong may hawak-hawak sa kanya.

At parang narinig ni Kira ang sigaw ni Lacus dahil agad itong nag pakita matapos sirain ang pintuan.

"Bitiwan mo si Lacus! Sino ka? Anong ginagawa mo dito?"ang tanong ni Kira na galit na galit sa taong may hawak kay Lacus

Tinitigan lang siya ng lalaki

"Kira!" ang tawag sa kanya ni Lacus

"Lacus! Bitiwan mo ang bata!" ang sabi ni Kira na humugot ng punyal mula sa kanyang bulsa at handa ng sumugod.

Binaba ni Shinn si Lacus at kinuha niya ang kanyang espada.

"Anong kailangan mo kay Lacus?" ang tanong ni Kira

"Ang dami mo pang sinasabi!" ang sabi ni Shinn na agad na winasiwas ang espada kay Kira

Mabilis na nakailag si Kira at tinadyakan si Shinn.

Agad na natumba si Shinn sa sahig. Mabilis namang tumakbo si Lacus papunta sa tabi ni Kira.

"Lacus, dito ka lang." ang sabi ni Kira

Nakita naman niya papasugod na sa kanila si Shinn, agad na hinarang ni Kira ang katawan niya para protektahan si Lacus

"Kira!" ang pagulat na sabi ng bata, nakita niya na natamaan si Kira sa tagiliran

Sinuntok ni Kira ang binata pero nakaiwas agad ito. Sinunggaban niya ang lalaki at inipit ito sa sahig, doon ay nagpagulong-gulong sila habang sinusuntok ang isa't-isa.

Narinig naman ni Kira na lumalala na ang pag ubo ni Lacus, kaya kinuha niya ang kanyang punyal para saksakin ang binata.

"KIRA! WAG!" ang sigaw ni Lacus, agad na natigilan si Kira sa aktong pag saksak sa binata. Sinipa naman siya ni Shinn sa tiyan

Nilalamon na ng apoy ang buong bahay ampunan at lalong kumakapal ang usok, kailangan ng umalis ni Shinn, tumalon siya mula sa ikalawang palapag ng bahay at naiwan sa loob si Kira at si Lacus.

Binuhat ni Kira si Lacus para pareho na silang makalabas, pero bigla na lang siya nawalan ng malay dahil biglang may bumagsak na kahoy galing sa kisame.

"Kira! Kira! Gumising ka" ang sabi ni Lacus habang ginigising si Kira

Patuloy ang pag agos ng dugo ni Kira mula sa tamang nakuha niya sa tagiliran.

"Kira, sandali lang hihingi lang ako ng tulong." Ang sabi ni Lacus, ng maramdaman niya na tila hindi na humihinga ang binata.

Parang nangyari na ito.

"_Kira, ayos ka lang ba? Kira gumising ka!" ang sabi ni Lacus habang niyayakap ang katawan ng sugatang si Kira._

"_La . lacuss" ang sabi ni Kira na sobra ng nang hihina_

"_Kira, sino ang gumawa sayo nito? Kira! Sandali lang wag ka munang bibitaw, hihingi ako ng tulong." Ang sabi ni Lacus at napansin niya na parang naputol na ang hininga ng binata._

"_KIRA! KIRA! Gumising ka! Gumising ka!Kira naman!" ang sabi ng dalaga habang umiiyak._

_Wala na siyang ibang magagawa kailangan na niyang gamitin ang kapangyarihan niya, di pa niya alam kung anong mangyayari sa kanya pag ginamit niya ang kapangyarihan niyang magpagaling ng kahit ano mang sakit o sugat. Buhay na ni Kira ang nakataya._

_Nilapit niya ang kanyang bibig sa labi ni Kira at pinasa niya ang isang pulang apoy._

_Agad naman siyang nahilo at natumba _

_Mabilis na nawala ang mga sugat ni Kira, at agad na bumalik ang kanyang malay, nagulat na lang siya ng makita niya si Lacus sa kanyang tabi_

"_Lacus! Lacus!" ang sabi ni Kira habang tinatapik ang pisngi ng dalaga. Humarap si Lacus sa kanya ang pinilit na mag salita kahit na nahihirapan._

"_Kira, tanda mo ba yung sinabi ko? Tungkol sa kapangyarihan ko? Pumunta ka kay doktor Antonio, siya ang magpapaliwanag ng lahat." Ang huling sabi ni Lacus._

Naaalala na niya ang lahat. Ang nangyari noong gabing iyon, pero paano siya naging bata ulit?

"Kira! Kira!" ang sabi ni Lacus

Walang ka ano-ano ay parang nahalit ang ugat niya sa ulo, sobrang sakit ng ulo niya, walang salita ang makakapag paliwanag kung gaano kasakit ang ulo niya, hinawakan niya ito ng nakarinig siya ng mga taong papaakyat.

"Tttuulloongg" ang huling sabi ni Lacus bago siya nakatulog

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"nasan na ang pangako mo"

"noong sinusuyo ako"

"anong tamis, anong lambing"

"binibigkas ng labi mo"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hanggang dito muna ha, okies?

Next chap mag sisimula na ang war, then yung mga revelations, tapos kung anong nangyari kay yzak, tapos more revelations ulit, tapos konting flash back, tapos final wave nung war, tapos , tapos, tapos TAPOS NA! yehey! All-in-all, 25 or 30 chapters! Tapos ko na lahat, iuuplod ko na lang. ^^v yeah!


	18. Mag-iingat ka

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

(yung speech na nakalagay ay 'gilbert' mali yun, si 'gibson' yung nag utos kay shinn na dakipin si Lacus. tnx kay rynne na agad na nakapansin^^)

Special thank you sa never ending supporters ko:Kkornelia,rynne marge at lie ^^v

. . . . . . . . . .

Madaling pumunta si Athrun sa bahay ampunan matapos niyang malaman ang nangyaring sunog. Nakita niya na wala ng natira sa dating masayang tirahan ng mga bata kundi abo.

"Ayos lang ba ang mga bata?" ang tanong ni Athrun kay Caridad.

Nakita ni Athrun na nakahiga ang mga bata sa lupa sa tapat ng kanilang sunog na tirahan.

"Ayos lang silang lahat, mabilis sila nailabas ni Kira." Ang sabi ni Caridad na pugtong pugto ang mata sa kakaiyak.

"Si Lacus nasan na? parang di ko ata siya nakikita dito?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang sinusuri ang paligid.

"Nasa klinika sila ni Kira, pareho pa silang walang malay, malubha ang kalagayan ni Kira dahil sa hiwa niya sa tagiliran." Ang paliwanag ni Caridad

"Hiwa? Paano siya nagka hiwa?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Di din namin alam kamahalan, nakita na lang namin sila ni Lacus na walang malay." Ang sabi ni Caridad habang tinitingnan ang paligid

Agad namang naawa si Athrun sa nakita niya, sino namang walang puso ang susunog ng isang bahay ampunan?

"Marahil ay kagagawan ito ng mga rebelde. Siguro ay nanlaban si Kira kaya siya nagtamo ng hiwa." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Siguro nga kamahalan" ang sabi ni Caridad

"Pansamantala muna kayong tumuloy sa aking tahanan habang pinapagawa ko ulit ang bahay ampunan, doon ay mas magiging ligtas kayo." Ang sabi ni Athrun

Agad namang nagising ang mga bata at napatingin kay Athrun. Tumakbo sila sa binata at doon ay nag simulang umiyak

"Kamahalan wala na kaming bahay"

"Nasunog na"

"Yung nga laruan namin wala na"

"Pati yung mga instrumento namin sa pag tugtog"

"Saan na kami titira?"

Agad na umupo si Athrun sa lupa at tinipon niya ang mga bata sa kanyang mga braso.

"Simula ngayon doon muna kayo sa tahanan ko titira, ipapagawa na muna natin ang tahanan niyo, wag kayong mag alala gagawa tayo ng maraming laruan at instrumento, kukuha tayo ng magaling mag turo, ayos ba yon?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa mga bata.

"Talaga!"

"Malaki ba ang bahay mo kamalan?"

"May palaruan din ba doon?"

Ngumiti na lang si Athrun sa naging reaksyon ng mga bata. Agad niyang pinatawag ang mga karwaheng mag hahatid sa mga bata sa kanyang tahanan.

"Kamahalan." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Nag sisimula na ang mga rebelde." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Ano po ang gagawin natin?" ang tanong ni Mwu

"Di na tayo pwedeng mag hintay, kailangan natin silang maunahan!" ang sabi ni Athrun kay Mwu

"Ano pong plano niyo?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Doon tayo mag usap sa aking opisina" ang sabi ni Athrun

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nakatingin si Flay sa kama ni Yzak, halos mag iisang linggo ng may lagnat ang binata. Bakit?

(balik tanaw)

"_Lord Joule, pumasok na po kayo sa loob ng bahay, lumalakas na po ang ulan." Ang sabi ni Dar, kasambahay ng mga Allster_

"_Di ako aalis dito hanggat di si Flay ang kumakausap sa akin." Ang sabi ni Yzak na di pa din umaalis sa kanyang kinatatayuan sa labas ng bahay ng mga Allster_

"_Pero magkakasakit po kayo" ang sabi ni Dar habang hinahawakan ang payong na dala-dala_

"_HINDI! TAWAGIN MO SI FLAY!" ang sabi ni Yzak_

"_Pero di na po lumalabas si Lady Flay sa ganitong oras ng gabi" ang sabi ni Dar_

"_ABA! HAHAYAAN NA LANG NIYA AKO DITO?" ang tanong ni Yzak_

"_Pero,. . " ang sabi ni Dar_

"_TAWAGIN MO SI FLAY NGAYON DIN!" ang sigaw ni Yzak_

_Nanginginig sa takot na pumasok si Dar sa loob ng Allster Mansion_

"_Lord Allster, ayaw pa pong pumasok ni Lord Joule sa loob ng bahay." Ang sabi ni Dar_

"_At bakit naman? Ang lakas na ng ulan sa labas ah." Ang sabi ni Lord Allster habang umiinom ng tsaa_

"_Gusto po niyang si Lady Flay ang sumundo sa kanya" ang sabi ni Dar_

_Agad namang napatingin si George sa anak niya_

"_Flay.. ano sa tingin mo?" ang tanong ni George_

"_Hayaan mo siya ama, kung ayaw niyang pumasok" ang sabi ni Flay habang pinapanood ang apoy sa pausukan_

"_Pero sa tingin ko ay sapat na ang ginawa niya, ito na ang huling gabi ng pagtulog niya sa labas" ang sabi ni George_

"_Yun naman pala ama, bakit di pa siya pumasok?"ang sabi ni Flay na parang wala pa ding pake alam sa kundisyon ni Yzak sa labas_

"_Anak, sunduin mo na doon si Lord Joule" ang sabi ni George_

"_Ama, matanda na siya alam na niya ang mga dapat niyang gawin!" ang sabi ni Flay na agad tumayo at hinalikan ang ama sa pisngi bago ito pumunta sa kanyang silid_

_Mula sa kanyang bintana ay matatanaw niya ang binata na tila ginaw na ginaw na at tila parang may binubulong sa kawalan._

"_Bahala ka sa buhay mo." Ang sabi ni Flay habang humihiga sa kanyang kama_

_Sa labas ng tahanan ng mga Allster_

"_Tingnan mo yung babaeng yon! Di man lang ako babain dito!" ang sabi ni Yzak na galit na galit na nakatingin sa bintana ng silid ni Flay._

_Isa_

_._

_._

_Dalawa_

_._

_._

_Tatlo._

_._

_._

_Apat._

_._

_._

_Lima_

_._

_._

"_Grabe ang bait ko talaga!" ang sabi ni Flay sa sarili na biglang tumayo sa kanyang kama at kinuha ang dalawang payong sa gilid ng pinto ng kanyang silid._

_Dahan dahan siyang lumabas ng mansion para sunduin si Yzak._

"_IKAW BABAE KA KALA MO ANG GANDA MO! KUNG MAKA ASTA KA! NAPAKA SADISTA MO! GANITO MO BA TRATUHIN ANG MGA BISITA MO? INAALIPUSTA MO ANG PUNONG TAGAPAGSALIKSIK NG PLANTS!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Yzak habang nakatingin pa din sa bintana ng silid ni Flay._

"_KALA MO KUNG SINO KA! MUKHA KA NAMANG...ARAY!" ang sabi ni Yzak ng biglang may humampas sa ulo niya._

"_Lolo paki ulit nung mga sinabi mo di ko ata narinig!" ang sabi ni Flay habang hawak hawak pa din ang payong na pinamalo niya sa ulo ni Yzak._

"_ANG SABI KO..." nakita ni Yzak na handa ng ihampas ulit ni Flay ang payong na hawak sa ulo niya._

"_Ano yon? Tungkol ata yun sa, inaalipusta kita at akala ko ang ganda ko... paki tuloy na lang, marami pa akong payong sa loob ng bahay siguro ay kailangan ko ng mag bawas ng konti." Ang sabi ni Flay habang hawak-hawak pa rin ang isang payong sa kanang kamay at isang payong sa kaliwa na ginagamit niya para di siya mabasa._

"_AKIN NA NGA YAN!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang kinukuha ang payong sa kamay ni Flay_

"_Salamat ha!" ang sabi ni Flay_

_Agad na naglakad si Yzak patungo sa loob ng mansion_

"_Hoy! Bakit mo kinuha yang payong tapos di mo pala gagamitin!" ang sabi ni Flay habang sumusunod kay Yzak_

"_BULAG KA BA? Kita mo namang basa na ako! ano pang silbi ng payong na ito? Kinuha ko ito kasi nakamamatay pala ang payong sa panahon ngayon!" ang sabi ni Yzak na binubuksan ang pintuan sa loob ng mansion._

_Madaling nag palit si Yzak ng kanyang damit at nahiga na sa kama._

_Buong gabi siyang bumahing ng bumahing, nilalamig siya at di makatulog._

"_Pahamak na ulan, pahamak na payong!" ang sabi ni Yzak na nanginginig pa din sa ilalim ng kanyang kumot._

_Pinilit niyang makatulog pero talagang ayaw siyang dalawin ng antok, lalo pang dumadagdag yung makati niyang ilong._

_Pilit niyang pinipikit ang mata niya ng bigla siyang makarinig ng katok_

"_Gabing-gabi na katok pa ng katok" ang sabi ni Yzak habang binubuksan ang pinto._

"_Inumin mo ito!" ang sabi ni Flay habang inaabot ang isang bote ng gamot._

"_Ano to?" ang tanong ni Yzak_

"_Lason!" ang sabi ni Flay_

"_Sayo na!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang inaabot kay Flay ang gamot_

"_Kukunin mo o ipapalunok ko ito sayo ng buo?" ang sabi ni Flay na nilagay ang gamot sa kamay ni Yzak._

"_Ang init mo!" ang pag aalalang sabi ni Flay habang hinahawakan ang noo ni Yzak._

"_Ano naman? Matulog ka na nga!" ang sabi ni Yzak na bigla na lang sinara ang pinto_

_Tinitigan niya ang gamot sa kanyang mga kamay at umupo sa kanyang kama._

"_Gamot! Di ko na kailangan yan." ang sabi ni Yzak habang nilalagay ang gamot sa tabing mesa. Maya-maya pa ay may kumatok ulit sa kanyang pintuan._

"_Pambihirang buhay ito!" ang sabi ni Yzak na tumayo sa kanyang kama para buksan ang pinto._

"_Tabi!" ang sabi ni Flay habang pumapasok na may bitbit na planggana na may tubig at yelo._

"_Ano yan?" ang tanong ni Yzak habang tinuturo ang planggana._

"_Pampaligo mo!" ang sabi ni Flay habang binababa ang planggana sa tabing mesa ng kama ni Yzak_

"_Sinong nagsabi sa iyo na pwede kang pumasok dito?" ang sabi ni Yzak_

_Hinawakan ni Flay ang gamot na binigay niya at nakita niya na di pa ito nagagalaw_

"_ANAK NG! di ba sinabi ko sayo na inumin mo ito? Ibabaon ko na ba ito sa lalamunan mo? AT HOY! Pamamahay ko ito, papasok ako sa kwartong ito kung kelan ko GUSTO!" ang sabi ni Flay._

"_HOY WAG MO AKONG SIGAWAN" ang sabi ni Yzak habang umuupo sa kanyang kama, di naman niya napigilang mapa ubo at mapabahing._

"_Higa." Ang sabi ni Flay habang pinipigaan ang tela na galing sa planggana na may yelo._

"_At bakit? Umalis ka na kaya ko na ang sarili !" ang sabi ni Yzak habang umuubo._

"_HIGA!" ang sigaw ni Flay habang nanlilisik ang mata._

_Agad na napalunok ng laway si Yzak._

"_Ikaw naman, wag kang sumigaw, marami ng natutulog." Ang sabi ni Yzak_

"_Hihiga ka o kukuha ako ng payong?" ang tanong ni Flay habang nakataas ang isang kilay._

"_Hihiga na." ang sabi ni Yzak na walang tigil sa pag ubo._

_Tinaas ni Flay ang manggas ng damit ni Yzak para punasan ang braso ng binata._

"_Hubad!" ang sabi ni Flay habang binababad ang tela sa planggana._

"_ANO?" ang sabi ni Yzak._

"_Wag kang bastos! Mag palit ka ng damit doon at basang basa ka ng pawis! Bilis!" ang sabi ni Flay habang hinahanda ang gamot ni Yzak_

_Mabilis na na palit ng damit ang binata._

"_Inumin mo ito." Ang sabi ni Flay na inaabot ang gamot sa binata._

_Agad na ininom ni Yzak ang gamot na binigay sa kanya ni Flay._

_Maiging pinunasan ni Flay ang braso, hita , leeg at mukha ni Yzak._

"_Bakit mo ginagawa ito Flay?" ang tanong ni Yzak habang tinititigan sa mata si Flay na pinupunasan ang kanyang noo._

"_Wag ka ng mag tanong." Ang sabi ni Flay._

"_Flay." Ang sabi ni Yzak na nakakaramdam na ng antok._

"_Matulog ka na." ang sabi ni Flay habang pinipigaan ulit ang tela ._

_Agad naman siyang hinila ni Yzak. Saktong napahiga si Flay sa tabi ni Yzak, nakatalikod siya sa binata. Naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Yzak sa kanyang bewang nararamdaman din niya ang maiinit na hininga ni Yzak sa kanyang leeg._

"_MANYAK!" ang sabi ni Flay na nag pupumiglas sa yakap ni Yzak._

"_Shhhh,. . . dito ka muna, nilalamig ako." ang sabi ni Yzak na mas lalong humigpit ang yakap sa dalaga_

_Lingid sa kaalaman ng binata ay sasabog na sa kapulahan si Flay._

"_Bastos na Matanda!" ang sabi ni Flay, wala siyang narinig na sagot kay Yzak, naramdaman niya na nanginginig ang binata, kaya hinayaan na muna niyang ganon ang kanilang posisyon._

"_Sira ulo ka kasi!" ang sabi ni Flay, buong gabi siyang nanatiling gising para alagaan si Yzak._

Mag-iisang linggo na ang trangkaso ni Yzak, di niya akalain na ganito katagal ang sakit ng binata, siguro ganon lang talaga pag halos di ka nag kakasakit noong kabataan mo pa. Ito pala ang unang pag kakataon ni Yzak mag kasakit. Kawawa naman

Naka tanggap na si Flay ng sulat mula sa Plants na kailangan na bumalik ni Yzak. Pero di na muna niya ito sinasabi. Kilala niya si Yzak, oras na malaman niyang kailangan na siya ng kaharian, may sakit man o wala ay agad itong tutungo sa bayan.

Kailangan muna mag palakas ni Yzak. Nag paalam na din si Flay na sasabay na siya kay Yzak sa pag punta sa kabihasnan sa oras na maging maayos ang kalagayan ni Yzak.

. . . . . . . . . .

Simple lang ang bahay ni doktor Antonio, umaabot lang ito ng tatlong palapag, may laboratoryo sa kanyang attic. Sa pangalawang palapag ay may apat na silid tulugan at isang silid aklatan kung saan nag oopisina ang doktor. Napapaligiran ang kanyang tahanan ng mga iba't-ibang halaman. Nasa gitna ito ng kagubatan at marahil maliligaw ang kung sino mang magtangkang lumabas ng gubat ng walang mapa.

Naka gaanan na agad ni Cagalli ng loob ang matanda. Pakiramdam niya ay matagal na silang magkakilala nito. Di niya alam kung bakit, pero alam niyang kaya niyang pagkatiwalaan ang guro.

"Cagalli, Cagalli ba talaga ang pangalan mo?" ang tanong ng matanda.

"Opo maestro, bakit niyo po natanong?" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang inaaral ang ginawang gamot ng maestro niya.

Isang linggo na doon si Cagalli, masasabi niyang marami siyang natutunan sa matanda, magaling na guro si doktor Antonio tanging ang matanda lang ang nakatira sa tahanan na iyon.

"Wala lang, pamilyar kasi ang pangalan mo, bihira lang ang ganyang pangalan, alam mo ba iyon? Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Antonio habang tinititigan ang kanyang estudyante.

"Di po, Cagalli lang po kasi ang tawag sa akin ng namayapa kong Master na tinuring ko ng magulang." Ang sab ni Cagalli na tumigil sa kanyang ginagawa.

"Sa kanya mo din nakuha ang pangalang Hibiki?" ang tanong ni Antonio.

"Di po, Cagalli Hibiki lang po ang binigay niyang pangalan sa akin." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na tinatabi muna ang mga gamit sa mesa

"Ganon ba? Baka siguro nag kataon lang, Alam mo bang ang Cagalli ay galing pa sa ninuno ng dating kaharian na kung tawagin ay Orb?" ang sabi ng matanda.

"Orb? Di po ba yun yung kaharian ng masamang salamangkero?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Sa katunayan ay di naman talaga masama ang salamangkero na iyon." Ang sabi ni Antonio habang nag mumuni-muni.

"Ano pong nangyari?" ang tanong ni Cagalli na interesadong malaman ang kwento.

"Ah. . .interesado ka iha?" ang tanong ng matanda.

"Opo," ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Tutal mapagkakatiwalaan ka naman, sige ikwekwento ko sa iyo, pero binabalaan kita, dapat itong manatiling lihim, at tanging lihim lang" ang sabi ni Antonio habang tumatayo at sinasarahan ang mga bintana at pinto. Tinulungan naman ito ni Cagalli.

Tumalikod ang matanda kay Cagalli pero di nakalampas sa mata niya ang asul na usok na lumabas sa bibig ng matanda.

"_Mahika?" ang tanong ni Cagalli sa sarili_

"Maupo ka iha." Ang sabi ni Antonio kay Cagalli habang tinititigan niya ito ng kanyang mata.

Mabilis na umupo si Cagalli sa kanyang upuan.

"Anong gusto mong malaman.?" Ang tanong ni Antonio.

"Lahat po Maestro" ang sabi ni Cagalli

"Sigurado ka? Oras na malaman mo ang lahat, kailangan itong manatiling lihim dahil kundi ay ito ang magdadala sa iyo sa kapahamakan." Ang sabi ni Antonio.

Agad na napalunok ng laway si Cagalli at napatango.

"Sige. . . makinig ka ng mabuti." Ang sabi ng matanda.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Isang linggo ng nakakalipas, ang tagal lumipas ng panahon. Nangungulila na si Athrun sa kanyang pinaka mamahal, bukas na bukas din ay tutungo na siya sa sinasabing kuta ng mga rebelde, isang linggo na din siyang walang tulog, walang pahinga. Kailangan na niyang kumilos. Alam niya maaaring patibong lang ang lahat, pero kailangan niyang sumubok.

"Kamahalan?" ang sabi ni Meer na bigla na lang sumulpot sa opisina ni Athrun.

Masyado ng naaalibadbaran si Meer sa mga bata sa palasyo, nung una ay natuwa siya sa mga bata, pero di na niya kayang kontrolin ang kakulitan ng mga ito. Grabe nalang!

"Bakit meer?" ang sabi ni Athrun na binabasa ang kanyang mga plano bukas. Maya-maya na lang ay aalis na siya ng kanyang tahanan para ayusin ang mga sundalo.

"Ayos lang po ba kayo? Matamlay ka ata." Ang sabi ni Meer na agad na lumapit sa tabi ni Athrun.

"Ayos lang ako Meer, may importante ka bang sasabihin?" ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinatago ang mga papeles niya

Nagulat na lang si Athrun ng biglang kumalong sa kanya si Meer at niyakap nito ang kanyang leeg.

"Mee—Meer?" ang sabi ng nagulat na binata.

"Ayaw ko ng mawalay sayo mahal ko." Ang sabi ni Meer na hinihigpitan ang kapit sa leeg ng binata.

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo? Ayos ka lang ba?" ang sabi ni Athrun ng marinig niya ang unti-unting pag hagulgol ng dalaga.

Agad na humarap sa kanya si Meer.

"Di mo ba nakikita? Athrun? Bulag ka ba? Binulag ka na ba ni Cagalli? Ako ito si Mia! Di ko lang sinabi sayo ang lahat dahil gusto kong malaman kung makikilala mo pa ako, kung mararamdaman mo na ako ito!" ang sabi ni Meer

Napatingin naman si Athrun sa dalagang nakaupo sa binti niya.

"Ann—ano?" ang di makapaniwalang tanong ni Athrun

"Athrun! Ako si Mia, Ako si Mia, AKO SI MIA! Wag kang tanga! " ang sabi ni Meer habang sinusuntok ang dibdib ni Athrun.

"Paanong nangyari yon?" ang tanong ni Athrun na di pa rin makapaniwala sa mga narinig niya. Pero kung siya si Mia dapat ay mararamdaman niya agad iyon, diba?

"Athrun! Ano bang nangyari sayo? Di naman ako namatay! Dinakip ako! tumakas at bumalik sa dati nating tagpuan!" ang sabi ni Meer

"Sinong dumakip sayo?" ang tanong ni Athrun

Duda pa rin sya sa mga sinasabi ng dalaga.

"Mapanganib siya Athrun! Di ko pa siya nakikita pero alam ko na mapanganib siya." Ang sabi ni Meer

"Anong proweba mo na ikaw nga si Mia?" ang sabi ni Athrun

Tinanggal ni Mia ang kwintas na nakatago sa loob ng damit niya. Agad namang nanlaki ang mata ni Athrun, iyon ang kwintas na binigay niya kay Mia. Tanging si Mia lang ang meron non sigurado siya

"Athrun binigay mo ito sa akin nung araw na naiwan ako sa taas ng puno nung kukunin ko na yung pusa. Tanda mo pa?" ang sabi ni Meer

Agad na nag salubong ang kilay ni Athrun, dahan-dahan niyang tinayo si Meer.

"Athrun?" ang tanong ni Meer

Tumalikod si Athrun at nagtungo sa pinto

"Wag mong pag laruan ang ala-ala ni Mia, wala akong panahon sa kalokohang ito!" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Anong sinasabi mo Athrun?" ang sabi ni Meer

"Matulog ka na Meer." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"ATHRUN! Di kita niloloko! Ano bang pina inom sayo ng katulong mo? Ginayuma ka ba niya? Huh! Sinasabi ko na nga ba! Nilason lang niya ang isip mo!" ang sabi ni Meer na nag aapoy na sa galit.

Humarap si Athrun kay Meer.

"Wala akong pake alam kung ginayuma man niya ako o hindi! Tapos ang usapan!" ang sabi ni Athrun bago ito umalis

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Mwu mag iingat ka." Ang sabi ni Murrue sa katabi.

Hinalikan ni Mwu ang kamay ni Murrue

"Pag natapos na itong kaguluhang ito gusto ko sanang pakasalan ka." Ang sabi ni Mwu

"Mwu, pero? Di ba't kasal ka pa sa iba?" ang tanong ni Murrue.

"Aasikasuhin ko iyon pag balik ko." Ang sabi ni Mwu

Nanlaki ang mata ni Murrue, sasabihin na ba niya kay Mwu ang totoo? Mas maganda na sigurong malaman niya ang lahat.

"Mwu may sasabihin ako, pag balik mo." Ang sabi ni Murrue

"Ngayon na lang mahal ko" ang sabi ni Mwu

"Ayaw ko , sasabihin ko na lang sa pag balik mo, kaya siguraduhin mong babalik ka" ang sabi ni Murrue

"Sige kung yan ang gusto mo. Kailangan ko ng umalis, gagawa pa kami ng kampo pag putok ng bukang liwayway, matulog ka na malapit ng mag hating gabi." Ang sabi ni Mwu na tumayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan at umalis na. Nandoon si Murrue habang pinapanood ang umaalis na ang anino ni Mwu

Naiwang tulala si Murrue sa kanyang kinauupuan, oras na maayos ni Mwu ang papeles niya, malalaman nitong siya ang kanyang matagal na nawawalang asawa.

"Sinungaling!" ang sabi ng lalaking lumabas na lang galing sa gubat

"Gibson! Alam mong maaari akong sumigaw dito" ang sabi n Murrue na biglang napatayo sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Edi sumigaw ka! Ganyan din ang ginawa mo dati, tama ba ako? ganyang-ganyan ang ginawa mo ng mga panahong tinataboy ka ng kapatid mo sa kaharian niyo" ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Baka nakakalimutan mo, nasa loob ka ng lupain ng palasyo ng hari ng Plants, maaaring rumesponde dito ang sundalong naka bantay." Ang sabi ni Murrue habang tinititigan sa mata ang lalaking nasa harap niya.

"Murrue, kahit kelan talaga ang galing mong mag patawa! Sa tingin mo ba ay malaki ang silbi ng mga gwardiya na yan? sa tingin mo makakapasok ako dito kung magaling silang magbantay? Murrue, Murrue. . . tanga ka pa din hanggang ngayon, walang rehas ang kayang maka kulong sa akin!" ang sabi ni Gibson

"Nakakasuka ka!" ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Mas lalo ka na! nakakasuka ang pag katao mo! SINUNGALING! Humanda ka na Murrue! Malapit ng mabura ng mundong ginagalawan mo! Oras na maipon ko ang mga kailangan ko. Mag ingat ka. Dahil baka pati ikaw mabura sa mundong ito, panatilihin mong dilat ang mga mata mo. Dahil ano mang oras pwede kitang patayin!" ang sabi ni Gibson na bigla na lang nilamon ng kadiliman.

"Di ko hahayaan yon!" ang sabi ni Murrue sa sarili.

. . . . . .. . . . . .

"_Master! Wag mo akong iwan!" ang paiyak na sabi ni Cagalli._

_Naka handa na ang libingan ng Master niya, binalot na nila ni Milly ang bangkay ng kanilang Master, handa na nila itong ihulog sa hukay._

"_Milly, mamitas muna tayo ng mga bulaklak" ang sabi ni Cagalli._

_Umalis muna sila Cagalli para manguha ng mga bulaklak na ipapabaon sa kanilang Master. Ngunit laking gulat na lang nila sa kanilang pag balik dahil tila nawala ang katawan ng master nila, binuksan nila ang kumot at nakita nila na nalusaw na lang ang katawan ng kanilang Master. Tanging natira na lang ay kanyang buhok,balat at konting laman._

"_Cagalli, di na siguro kinaya ng katawan ni Master ang lason kaya pumutok na ang katawan niya. Ilibing na natin siya." Ang sabi ni Milly habang tinatakpan ang ilong _

(A/N: sabi nila after daw ng 2 months na pag kakalibing ng isang banggkay, sumasabog or sumisingaw daw ang katawan nito, dahil kailangan ng lumabas ng mga chemicals sa katawan nung banggkay, kaya minsan yung ibang kabaong nababasag yung salamin, dunno if that's true, pero parang ganun yung nangyari sa bangkay nung Master nila.)

Nagising na lang si Cagalli sa gitna ng gabi. Pawisan at hinihingal. Ngayon na lang niya ulit napanaginipan ang Master niya.

"Master. . ." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Naglalaro tuloy sa isipan niya ang mga sinabi sa kanya ni doktor Antonio.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kumusta na nga pala ang anak mo?" ang tanong ni Rau habang hinahasa ang kanyang punyal

"Pwede ba wag na natin siya pag usapan" ang sabi ni Golbert

"Alam mong pwede siyang madamay sa kaguluhang ito." Ang sabi ni Rau

"Malaki ang tulong na nagawa niya sa atin, desisyon na niya ang mga mangyayari pa sa kanya, ihanda mo na ang lahat, sasalakay na sa atin ang sandatahan ni Zala." Ang sabi ni Gilbert

"Si Zala. . . . di na ako makapaghintay" ang sabi ni Rau habang tumatayo para pumunta sa kinalulugaran ng iba pang mga rebelde.

"Magiging masaya ito" ang sabi ni Gilbert.

. . . . . . .

"Shinn, ihanda mo na ang lahat, sasalakay na tayo sa punong bayan! Ako na ang bahala kay Lacus Cylne, palpak ka talaga kahit kelan, ikaw na ang bahala sa pag kakalat ng mga lason." Ang sabi ni Gibson

"Pagka tapos ba nito ay pakakawalan mo na ang kapatid ko?" ang tanong ni Shinn

"Basta ba di ka papalpak" ang sabi ni Gibson ng may kakaibang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"Nararamdaman ko na ang tagumpay!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang humahalakhak.

. . . . . . . . . .

Next chap na po yung rambol. .! i just wanna sleep.


	19. Muling pagkikita

Disclaimer: I do not own gs or gsd

Well sorry po kung ngayon lang nakapag update, si lappy kasi nasira, kailangan ko pang I reformat again. Sadly wala akong back up nung mga natype ko na, so nawala pati yung mga nauna ko ng tinype.

As always . . . thank you so much for the support specialy to my beloved sisters: Kkornelia, rynne marge and lie.

Kkornelia: binabasa ko ngayon yung a terrible beauty, kaya lang nasa chapter 2 pa lang ako, mag iiwan ako ng review pag sinipag ako. ang ganda ng concept naloka ako nung nakita ko agad yung summary. Hahahahah kinda remind me of the song MAMBO number 5.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Cagalli ang aga mo naman atang nagising?" ang tanong ni Dr. Antonio.

"Ah, tinapos ko lang po itong ginagawa kong gamot." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na naka upo sa kanyang upuan sa loob ng laboratoryo ng doktor

"Para saan ba yan iha?" ang tanong ni doktor Antonio habang humihigop ng kape na hawak niya.

"Para po sa kumakalat na lason sa Plants" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Saan mo naman nakuha ang mga basehan mo sa pag gawa niyan?" ang tanong ni Dr. Antonio habang tinitingnan ang gawa ni Cagalli.

"Yung kaibigan ko po kasi nagkalason na din, kinuha ko po yung konting patak ng pawis niya" ang paliwanag ni Cagalli

"Ah. . . .gumaling na ba ang kaibigan mo?" ang tanong ni Antonio habang tinitingnan ang mukha ni Cagalli na tinutuon pa rin ang atensyon sa kanyang ginagawa.

"Opo" ang sagot ng walang kamalay malay na dalaga.

"Paano siya gumaling? Akala ko ba ay wala pang lunas sa lason na kumakalat sa Plants?" ang tanong ni Dr. Antonio.

"Gumamit po ako ng mahi-" napatigil si Cagalli sa ginagawa niya, nanlaki ang mata niya at nag simula na siyang mag isip ng ipapalusot.

"Mahi?" ang tanong ni Dr. Antonio.

"Ahhhmmm" ang sabi ni Cagalli na kunwari'y bumabalik sa kanyang unang ginagawa.

"Iha, wag mo ng ikaila. Alam kong gumagamit ka ng mahika, alam ko yon noong oras pa lang na tumuntong ka sa aking pamamahay." Ang sabi ni Dr. Antonio ng may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"Paano po-" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Paki abot nga niyang gamot na ginagawa mo." Agad namang inabot ni Cagalli ang bote ng gamot na ginagawa niya.

"Ah-! May kulang ka." Ang sabi ni Dr. Antonio.

"Paano niyo po nalaman na may kulang ako?" ang tanong ni Cagalli sa Maestro niya na hawak-hawak ang gamot na ginagawa niya

"Alam ko na matagal mo na itong ginagawa, nakita ko yung mga halaman na pinag eksperimentuhan mo nito, alam ko din na di ka sang ayon sa pag gamit ng mga hayop pag dating sa ganitong eksperimento, kaya kumuha ka ng halaman at nilagyan mo ito ng lason tulad ng kumakalat sa Plants at doon mo tinitingnan kung magiging maayos pa ba ang halaman matapos mo ito buhusan ng gamot na ginagawa mo, at para sa kulang mo, alam mo yung halaman na tinatawag na 'tarma'?" ang tanong ng matanda habang tinitingnan ang kanyang estudyante.

"Opo alam ko po ang halaman na iyon, yon po yung halaman na may matinding lason, kahawig po ito ng santan iyon din po ang halamang naka lason sa master ko, bakit niyo po natanong?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, iyon ang kailangan mo para sa gamot na ito, ang kailangan mo na lang gawin ay matutunang gamitin ang lason na taglay nito para maging gamot. Lahat ng bagay sa mundo ay may solusyon, perpekto ang mundo natin Cagalli, lahat ng bagay ay may lunas, kailangan lang nating alamin kung ano iyon." Ang sabi ni Antonio habang inaayos ang kanyang upo. Nilibot niya ang kanyang mga mata sa loob ng kanyang laboratoryo, maliit lang silid na ito, maraming garapon na nakalagay ng maayos sa kanilang lalagyan, naglalaman ang mga garapon na ito ng mga iba't-ibang hayop na prineserba, marami ding kemikal na nakatago sa ilalim ng mahabang mesa na pinag tratrabahuhan nila ni Cagalli. Malinis ang lugar, ang mga parapernalyas para sa pag gawa ng gamot ay maayos na nakalagay sa isanng babasagin na kaha de yero. May malalaking bintana din ito na sumisilip sa labas ng kanyang hardin matatanaw mo din dito ang walang katapusan na kagubatan.

Tila may gustong itanong si Cagalli sa kanyang maestro. Di ito mapakali sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Maesto, paano niyo po nalaman na marunong akong gumamit ng mahika?" ang tanong ni Cagalli na hindi makatingin sa mata ng Maestro niya.

"Sasabihin ko sa iyo sa takdang panahon." Ang sabi ng Doktor habang tinitingnan ang mga garapon na nasa kanyang likuran.

"Bakit po hindi ngayon?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Tanda mo pa ba ang ikwinento ko sayo tungkol sa masamang salamangkero?" ang tanong ng Doktor.

"Opo" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Naupo ang dalaga ng maayos at nakinig sa susunod na sasabihin ng Maestro niya.

_Ilang taon na ang nakakalipas, sa kaharian ng Orb, doon nakatira ang pinaka makapangyarihang salamengkero kasama ang kanyang asawa. Matulungin at mapag mahal ang mag asawa sa kanilang nasasakupan. Lahat ng tao na lumalapit sa kanila ay bukas palad nilang tinutulungan, kusa silang lumalapit sa mga taong nangangailangan di sila nandidiri sa mga taong pulubi kahit na sila ay kabilang sa mga dugong bughaw._

_Isang araw ay may kumatok sa kanilang tahanan, isang binata, payat at nanghihina. Agad na nahabag ang mag asawa at pinatuloy nila ang kanila bisita. Di nag laon ay nakagaanan nila ng loob ang binata, tinuring na kapatid ng salamangkero ang kanilang bisita sa sobrang tuwa pa niya at tinuro niya at ibinahagi niya ang kanyang nalalaman sa lalaki. _

_Naging alalay ng salamangkero ang binata, kasama na ito sa kanilang pang araw-araw na gawain na pag tulong sa mga taong nangangailangan. Araw-araw ay walang awat silang gumagawa ng paraan kung paano tutulungan ang mga tao sa kanilang paligid._

_Ito ay hanggang sa. . . . _

Natigil ang pag sasalaysay ng Doktor ng may nakita siyang karwaheng tumigil sa harapan ng kanyang tahanan.

"Cagalli, mag handa ka ng makakain at maiinom, may bisita tayong dumating." Ang kalmadong sabi ng Doktor habang bumababa sa hagdan

Tumingin muna si Cagalli sa bintana para malaman kung sino ang dumating sa tahanan ng kanyang Maestro.

"Cagalli? Madali ka." Ang sabi ng matanda na bumababa pa din ng hagdan.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Cagalli at nag tungo ito sa kusina ng Maestro.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lacus nandito na tayo." Ang sabi ni Kira kay Lacus na hanggang ngayon ay nanghihina pa din.

Nagpapasalamat siya at naging ligtas silang dalawa galing sa sunog, buti na lang at nasa kanya pa ang kapangyarihan ni Lacus dahil kung hindi ay wala na siya sa mundong ito. Nangako din siya sa sarili na huhulihin niya kung sino mang tao ang may pakana ng lahat ng ito.

Sa pag lipas din ng araw ay unti-unting nanghihina ang katawan ng bata. Alam niya na dahil ito sa kapangyarihan na nasa loob ngayon ng katawan niya, kaya matapos niyang gumaling ay nag tungo sila sa bahay ni Doktor Antonio. Minsan na din siyang nanggaling dito, ito ang taong una niyang hinanap matapos niyang mapansin na naging sanggol si Lacus ilang taon na ang nakakalipas. Pinaliwanag sa kanya ni Antonio ang lahat. Naging sanggol si Lacus dahil sa pagkakawala ng kapangyarihan niya na napasa kay Kira. Buti na lang at ganon ang nangyari kesa naman mamatay si Lacus. Pinaliwanag din ng doktor na kailangang ibalik ni Kira ang kapangyariahn ni Lacus na nananatili sa kanyang katawan sa oras na bumalik ang lahat ng ala-ala ng bata.

"Kira nahihirapan nanaman akong huminga." Ang sabi ni Lacus habang hawak-hawak ang kanyang dibdib.

Binuhat naman niya ang katawan ng bata papalabas ng karwahe at kumatok sa pinto.

Ngunit bago pa man siya kumatok sa pinto ay agad na binuksan ito ng taong kanilang hinahanap.

"Natutuwa ako at bumalik ka ulit dito Kira." Ang sabi ng matanda na agad na ngumiti sa kanila.

Halos walang nagbago sa loob ng tahanan ng matanda, maayos pa din ang lahat ng kagamitan, nandoon pa rin ang mga antik niyang kagamitan, nakasabit pa din sa dati nitong lalagyan ang mga larawan, berde pa rin ang kulay ng kanyang mga pader.

"Doktor, tulungan niyo po ako." ang sabi ni Kira habang buhat-buhat si Lacus.

"Sige matuloy kayo, ihiga mo muna si Lacus sa mahabang sopa, alam mo na ang gagawin mo." Ang sabi ni Doktor Antonio.

Tumango na lang si Kira at nilapit ang kanyang labi sa bibig ng bata at pinasa ang pulang apoy. (A/N: di sila ng kiss okay?)

Agad namang naka hinga ng maayos ang bata. Tumayo ito at nag bigay galang sa matanda.

"Kumusta doktor?" ang pangiting bati ni Lacus.

"Kumusta iha?, ilang taon na din mula noong huli tayong nag kita." Ang sabi ng doktor.

"Opo halos ilang taon na din" ang sabi ni Lacus habang umuupo sa tabi ng binata.

"Ano nga pala ang sinadya niyo dito" ang tanong ni .

"Nais lang namin malaman kung ayos lang na ibalik ko na kay Lacus ang kapangyarihan niya ngayong nagbalik na ang kanyang ala-ala?" ang tanong ni Kira.

"Oo naman, sa oras na bumalik na kay Lacus ang kapangyarihan niya ay babalik na din siya sa dati niyang anyo, pero bibigyan ko kayo ng babala, mababawasan ang buhay ni Kira ng halos kalahati, dulot iyon ng pagkawala ng kapangyarihan ni Lacus, dahil sa totoo lang ay dapat ng patay si Kira, mangyari lang na nanuot sa katawan niya ang ilan sa pulang apoy mo Lacus, kaya sa halip na mamatay si Kira sa pagkakawala ng kapangyariahan mo sa katawan niya ay mababawasan lang ng kalahati ang buhay niya." ang sabi ni Doktor Antonio habang umuupo ng maayos sa upuan sa tapat ng kanyang mga bisita.

Agad naman na gumuhit sa mukha ni Lacus ang labis na pag aalala.

"Ayaw kong maging kalahati na lang ang buhay mo Kira, sabi nila tatagal daw ang buhay mo ng halos walumpong taon pero pag binalik mo ang kapangyarihan ko aabot ka lang hanggang sa edad na apatnapo." Ang sabi ni Lacus habang tumitingin sa mata ng binata.

"Ah! Oo nga pala sa sa oras na maalala ni Lacus ang lahat at di pa naibabalik sa kanya ang kapangyarihan niya ay maari niya itong ikamatay, bakit? Dahil di naman talaga bata si Lacus, kailangan niyang bumalik sa dati niyang edad, yan din ang dahilan kung bakit madalas na di nakakahinga si Lacus, kailangan ng katawan niya ang sarili niyang kapangyarihan, at kailangan din ng kapangyarihan niya si Lacus, pinanganak si Lacus ng taglay na niya ang kakayahan na iyan at pareho lang silang dumedepende sa isa't-isa." Ang paliwanag ni Antonio.

Humarap si Kira sa kanyang katabi at hinawakan niya ang parehong kamay ng bata.

"Lacus, mas gugustuhin ko pang mabawasan ang buhay ko kesa, mamatay ka, alam ko namang sa loob ng kakarampot na buhay meron ako ay magiging masaya ako at payapa lalo na't alam kong ligtas ka." Ang sabi ni Kira.

"Pero—"

"Shhhh, ayos lang ang lahat." Ang sabi ni Kira

Tumulo ang mga luha sa mata ni Lacus, ayaw niyang maagang mawala si Kira sa mundong ito, nasasaktan siyang isipin na dahil sa kanya ay mababawasana ng buhay ni Kira.

"Anong sagot mo Lacus?" ang tanong ni Antonio.

Napayuko na lang si Lacus na di pa rin tumitigil sa pag iyak. Inangat ni Kira ang mukha ni Lacus at nilapit ang kanyang mga labi sa labi ni Lacus at unti-unti ay pinasa niya ang ang pulang apoy na nasa loob ng kanyang katawan

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Biglang bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ni Cagalli, bigla siyang nahihilo, pinagpapawisan siya at parang nasusuka.

May kakaibang hampas ng hangin ang pumasok sa loob ng katawan niya, di niya alam kung guni-guni lang o totoo pero nakikita niya ang katawan niya na nababalot ng asul na apoy. Di niya alam kung bakit bigla na lang lumalabas ang kapangyarihan niya.

Agad siyang huminga ng malalim at inayos ang sarili, inulit niya ito ng ilang beses bago siya uminom ng tubig, nang umayos na ang kanyang pakiramdam ay hinanda na niya ang tinapay at tsaa na inutos sa kanyang ng kanyang Maestro. Nilagay niya ito sa isang trey o bandeha. Binuhat niya ito at nagtungo sa silid tanggapan doon ay nakita niya ang isang lalaking may kulay kayumangging buhok at biyoletang mata, katabi nito ay isang dalagang may kulay lilang mahabang buhok at malulungkot na asul na mata.

"Cagalli, paki lagay na lang yan dito sa mesa" ang utos ni Antonio.

Napatingin naman sa kanya ang dalaga, na siguro ay halos ka edad lang niya.

Nagkatitigan silang dalawa ng halos ilang minuto bago nag salita ang kanyang Maestro

"Cagalli, pinakikilala ko nga pala sayo si Lacus, at si Kira." Ang sabi ni Antonio ng may kakaibang tingin sa kanilang dalawa.

Tumango naman si Cagalli sa dalwang taong nasa harapan niya at gayon din naman ang mga bisita. Eto nanaman ang kakaibang pakiramdam, tiningnan niya ng mabuti si Lacus, parang matagal na niya itong kilala, parang gusto niyang umiyak at yakapin ang dalaga, parehong-pareho ito ng pakiramdam noong oras na makita at makilala din niya si Flay.

Nagulat na lang din siya ng biglang tumayo si Lacus ng may luha sa mga mata at hinawakan ang kanyang pisngi.

Nagulat naman si Cagalli sa ginawa ni Lacus. Di rin niya namalayan na may luha na ding gumuguhit sa kanyang mukha. Parang may kulang sa kanya na bigla na lang niyang natagpuan.

"Maiwan ko muna kayo." Ang sabi ng doktor habang umalis,.

"Kira sundan mo ako." ang pahabol na sabi nito.

Umupo ang dalawang dalaga na bigla na lang nag yakapan.

"Pasensya ka na, di ko alam kung anong nangyari sa akin, pakiramdam ko kasi parang matagal na kitang kilala." Ang sabi ni Lacus na pinutol ang kanilang yakapan.

"Ganon din ako, parang matagal tayong nagkawalay, sa totoo lang di ito ang unang beses na naramdaman ko ito, naramdaman ko din ito sa pinsan ng amo ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Ganon ba?" ang sabi ni Lacus habang pinupunasan ang luha sa kanyang mga mata.

Tumagal din ng ilang oras ang pag uusap ng dalawa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Mag-iingat ka anak ko" ang sabi ni George habang niyayakap ang kanyang dalaga.

"Opo ama." Ang sabi ni Flay.

"Anak wag ka na kayang tumuloy? Natatakot ako na baka madawit ka sa away ng kaharian at ng mga rebelde. Nag aalala ako anak." Ang sabi ni George.

"Ama, magiging ayos lang ako, isa pa, kailangan ako ni Athrun, kailangan din niya ng mag papaalala sa kanya ng mga bagay-bagay, kilala niyo naman iyon ama madalas ay napapabayan niya ang sarili niya."ang sabi ni Flay.

"Ikaw talagang bata ka, wala talagang makakapigil sa iyo oras na may gustuhin ka." Ang sabi ni George.

"Syempre! Ako pa?" ang sabi ni Flay sabay halik sa pisngi ng ama.

Lumapit naman si George kay Yzak.

"Ingatan mo ang anak ko ha. Nag iisa lang yan sa mundo." Ang sabi ni George habang kinakamayan ang binata.

"Opo" ang maikling sagot ni Yzak

"Siguraduhin mo lang dahil di lang sa labas ng bahay kita patutulugin pag nalaman kong nagasgasan ang kutis ng anak ko." Ang sabi ni George na halos walang halong biro sa tono ng kanyan pananalita.

Napatango na lang si Yzak.

Umandar na ang karwahe ni Flay at ni Yzak, nagsama din sila ng apat na sundalo para makasigurado na may kasama sila sa daan. Lumipas ang ilang oras at nakarating na sila sa kakahuyan.

Nakatingin si Flay sa labas ng kanyang bintana at kapwang di nag iimikan ang dalawa.

"Flay, isara mo ang bintana." Ang sabi ni Yzak habang nilalabas ang kanyang espada.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Flay na naguguluhan

"Basta, sinusundan tayo." Ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Sino?" ang tanong ni Flay.

Maya-maya pa ay tumigil ang karwahe, lumabas si Yzak at napansin niya na napapalibutan na sila n ilang mga rebelde.

Nakita din niya na nahihirapan na ang mga sundalo sa pakikipag laban.

Sumugod ang isang rebelde na may hawak-hawak na maso. Umilag si Yzak at hinawakan niyang ang kamay ng lalaki tinaga niya ang braso ng lalaki pero di pa rin nito nabitawan ang hawak na maso, naramdaman naman ni Yzak na may lumalapit sa kanyang likod agad siyang yumuko at sinipa ang lalaking papalapit, nakita din niya na may lalaking papalapit sa pinto ng karwahe kaya agad siyang tumakbo doon matapos niyang gilitan ng leeg ang lalaking may hawak ng maso.

Tinataas ni Yzak ang espada niya para matamaan ang lalaki pero, agad siyang nahampas ng lasong hawak ng lalaki, nag simula ng dumugo ang pisngi ni Yzak na tinamaan ng laso.

Napansin niya na may tinik sa dulo ng laso, agad na nahilo si Yzak, marahil ay may lason ang tinik ng laso. Pinilit pa rin niya lumaban.

Agad naman siyang hinawakan sa magkabilang braso ng isang lalaki at pilit na pinipilipit ang kanyang kamay. Siniko niya ang lalaki at agad naman siyang nakawala, sinaksak niya ang lalaki sa bandang tiyan nang bigla niyang naramdaman na may lasong pumilipit sa kanyang mga paa, agad na hinila ng lalaki si Yzak papalapit sa kanya, nadapa naman at napahalik si Yzak sa lupa, inangat niya ang kanyang espada at pinutol ang laso, nakita sdin niya na patay na ang mga sundalong kasama nila. Napapalibutan na si Yzak ng apat na rebelde.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Nagulat si Flay sa nakikita niya, di niya alam ang gagawin niya, nahihirapan na si Yzak at di niya alam kung anong nangyari sa ibang mga sundalo.

Mas lalo pa siyang nataranta ng may makita siyang lalaking papalapit sa pintuan ng kanyang karwahe buti na lang at dumating agad si Yzak, nakita niya ang isang sundalo at hinila siya papalabas ng karwahe, tumakbo sila papalayo sa nagaganap na labanan.

"Bitiwan mo ako! paano na si Yzak" ang sabi ni Flay habang kinakaladkad siya ng isang sundalo.

"Lady Allster, prayoridad ko po ang kaligtasan niyo, kaya na ni Lord Joule ang sarili niya" ang sabi ng sundalo.

"Teka! Bumalik ka lang doon at tulungan mo si Yzak!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Flay.

Nanlaki ang kanyang mata ng may lalaking naka kapa ang lumapit sa kaniya at sa isang iglap ay nalaglag ang ulo ng sundalo sa daan.

Agad na nanlaki ang mata ni Flay at napasigaw.

Lumapit sa kanya ang lalaking naka kapa, hinagin naman ang kapa nito at nakita niya ang kulay pilak nitong buhok. Nakangiting lumapit sa kanya ang lalaki.

Mabilis na tumakbo si Flay papalayo sa lalaki, kailangan niyang makatakas kailangan niyang makalayo.

"Lady Flay. . .di ka makakatakas. . " ang sabi ng boses ng lalaki na nanggagaling sa kahit saang dako ng gubat.

"Layuan mo ko! Ano bang kailangan mo sa akin!" ang sabi ni Flay na nananatili pa ring tumatakbo.

"Alam kong, alam mo kung anong kailangan ko." Ang sabi ng lalaki na bigla na lang sumulpot sa harapan ni Flay.

"Sino ka!" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Di mo ako naaalala?" ang tanong ng lalaki.

"Wala akong alam sa sinasabi mo!" ang sabi ng Flay.

"Ah oo nga naman, syempre di mo ako maalala." Ang sabi ng lalaki.

"Anong kailangan mo sa akin? SINO KA?!" ang matapang na sagot ni Flay.

"Gibson. . yan ang pangalan ko kamahalan, natatandaan mo pa ba? Lady Flay. . .o mas mabuting sabihin ko na KAMAHALAN?" ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Kamahalan? Sa pag kakaalam ko anak ako ng panginoong may lupa! At hindi ako prinsesa! Dugong bughaw ako pero di ako KAMAHALAN, baka naman sa sobrang kabaliwan mo napagkamalan mo ako!" ang sabi ni Flay.

Agad namang tumawa ang lalaki.

"Umiikot ang mundo sa isang malaking kasinungalingan, kamahalan! Hayaan mo akong ipaliwanag ko sayo ng maayos." Ang sabi ng lalaki na agad na tinakpan ang mukha ni Flay ng panyo.

"AMMMNNnn. . ." unti-unti ay nawalan ng malay ang dalaga.

. . . . . . .

Matapos patumbahin ni Yzak ang nalalabing rebelde ay agad niyang pinuntahan ang karwahe.

"ANAK NG!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Yzak ng makita niyang wala na doon si Flay.

Mabilis naman siyang tumakbo para hanapin ang dalaga.

"FLAY!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Yzak habang nag hahanap sa gitna ng kakahuyan.

Di siya aalis dito hanggat di niya nakikita si Flay. Napatigil na lang siya ng makita niya ang pugot na ulo ng sundalong kanina lang ay kasama nila.

Mas lalong kinabahan si Yzak, di pwedeng mawala si Flay.

"FLAY!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Yzak.

. . . . . . . . .

"Handa na ba ang lahat?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang hinahanda ang espadang gagamitin para sa labanan.

"Opo kamahalan, umaayon ang lahat sa plano." Ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Magaling, ihanda niyo na si Justice kailangan na nating sumugod" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Lumabas si Athrun at doon ay nakita niya na nakaayos na ang kanyang mga sundalo, pumapalo na aabot sa halos limang libo ang sinama niya sa labanan na ito, pinaiwan niya ang ilan pang mga sundalo para mag ronda at mag bantay sa kanyang kaharian.

Sumakay si Athrun kay Justice at nilibot niya ang batalyon ng mga sundalo.

"Hindi basta-basta ang mga taong makakaharap natin, walang puwang ang takot at awa sa mga puso ng taong makakasagupa natin, lagi niyong iisipin na handa kayong patayin ng mga taong iyon, kaya dapat natin silang maunahan" ang sabi ni Athrun bago ito pumusisyon sa unahan ng kanyang batalyon.

Mabilis na sumugod ang bawat sundalo sa sinasabing pinagtataguan ng ng mga rebelde.

Sa gitna ng kanilang pag lalakbay ay sinalubong sila ng mga rebelde na nanggaling sa taas ng puno, mabilis silang nagsipagbabaan at sumakay sa likod ng kabayo ng mga sundalo, may ilang nalaslas agad ang leeg may ilang nanlaban, may mga rebelde ding nang galing sa ilalim ng lupa, at napansin din ni Athrun na naghanda din ang mga ito ng patibong, nagkalat ang mga patalim na kasing nipis ng sinulid na agad na pumutol sa paa ng mga kabayo at mga sundalo, bigla ding naglipana ang mga palaso sa buong paligid. Habang may sumusugod na iba pang rebelde.

Maayos na nakaplano ang lahat.

Mabilis na naiwasan ni Justice ang matatalas na lubid, sa bawat pag daan ni Athrun ay di pwedeng walang mamamatay. Marami na siyang labanan na napuntahan at di pa ito ang pinaka matindi, tumalon si Athrun pababa kay justice, inilagan niya ang isang palaso na dumating, nagpagulong gulong siya at hiniwa ang mga binti ng bawat rebeldeng matagpuan niya, sa pag tayo niya ay may isang lalaking lumukso sa kanyang likuran at tangkang gigilitan na si Athrun.

Kaya agad niyang binalibag ang lalaki at tinusok ni Athrun ang mata nito. Umaalingasaw sa buong kapaligiran ang sigaw ng mga taong namamatay, napansin ni Athrun na kumakapal ang mga rebelde at padami ng padami ang mga patibong na lumalabas.

Nakita niya na may isang malaking sako sa kinatatayuan ng ilang sundalo, konektado ito sa puno, sa isang higit lang ng isang rebelde ay nakulong sa taas ng puno ang mga sundalo, tumalon si Athrun sa puno at hiniwa ang sako, di niya alam kung may nataga siya, pero isa-isa niyang nakita na nahulog ang kanyang mga sundalo na muling bumalik sa nagaganap na labanan.

Patuloy na hiniwa ni Athrun ang kanyang mga kalaban hangang matanaw niya sa isang dulo ang taong may pasimuno ng lahat ng ito.

"Rau"

Ang sabi ni Athrun na mabilis na tumakbo patungo sa lider ng mga rebelde. Nakangiting sinalubong ni Rau si Athrun.

"Kamahalan! Hanggang ngayon ay walang kupas pa rin ang iyong husay sa pakikipag laban" ang sabi ni Rau habang hinaharangan ng sariling espada ang espada ni Athrun.

"Siyempre naman!" ang sabi ni Athrun na umatras para sumugod ulit.

Sinipa ni Athrun si Rau sa binti, napa atras naman si Rau at napangiti.

Tumakbo si Athrun para atakihin ulit si Rau, pero laking gulat niya ng biglang tinapon ni Rau ang espada niya sa direksyon ni Athrun mabilis na umiwas si Athrun.

Kumuha si Rau ng sumpit at pilit niyang pinatatamaan si Athrun, umakyat si Athrun sa puno at tumalon sa likod ni Rau, siniko ng binata ang batok ng kalaban, nag pagulong-gulong ang dalawa hanggang sa napang iimbabawan na ni Rau si Athrun. Pininid niya ang hita at braso ni Athrun para siguraduhing di na ito makakagalaw

"Ang sarap talaga ng pakiramdam pag nananalo ka, kakaiba!" ang sabi ni Rau habang kinukuha ang kanyang paboritong punyal sa kanyang tagiliran.

Susugod ba si Athrun sa isang labanan ng hindi handa?

Biglang sumulpot si Mwu sa likod ni Rau at hinigit nito ang mahabang buhok ng kalaban, hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Rau at parehong nilagay ang mga ito sa kanyang likuran.

"Madumi ka pa ring lumaban Rau" ang sabi ni Mwu.

Tinali ni Mwu ang kamay ni Rau pati ang paa nito, nakita ni Rau na marami pa ding kasamahan niya ang lumalaban, napangisi siya sabay sabi ng

"Ano yan? ikukulong niyo ulit ako? HUH! Mga hangal! Alam niyong makakatakas pa din ako kahit anong gawin niyong pag kulong sa akin, at isa pa tingnan mo ang mga kasamahan ko marami pa sila! Isa-isa kayong patutumbahin ng mga patibong na nakatago sa kagubatan na ito." Ang sabi ni Rau na ngayon ay nakahalik na sa lupa.

"Madaldal ka talaga!" ang sabi ni Mwu.

"ATRAS!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Athrun

"Naduduwag ka na ba kamahalan?" ang pangiting sabi ni Rau habang nakatingin kay Athrun na sumasakay kay Justice.

"Di ako sumusugod ng hindi handa Rau." Ang sabi ni Athrun na mabilis na pinatakbo si Justice kasunod ni Mwu.

Maya-maya pa ay nagsipagsigawan na ang mga kasamahan ni Rau.

"TAGUMPAY TAYO!" ang sabi ng mga rebelde.

Napangiti si Rau.

Pero parang may mali.

Alam niyang may MALAKING MALI!

Nanggaling sa ere ang mga nag aapuyang palaso, at sa dulo nito ay likido at pulbura, sunod-sunod ang pagsabog na nangyari. Parang langgam na nag sipag takbuhan ang mga rebelde.

Animo'y umuulan ng mga palaso, napaka dami nila, nalukuban ang langit ng apoy, napasigaw na lang si Rau ng matamaan siya ng isang palaso na saktong sumabog sa kanyang katawan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Patawarin niyo ako sa gagawin ko" ang sabi ni Shinn na tinitibayan pa din ang loob habang binubuhos ang isang lalagyan ng lason sa mga pananim ng mga magsasaka, alam niyang tag-ani na, at mabilis na makukuha ng mga bigas at halaman ang lason na kinalat niya.

Kailangan niyang maging matigas, para ito kay Mayu at kay Cagalli, alam niya na nasusunog na ang kaluluwa niya sa impyerno, pero ano pa bang nagawa niya? Nakipagkasundo na siya sa demonyo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nag susulat si Doktor Antonio sa kanyang silid, nararamdaman niya na malapit na ang katapusan ng lahat. Kaya mas mabuti pang ilagay na niya ang lahat ng kanyang nalalaman sa papel.

_Ang kaharian ng Orb, Ah ang Orb isang payapang lugar na pinamumunuan ng isang magaling na hari kasama ang kanyang kapatid at asawa. _

_Masaya ang lahat sa lugar na ito, matulungin ang mag-asawa at mapagmahal sa lahat ng taong nasasakupan nila, di sila nandidiri sa mga pulubi kahit na sila ay may dugong bughaw. _

_Mapagmahal ang hari ng lupain na ito, kaya sila biniyayaan ng mga supling, sino ba naman mag aakala na kakayanin ng reyna na magbigay ng sumpling sa hari gayong matagal na itong baog? _

_Pero alam ko ang ginawa ng hari, tuso at mabait ang haring ito. Paano ko nalaman? Ako lang naman ang nasa likod ng lahat, ang kaisa-isahang katiwala ng kaharian._

_Simula ng bata pa ang hari at ang kanyang babaeng kapatid ay ako na ang nagbabantay sa kanilang dalawa. Nasilayan ko din ang kanilang pag laki gayon din ang kanilang pag-aasawa. _

_Maging ang pagkupkop nila sa isang binata na di nila alam kung saan nanggaling. Pero alam kong matalino ang mahal na hari, kilala niya ang binata._

_Nabalitaan niya ang nangyari sa kapatid ng hari ng Plants, kawawang bata, tinaboy at nagpalaboy-laboy. Mangyari kasing nalaman ng hari ng Plants na sinisiraan pala siya ng binata pag siya ay nakatalikod, sa sobrang galit ng hari ay tinaboy niya ang sariling kadugo._

_Naawa ang hari ng Orb at kinupkop niya ang kawawang binata at tinuruan din niya ito ng pag gamit ng mahika, tinuring niyang parang tunay na kapatid ang binata. Alam niya na mabuting tao ang binatang kumatok sa kanyang pintuan kaya walang imbot niya itong tinanggap at tinuring na isang kapamilya, hanggang sa isang araw ay. . . . . . . . . . _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sa apoy nanggaling ang demonyo, sa apoy din ito babalik."

. . . . . . . . .

Sabi ko na nga ba! Di ako magaling pagdating sa ganitong labanan eh!

Okay may mga clues na ako na nilaglag jan, hahaha kayo na ang bahalang manghula. Next chappy na yung ibang revelations, a sa susunod BONGANG pasabog ng mga katotohanan na ang gagawin ko.

^.~V


	20. Mga lihim

Disclaimer: i do not own gs/gsd. Okies?

Special thanks sa aking mga kapatid: Kkornelia, rynne marge at lie.

May natanggap akong pm: sige for you gagwin ko yan, i'll try my best!^^

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nagising na lang si Flay sa isang madilim na lugar, na ang tanging ilaw lang na tumatanglaw sa kanya ay ang ilaw na nanggagaling sa isang kandila sa labas ng kanyang rehas.

Rehas?

Nilibot niya ang kanyang mga mata sa buong lugar na kinaroroonan niya, kumurap siya ng ilang beses at nilapitan ang isang batang babae sa sulok ng silid na kanyang kinatatayuan. Unti-unti siyang lumapit sa bata na tila abalang-abala sa pag kausap sa pader.

Umupo siya sa harap ng bata at tinitigan niya ito ng maayos. Nararamdaman niya na hindi mapanganib ang bata, dahil kung mapanganib nga ito ay marahil sinugod na siya ng batang babae habang siya ay natutulog.

Nagulat na lang siya ng titigan siya ng bata, nakita niya na wala ng buhay ang mga mata nito. Kinilabutan siya, sino ba namang gagawa ng isang karumaldumal na gawain sa isang inosenteng bata.

Nilapit niya ang kanyang kamay sa bata at hinawakan ni Flay ang mga braso nito.

"Anong pangalan mo?" ang tanong ni Flay, pero tinitigan lang siya ng bata.

"Ako nga pala si Flay" ang sabi ulit ni Flay na umaasa na sasagutin siya ng bata.

"Kamahalan, malayo na sa mundo natin ang isip ng batang iyan, kahit pa saktan mo yan, di na yan sasagot sa iyo." Alam ni Flay kung kaninong boses iyon. Kahit pa hindi niya ito nakikita dahil sa sobrang dilim sa labas ng kanyang rehas.

"Ano bang gusto mo sa akin! HA! SIRA ULO KA NA BA! ANONG GINAWA KO SAYONG MASAMA?" ang sabi ni Flay habang hinahawakan nag rehas at pilit niyang hinahanap ang taong nag kulong sa kanya dito.

"Wala ka namang ginawa sa aking masama,pero ang ama mo at ang tiyahin mo, meron, MALAKING MALAKI ANG KASALANAN NILA SA AKIN." Ang sabi ni Gibson na punong-puno ng puot ang tono ng boses.

"Anong ginawa sa iyo ng ama ko?! At isa pa matagal ng patay ang tiyahin ko! WAG KA NGANG TANGA! Masyadong mabait si ama para may makabangga siyang isang BALIW NA TULAD MO!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Flay.

"Kamahalan, sabi ko sayo, tumitira ka sa mundo ng kasinungalingan! Di mo ba napansin na di kayo magkamukha ng ama mo? At kelan mo pa nakita ang ina mo? Sana nag tanong-tanong ka sa paligid kung nag asawa nga ba talaga ang kinikilala mong ama." Ang sabi ni Gibson na tuwang-tuwa sa ekspresyon ng mukha na binibigay ni Flay.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Flay at nagsimula na siyang manghina.

"Sinungaling!" ang sumbat ng dalaga na pinipilit pa ding maging matatag.

"Hahaha. . ako ngayon ang sinungaling? Matapos kayong dukutin ng tiyahin niyo sa piling ng inyong mga magulang at ipamigay kayo sa kung sino-sino lang. tulad ka din nila, tulad ka din ng ibang tao! WALANG UTANG NA LOOB! Pinapakita ko sayo ang buong katotohanan sa pag katao mo tapos ganyan ang gagawin mo sa akin?(A/N: you don't do that to me! Sorry i can't help it)" ang sabi ni Gibson habang kinukuha ang larawan sa sa kanyang bulsa.

"Sinungalung! Ano bang kailangan mo sa akin!" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Anong kailangan ko sayo? Didiretsuhin na kita, kailangan ko ang kapangyarihan mo kamahalan! Wawakasan ko na ang mundong ito, napabagsak ko na ang Orb isusunod ko na ang Plants, matapos ko itong wasakin ay isusunod ko ang mga maliliit na kaharian, bakit? Tulad nga ng sabi mo sira na ang ulo ko. Sisihin mo ang ama mo! Sinumpa niya ako! meron na lang akong dalawang taon na natitira sa buhay ko at kung mamamatay man ako sisiguraduhin kong isasama ko ang buong mundo." Ang sabi ni Gibson habang hinahawakan ang mukha ng babae sa larawan.

"Baliw ka na nga, magagawa mo yon sa loob ng dalawang taon?" ang sabi ni Flay.

"Alam kong di ko kaya iyon sa loob lang ng dalawang taon, kaya may tao akong kilala na kayang gawin ang mga mithiin ko." Ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Sino namang sira ulo ang susunod sayo?" ang sabi ni Flay na nakikisabay na lang kay Gibson para makakuha siya ng impormasyon.

"Sino pa ba? Edi ang kinikilala mong pinsan." Ang sabi ni Gibson

"HAHAHAHAHA! Isa kang malaking hangal! Di mo magagamit si Athrun! Nagkamali ka ng taong pinili!" ang sabi ni Flay na punong-puno ng pandidiri sa sa taong kausap.

"Titingnan natin kung maakakatawa ka pa oras na makumpleto ko kayong lahat!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang tinatapon sa harap ni Flay ang larawan

Pinulot ni Flay ang larawan at tinitigan niya ito ng maayos. Kamukha ni Cagalli ang babaeng nasa larawan at halos kamuha naman niya ang lalaking nasa tabi nito, at ang nasa likod naman ay si Gibson.

"May naalala ka ba?" ang tanong ni Gibson.

Di nag salita si Flay at nanatiling nakatingin sa larawan na hawak.

Tumayo si Gibson

"Nakikita mo ba yang lalaking nasa tabi ni Cera? Yan ang taong dapat mong sisihin!" ang sabi ni Gibson bago ito tuluyang nawala sa loob ng silid.

"Cera?" ang tanong ni Flay sa sarili.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Sana ngayon ay masaya ka na. Tapos ko na ang pinagagawa mo sa akin, sa loob lang ng isang linggo ay marami na ang mamamatay" ang sabi ni Shinn habang pumapasok sa silid kung saan naroroon si Gibson.

"Hindi pa Shinn, wala pa sa kamay ko si Zala!" ang sabi ni Gibson na parang may tinitimpla sa kanyang mesa.

"Ano bang kailangan mo kay Zala?" ang tanong ni Shinn, nakita naman niya agad ang parang nanlambot na ekspresyon sa mukha ni Gibson, ngunit mabilis itong nawala.

"Basta kailangan ko siya, nalaman ko Shinn na pumalpak ang mga rebelde sa pag dakip sa hari." Ang sabi ni Gibson na patuloy pa din sa kanyang ginagawa.

"Anong magagawa ko? Wala naman ako doon at may iba akong ginagawa." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang tinitingnan ang mga boteng nagkalat sa buong paligid.

"Palalampasin ko iyon, ako na ang bahala kay Zala, kailangan kitang pumunta sa isang lugar, para hanapin ang isang tao." Ang sabi ni Gibson.

"Sino?" ang tanong ni Shinn habang umiikot sa mesang kinauupuan ni Gibson.

"Di pala isa, dalawang tao pala, kilalang-kilala mo yong isa doon, kailangan mong patayin si Doktor Antonio, at kailangan mong dakipin ang alalay o estidyante nito" ang sabi ni Gibson na may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"Wala akong kilalang, Antonio." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Pag nagawa mo ang misyon na ito, ay palalayain ko na ang kapatid mo, kaya siguraduhin mong di ka papalpak." Ang sabi ni Gibson.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ah natapos din" ang sabi ni Antonio habang nag uunat-unat habang tumitingin sa pag putok ng bukang liwayway. Alam niya, na paparating na ang isang malaking trahedya na magaganap sa mundo. Kailangan na niyang sabihin ang totoo sa mga bata.

"Gibson, talagang nilamon ka na ng pagkamuhi." Ang sabi ni Antonio.

Kailangan niyang protektahan ang mga dalaga, sila lang ang makapag tatanggol sa buong mundo. Sino ba namang makapag aakala na magiging ganito ka panganib si Gibson? Tandang-tanda pa niya ang mga panahon na pinagtabuyan siya ng hari ng Orb dahil sa isang di kanais nais na kasalanan.

"_Gibson! Di ko akalaing magagawa mo sa akin ito! Tinuring kita na parang kapatid! Tapos titirahin mo pala ako ng patalikod! Kinupkop kita matapos kang itaboy ng kaharian niyo tapos ngayon ito pa ang igaganti mo sa akin? Napaka ingrato mo!" ang sabi ng hari._

"_Master, maniwala ka, di ko sinasadya!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang nagmamaka awa_

"_WALANG UTANG NA LOOB! MATAPOS KONG ITURO SA IYO ANG LAHAT! MATAPOS KITANG BIHISAN AT PAKAININ, GAGAGUHIN MO LANG AKO?!" ang sabi ng galit na galit na hari._

"_Master, di na po mauulit" ang sabi ni Gibson habang nakaluhod na nagmamaka awa._

"_TALAGANG HINDI NA! NILAPASTANGAN MO ANG AKING ASAWA! KAMATAYAN LANG ANG DAPAT NA PARA SA IYO!" ang sabi ng hair na nanggagalaiti na sa galit._

"_Master,...isa pa pong pagkakataon."_

"_MGA SUNDALO IPATAPON ANG BASURANG ITO SA MALAYONG LUGAR!" ang sabi ng hari._

Doon lang talaga nakita ni Antonio na magalit ng lubusan ang mahal na hari ng Orb. Sino ba namang hindi? Matapos niyang ituring na kapamilya ang binata at turuan ng paggamit ng mahika, iyon pa ang igaganti ng binata? Pero di din niya masisisi si Gibson, marahil ay di na nito napigilan na mahalin ang reyna. Marahil pakiramdam ni Gibson ay tinakwil na siya ng buong mundo, tinakwil siya ng kanyang kapatid, tinanggalan siya ng dangal bilang maharlika ng Plants at pati na rin ang hari ng Orb ay nagawa siyang ipagtabuyan at patawan ng sumpa.

"Di na rin mag tatagal ang buhay ni Gibson" ang sabi ni Antonio sa sarili.

Naisipan niya na kumuha ng kape sa kanyang kusina, bago pa niya marating ang hagdan ng kanyang bahay ay nakita niya si Cagalli na umaakyat patungo sa kanyang laboratoryo, kitang-kita niya, halos walang tulog pa ang dalaga, talagang pursigido nga itong makagawa ng gamot.

Ano pa bang aasahan niya? Nakuha niya ang ginintuang puso ng kanyang mga magulang.

Ang magagawa na lang niya sa ngayon ay bantayan at pangalagaan ang mga apoy, apoy ng kahilingan, apoy ng buhay at apoy ng kinabukasan.

Tuso talaga kahit kailan ang salamangkero ng Orb.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anak mag iingat ka, palagi tandaan mo na lagi akong nandito para sayo, hangad ko lang naman ang kaligayahan mo." Ang sabi ni Gilbert na nakatago sa likod ng isang malaking puno sa gubat na malapit sa palasyo ng hari.

"Ama, bakit ka nag sasalita ng ganyan?" ang tanong ni Meer na di mapigilan ang pag agos ng luha sa kanyang mga mata.

"Alam mo naman na malaki ang utang na loob ko kay Gibson di ba? Kung di dahil sa kanya ay wala ka ngayon sa piling ko." Ang sabi ni Gilbert habang niyayakap ang anak.

"Pero ama, di ba't siya din ang pumatay sa akin dati? Bakit ngayon ay sinusunod mo na siya?" ang tanong ni Meer.

"Anak, minsan kailangan mo ring maging matalino, alam kong siya ang ay kagagawan sa likod na pagka matay mo at ng hari, sinusunod ko siya, dahil binuhay niyang muli, at nangangako ako sayo ngayon anak na ipaghihiganti ko ang ginawa niyang kahayupan sa iyo." Ang sabi ni Gilbert sa anak.

"Ama, wag kang aalis, wag mo ng ituloy ang mahalaga ay magkasama tayo, bumalik ka na lang sa konseho ng palasyo, tulad ng dati." Ang sabi ni Meer.

"Di na pwede anak, alam na ng mahal na hari na kasama ako sa pag rerebelde laban sa kanya, alam na din niya na kapatid ko si Rau." Ang sabi ni Gilbert

"Lilinisin ko ang pangalan mo ama, papaibigin ko ulit si Athrun, magiging ayos ang lahat." Ang sabi ni Meer na halos ayaw ng bumitaw sa kanyang ama.

"Shhh, natupad na ang hinihiling mo na makasama siya anak, masaya ako para sa iyo, di ko maipapangako sa iyo na lagi akong nasa tabi mo, pero ito lang ang tatandaan mo, lagi kitang gagabayan, mahal kita mahal kong angel, lahat ay gagawin ko para sayo, wag mong kakalimutang ngumiti, kahit nasan man ako gusto kong baunin na naiwan kitang masaya." ang sabi ni Gilbert.

"AMA! Tinatakot mo ako! wag kang aalis, di ka mamamatay! Ayos lang ako! di mo na ako kailangang ipaghiganti, buhay na ako yon lang ang mahalaga" ang sabi ni Meer na mas lalong hinigpitan ang yakap sa ama.

"Pasensya ka na anak ko, sana ay makita mo na ang tunay mong kaligayahan"ang sabi ni Gilbert na tinakpan ng panyo ang ilong ng anak.

"AMMMMMMMMMnnmmmmmm" sa huling pagkakataon ang nakita ni Meer ang malulungkot na mata at ngiti ng kanyang ama bago siya mawalan ng malay.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Ahas ka Murrue! Saan mo dinala ang mga anak ko?" ang tanong ng isang lalaking nang gagalaiti sa galit._

"_Kuya, mag papaliwanag ako!" ang sabi ni Murrue. Kanina lang ay nag lilinis siya nang kanyang bahay ng biglang siyang sinugod ng kanyang kapatid._

"_Taksil ka! Paano mo nagawa sa akin ito? Paano mo ito nagawa sa akin at sa sarili mong kadugo? Wala ka ng dapat pang ipagpaliwanag, kitang-kita ko ng dalawa kong mata, na nakikipag kita ka pa rin sa lalaking iyon!" ang sabi ng lalaki, habang inutusan niyang pumasok ang kanyang mga alagad na may dala-dalang apoy._

"_Kuya, buhay ni Mwu ang nakataya! Isa pang pagkakataon, kuya, ibabalik ko din ang mga bata!" ang sabi ni Murrue na ngayon ay nakaluhod na sa kanyang kuya._

"_Tama na Murrue! Sawang-sawa na ako sa mga kasinungalingan mo! Binigyan na kita ng isa pang pagkakataon para hanapin ang isa ko pang anak! Pero anong ginawa mo? Kinuha mo pa yung dalawang natitira!" ang sabi ng lalaki._

"_Kuya maawa ka." Ang sabi ni Murrue._

"_Bakit? Ikaw ba Murrue, nag karoon ka ba ng awa sa akin? At sa mga pamangkin mo? Kinahihiya kita! Simula ngayon ay tinatapon na kita sa aking kaharian! Tinatakwil na kita bilang kapatid! Inaalis na kita sa pagiging maharlika at dugong bughaw." Ang sabi ng lalaki._

"_Dakipin siya, at ipatapon sa kabilang kaharian, sunugin niyo ang bahay na ito, para wala na siyang balikan." Ang sabi ng lalaki habang lumalabas ng tahanan ni Murrue._

"_KUYA!MAAWA KA SA AKIN" ang sigaw ni Murrue habang dinadakip ng mga sundalo._

"_Yan na ang ginagawa ko sayo Murrue, binibigyan kita ng awa, dahil dapat pinatay na kita! Marahil ay kinakahiya ka na din ng asawa mo na kapitan pa naman ng sandatahan ng Plants." Ang sabi ng lalaki bago ito tuluyang umalis._

_Walang nagawa si Murrue kundi panooring nasusunog ang kanyang tahanan habang dinadakip siya ng mga sundalo. Ang kanyang tahanan, tahanan na binuo nila ni Mwu._

_Iniwan na lang siya ng mga sundalo sa labas ng kaharian at doon ay nag pakita ang lalaking pinaka ayaw niyang makita._

"_Murrue, sabi ko naman sa iyo, wag kang mag papahuli!" ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa._

"_IKAW! Kagagwan mo lahat ng ito." Ang sabi i Murrue habgn umiiyak_

"_Ako?, bakit ako? Kung tutuusin nga, ay malaki pa ang utang na loob mo sa akin, dahil di ko pa pinatay si Mwu sa kabila ng katangahan mo, ang sabi ko ibigay mo sa akin ang mga bata, pero anong ginawa mo? Akala mo ba ay di ko sila kayang hanapin?" Ang sabi ng lalaki_

"_Anong ginawa mo sa kanya? Anong ginawa mo kay Mwu?" ang tanong ni Murrue, na natatakot na sa kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanyang asawa._

"_Sabihin na lang natin na, di na niya maaalala ang kanyang mahal na asawa!" ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa._

"_Ano bang ginawa ko sayo, bakit mo ako pinahihirapan?" ang tanong ni Murrue._

_Agad siyang hinawakan ng lalaki sa leeg at bumulong sa kanyang tenga._

"_Kung di dahil diyan sa makati mong dila, edi sana ayos pa ang lahat. Dapat nga ay pinutol ko na yan, pero gusto pa kitang makitang mag dusa at mahirapan. Tama lang yon bago kita patayin." Ang sabi ng lalaki bago ito nawala na parang bula._

_"HINDI!HINDII!HINDI!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Murrue na kagigising lang mula sa isang bangungot._

_Umupo si Murrue sa kanyang kama, hinihingal at nanginginig. Wala siyang nagawa kundi umiyak_

_"Patawarin mo ako, kuya, itatama ko ang lahat pangako, pangako kuya, ibabalik ko ulit ang mga anak mo." Ang sabi ni Murrue na walang habas pa din sa pag iyak._

_Siguro ay tama lang na nakalimutan siya ni Mwu, kabayaran ata ito sa mga kasalanang ginawa niya. _

_Nakakahiya siya naturingan pa naman siyang, kapatid ng hari ng Orb, tapos siya pa ang mag tataksil sa sariling kadugo._

_Pero mali! si Gibson ang may kasalanan ng lahat ng ito siya lang. Sinabi lang naman niya sa kanyang kapatid ang nakita niya. _

_Kailangan na niyang itama ang kanyang mga pagkakamali._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_Nagpagabi muna sila Athrun sa kampo na malapit sa pinangyarihan ng labanan, sinisigurado lang niya na walang iba pang rebelde ang nakatakas sa huli nilang pag atake._

_"Mahal na hari? Malalim ata ang iniisip niyo." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang tinitingnan ang kamahalan na tulalang nakatingin sa apoy na ginawa nila para di sila ginawin habang lumalalim ang gabi._

_"Wala ito Mwu." Ang sabi ni Athrun._

_"Alam niyo mahal na hari, mas masarap kumain ng tinapay lalo na pag may kahati ka." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang umuupo sa tabi ng mahal na hari._

_"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" ang tanong ni Athrun._

_"Mas masarap mag bahagi ng problema lalo na kung alam mong mag makikinig sa iyo."ang sabi ni Mwu._

_"Ang kumplekado lang kasi ng mga bagay-bagay." Ang sabi ni Athrun na bigla na lang napabuntong hininga._

"Usaping puso ba iyan?"ang tanong ni Mwu at nakita naman niyang napatango na lang ang binata.

"Meron akong kilalang babae, ilang taon ko pa lang siyang nakakapiling, pero parang ang tagal na namin mag kakilala, parang may matinding puwersa ang humihigit sa akin papalapit sa kanya, ang mga ngiti niya, mga mata at maging ang kanyang pag kilos, alam naman natin na nawala ko ang memorya ko, pero ang babaeng ito, pakiramdam ko matagal ko na siyang kilala, pakiramdam ko kabahagi na siya ng aking pagkatao, di ko magawang magalit sa kanya, ayaw ko siyang makitang umiiyak, masaya ako pag nakikita ko siya, sa mga simpleng bagay na ganon nalalaman ko para siya sa akin." Ang sabi ni Mwu habang nag lalagay ng kahoy sa apoy na nasa harapan nila.

Ganon ang nararamdaman ni Athrun kay Cagalli, walang duda iyon, nag tataka lang siya kay Meer, may kakaiba siyang nararamdaman na di kayang ipaliwanag ng bastang salita lang, napaka misteryoso ng babaeng ito, paano kung siya nga si Mia? Pero bakit wala na siyang nararamdaman? Dahil ba tinanggap na lang niya na wala na si Mia? At si Cagalli na ang nag mamay ari ng puso niya?

Si Mia man siya o hindi, ay nawala na lang ba ang pagtingin niya sa kanyang dating kasintahan?

Bakit ba lagi na lang kumplekado ang buhay? Ano bang meron? Nahihirapan siyang alamin ang mga bagay-bagay na may kinalaman sa puso, mas naiintindihan pa niya ang mga galaw ng kalaban sa isang labanan kesa sa galaw ng puso.

Nakita niyang tumayo si Mwu.

"Kung ako sa inyo mahal na hari, susundin ko lang ito" ang sabi ni Mwu habang nilalagay ang sariling kamay sa kanyang dibdib.

Yun na nga ang problema, di nga niya maintindihan ang sariling tibok ng puso niya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nahihilong sumakay si Yzak sa kanyang kabayo, kailangan niyang makabalik sa Plants,kailangan niya ng tulong, kailangan niyang mahanap si Flay at kilala niya ang taong maaring tumulong sa kanya.

Pero alam niya na mahihirapan siyang kunin ang kooperasyon ng taong yon lalo na sa mga nangyari.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Walang sikretong si nabubunyag"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Natutuwa akong mag basa ng mga hula niyo sa mga nangyayari. Hahahhaha

Medyo maikli ang chappy na ito kesa sa mga usual kong chappy na halos umaabot ng 4k yung mga words, nirereserve ko kasi yung iba para sa mga susunod na pasabog.

Sobra talaga akong nag eenjoy. Alam kong kalat-kalat pa ang mga info, maybe next or next,next chappie ko pa ipag kokonekta ang dots. Hahahahah pero ayan na ha, may clues ulit! Feeling ko baka mahulaan niyo na ang lahat. Good luck

Give meh some love^.~v.


	21. Mundo ng kasinungalingan

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

Special thanks to: Kkornelia,rynne marge and lie

Konting tiis ka na lang malapit ng matapos ito.

Pinalitan ko na din pala yung chapter14. . ginawa kong 'dalagita' at 'binatilyo' si kira at lacus,okies? Pati na rin yung chapter 9. . ginawa kong apat na taong gulang si Lacus.

So since mawawala ako ng matagal i uupload ko na ito. WEW ready for the blow?

. . . . . . . . . .

"Kamahalan!" ang sigaw ng mga batang nagsipag takbuhan sa dumadating na hari ng Plants.

Di mag kamayaw ang mga bata kung paano ang salubong na gagawin nila sa may ari ng bahay na pansamantala nilang tinitirahan.

Maging ang mga tauhan sa loob ng tahanan ni Athrun ay di magkaintindihan kung paano mag hahanda ng isang salo-salo para sa mga sundalo ng Plants

Agad namang bumaba si Meer sa opisina i Athrun ng matanaw niyang paparating na ang kanyang dating kasintahan. Habang bumababa siya sa hagdan ay patuloy pa din niyang iniisip ang kanyang sasabihin, ito na siguro ang tamang oras para sabihin niya ang buong katotohanan.

Tama

Dapat lang malaman ni Athrun ang buong katotohanan, tungkol sa kanyang pagkatao, sa kanyang ama, sa kadahilanan ng kanyang pagkamatay na ngayon lang din niya nalaman. Handa na niyang ibuka ang kanyang bibig para sabihin ang mga sikreto ang lihim na bumabalot sa pang yayari ng nakaraan.

Inangat na ni Meer ang laylayan ng kanyang paboritong kulay dilaw na damit habang tumatakabo patungo sa labas ng pintuan.

Bumukas ang malaking takangkahan ng palasyo, agad namang bumungad ang kanilang hari na sakay ni Justice kasunod ng makikisig na sundalo ng Plants.

Nakita ni Athrun ang mga bata sa kanyang hardin na tila tuwang-tuwa sa kanyang pag dating, kaya bumaba siya kay Justice at naglakad sa kung saan naroroon ang mga bata.

Bigla namang tumalon ang isang bata sa kanyang mga braso na halos maiyak-iyak pa habang sinasabi kung gaano sila nag alala

"Natutuwa talaga kami mahal na hari na ayos lang kayo"

"Nagdasal po talaga kami ng maigi para lang sa kaligtasan niyo"

"Nagpakabait pa nga po kami para lang matupad yung dasal namin"

"Nag-alala po talaga kami, mahal na hari"

"Pero alam namin na magaling kayo, kaya alam din namin na mkakabalik kayo agad!"

Ang sunod-sunod na sabi ng mga bata.

Tuwang-tuwa si Athrun sa mga kwinento sa kanya ng mga bata, nilibot niya ang kanyang paningin at napansin niya na wala si Lacus.

Kaya tinanong niya ang batang lalaki na ngayon ay nakaupo sa kanyang mga balikat.

"Nasan si Lacus?"

Agad na tumingin sa kanya ang batang nasa balikat niya at kailangan pa ni Athrun na hawakan ng mabuti ang bata para di ito mahulog.

"Si Lacus? Pumunta po siya sa bahay ng isang doktor! sabi po niya ay may kailangan lang siyang itanong, at baka di na daw po siya makabalik" ang paliwanag ng bata.

"Parang nag iba nga po si Lacus"

"Parang ang tanda na niya mag salita"

"Parang lagi din pong sumasakit ang ulo niya"

"Tapos po parang lagi na lang siyang nanghihina"

Ang sagot ng mga batang nasa paligid niya.

Agad namang kumunot ang noo ni Athrun

Kaya agad niyang binaba ang batang nasa balikat niya at hinayaan niya na maglaro ang mga bata bago siya mag tungo kay Caridad na tumutulong sa paghahanda ng makakain ng mga sundalo.

Pinatawag niya si Caridad sa kanyang opisina para doon ito pribadong kausapin.

Nakita niya na pumasok ito na may dala-dalang tsaa.

"Mahal na hari, inumin niyo po muna ito." Ang sabi ni Caridad habang nilalatag ang tsaa sa mesa ni Athrun.

"Maraming salamat, maupo ka" ang sabi ni Athrun habang kinukuha ang tsaa sa kanyang mesa

Marahang umupo si Caridad sa upuan ni Athrun at tila handa na sa mga katanungan ng hari.

Ngunit bago pa man makapagsalita si Athrun ay inunahan na siya ni Caridad.

"Alam ko po kung bakit niyo ako pinatawag, marahil ay hinahanap niyo po ngayon si Lacus, mahirap pong paniwalaan ang sasabihin ko pero, sana po ay pakinggan niyo ng mabuti ang sasabihin ko." ang sabi ni Caridad na maiging tumitig sa haring nasa harapan niya.

"Sige, makikinig ako" ang sabi ni Athrun

Huminga ng malalim ang mas nakatatandang babae bago ito nag simula sa kanyang kwento.

(balik tanaw)

_Naghahanda si Caridad ng hapunan para sa mga bata sa bahay ampunan, matagal na niyang ginagawa ito, ito na ang nakagisnan niyang buhay, ang buhay na pag aalaga ng mga ulila, marahil ay nag simula ito ng una niyang mapulot si Lacus sa isang daan, nahabag siya sa bata kaya kinupkop niya ito._

_Di niya alam kung anong nangyari pero, parang halos buwan-buwan ay may mga bata siyang nasusumpungan sa kung saang dako ng bayan, agad na lumambot ang puso ni Caridad sa mga bata kaya buong puso niya itong kinupkop._

_May-ari si Caridad ng isang tinapayan, alam niyang sapat ang kinikita niya galing dito para masustentuhan ang mahigit limang bata, pero di nag tagal ay lumaki ang bilang ng batang nangangailangan ng tulong, kaya humingi na din siya ng tulong sa mahal na hari para tulungan siyang masustentuhan ang mga bata at di naman siya nabigo ,halos buwan-buwan ay may dumadating na pag-kain, damit at pera sa kanya para sa mga bata. _

_At sa isang iglap, naging isang bahay ampunan ang kanyang tahanan. Di naman siya nag rereklamo, sa katunayan ay tinuturing niyang isang biyaya ang mga batang nasa piling niya._

_Natigil ang kanyang paghahanda ng pagkain ng biglang may kumatok sa pintuan. Dali-dali niya itong binuksan para malaman kung sino ang taong nasa labas ng kanyang tahanan._

"_Kira! Bakit ngayon ka lang? nasaan na si Lacus?" ang tanong ni Caridad sa binatilyong nasa harap niya._

_Nagsimula ng kabahan si Caridad ng malaman niyang wala ang dalagitang hinahanap niya. At napansin na lang niya ang telang hawak ng binata malapit sa dibdib nito._

"_Ina, pumasok po muna tayo sa loob" ang sabi ng binatilyong si Kira._

_Pumasok silang dalawa sa loob ng silid ni Caridad, umupo si Caridad sa kanyang kama at laking gulat na lang niya ng ilapag ni Kira ang isang sanggol na may kulay rosas na buhok at asul na mga mata na halos isa at kalahating taong gulang na._

"_Sanggol?" ang nalilitong tanong ni Caridad._

"_Ina, yan po si Lacus" ang sagot ni Kira habang umuupo din sa tabi ng babaeng umampon sa kanya._

"_Paanong nangyari iyon? Eh dalagita na si Lacus?" ang tanong ni Caridad._

"_Ina hayaan niyo po akong magpaliwanag." Ang sabi ni Kira._

_Pinaliwanag ni Kira ang lahat, simula sa kapangyarihan ni Lacus, hanggang sa nangyaring trahedya kay Kira, kung paano naligtas ang buhay ni Kira at kung paano naging sanggol ulit si Lacus._

_Pikit matang sinalubong ni Caridad ang kanyang mga nalaman, di niya alam kung paniniwalaan ba niya ang sinasabi ng lalaking nasa harapan niya o pinaglalaruan lang siya ni Kira_

_Pero kilala niya si Kira alam niyang di nito magagawang lokohin siya._

_Ano pa bang magagawa niya? Nangyari na ang lahat. Ang kailangan na lang nilang intayin ay ang pag balik ng ala-ala ni Lacus, ng sa ganon ay maging maayos na ulit ang lahat._

(wakas)

Napa hawak naman sa ulo si Athrun. . alam niya na totoo ang sinasabi ni Caridad, dahil maging ang pinsan niya na si Flay, ay may kapangyarihan din.

Di niya alam kung paano lulunukin ang mga nangyayari sa kanya ngayon, lahat ata ng nangyayari ay nagiging magulo na. Kelan ba matatapos ang di matapos na lihim na lumalabas ngayon?

"Mahal na hari? Nais ko lang po na malaman niyo na wala pong bahid ng pagsisinungaling ang sinabi ko sa inyo, walang bahagi ng siyensya ngayon ang makapagpapaliwanag ng nangyari kay Lacus, pero sana po ay manatiling lihim ang sinabi ko sa inyo, alang-alang sa kaligtasan ni Lacus" ang sabi ni Caridad.

Ngumiti si Athrun sa kanyang kausap.

"Makaka asa ka, Caridad." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Kung wala na po kayong katanungan ay aalis na ako, marahil ay hinahanap na ako ng mga bata" ang sabi ni Caridad habang tumatayo sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Sige, maraming salamat." Ang tanging nasabi ni Athrun.

Nanatili siya sa kanyang opisina para mag-isip.. . litong-lito na siya sa kanyang buhay, kung sana nandito lang si Flay o kaya si

Cagalli. .

Marahil ay gumaan pa ng husto ang kanyang nararamdaman.

Si Flay na kayang makita ang kahapon at bukas, si Lacus na kayang magpagaling ng sugat at sa isang iglap ay naging bata dahil sa labis na pag gamit ng kanyang kapangyarihan.

Ano na bang nangyayari sa mundo? Di ba niya alam kung nananaginip lang ba siya o talagang nasisiraan na siya ng bait.

Tumayo si Athrun mula sa kanyang kinauupuan at nag tungo ito sa kanyang bintana, upang silayan ang pag lubog ng araw.

Kumusta na kaya si Cagalli, naaalala niya ang mga ngiti ng dalaga, ang matalas nitong dila, ang kanyang magandang mukha maging ang mga kilos nito, kay tagal, ilang araw na ba ang lumipas? Ilang linggo? Nasasabik na siya sa kanilang muling pag kikita, di niya akalain na makakaramdam siya ng ganitong pangungulila sa isang babae. Maging sa kanya ay parang ang bilis ng pangyayari, ang bilis na nanakaw ng dalaga ang kanyang puso. Kakaiba talaga siya sa lahat maging si . .

"Kamahalan?" ang tanong ni Meer habang sumisilip sa loob ng kanyang opisina.

Humarap si Athrun sa dalagang nasa bukana ng kanyang pintuan.

"Ano iyon Meer? May kailangan ka ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun na nanatiling naka tayo.

Lumapit si Meer kay Athrun at walang pasabing niyakap ang binata.

Nagulat na lang si Athrun sa ginawa ng dalaga, ngunit mas pinili na rin niyang wag gumalaw at hayaan na lang niyang yakapin siya ni Meer.

"Nag-alala ako sayo Athrun, akala ko ay mawawala ka ulit sa akin, di ko na ata kakayanin kung magkakawalay pa tayong muli." Ang sabi ni Meer na nananatiling nakapulupot ang kamay sa bewang ni Athrun.

Tinanggal ni Athrun ang mga kamay ni Meer sa kanyang bewang at marahan niyang pinaupo ang dalaga sa upuan.

"Meer, di talaga kita naiintindihan, ano ba ang nais mong iparating sa akin?" ang mahinahong tanong ni Athrun habang nakatayo sa harapan ni Meer na ngayon ay naka upo sa isang upuan.

"Athrun! Ako si Mia! Ako si Mia! Di pa ba sapat ang mga sinabi ko sayo? Yung pangyayari sa may puno? Yung lugar na malapit sa bangin kung saan madalas nating puntahan, at maging ang lawa sa gitng ng kagubatan! Di ba't tayong dalawa lang ang nakaka alam ng mga lugar na iyon?" ang sabi ni Meer na nagsisimula ng tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata.

"Paanong mangyayari iyon kung patay ka na?" ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun! Nabuhay akong muli! May bumuhay sa akin! Ipapaliwanag ko sayo ang lahat! Lahat-lahat kung gusto mo! Para lang maniwala ka na ako nga si Mia! Tingnan mo nga! Bawat angulo ng aking buong pagkatao ay kawangis talaga ni Mia." Ang sabi ni Meer.

Umupo si Athrun sa katapat na upuan ng inuupuan ni Meer.

"Meer, pagod na ako, tama na. Maaari bang ipagpabukas na lang natin ang lahat?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Athrun! Ang sasabihin ko ay ang magpapaliwanag sa buong pagkatao mo!" ang sabi ni Meer na bigla na lang napatayo sa kanyang kinauupuan.

Bigla namang tumingin si Athrun sa kanyang kausap at tila hindi nagustuhan ang sinabi ng dalaga

"Wala na akong dapat pang malaman sa buo kong pagkatao Meer! Bukas na lang natin ito pag usapan." Ang sabi ni Athrun

"Athrun. . di mo na iintindihan! Kailangan mo na itong malaman ngayon" ang sabi ni Meer.

"Meer! Bukas na lang!" ang sabi ni Athrun na nagsimula ng mag lakad patungo sa kanyang silid.

Naiwang luhaan si Meer sa loob ng silid ni Athrun

"Athrun. . naliligo ka sa mundong puno ng lihim"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nag lalakad si Murrue, papunta ng kanyang silid ng maramdaman niyang mag biglang yumakap sa kanyang bewang mula sa kanyang likuran.

Kilala ni Murrue kung kaninong braso ang mga iyon, alam niya kung sino ang taong yumakap sa kanya kahit nakatalikod pa siya.

"Paano ba yan? mabilis ata akong nakabalik, malalaman ko na ba ang gusto mong sabihin?" ang sabi ni Mwu habang inaamoy ang buhok ni Murrue.

Agad namang sumimangot si Murrue bago siya humarap kay Mwu.

"Halika sumama ka sa akin" ang sabi ni Murrue habang hawak-hawak niya ang kamay ni Mwu at sabay silang pumasok sa loob ng silid ni Murrue(A/N: okay lang yun!)

Agad namang napasipol si Mwu nang makapasok siya sa loob ng silid ni Murrue

Nahahati ang silid ni Murrue sa apat na parte

May pinto sa kanan at kaliwa, ang pinto sa kanan ay pinto patungo sa silid tulugan ni Murrue, sa kaliwa naman ay ang palikuran, may isang pader na naghahati sa silid tanggapan ni Murrue at sariling silid kainan.

Walang palamuti sa loob ng kwarto ni Murrue tanging, ang kulay berdeng pader lang nito ang nag bibigay buhay sa silid ni Murrue, umupo si Murrue sa isang upuan sa kanyang silid tanggapan, habang naglalakad si Mwu upang libutin ang kabuoan ng malaking silid ni Murrue.

Napatigil na lang siya ng may matanaw siyang isang maliit na larawan na nakalaay sa ibabaw ng isang tukador sa silid tanggapan ni Murrue.

Hinawakan niya ito at tinitigan ng maayos at naulat na lang siya sa kanyang nakita.

Ito ay larawan ni Murrue katabi ng isang lalaki na nakasuot pa ng damit pangkasal

At ang lalaki ay walang iba kundi

Siya. . .

Naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Murrue sa kanyang mga balikat.

"Mwu, hayaan mo akong magpaliwanag" ang sabi ni Murrue

Humarap si Mwu kay Murrue, laking gulat na lang niya ng wala siyang maramdaman na galit para sa babae.

Niyakap ni Mwu si Murrue ng mahigpit na mahigpit

"Makikinig ako, wag kang mag alala hindi ako galit, natutuwa lang ako at kasama na kita ngayon Murrue, natutuwa ako at nasa tabi kita, wala na akong mahihiling pa,pero sana 'y wag mo ng uulitin ang ginagawa mo." ang sabi ni Mwu.

Nanatili sa ganong posisyon ang dalawa sa loob ng mahabang oras bago nila maisipang maupo at para maikwento na ni Murrue ang lahat ng nangyari.

_(Balik tanaw)_

_Naglalakad si Murrue sa loob ng palasyo ng kanyang kuya, ugali na niya na gawin ito, tuwing sabado, gusto din niya kasing alalayan ang asawa ng kapatid niya na ngayon ay malapit ng manganak._

_Sa kanyang paglalakad ay napadaan siya sa silid kung saan madalas nagpapahinga ang reyna ng Orb._

_Nitong mga nakaraang buwan ay madalas niyang nakikita na kasama ni Cera si Gibson, ah, si Gibson, ang lalaking nanggaling pa sa Plants, sabi nila ay dating dugong bughaw ang binatang iyon pero pinatapon ng kanyang kapatid, di niya maalala kung siya nga ba ang kapatid ng hari ng Plants, pero di na iyon mahalaga sa kanya. _

_Madalas din niyang napapansin ang kakaibang tingin ni Gibson sa asawa ng kuya niya. Sino ba namang hindi? Napaka ganda ni Cera, lalo na sa kulay ginto nitong buhok at kulay apoy nitong mga mata. Napaka palad ng kuya niya at napaibig nito ang magandang babae._

_Papasok na sana si Murrue sa silid, ng makita niya na hinahalikan ni Gibson ang noo ng natutulog na reyna, at napansin din niya ang paraan ng pag titig ni Gibson kay Cera. . alam niya ang mga titig na ganon_

_Titig iyon ng isang taong labis na nag mamahal_

_Sa halip na tumuloy si Murrue sa pag pasok sa silid ay mas minabuti niyang sabihin ito sa kanyang kapatid. Sa una'y di siya pinaniwalaan ng kanyang kuya, pero di nag laon, matapos manganak ni Cera, ay nahuli ng hari ng Orb, na bigla na lang hinalikan ni Gibson ang nagpupumiglas na reyna._

_Nagpupuyos sa galit ang hari sa kanyang nakita kaya, pinatapon niya si Gibson sa isang malayong lugar at tinatakan ito ng markang X simbolo na isang kriminal si Gibson._

_Sino ba naman di magagalit sa ginawa ni Gibson? Matapos siyang bihisan ng hari ng Orb ay ganon na lang ang pangbabastos na gagawin nito? Dapat nga ay kamatayan ang ihahatol ng hari kay Gibson, pero masyadong malambot ang puso ng kanyang kuya, masyado itong sentimental. Kaya pinatapon na lang niya si Gibson sa isang malayong lugar._

_Akala niya ay ayos na ang lahat. Pero nag kakamali pala siya._

_Sa ika limang buwan mula ng pagsilang ng mga hiyas ng Orb ay nag simula na siyang guluhin ni Gibson. Halos parang isang bangungot ang nangyari. _

_Wala siyang magawa kundi sundin ang pinapagawa ni Gibson, nagulat na lang siya ng bigla itong lumakas ng todo, kailangan niyang sumunod sa bawat pinag uutos nito dahil kundi ay mas lalong kakalat ang lason sa katawan ng kanyang kuya at maging si Mwu ay maari ding mamatay._

_Isa-isa niyang tinakas ang mga bata, usapan nila ay ibibigay niya ang mga sanggol kay Gibson, pero pinamigay niya ito sa mga taong katiwa-tiwala._

_Di niya sukat akalain na, mahuhuli siya ng kanyang kapatid pinilit niyang sabihin sa hari ang lahat ng katotohanan, pero sa tuwing tatangkain niyang ibuka ang kanyang bibig ay bigla na lang may namamatay na malapit sa kanyang puso at ayaw naman niyang maging ang kuya niya at Mwu ang magiging sunod. _

_Umabot na ito sa puntong pinatapon siya ng kanyang kuya, dahil sa ginawa niya sa kanyang mga pamangkin._

"_Ahas ka Murrue! Saan mo dinala ang mga anak ko?" ang tanong ng hari ng Orb na nanggagalaiti sa galit_

"_Kuya, mag papaliwanag ako!" ang sabi ni Murrue. Kanina lang ay nag lilinis siya nang kanyang bahay ng biglang siyang sinugod ng kanyang kapatid._

"_Taksil ka! Paano mo nagawa sa akin ito? Paano mo ito nagawa sa akin at sa sarili mong kadugo? Wala ka ng dapat pang ipagpaliwanag, kitang-kita ko ng dalawa kong mata, na nakikipag kita ka pa rin sa lalaking iyon!" ang sabi ng hari ng  
Orb, habang inutusan niyang pumasok ang kanyang mga alagad na may dala-dalang apoy._

"_Kuya, buhay ni Mwu ang nakataya! Isa pang pagkakataon, kuya, ibabalik ko din ang mga bata!" ang sabi ni Murrue na ngayon ay nakaluhod na sa kanyang kuya._

"_Tama na Murrue! Sawang-sawa na ako sa mga kasinungalingan mo! Binigyan na kita ng isa pang pagkakataon para hanapin ang isa ko pang anak! Pero anong ginawa mo? Kinuha mo pa yung dalawang natitira!" ang sabi ng kanyang kapatid._

"_Kuya maawa ka." Ang sabi ni Murrue._

"_Bakit? Ikaw ba Murrue, nag karoon ka ba ng awa sa akin? At sa mga pamangkin mo? Kinahihiya kita! Simula ngayon ay tinatapon na kita sa aking kaharian! Tinatakwil na kita bilang kapatid! Inaalis na kita sa pagiging maharlika at dugong bughaw." Ang sabi ng kanyang kuya._

"_Dakipin siya, at ipatapon sa kabilang kaharian, sunugin niyo ang bahay na ito, para wala na siyang balikan." Ang sabi ng hari ng Orb habang lumalabas ng tahanan ni Murrue._

"_KUYA!MAAWA KA SA AKIN" ang sigaw ni Murrue habang dinadakip ng mga sundalo._

"_Yan na ang ginagawa ko sayo Murrue, binibigyan kita ng awa, dahil dapat pinatay na kita! Marahil ay kinakahiya ka na din ng asawa mo na kapitan pa naman ng sandatahan ng Plants." Ang sabi kanyang kuya bago ito tuluyang umalis._

_Walang nagawa si Murrue kundi panooring nasusunog ang kanyang tahanan habang dinadakip siya ng mga sundalo. Ang kanyang tahanan, tahanan na binuo nila ni Mwu._

_Iniwan na lang siya ng mga sundalo sa labas ng kaharian at doon ay nag pakita ang lalaking pinaka ayaw niyang makita._

"_Murrue, sabi ko naman sa iyo, wag kang mag papahuli!" ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa._

"_IKAW! Kagagwan mo lahat ng ito." Ang sabi i Murrue habgn umiiyak_

"_Ako?, bakit ako? Kung tutuusin nga, ay malaki pa ang utang na loob mo sa akin, dahil di ko pa pinatay si Mwu sa kabila ng katangahan mo, ang sabi ko ibigay mo sa akin ang mga bata, pero anong ginawa mo? Akala mo ba ay di ko sila kayang hanapin?" Ang sabi ng lalaki_

"_Anong ginawa mo sa kanya? Anong ginawa mo kay Mwu?" ang tanong ni Murrue, na natatakot na sa kung ano man ang nangyari sa kanyang asawa._

"_Sabihin na lang natin na, di na niya maaalala ang kanyang mahal na asawa!" ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa._

"_Ano bang ginawa ko sayo, bakit mo ako pinahihirapan?" ang tanong ni Murrue._

_Agad siyang hinawakan ng lalaki sa leeg at bumulong sa kanyang tenga._

"_Kung di dahil diyan sa makati mong dila, edi sana ayos pa ang lahat. Dapat nga ay pinutol ko na yan, pero gusto pa kitang makitang mag dusa at mahirapan. Tama lang yon bago kita patayin." Ang sabi ng lalaki bago ito nawala na parang bula._

_Nag pagala-gala si Murrue sa kaharian ng Plants, sa pag-asang mahahanap niya muli ang kanyang asawa, di naman niya lubusang akalain na maaawa sa kanya ang hari ng Plants, kaya pinatuloy niya ito sa kanyang tahanan bilang tagapamahala ng mga katulong_

_Halos tumagal na doon si Murrue ng ilang taon at di niya sukat akalain na makikita pa niya doon ang kanyang asawa._

_Gusto niyang sabihin ang lahat, pero naunahan siya ng takot. Natatakot siya na baka itaboy siya ng kanyang asawa dahil sa kanyang ginawa sa kanyang sariling pamilya, kaya na kuntento na lang siya na itago ang kanyang sarili para lang makasama ang lalaking pinakamamahal niya. _

_(wakas)_

_Niyakap ni Mwu ang nanginginig na katawan ng kanyang asawa._

_Di niya alam kung anong mga tamang salita ba ang dapat niyang sabihin sa babaeng nasa mga braso niya, maging siya ay gulat na gulat pa rin sa mga nangyari._

_Mas makabubuti muna sa ngayon na pakalmahin ang kanyang asawa bago sila mag-isip ng kanilang mga gagawin._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Katatapos lang ni Cagalli na isulat ang liham niya para sa kanyang kaibigan.

Madalas niyang sinusulatan si Milly, bilang pag tupad sa kanyang pangako, konting linggo na lang ay malapit na siyang bumalik sa palasyo. . ilang buwan na ba ang nakalipas? Di na niya nabilang, basta ang sabi sa kanya ni doktor Antonio ay malapit na siyang bumalik, natutunan na niya ang karamihan sa mga dapat niyan malaman.

Madalas din sumanggi sa isip niya si Lacus at si Flay, di niya alam kung bakit at hanggang ngayon ay misteryo pa rin sa kanya ang biglang pag labas ng kanyang mga kapangyarihan.

Nais niyang ikonsulta ito kay doktor Antonio, ngunit sa tuwing sinisimulan pa lang niya ang kanyang sasabihin ay binabago agad ng matanda ang kanilang usapan, basta ang lagi na lang niyang sinasabi ay

"Malalaman mo din ang lahat, malapit na Cagalli, maging handa ka"

Maging siya ay kinikilabutan sa tuwing naaalala o naririnig niya ang mga katagang iyon, parang may di magandang mangyayari, parang may mamamatay.

Natatakot siya, ayaw niyang makita ang mga mahal niya sa buhay na mawala sa piling niya, baka di na niya kayanin.

Kailangan na niyang mag madali. . konting-konti na lang. . .

Matatapos na niya ang gamot

Gamot na mag liligtas sa kaharian ng Plants

Plants

Plants

Si Athrun. . . . .

Kumusta na kaya si Athrun?

.. . . . . . .

"Ang mundo ay punong-puno ng misteryo"

. . . . . . . .

And now. . the end is near. . and so i face. . the final curtain. .. .

Ano daw? hahahahah


	22. Hiyas

Discalimer: i do not own gs or gsd

Special thanks to: Kkornelia,rynne marge at lie

Huhuhuhu matatapos na ito.. .

Sis Kkornelia: di ka mabibitin sis! May sequel pa ata ito. . pero baka batuhin mo ako ng patatas sa ending ng story .

Sis rynne marge: dahil salbahe ako hahaha hinabaan ko na itong chapiee na to, pangbawi. ^.^v

. . . . . . . . . .

Halos apat na araw na ang lumilipas pero di pa rin makita ni Shinn ang bahay na kailangan niyang puntahan, napakalaki ng kagubatan na ito, nakakapagod!

Isang hakbang na lang ang kailangan niyang tapusin para mailigtas niya ang kanyang kapatid. Alam niyang malaki ang kasalanan niya sa lahat ng tao ng Plants, kaya sisiguraduhin niya na pag maayos na ang lagay ni Mayu, ay magpapaalam na siya sa mundong ibabaw.

Di niya ata kayang mabuhay na pasan ang mabaigat niyang konsensya sa pagkakamatay ng maraming tao, maging si Alfred ay nahihirapan na din para lang maitago ang kanyang sikreto.

Nakakasuka na ang kanyang ginagawa, sana pala ay di na lang siya nakipagkasundo sa demonyo. Di niya akalain na lolokohin siya ni Gibson.

Nang una ay gusto lang naman niyang mabuhay ang kanyang mga magulang, nabalitaan niya kasi na kayang bumuhay ng patay ni Gibson kaya di na siya nag dalawang isip. Di rin niya akalin na madadamay ang kanyang kapatid sa gulong ito.

Napasuntok na lang si Shinn sa katabing puno, habang iniisip ang mga nangyari ng nakaraan.

Kailangan na niyang bayaran ang kasalanang ginawa niya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Di ka galit sa akin Mwu?" ang tanong ni Murrue sa lalaking katabi niya sa kama. Matapos ang pag kwekwento niya ng buong katotohanan, ay umabot sila sa ganito, marahil ay dala na din ng bugso ng damdamin kaya heto sila ngayon kapwa, walang saplot sa katawan at magkayakap sa kama ni Murrue

"Di ko magagawang magalit sayo mahal ko" ang sabi ni Mwu habang hinahalikan ang hubad na braso ni Murrue

"Pero gusto ko pa ding humingi ng tawad sa ginawa ko Mwu, ang laki ng kasalanang ginawa ko sayo, lalong-lalo na sa mga pamangkin ko, nang dahil sa akin ay nawalay sila sa kanilang mga magulang." Ang sabi ni Murre habang umuupo sa kanyang kama kapit-kapit ang kumot na tanging nag tatakip sa kanyang katawan

Umupo din si Mwu at niyakap ang likuran ni Murrue

"Tutulungan kitang hanapin ang mga pamangkin mo at sisiguraduhin kong mag babayad sa ginawa niya si Gibson" ang sabi ni Mwu.

"Mwu, di na natin sila kailangan pang hanapin, nakita ako na sila." Ang sabi ni Murrue na muli ay humiga sa kama.

Tinabihan ulit ni Mwu si Murrue at hinawakan nito ang kamay ng kanyang asawa.

"Gusto mo ba ay puntahan na natin sila ngayon?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Di na kailangan, nandito lang sila sa palasyo." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Sino-sino?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

Nginitian na lang siya ni Murrue.

"Natatakot pa rin ako Mwu" ang sabi ni Murrue

"Saan mahal ko?" ang tanong ni Mwu na agad namang hinalikan ang noo ni Murrue.

"Kay Gibson, mapanganib siya, gumagamit siya ng itim na mahika, natatakot din ako na baka pag nakilala na ang mga nawawalang hiyas ng Orb ay baka kunin sila ni Gibson, kailangan natin siyang maunahan bago pa mahuli ang lahat" ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Mahika?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Hayaan mong ipaliwanag sayo ang lahat" ang sabi ni Murrue

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nagulat na lang si Shiho ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng opisina niya ng walang pasabi-sabi

Napatigil tuloy siya sa ginagawa niyang pag susuri ng mga dokmentong nasa kamay niya.

"Kailangan ko ng tulong mo" ang sabi ng hingal na hingal na binata

"Magandang araw din sayo Yzak." Ang sabi ni Shiho na bumalik na lang sa kanyang unang ginagawa.

"Shiho!" ang sabi ni Yzak na di mag kamayaw sa pag lalakad sa opisina ng dalaga.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Shiho

"May gagawin tayo" ang sabi ni Yzak na bigla na lang kinuha ang kamay ni Shiho para kaladkarin palabas

"Di ka ba marunong makiusap ng maayos" ang sabi ni Shiho habang tinitingnan ang determinadong mukha ni Yzak

"Sinabi ko na ang pakay ko nung pumasok ako sa opisina mo" ang sabi ni Yzak na pilit na pinapatayo ang dalaga sa kanyang upuan.

"Marami pa akong ginagawa, di ka ba pwedeng mag hintay?" ang tanong ni Shiho.

"Sandali lang naman ito!" ang sabi ni Yzak. Bilang na bilang na ang pasensyang natitira sa ulo niya.

"Matuto kang maghintay!" ang sabi ni Shiho habang tinatanggal ang kamay niya sa pag kakahawak ni Yzak.

"KUNG AYAW MO AKONG TULUNGAN, WAG NA LANG!" ang sigaw ni Yzak.

Tumayo naman si Shiho at tinitigan ang lalaking nasa harapan niya.

"Wala kang karapatan sigawan ako Joule! Wala akong sinasabi na di kita tutulungan ang sabi ko lang matuto kang mag hintay!" ang sabi ni Shiho.

"PAMBIHIRA!MAGHIHINTAY PA BA AKO KUNG ALAM KONG NASA PANGANIB NA ANG BUHAY NI FLAY!? Nangako ako sa ama niya na walang masamang mangyayari sa kanya!" ang sabi ni Yzak.

Nagulat naman si Shiho sa sinabi sa kanya ng binata.

Napayuko na lang siya at napabuntong hininga.

"Sige, tutulungan kita, at di mo na kailangang ipaalala sa akin, alam kong dapat na manatiling lihim ang nangyari tama ba?" ang sabi ni Shiho kay Yzak

Napatango na lang si Yzak sa kanyang kausap.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Mabilis na nag lakad si Athrun papunta sa punong palasyo. . .

Bawat yabag ng kanyang paa ay halos mabuka na ang lupa.

Halos lahat din ng dumadaan sa kanyang harapan ay bigla na lang napapatakbo.

Halatang galit na galit ang hari ng Plants.

"HALUGHUGIN ANG BUONG KAHARIAN! HANAPIN SI SHINN ASUKA, KALADKARIN NIYO KUNG KINAKAILANGAN, PATI NA RIN SI GILBERT DURANDAL! TALIAN NIYO SA LEEG KUNG KINAKAILANGAN, PAPUNTAHIN NIYO DITO SI DOKTOR ANTONIO KAILANGAN KO SIYA! MADALI KAYONG LAHAT!" ang pasigaw na utos ni Athrun, di pa man natatapos ang laban niya sa mga rebelde ay kumakalat nanaman ang lason.

Napipikon na si Athrun, ang dating masayang kaharian ng Plants ay halos manglumahid na sa lason na kumakalat, di na rin magkanda ugaga ang mga doktor sa paligid kung paanong bibigyan ng pansin ang bawat pasyente.

Kakagaling lang ni Athrun sa mga klinika at di niya talaga nagustuhan ang bawat nakita niya. Bawat klinika ay nahahati sa anim na bahagi, limang bahagi kung saan nandoon lahat ng pasyente na naapektuhan ng p1,p2,p3,p4,p5 at ang isang bahagi naman ay para sa mga pasyenteng malubha na ang kalagayan at hinihintay na lang ang kamatayan.

"Nandito na ba si Lord Joule?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang umuupo sa kanyang upuan.

"Pinapasabi nga po pala ni Lord Joule na may importanteng bagay siyang gagawin, nawa'y maintindihan niyo daw po, saka na lang daw siya mag papaliwanag" ang sabi ni Carleen ang sekretarya ni Athrun.

"Ipatawag mo si Lord Amfari" ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinitingnan ang listahan ng mga naapektuhan, halos kalahati ng kanyang kaharian ang nalason at hanggang ngayon ay wala pa ding lunas na naibibigay sa kanya ang mga tinalaga niyang espesiyalista maging ang mga magagaling na doktor ay nawawala na din at di mo alam kung saang lupalop ng mundo nag punta.

Maya-maya pa ay pumasok sa loob ng opisina si Nicole na di mo malaman kung anong nangyari , makikita sa ilalaim ng kanyang mga mata ang nag iitimang bilog, halatang wala pang tulog ang binatang pumalit muna sa pusisyon ni Yzak.

"Kamahalan" ang sabi ni Nicole habang yumuyuko.

"Anong nangyari?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang binababa ang kanyang mga binabasa.

Inabot ni Nicole ang mga papeles na naipon niya.

"Sa ngayon kamahalan ay pinatigil na muna namin ang lahat ng palayan sa pamimigay ng mga bigas. Napag alaman po namin na kontaminado ang ilan sa mga palayan sa buong kaharian at di lang po iyon" ang sabi ni Nicole habang inaabot muli kay Athrun ang isang papel na nakatupi ng maayos.

Kinuha ito ni Athrun at binuksan para basahin.

_**Wag kang makampante kung akala mong tapos na ang lahat. Nanalo ka ngayon, pero di pa ito ang wakas**_

Nilukot ni Athrun ang papel na nakuha niya.

"Sinong nag padala nito?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tumatayo mula sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Di po namin alam kamahalan, nakita na lang po namin iyan sa labas ng punong palasyo, kasama ang telang ito" ang sabi ni Nicole habang inaabot ang tela

Nanlaki ang mata ni Athrun. .

Si Gilbert. . .

Di kaya ay may kinalaman si Meer sa mga pangyayari? Di ba't ama niya si Gilbert? Ito na ba ang gustong sabihin ni Meer sa kanya kahapon? Anong pinaplano nilang mag ama?

Mabilis na umalis si Athrun mula sa punong palasyo patungo sa kanyang tahanan upang kunin ang mga sagot sa kanyang mga katanungan. Mabilis na bumukas ang gintong tarangkahan ng kanyang tahanan upang papasukin siya.

"Ipatawag si Meer sa aking opisina ngayon din!" ang utos ni Athrun sa isa sa mga katulong habang bumababa siya kay Justice.

Di na pinansin ni Athrun ang mga taong nasa paligid niya, ang tanging alam lang niya ay malaman ang buong katotohanan na bumabalot sa kanayang kaharian.

Di kaya ay patibong lang ang lahat?

Para sa isang mas malakas na pag bugso ng mga pangyayari?

Mabilis siyang umakyat ng hagdan kung saan nakasalubong niya si Meer.

Kinuha niya ang kamay ng dalaga at dali-dali silang pumasok sa loob ng opisina. Pinaupo niya si Meer sa upuan at di na nag paligoy-ligoy pa.

"Paki paliwanag ito" ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaabot kay Meer ang tela na may burdang araw, na sumisimbolo sa lahi nila Gilbert Durandal.

Hinawakan ni Meer ang tela at tinitigan ito ng mabuti. Ito nga ang simbolo ng kanilang lahi.

"Di ko alam ang ibig sabihin nito Athrun, matagal na kaming di nag uusap ni ama, simula pa noong pinalayas niyo siya sa palasyo" ang malungkot na sabi ni Meer. Sariwa pa sa kanyang ala-ala ang lahat.

"Meer, sa puntong ito, sabihin na nating naniniwala ako sa sinasabi mo na ikaw si Mia, bakit di ka pa umaalis sa aking tahanan? Di ba't nag balik na ang ala-ala mo? At kelan pa nga ba ito nag balik? Ibig sabihin ba ay matagal mo na akong niloloko?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa dalagang nakaupo sa harapan niya.

Tumayo si Meer sa kanyang kinauupuan para hawakana ang kamay ni Athrun.

"Athrun, pakinggan mo ako ng mabuti." Ang sabi ni Meer habang humuhugot ng lakas ng loob, ito na ang pag kakataong hinihintay niya, wala ng atrasan ito.

Nanatiling tahimik si Athrun para pakinggan ang kung ano mang sasabihin ni Meer.

"Alam mo ba ang dahilan kung bakit pinaalis ng dating hari si ama?" ang tanong ni Meer

"Paano ko iyon malalaman kung nasa labanan ako noong mga panahong iyon?" ang sagot ni Athrun, wala talaga siyang panahon upang magpa ligoy-ligoy pa.

"Ganito iyon Athrun, nag karoon ng mainit na pagtatalo ang dating hari at si ama, nais sana ni ama na sabihin sayo ang katotohanan, tungkol sa pag katao mo, nagalit ang dating hari at pinalayas niya si ama sa buong kaharian, sinabi di ng dating hari na walang karapatan si ama na makigulo sa buhay pamilya ninyo, pero nag-aalala lang sayo si ama nais lang niyang malaman mo ang buong katotohanan."

Umupo si Meer at huminga ng malalim

"Athrun, may kapatid ang dating hari, Gibson ang kanyang pangalan. ." ang sabi ni Meer na tila di na kayang ituloy ang kanyang kwento.

"Meer, wala akong panahon para pag dugsungin ko ang mga sinasabi mo! Wag mong aksayahin ang oras ko!" ang sabi ni Athrun na nauubos na ang kanyang pasensya.

Tumingin si Meer sa mata ng kanyang dating kasintahan.

"Athrun, maupo ka, at ihanda mo ang sarili mo sa mga sasabihin ko" ang sabi ni Meer.

(balik tanaw)

"_Wala kang karapatang makigulo sa aking pamilya!" ang sabi ni Patrick, hari ng Plants sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan at puno ng konseho na si Gilbert Durandal._

"_Patrick! Pinag kakait mo kay Athrun ang buong katotohanan!" ang sabi ni Gilbert._

"_Tigilan mo ako Gilbert! Ayaw kong masira ang mga pinag samahan natin dahil lang pa pakikisawsaw mo sa buhay namin ni Athrun!" ang sabi ni Patrick_

_Napatayo si Gilbert sa kanyang kinauupuan. Nilibot niya ang kanyang paningin sa buong lugar. Ito ang lugar kung saan madalas nauupo ang hari, dito nakalagay ang kanyang trono, ang nag iisang upuan na na taning ang hari lang makakaupo, napatingin siya sa malalaking bintana ng silid hanggang sa mapadpad ang kanyang tingin sa malaking larawan ng yumaong reyna._

_Si Lenore. Ang babaeng punong-puno ng kariktan, babaeng inaasam asam ng bawat babaeng dapat lang tawagin na reyna._

_Alam niyang pinapahamak niya ang sarili niya sa kanyang ginagawa. Pero di na niya kayang sikmurain pa ang pang lolokong ginagawa ni Patrick sa sarili niyang anak._

"_Kahit ano pang sabihin mo Patrick ay di mo pa rin ako mapipigilang sabihin kay Athrun ang buong katotohanan." Ang sabi ni Gilbert na nag simula ng mag lakad papalabas ng silid ng hari._

"_Dakipin ninyo si Gilbert! Ikaw! Gilbert Durandal ay pinapatawan ko ng kamatayan! Walang patawad ang ginawa mong kalapastanganan sa akin! Ikulong niyo siya ngayon din at sa susunod na buwan ay isasagawa ko na ang hatol ko sa kanya!" ang sabi ni Patrick habang tinitingnan niya ng kanyang matatalas na mata ang dating kaibigan_

"_Matapos kitang gawan ng pabor? Ito ang gagawin mo sa akin?!" ang sabi ni Gilbert habang nag pupumiglas sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ng mga sundalo._

_Pilit siyang hinatak ng mga sundalo papunta sa selda. _

_Nakakailang araw na siyang nakakulong doon ng magkaroon siya ng di inaasahang bisita._

"_Kumusta Gilbert?" ang sabi ng lalaking naka kapa._

_Nanatiling nakaupo si Gilbert sa gilid ng kanyang selda._

"_Lumayas ka sa harapan ko!" ang sabi ni Gilbert na tila walang pakialam sa lalaking nasa labas ng kanyang selda._

"_Ang problema kasi sa iyo ay, masyado kang madaldal! Masyado kang maraming alam! Dapat sa iyo ay pinaparusahan!" ang sabi ng lalaki._

_Parang malakas na dagok sa ulo ni Gilbert ang marinig ulit ang boses ng lalaking ito._

"_Gibson!" ang pabulong na sabi ni Gilbert habang nanlalaki ang kanyang mga mata._

_Tinanggal ni Gibson ang kanyang kapa at nilagay niya ang kanyang hintuturo malapit sa kanyang mga labi._

"_Shhh, wag mong banggitin ang pangalan ko Gilbert. . maaaring may makarinig sa iyo" ang parang nag bibirong sabi ni Gibson._

"_Anong ginagawa mo dito?" ang sabi ni Gilbert habang tumatayo sa kanyang kinauupuan._

"_Alam kong may galit ka sa kapatid ko, wag kang mag alala, ako na ang bahala doon, pero kailangan pa rin kitang parusahan dahil muntik mo ng ibuko ang malalim kong sikreto!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang gumuguhit sa kanyang mga labi ang isang nakakatakot na ngiti._

"_Anong gagawin mo?" ang tanong ni Gilbert habang lumalapit sa lalaking nasa labas ng rehas niya._

"_Alam mo bang napaka ganda ng anak mo. . kaya lang, Tsk! Pinahamak mo siya! Wag kang mag-alala Gilbert! Kaya ko siyang buhaying muli, lumapit ka lang sa akin pag nakatakas ka na dito! Maligayang pagluluksa kaibigan" ang sabi ni Gibson na tumatawa habang naglalakad papalayo ng rehas ni Gilbert._

_Agad namang nag sisisigaw si Gilbert._

"_GIBSON! DEMONYO KA! ANONG GINAWA MO KAY MIA!" _

_Pero walang nangyari sa kanyang mga pag sigaw._

_Ilang araw ang lumipas at kumalat na ang balita sa buong palasyo tungkol sa pagkamatay ng hari ng Plans at gayon din ang pagkasawi ng kasintahan ng mahal na prinsepe._

_Mabuti na lang at nanjan ang kanyang kapatid na rebelde, dahil sa kanya ay nakatakas si Gilbert at muli itong mag babalik para sa katuparan ng kanyang paghihiganti._

(wakas)

Napahawak si Athrun sa kanyang sentido.

"Ano namang kinalaman ko sa mga kwinento mo Meer?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Malaki Athrun" ang sabi ni Meer.

"Paano mo nalaman ang bagay na iyan?" ang tanong ni Athrun

Agad na napalunok ng laway si Meer, sasabihin ba niya ang totoo? Pero kasasabi lang niya na di pa niya nakikita ang kanyang ama, gayong si Gilbert ang nagsabi sa kanya ng buong katotohanan.

"Athrun, wala na akong pakialam kung pinagdududahan mo ako sa mga sinabi ko!" ang pagalit na sabi ni Meer.

"Pwede ba Meer, paki sagot na lang ng tanong ko?" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Nanlamig na lang si Athrun at tila nanigas sa kanyang kinauupuan sa mga susunod na sinabi ni Meer sa kanya.

"Athrun, di mo tunay na ama si Patrick!" ang sabi ni Meer habang tinitingnan ang reaksyon ng binata.

Tumayo si Athrun sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"TAMA NA ANG KASINUNGALINGAN MEER!" ang pasigaw na sabi Athrun.

Tumayo si Meer at sinampal sa mukha si Athrun.

"BAKIT BA LAGI MO NA LANG GINIGIIT NA NAG SISINUNGALING AKO SAYO ATHRUN! BINABASTOS MO AKO! TANDAAN MO DATI MO AKONG KASINTAHAN!" ang sabi ni Meer na di na mapigilan ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha.

Pinikit ni Athrun ang kanyang mga mata at pinilit na pakalmahin ang kanyang sarili.

"Alam mo bang kaya kitang patawan ng kamatayan dahil sa ginagawa mo?" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Anong nangyari sayo Athrun? Di ka naman ganyan sa akin dati! Punong-puno ka pa ng pag mamahal sa akin noon, anong nangyari ngayon? Kaya mo na akong patawan ng kamatayan?" ang di makapaniwalang sabi ni Meer.

Hinawakan ni Athrun ang magkabilang braso ni Meer.

"Nag iiba ang lahat ng tao Meer, ang namagitan sa ating dalawa ay nangyari na sa nakaraan at di na natin maaari pang balikan" ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinititigan sa mata si Meer.

Napilitang tumango ni Meer.

"Pupunta lang ako sa silid ko Athrun, bumalik ka na sa punong palasyo, ikwekwento ko na lang sa iyo ang ibang detalye pag handa ka ng paniwalaan ang mga sinasabi ko" ang payukong sabi ni Meer bago ito umalis ng silid ni Athrun.

Nag dududa pa rin si Athrun kay Meer, bakit ito ginagawa ni Meer matapos ang nanyari sa kanyang ama? Di kaya ay espiya si Meer? Mag kaganon pa man ay kailangan niya si Meer na manatili dito sa kanyang tahanan para mapagmasdan niya ang bawat galaw ng dalaga.

Nakikita ni Athrun ang sinseridad sa mga mata ni Meer, ngunit talagang di lang niya kayang lunukin ang mga sinabi sa kanya ng dalaga.

Di siya tunay na anak ni Patrick Zala?

Kung gayon sino ang ama niya?

. . . . . . . . . .

Panandaliang nakahinga ng maluwag si Cagalli. Sa ngayon ay nagagawa na ng gamot na pigilan pa ang pagkalat ng lason sa katawan ng pasyente. Ngunit di pa rin ito sapat, kailangan niya ng gamot na kayang patayin lahat ng lason sa katawan ng isang tao.

Konti na lang. .

Alam niyang kaya nyang gawin ito.

Malapit na

Umupo ulit siya sa kanyang upuan sa laboratoryo ng kanyang maestro.

Nagulat na lang siya ng biglang pumasok ang Maestro niya.

Hinihingal, pawis na pawis.

"Cagalli! Madali ka! Mag impake at kunin mo ang gamot na iyan, kunin mo ang librong ito at kahit anong mangyari ay wag mong bibitawan ito, nandito lahat ang sagot sa mga katanungan mo. Lahat-lahat Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Maestro niya habang tinutulak siya patungo sa kanyang silid.

"Maes—"

"Wag ka ng mag salita Cagalli! Madali ka! Kunin mo lang ang mga ilang gamit na kailangan mo." Ang sabi ng Maestro niya, nagulat na lang siya ng makita niyang sumuka ng dugo ang doktor.

Agad siyang lumuhod sa harap ng doktor.

"Maestro!" ang buong pag-aalalang sabi ni Cagalli

"CAGALLI! Wag mo na akong intindihin! Nasa kamay mo na ang lahat! Alagaan mo ang mga kapatid mo, ang orb at ang buong sanlibutan!" ang sabing kanyang maestro habang nag mamadali si Cagalling mag impake ng mga gamit na kakailanganin niya.

Dali-dali siyang hinigit ng kanyang Maestro patungo sa isang lihim na lagusan papalabas ng tahanan ng matanda.

"Dumiretso ka lang Cagalli, makikita mo ang isang malaking puno ng balete, kumanan ka at patuloy ka lang mag lakad hanggang sa marating mo ang labas ng gubat na ito" ang sabi ng doktor na patuloy pa din ang pag ubo ng dugo.

"Maestro! Di ko po kayo kayang iwanan ng ganyan! Sumama na po kayo sa akin!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang inaalalayan ang matanda.

"Cagalli, ikaw ang hiyas ng liwanag, kaya mong ilawan ang isang madilim na mundo at isang madilim na kaluluwa, kaya mong linisin ang isang maitim na puso, mahalaga ka sa mundong ito, bilisan mo, nanghihina na ang kapangyarihan ko, di ko na kayang protektahan ang kapangyarihan na lumalabas sa katawan mo. Oo, iha, ako ang dahilan kung bakit di pa sumasabog sa katawan mo ang iyong mahika. Ginawa ko na din yan sa mga kapatid mo, ako ang nag selyo ng mga kapangyarihan niyo, di ko na kayang magpaliwanag pa. UMALIS KA NA! MADALI KA!" ang sabi ng matanda habang sinasarahan ang pinto sa lagusan.

Pinilit ni Cagalling buksan ang pintuan, gusto niyang balikan ang kanyang Maestro, pero nakita niyang nilamon na ng apoy ang tahanan ng doktor, wala siyang magawa kundi ang umiyak habang naglalakad patungo sa dulo ng lagusan.

Anong nangyayari? Sinong kapatid ang tinutukoy ng kanyang Maestro? Kailangan niyang mag madali para masagot na ang mga katanungan niya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Matapos na siguraduhin ni Shinn na di na makakatakas ang matandang lalaki ay umalis na siya sa nag liliyab na tahanan nito. Di rin niya nakita ang taong kailangan niyang iharap kay Gibson, maaaring nakatakas na iyon, kailangan niyang mag madaling hanapin ang kasamahan ng doktor sa kagubatan na ito malamang ay di pa ito nakakalayo.

Halos halughugin niya ang buong kagubatan para lang makita niya ang taong hinahanap niya, kailangan niyang tibayan ang kanyang loob, para ito kay Mayu, para ito sa sarili niya.

Lumayo na siya sa nasusunog na bahay ng matanda, pakiramdam niya ay babaliktad na ang kanyang sikmura sa krimen na ginawa niya, nakikita niya ang kanyang mga kamay na punong-puno na ng dugo.

Di mapigilan ni Shinn na mag dilim ang kanyang paningin. Isa siyang mamamatay tao, marami na siyang napatay, maraming tao na ang nag dusa dahil sa kanya, aatras pa ba siya? Gayong nasimulan na niya ang lahat.

Naisangla na niya ang kanyang kaluluwa sa demonyo.

Napatigil siya sa kanyang pag lalakad ng makarinig siya ng isang malakas na hagulgol.

Hinanap niya ito, hanggang sa matanaw niya ang isang malaking puno ng balete.

Nandon, ang isang babaeng nakaupo sa ilalim ng puno, yakap-yakap ang isang malaking supot.

Nilapitan niya ito.

Maaring ito na ang taong hinahanap niya.

Tinapik niya ang balikat ng babae, nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata sa kanyang nakita.

"Cagalli?" ang tanging salitang nasambit niya matapos niyang makita ang luhaang mukha ng dalaga.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Sa tingin ko ay di malayo ang pinagtataguan ng taong dumukot kay Lady Allster" ang sabi ni Shiho habang tinitingnan niya ang mga bakas ng paa sa lupa kung saan nangyari ang pagdakip sa dalaga.

"Oo tama ka, ayon sa mga bakas ng paa na nakikita ko, ay sa ulo ng taong iyon ang buong kagubatan." Ang sabi ni Yzak na patuloy pa rin ang pag hahanap ng ebidensya na makapagtuturo sa kanyang kung saan ba napunta si Flay.

"Ano kaya ang motibo ng taong dumukot kay Lady Allster?" ang sabi ni Shiho habang tumitingin sa paligid.

"Hindi ko alam, pero isa sa pinaka malapit na alam kong kasagutan at marahil, dahil kadugo siya ng hari, at nais lang ng mga rebelde na gawing pain si Lady Allster" ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Pero, tapos na ang labanan, natalo na ng hari ang lider ng mga rebelde" ang sabi ni Shiho habang tumitingin sa kanyang kausap.

"Kung gayon, ay kailangan pa nating mag saliksik ng husto, nangangapa tayo sa dilim Shiho." Ang sabi ni Yzak. Halos wala na siyang tulog. Parang pinupukpok ang puso niya sa labis na pag aalala sa dalaga. Naiinis siya sa sarili niya dahil di man lang niya nagawang protektahan ang babaeng malapit sa puso niya. Naiinis siya at nagagalit dahil di niya alam kung buhay pa ba si Flay.

Pero di pa rin siya nawawalan ng pag-asa, wala pa naman siyang nakikita na signus at ebidensya na makakapagturo na maaaring wala na sa mundong ibabaw si Flay.

"Yzak, mahirap itong ginagawa natin, kailangan na nating humingi ng tulong." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

"Hindi! Mag hanap ka lang jan" ang utos ni Yzak.

"Nang alin? Yzak, di mo ba naisip na malalaman at malalaman din ni Athrun at ni Lord Allster ang pagkawala ni Flay? Mas maganda ng makahingi tayo ng tulong!" ang sabi ni Shiho habang hinaharap ang binata.

Bakas sa mukha ni Yzak ang determinasyon na mahanap si Flay.

"Hindi! Shiho! Hindi! Di ko magagawang humarap sa ama ni Flay ng ganito!" ang sabi ni Yzak.

Nakikita ni Shiho ang labis na pag aalala ni Yzak, kahit di man sabihin at ipakita ni Yzak, alam ni Shiho na di mapakali ang binata sa mga nangyayari ngayon.

"Malalim talaga ang nararamdaman mo sa kanya, tama ba Yzak?" ang sabi ni Shiho na biglang tumingin sa kalangitan.

Tumingin si Yzak kay Shiho.

"Sige pag bibigyan kita, pero pag wala pa din tayong nakita ngayon, ay magkukusa na akong humingi ng tulong." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

Napatango na lang si Yzak.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Kumusta kamahalan?" ang sabi ni Gibson habang hinahatiran ng pag kain ang dalawa niyang bihag.

Tiningnan lang siya ni Flay.

"Tsk! Wag mo akong tingnan ng ganyan!" ang sabi ni Gibson na naiirita sa tingin na binibigay sa kanya ng dalaga.

Pinagpatuloy ni Flay ang pagbibigay ng maruming titig kay Gibson.

"WAG MO AKONG TINGNAN NG GANYAN!" ang sabi ni Gibson na di na napigilan ang kanyang nagpupuyos na galit.

Ngunit di pa rin natinag si Flay.

"Tulad ka ng ama mo! Ganyang-ganyan ang titig na binigay niya sa akin noong tinataboy niya ako sa kaharian ninyo! Kasalanan ko bang napaibig ako ni Cera? Kasalanan ba iyon?" ang sabi ni Gibson . Binuksan niya ang selda at hinawakan niya sa leeg si Flay habang pinipinid niya ang dalaga sa gilid ng pader.

Sa tingin niyo ay matitinag ng ganon-ganon lang si Flay?

"Wala kang pinagkaiba sa ama mong walang kwenta! Kayo-kayong magkakapatid! Nakakasuka kayo! TSK! Sige maliban lang siguro sa isa! Kilala mo siya tama ba? Nakita mo na ang kapatid mo, di mo lang talaga alam. Di mo ba napansin ang babae sa larawan? Di mo ba namumukhaan kung sino ang kahawig ni Cera?" ang sabi ni Gibson habang hinihigpitan pa ang hawak sa leeg ni Flay.

Kahit na nahihirapang huminga ng dalaga ay pilit pa din niyang nilalabanan ang takot sa dibdib niya.

"Kasing tanga ka nga ng ama mo! Kakasuka kayo." Ang sabi ni Gibson

Agad naman siyang dinuraan ni Flay.

Napangiti si Gibson, agad niyang hinampas sa pader ang dalaga.

"Pasalamat ka at kailangan pa kita, kundi matagal na kitang pinatay!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang sinasarahan muli ang selda ni Flay.

Nanghihinang tumayo ang dalaga

"Ano bang kasalanan ko sayo?" Ang tanong ni Flay.

Ngumiti si Gibson

"Kasalanan mong naging anak ka ni Uzumi Narra Athha, Flay Allster, o dapat bang tawagin kong , Prinsesa Flay? Ang hiyas ng kinabukasan ng Orb?" ang sabi ni Gibson habang lumalabas ng silid.

. . . . . . .

"hiyas ng liwanag"

"hiyas ng kinabukasan"

"hiyas ng pag-asa"

. . . . . . .

Get's niyo? Hahahah


	23. Halik mo at Halik niya

Disclaimer: ah! Paulit-ulit! I do not own gs or gsd! Dahil kung pag aari ko yun, wala sana ako dito sa fanfiction okay?

Special thanks kay: Kkornelia, rynne marge, midnightsun at lie.

Kkornelia: sis may malaki kang kasalanan sa akin! Nahawa ata ako ng Flay fever mo! Madalas ko ng hinahanap hanap si Flay sa mga stories. Ughhh ang konti pala ng story kung saan bida si flay.

rynne marge: chill lang sis! Mabait naman si Shiho, okay lang sa kanya yun, nagpaparaya ang pagibig. Alam kasi ni Yzak na si Shiho lang ang mapagkakatiwalaan niya pag dating sa mga bagay-bagay na ganyan.

Lie: sis paramdam ka .

Midnightsun: sabi mo di ka magaling sa words? Haha ang haba pa nga ng review mo. Hahah oo napansin ko din na madaming indonesian ang sumusulat gamit ang language nila. May ilang Filipino din naman na sumusulat ng tagalo fic and at the same time sumusulat din ng english fic tulad ni rynne marge. Siguro ipagpapatuloy ko na din na mag sulat ng Filipino para dumami naman ang Filipino fic dito. . ikaw, baka magaling ka rin mag sulat at baka may malikot kang ideas jan. sulat ka na din. Hahaha looking forward sa magiging account mo ^^. Thanks sa support!

dahil masaya ako, eto na dalawang update sa isang araw. . tsk! sira na nga ata ulo ko.

. . . . . . . . . .

Bakit ba nangyayari sa kanya ito?

Kailangan niyang makatakas.

Pero paano ang batang babaeng nasa tabi niya?

Ilang araw na ba ang nakakalipas?

Di niya alam. Ang makulong sa seldang ito ay di madali. Gusto na niyang makatakas sa bangungot na ito, gusto na niyang magising kung nananaginip lang siya.

Pag ginamit ba niya ang kapangyarihan niya, may pagkakataon kayang makatakas siya?

Walang masama kung susubukan diba?

Siguro ay meron, mababawasan ng isang araw ang buhay niya. Pero mas mabuti na iyon kesa mamatay siya dito ng di man lang sinusubukan.

Tinitigan ni Flay ang batang babae na nakahiga sa binti niya. Nakatulog na pala ang batang ito. Naaawa siya sa batang ito. Ilang taon na kaya siyang nakakulong dito? Mabilis na naawa ang puso ni Flay sa batang babae. Di dapat ito nangyayari sa isang batang katulad niya. Kawawa naman.

Pinikit ni Flay ang mata niya, kailangan niyang gamitin ang kapangyarihan niya.

Pero paano kung mawalan siya ng kontrol?

Naalala niya nung minsang nakita siya ni doktor antonio nung bata pa siya.

May sinabi sa kanya ang doktor

"_Dadating ang araw at di mo na makokontrol ang kapangyarihan mo, kaya lagi kang mag-iingat" _

Di niya talaga naintindihan ang sinabi sa kanya ng matandang lalaki. Paano ba naman niya maiintindihan kung napaka bata pa niya ng mga panahon na iyon?

Sa pag dilat niya ng kanyang mga mata ay napansin niya na may dilaw na apoy na lumalabas sa kanyang buong katawan.

Tiningnan niya ang kanyang mga kamay

"Ano ito?"

At pakiramdam niya ay hinihila ang kanyang hininga.

Nahihilo siya at nasusuka. Pinagpapawisan siya.

At lalo pa siyang nabahala ng biglang pumasok si Gibson sa silid.

"Ah! Hinog na pala ang mga hiyas! Malapit na!, kailangan ko na lang ang dalawa mong kapatid para sa katuparan ng aking mga plano, nagtagumpay pala si Shinn sa pag patay kay doktor antonio. Tamang-tama!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang lumalapit sa rehas nila Flay.

"Annn—" di na natuloy ang sinasabi ni Flay dahil nawalan nalang siya ng malay.

Napangiti si Gibson.

"Cera, aking mahal, oras na matapos lang aking plano, ay bubuhayin kita ulit para lang makasama ka sa nalalabi kong hininga dito sa mundong ibabaw, alam kong magiging hadlang si Asuka kaya oras na makuha niya si Cagalli, kailangan ko na siyang ibaon sa lupa kasama ang kanyang mga magulang." Ang sabi ni Gibson habang tinitingnan ang larawan ni Cera.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Shinn?" ang sabi ni Cagalli, naguguluhan siya kung bakit nandito si Shinn, kailangan ba na laging sumulpot si Shinn sa kung saan-saan. Ang tagal na panahon na nung huli silang nag kita.

Napahakbang paatras si Shinn.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" ang tanong ni Shinn, kinakabahan siya, paano kung si Cagalli pala ang taong kailangan niyang dalhin kay Gibson?

"Yan din ang dapat kong itanong sa iyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang pinupunasan ang kanyang mga luha.

"Sagutin mo na lang ang tanong ko" ang sabi ni Shinn na hindi makatingin sa dalagang nasa harapan niya.

"Wala, nasunog lang ang bahay na tinutuluyan ko ngayon. Kaya nandito ako, kailangan ko ng umalis Shinn" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tumatayo mula sa ilalim ng puno ng balete.

Biglang namawis ang palad ni Shinn. Anong kailangan ni Gibson kay Cagalli?

Tinitigan niya ng mabuti si Cagalli, nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata ng maalala niya ang babae sa larawan na nakita niya sa mesa ni Gibson.

Di kaya?

Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Cagalli at kinaladkad niya ang dalaga papalabas ng gubat.

"Shinn! anong ginagawa mo!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na pilit na nag pupumiglas.

"Kailangan mo ng umalis dito, mapanganib." Ang sabi ni Shinn, hindi niya hahayaang mapahamak si Cagalli, pumalpak na siya sa pagtatanggol sa kanyang kapatid at di niya bibiguin si Cagalli. Masyadong mahalaga si Cagalli sa kanya. Dahil sa dalaga ay parang lumiwanag ang madilim niyang mundo may kakaibang taglay na liwanag si Cagalli. Pakiramdam niya ay naiilawan ang kanyang maitim na kaluluwa sa tuwing kasama niya ang dalaga.

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Cagalli ng matagumpay niyang matanggal ang kanyang kamay sa pagkakahawak ni Shinn.

"May kinalaman ka ba sa nangyaring sunog?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tinitingnan niya ng husto ang binata.

Hinawakan niyang muli ang kamay ng dalaga at sa pagkakataong iyon ay mas mahigpit para siguraduhing di na makakawala si Cagalli.

"Shinn! ano ba! Sagutin mo ang tanong ko!" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Pero di umimik ang binata.

"Shinn! may kinalaman ka ba sa sunog?" ang tanong ng dalaga.

Wala pa ring imik ang binata.

"ANO BA!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na pilit pa ring tinatanggal ang kamay sa pag kakahawak ni Shinn.

Maya-maya pa ay biglang sumipol si Shinn.

Tumigil sila sa pag lalakad.

Humarap si Shinn kay Cagalli. Hinawakan niya ang pisngi ng dalaga.

"Cagalli, makinig ka ng mabuti, nagpapasalamat ako at nakilala kita, sa panandaliang panahon na nakasama kita ay sumaya ako, gusto ko sanang malaman mo na di ko nais na mailagay ang buhay mo sa panganib, di kaya ng puso kong malaman na naghihirap ka, patawarin mo ako Cagalli, di kita masisisi kung maging madumi man ang tingin mo sa akin." Ang sabi ni Shinn bago niya yakapin ng mahigpit si Cagalli.

"Anong pinag sasasabi mo?" ang tanong ng naguguluhang dalaga.

"Lagi kang mag iingat Cagalli" ang sabi ni Shinn habang dinadama ang bawat sandaling yakap niya ang dalaga, baka ito na ang huling pag kakataong makakayakap niya si Cagalli.

"Bakit ba ang daming taong nagsasabing kailangan kong mag-ingat?" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Damang-dama niya ang unti-unting pag diin ng katawan ni Shinn sa katawan niya.

Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niya ang tumutulong luha sa pisngi ng binata.

Hinarap niya si Shinn at pinunasan niya ang bawat luhang pumapatak mula sa mga mata nito.

"Ito na ang huli nating pagkikita Cagalli, sana'y di na mulling mag krus ang mga landas natin bago mo pa ako tuluyang kamuhian" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Ano ba yang mga sinasabi mo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli ng mapansin niya na may dumadating na itim na kabayo sa likuran ni Shinn.

"Pag may narinig kang 'Gibson'" paki usap lang, lumayo ka na." ang sabi ni Shinn.

Nagulat si Shinn ng bigla siyang yakapin ni Cagalli.

"Shinn, di ko man naiintindihan yang mga sinasabi mo, pero naniniwala ako na isa kang mabuting tao, kung ano man yang bumabagabag sayo ipagdarasal ko na sana ay malagpasan mo yan, karapatan ng bawat taong mabuhay ng tahimik. Kahit sino pa man iyon. Walang taong pinanganak na masama Shinn, sana kung ano man yang problema mo ay malampasan mo, gusto ko lang na tandaan mo, na pag dumating na ang panahon na kailangan mo ako, asahan mong pupunta ako sa tabi mo, pangako yan Shinn" ang sabi ni Cagalli sa binatang yakap-yakap niya ngayon.

Kailangang tanggapin ni Shinn na di talaga sila bagay ni Cagalli. Sana pala'y kaya niyang ibalik ang panahon, sana ay di na lang siya nakipagkasundo kay Gibson, baka sakali ding nag karoon pa siya ng pag-asang makasama si Cagalli.

Ipinapangako niya sa sarili niya. Di na siya magiging alipin ni Gibson, itatakas niya ang kapatid niya at proprotektahan niya si Cagalli, kahit ano pa mang mangyari.

Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang braso ni Cagalli, di na niya kayang pigilan ang nararamdaman niya. Gagawin na niya ito bilang pabor sa sarili niya, tutal malapit na siyang mabura sa mundong ibabaw.

Nilagay niya ang kanyang kanang kamay sa pisngi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, salamat sa lahat. Sana ay nagkakilala tayo sa ibang pagkakataon" ang sabi ni Shinn bago niya ilapat ang labi niya sa labi ng nagulat na dalaga.

(A/N: 'no way!' na ah! Yes way! Nag kiss nga sila, handa na ang panglaga ko ng patatas dito incase na batuhin niyo ako ng patatas)

Anong nangyayari? Bakit ganito? Umiikot ang mga puno sa paligid. Dahil ba ito sa simoy ng hangin sa malawak ng gubat na ito? Dahil ba sa mga naglalakihang puno? Dahil ba sa mga halaman sa paligid? O dahil sa labing nakadampi sa labi niya?

Di ito kagaya ng halik ni Athrun. Mas mahinhin ang halik ni Shinn, parang may laman na pangako. Mas nakakalunod ang halik niya, ramdam niya ang bawat emosyon ni Shinn.

Di ba't hinalikan lang siya ni Athrun para tumahimik siya? Wala naman talagang ibig sabihin ang halik na binigay sa kanya ni Athrun. Ginayuma niya si Athrun, pinaglaruan niya ang damdamin ng binata.

Mali ito, di niya dapat iniisip si Athrun, di niya dapat pinagkukumpara ang halik nilang dalawa.

Parang di siya makahinga, di na siya makapagisip, nararamdaman niya ang pulso niya, sa tingin niya ay wala namang masama.

Kaya pinikit na din niya ang kanyang mga mata.

Naramdaman ni Shinn sumagot si Cagalli sa kanyang halik.

Pareho lang kaya sila ng nararamdaman ni Cagalli?

Naramdaman din niya ang kamay ni Cagalli sa kanyang buhok, gumagapang ito sa kanyang anit. Kaya nilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa bewang ng dalaga para ilapit pa ng husto ang katawan nito sa kanyang katawan.

Sana tumigil ang oras.

Sana ay di na matapos ito.

Ayaw na niyang mawalay kay Cagalli.

Gusto niyang makasama ang dalaga.

Hindi kahapon,hindi lang ngayon at lalong-lalo ng hindi bukas.

Kundi gusto niyang makasama ang dalaga sa pang habang buhay.

Parang pinitik ang puso niya, nilalagay niya sa panganib ang buhay ni Cagalli sa ginagawa niya. Pinutol niya ang halik niya kay Cagalli, binuhat niya ang dalaga at sinakay niya ito kay manes.

"Shinn! anong ginagawa mo? " ang sabi ni Cagalli na walang kamalay-malay na nakasakay na pala siya sa kabayo ni Shinn.

"Kailangan mo ng umalis Cagalli, di mo na ako dapat pang makita, nagpapasalamat ako sa may kapal ay pinakilala ka niya sa akin. Mag-iingat ka palagi" ang sabi ni Shinn bago niya tapikin si manes.

Mabilis na tumakbo si Manes palabas ng gubat.

"SHINN!" ang sigaw ni Cagalli

"DADALHIN KA NI MANES SA PALASYO,MAG-IINGAT KA CAGALLI! " ang sigaw ni Shinn. Tinitigan ni Shinn ang mukha ng babaeng tanging inibig niya. Sinasaulo niya ang bawat angulo ng dalaga ng sagayon ay may baunin siya sa kabilang buhay, babaliktarin na niya ang kasunduan nila ni Gibson, babawiin na niya ang kanyang kapatid. Di na siya mag papagamit pa sa kung sino man.

(A/N: esh! I can see, uulan ng patatas mamaya!)

. . . . . . . . .

Niloko lang ba siya ni Shinn?

Bakit siya iniwan ng ganun-ganun na lang?

Di niya mapunasan ang luhang pumapatak sa kanyang mga mata, dahil kailangan niyang higpitan ang kapit sa lubid ni manes, hawak-hawak pa din niya ang supot. Sana nga ay alam ng kabayong ito kung saan siya dadalhin, dahil di niya alam kung paano siya makakabalik sa palasyo.

Sana'y di pa huli ang lahat, sana ay di pa huli ang lahat para sa mga tao ng Plants.

Ang Maestro niya, si Shinn, si Athrun,si Milly si binibining Murrue at pati na rin si Lacus at Flay.

Sila ang mga taong malapit sa buhay niya.

Teka! Sa pagkaka alala niya ay ang Master niya ang nag bigay sa kanya ng mahika.. . . kaya anong sinasabi ng maestro niya na nilagyan nito ng selyo ang kanyang kapangyarihan niya gayong kakakilala pa lang nila?

Sana'y nasa libro na ito ang kasagutan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kamahalan ano pong ginagawa niyo dito?" ang tanong ng isang doktor sa klinika.

Nilibot ni Athrun ang kanyang mata sa loob ng klinika. Gusto niyang makita kung maayos bang naaalagaan ang mga taong nasa paligid niya. Nagkulang na nga siya bilang isang lider, ayaw na niyang sabihin pa nila na isa siyang pabayang tagapamahala ng kanyang kaharian.

"Gusto kong lahat ng tao, mahirap, mayaman,pulubi man o hindi ay maayos na tinatanggap dito, ayaw kong nag bibigay kayo ng espesyal na alaga." Ang sabi ni Athrun sa doktor na sumalubong sa kanya.

Madaling nagpatayo si Athrun ng mga maliliit na bahay para gawing klinika, sinigurado niya na kumpleto ito sa pasilidad.

Halos mahigit kumulang na limampu na ang klinikang pinatayo niya, ayaw niyang mas lalo pang mahirapan ang kanyang mga nasasakupan. Gusto niyang maging ang mga pulubi ay bigyan ng tamang atensyon.

Naiinis na siyang isipin na walang silbi pa rin hanggang ngayon ang mga espesiyalistang kanyang tinalaga. May ilang gamot na din ang kanilang nagawa pero di iyon sapat. Tanging panandaliang pampaailis lang ng sakit ang naibibigay ng mga gamot na nagawa ng mga espesyalista at di pa iyon sapat.

Kailangan na niya si doktor Antonio. Marahil ay kaya ng sagutin ng matanda ang kumakalat na sakit sa kanyang bayan.

Matagal-tagal na din bago pa silang huling nag kita ng matanda.

Lumabas siya ng klinika upang pumunta sa punong palasyo nang salubungin siya ng isang sundalong tinalaga niya upang mag tungo sa bahay ng matandang doktor.

"Kamahalan may masama pong balita." Ang sabi ng sundalong bumababa sa kanyang kabayo.

"Ano iyon?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tinitingnan ang mga tao sa labas ng klinika.

"Natupok na po ng apoy ang tahanan ni doktor Antonio Litonjua. Nalikom na rin po namin ang kanyang bangkay at sa ngayon ay sinusuri na rin po namin kung siya nga po ba talaga ang taong iyon" ang sabi ni ng sundalo.

Bakit tila lumamig ata ang panahon? Nanlamig agad ang kanyang mga palad. Tama ba ang kanyang narinig? Natupok na ng apoy ang tahanan ng matandang doktor? ilang nga ulit yung bangkay na nakuha? Isa ba? Eh nandun si Cagalli ngayon.

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata.

Si Cagalli!

"Ilang ang bangkay na nakuha niyo?" ang tanong ni Athrun

"Isa lang po kamahalan, sinusuri pa po namin kung siya nga po ba ang matandang doktor" ang sabi ng sundalo.

"Isa? Di ba't may isa pang kasama si doktor Antonio sa kanyang bahay? " ang tanong ni Athrun. kailangan niyang makasiguro na di napahamak si Cagalli.

"Wala po kaming ibang nakitang katawan, maaaring nakaligtas po ang kasama niya sa bahay, tinitingnan na din po namin kung ano ang pinagmulan ng sunog"ang sabi ng sundalo.

"Kailangan ko agad ang mga resulta." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang sumasakay kay Justice. May kinalaman kaya dito si Gilbert?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naglilinis si Meer sa opisina ni Athrun ng makita niya ang kanyang larawan sa mesa sa tabi ng pausukan.

Hinawakan niya ito, tinitigan niya ito ng mabuti, natatandaan pa niya ang larawan na ito.

Ang galing talaga ni Athrun mag pinta. Nasasaktan siyang isipin na nag bago na si Athrun wala na ang dating mga titig na binibigay sa kanya ng binata, wala na ang dating tiwala sa kanya ni Athrun, wala na rin kaya ang dating pag-ibig ng binata sa kanya?

Pero gusto pa rin niyang umasa, marahil ay nalilito lang ngayon si Athrun.

Tama.

Magulo lang ang isip ni Athrun.

Alam niya sa loob-loob niya na nandoon pa din ang Athrun na nagmahal sa kanya, napaka imposible naman na nalimutan na agad iyon ng binata.

"Tamang-tama kailangan nating mag-usap" ang sabi ni Athrun na tila kararating lang.

"Athrun!" ang sabi ni Meer na agad na binaba ang larawan na hawak niya.

"Sabihin mo nasan na si Gilbert!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawakan ang magkabilang braso ni Meer.

"Di ko alam" ang sabi ni Meer, ngayon lang niya nakita na magalit si Athrun.

"Meer! Wag mo akong pilitin na itaboy ka sa pamamahay ko! Espiya ka ni Gilbert tama ba?! Ni hindi mo nga maipaliwanag kung paano ka nakabalik sa mundong ibabaw! Punong-puno ka ng kasinungalingan!" ang sabi ni Athrun. pag may nangyaring masama kay Cagalli, di na niya alam kung anong kaya pa niyang gawin.

"Athrun! gusto mo malaman ang totoo? GUSTO MO?" ang sabi ni Meer na mabilis na nagpumiglas sa binata habang sinusuntok niya ang dibdib ni Athrun.

"OO MEER! LAHAT-LAHAT!" ang sigaw ni Athrun sa dalaga.

"Sige! Nakipag kasundo ang ama ko kay Gibson! Si Gibson ang nawawala mong kamag anak! Si Gibson ang pumatay sa ama mo at sa akin! Kapalit ng serbisyo ng ama ko, nakipag kasundo siya kay Gibson na buhayin ako! at eto ako ngayon! Oo matagal na kitang sinusundan para malaman ko kung kelan ba ako sisipot! Hanggang sa malaman ko na pupunta ka sa bangin! Nagpanggap ako na sugatan! Kunwari ay wala akong maalala, para malaman ko kung nagbago ka ba! Para malaman ko kung ako pa rin ba ang mahal mo! Nag sinungaling ako, OO nag kita kami ni ama ilang araw na ang nakakalipas! Nag paalam siya na baka di na siya babalik dahil ipaghihiganti niya ako kay Gibson!"

Naguguluhan na si Athrun

"Galit si ama sa iyo dahil wala ka man lang nagawa para pigilan ang pagkamatay ko noon! Hawak ni Gibson sa leeg si ama! Pero ngayon ay gaganti na siya! Dapat ay uunahin ka niya Athrun, pero nag maka awa ako! bakit? Kasi mahal kita Athrun! ginusto ni ama na lumigaya ako! marahil ay pinagtangkaan niya ang buhay mo dahil alam niya na nasasaktan ako sa ginagawa mo sa akin! Wala akong kinalaman sa mga iniisip niya ngayon. Di ko na alam kung ano pa ang kinikilos niya!"

"Pakiusap Athrun, maniwala ka naman sa akin! Wala na akong kinalaman sa kung ano man ang susunod na hakbang ni ama, sinabi niya sa akin ang katotohanan nung huli kaming nag kita. Gusto lang naman kitang makasama. Yun lang naman iyon Athrun" ang sabi ni Meer na napagod na sa pag suntok sa dibdib ni Athrun, napaupo na lang ang dalaga sa sahig habang umiiyak.

"May kamag anak ako?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Athrun. . . si Gibson ang tunay mong ama." Ang sabi ni Meer habang nakatingin kay Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Konti na lang. .

Konting-konti na lang. .

Malapit na ako sa palasyo. . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

Ibibitin ko muna dito ha! Next chappie na marereveal lahat ng laman ng utak ko. As in next chappie na big REVELATION!

Anong mangyayari kay flay?

Nasan na si Lacus?

Anong magiging reaksyon ni Cagalli?

Anong laman ng libro?

Masasabi na ba ni Murrue ang buong katotohanan?

May Asucaga moment kaya ulit?

May war ba ulit?

Nasan na si Shinn?

Matatakas ba niya si Mayu?

We'll see! ^.~v


	24. Muling Pagbabalik

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

Special thanks to: Kkornelia, rynne marge,lie at midnightsun.

Ps: may ibang scene na iba ang time line okay? Pero di niyo na dapat pansinin yun kasi, kusang magsasalubong yung mga time nila,okay?

rynne marge: grabe na ang hula-hula, hacking skills mo ha! Pahiram niyang one tim para masilip ko yung ibang stories na tapos na pero iniipit ng ibang authors..

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Pumasok si Shinn sa loob ng kweba at napansin niya na wala doon si Gibson.

_"Nanguha ata ng halaman"_

Nilibot ni Shinn ang buong silid, ganun pa din ang lahat, makalat pa rin. Ano pa bang inaasahan niya? Nakita niya ulit ang larawan sa mesa ni Gibson, tinitigan niya ito ng mabuti.

Kahawig talaga siya ni Cagalli.

Di mapigilan ni Shinn ang mapapikit ang kanyang mga mata. Isang araw na ang nakalipas ng huli niyang makita si Cagalli.

Binalik niya ulit ang larawan sa dapat nitong kalagyan. Nillibot niya muli ang kanyang paningin. . napansin niya ang isang malaking bato sa likuran ng upuan ni Gibson, napansin niya na tila may tumatakas na ilaw ibabang gilid nito.

Agad siyang lumapit at pilit niyang inusog ang malaking bato na parang pader na rin.

Laking gulat niya ng ito ay

Gumalaw. . .

Inusog pa niya ito ng husto, at ng makapasok siya ay napansin siya ang isang mahabang daan, kung saan may matatanaw kang pinto sa dulo. Dahan-dahan siyang naglakad papunta sa pinto, kailangan niyang mag ingat ng mabuti dahil maaaring may patibong sa paligid.

Pero narating na niya ang pinto ng wala man lang nanyayari.

Binuksan niya ang pinto, madilim ang paligid, maliban lang sa isang kandilang nag bibigay liwanag sa isang rehas

Rehas?

Nilapitan niya ang rehas, at tumambad sa kanya ang babaeng may kulay pulang buhok , dilat ang mata nito ngunit parang wala sa mundong ibabaw ang isip nito, tila tulala ang dalaga.

Kilala niya kung sinong ang babaeng nasa harapan niya.

"Lady Flay?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

Biglang bumalik sa malay si Flay, at nagka salubong ang kanilang mata.

"Ikaw si Shinn tama ba? Ikaw ang kapatid ng batang ito? Itatakas mo siya kung di ako nagkakamali? Kung ako sayo ay ipagpapaliban ko muna iyan, malapit ng dumating si Gibson, hanapin mo sila Yzak Joule,nasa kagubatan sila malapit sa kwebang ito." Ang sabi ni Flay. Alam niyang kahit ano mang oras ay pwede na siyang mahilo, dalawang beses na niyang ginagamit ang kapangyarihan niya.

"Paano mo nalaman iyan?" ang tanong ni Shinn.

"Nakita ko, bilisan mo! Kailangan mo ng umalis dito at humingi ng tulong, malapit na si Gibson."ang sabi ni Flay.

"Itatakas ko na kayo ngayon din!" ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Di ka aabot! Wala sa iyo ang susi! Umalis ka na bago ka pa niya maabutan dito." ang sabi ni Flay. Nararamdaman niya na ano mang oras ay mawawalan na siya ng malay.

"Babalik ako pangako, ikaw na muna ang bahala sa kapatid ko." Ang sabi ni Shinn na nagmamdaling umalis ng silid.

Matapos umalis ni Shinn ay nawalan na ng malay si Flay.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Anong pinagsasasabi mo?" ang sabi ni Athrun kay Meer, di siya makapaniwala sa mga sinasabi ng babaeng nasa harapan niya.

"Athrun, ama mo si Gibson Zala! Bata pa lang ang iyong ina na si Lenore ay may pagtingin na siya kay Gibson, pero naka takda siya para kay Patrick, mahal na mahal ni Patrick si Lenore pero lingid sa kanyang kaalaman na may lihim na pag tingin ang kanyang kasintahan kay Gibson. Alam mo ba ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit pinalayas si Gibson sa kaharian?"

"Nalaman ng dating hari na, ginamit ni Gibson ang nararamdaman ni Lenore upang mapunan nito ang tawag ng laman, buong akala ni Lenore ay iniibig na din siya ni Gibson, pero nag kakamali siya, noong oras na malaman ni Patrick na nabuntis ni Gibson si Lenore, ay labis niya itong kinagalit, dahil sa mahal niya si Lenore ay nag desisyon siya na ipakasal si Lenore sa kanyang kapatid, pero tinanggihan ito ni Gibson, sinabi din ni Gibson sa lahat na, tinukso siya ni Lenore at di siya ang ama ng batang dinala ng ina mo, siniraan din niya si Patrick sa lahat ng tao, kung ano-anong masasamang bagay ang sinasabi niya sa likod ni Patrick."

"Mas lalong nag puyos sa galit ang dating hari kaya pinatapon niya ang sarili niyang kapatid sa isang malayong lugar, dala ng labis na pag mamahal niya kay Lenore, kaya nagawa niyang pakasalan itong muli at tinanggap ka niya bilang tunay na anak. Matapos magbigay buhay sayo ni Lenore ay namatay siya."

"Bakit? Ganon na lang ang sama ng ugali ni Gibson?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa babaeng nasa paanan niya.

"Malaki ang inggit na nararamdaman ni Gibson, pakiramdam niya ay di siya mahal ng kanilang mga magulang, lahat ng atensyon nila ay binibigay nila kay Patrick, pero mali si Gibson, hinahanda lang naman ng mga magulang nila si Patrick dahil siya na ang susunod sa trono. Athrun nasa saiyo na yan kung ayaw mo akong paniwalaan, pero sabi ni ama ay may librong nilimbag ang dating hari tungkol sa bagay na ito, hanapin mo na lang sa silid aklatan kung di pa rin naniniwala sa mga sinabi ko sayo" ang sabi ni Meer habang tumatayo sa paanan ni Athrun.

"Meer" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Humarap sa kanya si Meer.

"Mia ang pangalan ko Athrun, hindi Meer" ang sabi ni Meer.

"Pasensya ka na" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Yumuko si Mia para umalis na sa opisina ni Athrun.

"Salamat Mia" ang tanging nasabi ni Athrun.

"Wag kang mag pasalamat Athrun karapatan mong malaman ang buong katotohanan" ang sabi ni Mia bago ito tuluyang mawala sa opisina ni Athrun.

Madaling hinanap ni Athrun ang librong kailangan niya.

. . . . . . . . . . ..

Sinalubong ni Milly ang isang kalesa ng nag dadala ng kanilang pag-kain, dumaan na ito sa mga pag susuri at ligtas na itong kainin.

Kailangan nila ng doble ingat lalo na't maraming bata ang nasa palasyo ngayon.

"Mahal ko, malalim ata ang iniisip mo?" ang tanong ni Dearka kay Milly habang hinahalikan ang noo nito.

Binuhat ni Milly ang isang bilao ng gulay.

"Nag-aalala lang ako kay Cagalli, sabi niya kasi ay malapit ng matapos ang gamot na ginagawa niya, kumakain kaya siya ng maayos? Baka naman masyado niyang pinupuya ang sarili niya para lang matapos ang gamot na yon."ang sabi ni Milly sa kanyang kasintahan na tinutulungan siyang mag buhat ng mga pag kain.

"Ayos lang siya Milly, si Cagalli pa, kaya na niyang alagaan ang sarili niya." ang sabi ni Dearka habang binubuhat sa kanyang balikat ang dalawang sako ng bigas.

Nakita na lang ni Milly na nagtatakbuhan ang mga bata papunta sa tarangkahan.

Agad na hinarang ni Dearka ang kanyang malaking katawan sa dinadaanan ng mga bata.

"Saan kayo pupunta?" ang tanong ni Dearka sa mga bata.

Tumuro sila sa labas ng gintong tarangkahan.

"Tingnan niyo po oh! Ang ganda ng kabayo!"

"Malapit na siya"

"Grabe! Ngayon lang ako nakakita ng ganyang kulay ng kabayo!"

"Oo nga! Ang kintab ng itim niyang balahibo!"

"Parang ang sarap hawakan!"

Agad namang napatingin ang mag kasintahan sa kabayong hinarang ng mga gwardiyang nag babantay sa labas tarangkahan.

Binaba ni Milly ang kanayng bitbit at di nagdalawang isip pang tumakbo sa babaeng nakasakay sa itim na kabayo.

"CAGALLI!" ang di maintindihang sigawni Milly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Humiga si Athrun sa kanyang kama, pilit pa rin niyang iniisip ang librong kanyang nabasa, katatapos lang niyang basahin ang libro ng kanyang ama. Totoo ang lahat ng sinasabi ni Mia. Binuklat niyang muli ang huling pahina ng libro.

_**Kung nababasa mo man ito Athrun, nais ko lang malaman mo na wala akong pinagsisisihan sa mga desisyong ginawa ko.**_

_**Naging masaya ako sa piling ng iyong ina kahit panandalian lang.**_

_**Ikaw Athrun, ikaw lang ang aking kaisa-isahang anak.**_

_**Laging mong tatandaan na ako ang iyong ama at ikaw ang aking anak.**_

_**Maligaya ako at binigay ka sa akin ng iyong magandang ina.**_

_**Pangalagaan mo sana ang kahariang ito gaya ng pag aalaga ko.**_

_**Nais ko sanang panatilihin mo ang mga prinsipyong pinaglaban ko.**_

_**Alam kong napalaki kita ng maayos, natutuwa ako at naging, matapang, magalang at marangal kang tao.**_

_**Karapatdapat ka lang sa trono ng mga hari.**_

_**lagi mong papangalagaan ang iyong sarili**_

_**ang iyong ama**_

_**-Patrick**_

Wala na siyang pakialam kung sino man ang ama niya, ang alam lang niya ay tanggap siya ng taong kinilala niyang ama.

Marahil dahil na din sa kawalan niya ng tulog, kaya bigla na lang siyang napapikit at napunta sa lugar ng mga panaginip.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sinilip ni Mia ang silid ni Athrun at nakita niya ang natutulog na prinsepe.

Wala namang masama kung gagawin niya ulit di ba?

Ginagawa din naman niya iyon nung magkasintahan pa sila.

Pumasok si Mia sa silid ni Athrun.

Dahan-dahan siyang umupo sa tabi Athrun, hinubad niya ang kanyang saplot sa katawan at humiga siya sa tabi ng binata.

Naalala niya, ginagawa niya ito sa tuwing gusto niyang asarin si Athrun. Natutuwa kasi siyang tingnan ang ekspresyon ng mukha nito sa tuwing magigising si Athrun na katabi niya ang hubad niyang kasintahan.

Bigla na lang kasing mahuhulog si Athrun sa kama at kukurap ng ilang beses.

Ganun pa din kaya ngayon?

Alam niyang di basta-basta magigising si Athrun, kaya humiga siya sa dibdib ni Athrun para umidlip ng sandali.

. . . . . . . . .

Hingal na hingal si Cagalli. Nagulat siya sa mga nakita niya. Ang daming may sakit sa kaharian. Sa bungad palang ng unang bayan ng Plants ay tumanglaw sa kanya ang tahimik na daan, konti na lang din ang nagtitinda sa palengke, napansin din niya ang nagkalat na klinika sa paligid, nagawa na rin niyang mag tanong-tanong habang nasa daan pa siya. Nawalan na ng buhay ang dating masayang bayan ng Plants. Maging ang liwasang bayan na dating punong-puno ng tao, punong-puno ng mga batang nag lalaro ay naging lagian na ng mga taong may sakit.

Kumukirot ang puso niya ng pumasok siya sa isang klinika at natanaw niya ang isang sanggol. Na naapektuhan na ng p1, kaya sinabi niya sa sarili niya na tatapusin niya agad ang gamot. Masyadong inosente ang mga tao ng Plants para makaranas ng ganito.

Tumigil siya sa tarangkahan ng palasyo, hinarang kasi siya ng mga gwardiya. Tiningnan niya ang palasyong dati niyang tinirahan. Napaka ganda pa rin, nakakaakit pa ring tingnan ang estrukturang ito, sabihin na nating luma na ang palasyo, pero makikita mo pa rin ang ganda nito, halatang pinag buhusan ito ng mahabang oras bago matapos. Ang mga pinagpatong-patong na bato, ang mga halaman na gumagapang papaakyat ng pader, ang hardin, ang gintong tarangkahan, tanda pa niya ang tahanan ng hari na umaabot sa anim na palapag, ito ang palasyong naging malapit na sa puso niya at nandito siya muli para magbalik.

"CAGALLI!" narinig niya ang pag sigaw ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Milly!" ang sabi ni Cagalli. Di na niya alintana ang mga gwardiyang nakatingin sa kanya, mabilis niyang sinalubong ang kaibigan niyang tumatakbo papalapit sa kanya.

"Kumusta ka na!" ang maluha-luhang sabi ni Milly habang niyayakap ang kaibigan.

"Ayos lang! anong nangyari sa buong kaharian?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Agad na nalungkot si Milly.

"Cagalli, halos kalahati na ng mamamayan ng Plants ang naapektuhan ng lason." Ang sabi ni Milly.

"Mamaya na tayo mag-usap Milly, nasan ang mahal na hari? May dala akong gamot na panandaliang nag papatigil ng pagkalat ng lason. Pero kailangan ko pa itong suriin ng mabuti ng sa gayon ay mapatay nito ang lason sa katawan ng mga tao." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Nasa loob ng palasyo ang mahal na hari, kung wala sa opisina niya ay marahil nasa silid tulugan niya. Naku! Labis na matutuwa iyon oras na makita ka niyang muli" ang sabi ni Milly habang hinahawakan ang tali ni Manes.

Tatakbo na sana si Cagalli. .

"Milly, pwede bang pakainin niyo at painumin yang kabayo na yan? bukas na bukas din ay pakakawalan ko na yan, kailangan niyang bumalik sa amo niya." ang sabi ni Cagalli bago siya tumakbo papasok ng palasyo.

. . . . . . . . . .

Nagulat ang mga tao sa loob ng palasyo nang makita nilang muli si Cagalli, ngunit di na sila na bati ng dalaga, importanteng maihatid niya sa hari ng Plants ang dala niyang gamot.

Ang sarap talaga ng pakiramdam na nandito ka na muli, pero patuloy pa ring bumabagabag sa isip niya ang mga nangyari sa kanyang maestro, kay Shinn. . . si Shinn. . . yung gayuma. . .

Kumusta na kaya si Athrun? ano na kayang balita? Nag bago na kaya siya? Tumalab kaya ang gamot na ginawa niya?

Narating niya ang opisina ng kanyang amo.

Pumasok siya sa loob, bumungad pa rin sa kanya ang malawak na silid nito, ang mesa kung saan madalas nag tratrabaho ang kanyang amo. Malinis pa rin ang lugar, nasa ayos pa din ang mga papel, napalitan na ng puting kurtina ang dating kulay pulang tela na nakalagay sa bintana na tumatanglaw sa punong bayan ng Plants.

Ito ang pinaka maganda pwesto maliban sa silid tulugan ng hari sa paanim na palapag. Ang opisina niya ay nasa ika limang palapag, nakaharap ito sa bandang timog, nakatulong din na nasa gitna ng maliit na bundok ang palasyo, madadaanan muna ang isang masukal na gubat bago makarating sa tarangkahan ng palasyo.

Ang gubat kung saan siya nangunguha ng halaman, ang gubat kung saan nakilala niya si Shinn.

Nandoon pa rin ang pausukan, maging ang dalawang upuan na malapit dito, pati yung larawan ni Mia, madalas pa rin siguro itong tinitingnan ni Athrun.

Marahil ay masaya na silang dalawa. Gayong matagal siyang nawala, halos ilang buwan na din.

Wala dito ang taong hinahanap niya.

Kinakabahan siya na muling makita si Athrun, handa na kaya niyang sabihin at ipagtapat sa kanyang amo ang lahat? O dapat lang na manatiling lihim ang ginawa niya?

Siguro ay mag hihintay na lang siya kung ano mang reaksyon ang ibibigay sa kanya ni Athrun.

Ang mahalaga ngayon ay maiabot niya ang gamot na ito.

Huminga siya ng malalim, heto na siya sa harapan ng pinto ni Athrun, ito ang lugar kung saan niya huling nakita si Athrun, at ito rin ang lugar kung saan muli niyang makikita ang binata.

Kumatok siya

Walang sumagot

"_Wala atang tao"_

Isa pa

Kumatok siyang muli. .

Wala pa rin. . .

Ito na ang pang huli. . .

Kumatok muli si Cagalli.

At bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ng kagigising lang na hari ng Plants.

"Magandang araw sa inyo kamahalan" ang tanging nasabi ni Cagalli, naririnig niya ang malakas na tibok kanyang puso. Di niya alam na sobra siyang kinakabahan.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Athrun. at parang nabitin ang kanyang paghinga.

Teka, kukurap siya ulit.

Si Cagalli nga!

Yayakapin na sana niya si Cagalli ng biglang may nag salita sa kanyang likuran.

"Athrun? sino yan?" ang sabi ng hubad na si Mia habang kinukusot ang kanyang mga mapupungay na mata.

Parehong napatingin si Athrun at Cagalli sa kama kung saan nandoon si Mia, na walang saplot sa katawan kundi ang puting kumot ni Athrun.

Agad na namula si Cagalli.

"Ah-mmm—ah... pasensya na po kayo kamahalan, di ko po alam na may kasama po pala kayo sa inyong silid." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nakatingin siya sa sahig, maging ang pulang alpombra ng sahig ay malinis parin. Bumabagay ito sa kulay pula na dingding ng daanan.

Grabe! Ang sakit.

Nasasaktan siya, pero masaya na rin siya, tutal sila naman talaga ni Meer ang bagay, alam na niyang mag kakatuluyan din si Athrun at Meer, wala ng duda yun.

"Wa! Teka! Teka! Teka!" hinawakan ni Athrun si Cagalli sa braso para siguraduhing hindi aalis ang dalaga sa kanyang paningin.

Humarap siya kay Mia.

"Meer-ahh Mia! Anong ginagawa mo sa silid ko?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang kalmadong nakatingin sa dalagang nasa kama niya.

"Athrun? wala ka nanamang naaalala? Wag mong sabihin pati itong ginagawa kong ito ay nakalimutan mo na din?" ang sabi ni Mia habang tumatayo upang kunin ang kanyang saplot sa katawan.

Nilagay na lang ni Athrun ang mukha niya sa kanan niyang palad.

Malala na talaga ito.

Sinara niya ang pintuan

"Mag bihis ka muna Meer, mag uusap tayong dalawa mamaya." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Nakaramdam ka na ba na parang nalaglag ang puso mo sa tyan mo? Ganun kasi ang nararamdaman ni Cagalli ngayon.

Humarap si Athrun kay Cagalli upang simulang magpaliwanag.

"Cagalli. . alam mo kasi. . . ano. . ." paano nga ba ipapaliwanag ni Athrun ang mga nakita ni Cagalli?

"Kamahalan, hindi niyo naman po kailangang mag paliwanag" ang sab ni Cagalli habang nakatingin pa rin siya sa sahig.

"Ano? Teka! Mag papaliwanag ako" ang sabi ni Athrun na naguguluhan sa sinasabi ni Cagalli.

"Alam ko naman po na normal lang ang ginagawa ninyo ni Meer, normal lang naman po iyon sa mag kasintahan di po ba?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang nahihiyang tumingin kay Athrun.

"Kasintahan? Anong sinasabi mo Cagalli?" ang tanong ng binata kay Cagalli.

"Kung di po ako nakaka abala sa oras ninyo ay nais ko po sana kayong makausap ng pribado."ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Di ito ang inaasahan ni Athrun na pag kikita nilang dalawa ni Cagalli, ang tagal niyang hinintay ang oras na ito tapos masisira lang? at isa pa gusto niyang makayakap si Cagalli tapos biglang sasabihin ni Cagalli na mag kasintahan silang dalawa ni Meer? O ni Mia?

Sinundan ni Athrun si Cagalli sa kanyang opisina.

Gustong-gusto na niyang yakapin si Cagalli, hadkan ito at sabahin kung gaano siyang nangulila noong mga panahon na malayo sila sa isa't-sai.

Pero kailangan niya munang mag pigil. Lalo na ngayon at kailangan niyang ipaliwanag ang nakita ni Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kailangang maging seryoso ni Cagalli. Sige nasasaktan siya sa nakita niya. Pero ano ba naman ang karapatan niya? Bagay naman talaga si Athrun at si Meer, at isa pa, di ba't may Shinn na siya.

Sino ba naman niloloko niya? Wala naman siyang Shinn, ang nangyari sa kanila ay dala na lang siguro ng pagkalito niya, gusto niya si Shinn, pero nagawa lang naman niyang sumagot sa halik ng binata dahil nakikita niya na may bumabagabag sa isip ni Shinn. Gusto rin kasi niyang makalimot kahit sandali, para maikumpara ang halik ni Athrun at halik ni Shinn.

Alam niya na mali, alam niyang nagustuhan niya ang halik ni Shinn, pero wala naman sigurong masama kung itatago na lang niya sa sarili niya na mas malalim ang nararamdaman niya kay Athrun, napaibig siya ni Athrun, dahil saan? Sa gayuma? Sino ba namang hindi mapapaibig ni Athrun? Magaling siyang trumato ng babae.

Kahit na alam ni Cagalli na dahil lang iyon sa isang sumpa.

Ititikom na lang niya ang kanyang mga labi.

Umupo si Cagalli sa upuan.

Dito siyang madalas umupo sa tuwing mag kwekwentuhan silang dalawa ni Athrun.

Kung di ba niya ginayuma si Athrun may posibilidad pa kayang mahulog ang loob sa kanya ng binata?

Teka! Bakit ba naman kasi siya nag iisip ng mga ganitong bagay. Unang-una hindi sila bagay ng mahal na hari dahil isa lang siyang hamak na katulong.

Pinag masdan niyang umupo si Athrun sa sarili nitong upuan. Halos walang nag bago sa binatang ito, perpekto pa rin sa kahit anong angulo ng kanyang mukha. Matipuno pa rin, ka akit-akit. . nakaka. .

"Anong pag uusapan natin Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Nakita ni Cagalli ang mga titig na binibigay sa kanya ni Athrun, para sa kanya ba iyon? Sana nga ay para sa kanya ang titig ni Athrun, kitang-kita niya sa mga mata ng binata na masaya ito, nakikita niya ang bawat pag kinang ng magaganda nitong mga mata, ang mga mata niyang punong-puno ng pag mamahal.

"Cagalli, masarap bang tumitig?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tumutuon sa mesa at halos isang sentimetro na lang ang layo ng kanilang mukha.

Agad na namula si Cagalli.

Matagal ba siyang nakatitig?

"Patawad." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang pilit na hinihimasmasan ang sarili.

Tumayo si Athrun para lumuhod sa harap ng nakayukong dalaga.

Inangat niya ang mukha ng dalaga.

"Wag kang yumuko Cagalli." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang malagkit na tinititigan si Cagalli.

"Ahmm kamahalan" ang sabi ni Cagalli na napatayo sa kanyang kinauupuan.

Tumayo si Athrun at bumalik siya sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang humahalumbaba.

Nilatag ni Cagalli ang gamot na ginawa niya.

"Ano ito?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang nilalapit sa mukha niya ang isang bote.

"Yan ang gamot na ginawa ko, alam kong di pa sapat yan, nagagawa lang niyang pigilan ang pagkalat ang lason sa katawan ng tao, malapit na sanang matapos yan kundi lang nasunog ang -" di na tinuloy ang sinasabi niya dahil baka di niya mapigilan ang kanyang mga luha.

"Sapat na ito Cagalli. Kaya mo bang tulungan ang mga espesyalista sa pag gawa ng marami nito?" ang tanong ni Athrun na tila nabuhayan ng pag-asa.

Tumango si Cagalli.

"Kung mamarapatin niyo po, kung maari ko po ba sanang, gamitin ang pasilidad ninyo upang, matapos ko ang gamot na ito" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Ngumiti si Athrun.

"Galawin mo na at gamitin ang lahat" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Salamat po." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tumatayo.

"Saan ka pupunta?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa dalaga.

"Mag papahinga po, may kailangan pa po ba kayo sa akin?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Tumayo si Athrun habang pinapadaan ang kanyang kamay sa kanyang buhok.

"Ahmm. . . gusto ko lang sang ipaliwanag yung nangyari kanina." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Tumalikod si Cagalli sa kanyang kausap.

"Wala naman po kayong dapat ipaliwanag sa akin, masaya po ako sa nangyayari sa inyo ni Meer, bagay na bagay po kayong dalawa." Ang sabi ni Cagalli habang humahakbang papalabas ng silid ni Athrun.

"Pero-" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Magandang araw po sa inyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli bago niya sinara ang pintuan ng silid ni Athrun.

NAMAN!

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Umupo si Gibson sa kanyang upuan, sumisikip nanaman ang kanyang dibidb.

Nahihirapan na siyang huminga.

Kailangan na niyang mahigop ang kapangyarihan ng hiyas.

Konti na lang ang oras niya.

Sana pala'y di na muna niya binuhay ang anak ni Gilbert. Maganda siguro kung inuna niya si Cera noong nasa kamay pa niya si Cagalli.

Pero ayaw niyang buhayin si Cera sa mundong punong-puno ng maduduming budhi.

Sino ba naman kasing mag aakalang, susunod si Cera sa kanyang asawa? Siguro nga ay di na kinaya ni Cera, nawala na sa kanya ang kanyang mga supling at namatay ang kanyang pinakamamahal na asawa dahil sa lason na nilagay niya sa hari ng Orb.

Mautak talaga ang Uzumi na yon. Hinati niya ang kapangyarihan niya sa kanyang tatlong anak. Di na siya nagtaka kung bakit mabilis na namatay ang. . .

Salamangkero ng Orb.

Kailangan niya si Cagalli para mabuhay ulit si Cera. Kailangan niya ng sakripisyo, kailangan niya ng kapangyarihan. Nagamit na rin niya ang kapangyariahng hinigop niya kay Cagalli para buhayin si Mia.

Oras na makumpleto niya ang tatlong hiyas ay magagawa na niyang linisin ang mundo at buhayin si Cera.

Magsisimula na ulit ang isang malaking gera.

"_Wag mo akong bibiguin Gilbert.. . "_

Nag iipon na ng sandatahan si Gilbert, si Gilbert, ang kanyang bagong laruan.

Pero kailangan pa rin niya si Athrun. Siya lang ang tanging makakapagpatuloy ng kanyang nasimulan oras na mawala siya sa mundong ibabaw.

Si Athrun, ang kanyang kaisa-isahang anak.

Hinog na ang hiyas ni Flay, malapit na niyang makuha si Lacus, si Cagalli na lang

"_Ahhh Cagalli,. . naaalala mo pa siguro ako."_

Mas maganda siguro kung bibisitahin niya muna si Murrue, kailangan niyang hawakan ulit sa leeg ang babaeng iyon, mabilis na susunod sa kanya si Murrue, konting pananakot lang magiging maganda na ang lahat.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nasan nga ba si Lacus at Kira?

Sa loob ng palasyo ni Athrun ay tumutulong sa pagluluto ang dalagang may kulay rosas na mahabang buhok.

Napatigil siya sa kanyang pag luluto ng makita niyang nagmadaling nagsi labasan ang mga kasamahan niya.

"Kira ano daw ang nanyayari?" ang tanong ni Lacus sa binatang katabi niya na sumisilip din sa pintuan ng kusina para malaman kung ano ba ang tinitingnan ng mga kasamahan niya.

"Nandito si Cagalli" ang sabi ni Kira sa dalagang katabi niya.

"Talaga?" bakas sa mukha ni Lacus ang labis na pagkatuwa ng malaman niyang nandito pala si Cagalli.

"Balik na tayo sa trabaho! Mamaya na natin kausapin si Cagalli, tiyak ako niyan na sabik na siyang makita ng mahal na hari!" ang sabi ni Myrna sa lahat ng kasamahan niya sa bahay na sabik ng makausap si Cagalli.

"Ang hari at si Cagalli?" ang pabulong na sabi ni Lacus.

Agad naman siyang narinig ni Milly.

"Oo Lacus, may espesyal na koneksyon kasi si Cagalli at ang mahal na hari." Ang sabi ni Milly habang bumabalik sa kanyang pag luluto.

Nag tinginan na lang sila Lacus at Kira.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Sasabihin na ni Murrue ang lahat kay Cagalli bukas na bukas din. Handa na niyang ipagtapat ang lahat.

Hinahanda na ni Murrue ang hapag kainan para sa hapunan ng mahal na hari, hinayaan na muna niyang magpahinga si Cagalli, naramdaman niyang may yumakap sa kanya mula sa kanyang likuran

Hinalikan ni Mwu ang noo ni Murrue.

"Anong iniisip mo mahal ko?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Mwu! Ano ka ba! Maraming nakakakita sa atin!" ang sabi ni Murrue.

Napansin niya na tumigil sa pag lilinis ang mga katulong sa loob ng silid kainan ng palasyo para tingnan sila.

"Hayaan mo sila. Mag asawa naman tayo diba? Alam mo namang pakakasalan kita ulit sa batas ng Plants, gusto ko ng mamuhay ng kasama ka mahal ko, ayaw kong naglilinis ka pa dito, gusto ko doon ka na sa bago natin tahanan mag lilinis." ang sabi ni Mwu na lalong hinihigpitan ang yakap sa bewang ni Murrue.

Humarap sa kanya si Murrue, kumikinang ang mata ng babaeng nasa braso niya.

"Nandito na sila Mwu! Isa na lang ang kulang!" ang sabi ni Murrue.

Matapos na ipagtapat sa kanya ni Caridad ang lahat, alam na niya kung sino si Lacus at nandito na din si Cagalli, si Flay na lang ang kulang.

"Sino?" ang tanong ni Mwu.

"Di ko sasabihin sayo hanggat di mo binibitawan ang bewang ko, bumalik ka nga doon sa pag roronda mo." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

Sumaludo naman si Mwu sa kanya.

"Opo!" ang sabi ni Mwu. Mabilis siyang nagnakaw ng halik sa kanyang asawa.

Malapit ng maayos ang lahat. Di na siya makapaghintay.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Wait! Kailangan kong putulin ang chappie na ito, masyadong mahaba!

Next chappie na lang pala yung Big Revelation. . . teka! Ano bang nangyari na kay Yzak at Shiho AT Shinn?

We'll see!


	25. Ang libro ni Antonio

Disclaimer: di ko pag aari ang gundam seed o gundam seed destiny!

Special thanks to:Kkornelia,rynne marge at lie.

Lei: kumusta bakasyon sis? Hahaha miss kita ha!.

. . . . . . . . . .

Mabilis na lumipas ang araw, narinig na agad ni Cagalli ang tilaok ng manok sa labas ng palasyo.

Tumayo siya sa kanyang kama para mag unat-unat, marahan siyang nag lakad papunta sa palikuran ng kanilang silid.

Di masyadong nakatulog si Cagalli, palibhasa ay maya't-maya ang mga taong kumakatok sa kanilang pintuan para lang alamin kung anong nangyari sa kanya habang nasa pamamahay siya ng doktor. Maging si Milly ay di rin tumigil sa katatanong sa kanya ng kung ano-ano

Laking gulat din niya ng makita niya si Lacus at Kira. Tuwang-tuwa siyang makita ang dalaga, laging napapalagay ang loob niya sa tuwing nakikita niya si Lacus, magaan ang loob niya sa dalaga, at pakiramdam niya ay may isang matibay na lubid na naglalapit sa kanilang dalawa.

Matapos niyang mag bihis ay nagpaalam na siya sa kanyang mga kasama sa bahay. Ito na ang simula ng kanyang buhay bilang isang mediko. Tutuparin niya ang pangako sa sarili na tutulungan niyang gumaling ang mga mamamayan ng Plants, mabilis siyang nag pahatid sa laboratoryo ng Plants, ayaw niya kasing makasalubong si Athrun.

Naiilang pa rin siya sa tuwing nakikita niya ang binatang hari ng Plants.

Bumaba si Cagalli sa isang estruktura, mukha lang siyang isang normal na bahay sa labas na umaabot sa dalawang palapag, napapaligiran ng mga halamang gamot ang bahay, may maliit na tarangkahan at mga gwardiyang rumoronda, halos kapareho nito ang mga materyales na ginamit sa palasyo ni Athrun, may dalawang pintuan sa magkabilang gilid.

Pumasok siya sa pintuan sa bandang kanan.

Manghang-mangha siya sa kanyang nakita, tahimik ang lugar kahit na napaka daming taong nasa loob ng silid, may mga parapernalyas sa buong paligid, may ibang nag papakulo ng dahon, meron din namang sumusuri ng gamot, merong isang nagmamasid sa paligid, may nag lilinis, tumitingin sa mga hayop na pinag eeksperimentuhan, merong gumagamit ng lente at marami pang iba.

Nakita ni Cagalli na may papalapit sa kanyang isang lalaking may kulay berdeng buhok. Nakita na niya ang lalaking ito noong koronasyon ni Athrun.

"Magandang umaga sa iyo, Cagalli, ako nga pala si Nicole." Ang sabi ng binata.

"Magandang umaga din sa iyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli ng may ngiti.

"Alam mo ba na ikaw ngayon ang bagong bayani ng medisina?" ang sabi ni Nicole habang pinapatuloy si Cagalli sa loob ng laboratoryo.. . .(A/N: to help you imagine the place, search niyo na lang kay pareng google yung medieval laboratory)

Tumigil ang mga tao sa kanilang ginagawa at pinaulanan si Cagalli ng masigabong palakpakan.

Agad na namula si Cagalli.

"Sa totoo lang ay, di naman talaga ako ang gumawa ng lahat ng iyan, humingi din ako ng tulong sa Maestro ko." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Kahit na Cagalli, malaking tulong ang ginawa mo, maaari mo bang ituro sa amin kung paano mo ginawa ang gamot? " ang tanong ni Nicole habang inuupo niya si Cagalli sa isang upuan sa may mahabang mesang kahoy kung saan nakalagay ang iba pang mga parapernalyas sa pag gawa ng gamot.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Ilang doktor na ang nailigpit mo?" ang tanong ni Gibson kay Gilbert.

Di talaga gustong makita ni Gilbert ang pag mumukha ni Gibson sa sarili niyang pamamahay.

"Sa ngayon ay umaabot na sa dalampu." Ang sagot ni Gilbert habang umuupo sa kanyang silid tanggapan.

Di na niya inabala ang sarili na mag timpla ng kape para kanyang bisita.

"Magaling, kailangan ko na ang iyong hukbo sa susunod na linggo, ihanda mo na sila." Ang sabi ni Gibson.

Lihim na napapangiti si Gilbert, makakaganti na siya sa Plants at kay Gibson.

"O sige ba, alam mo naman ako." ang sabi ni Gilbert sa kanyang kausap.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alam mo Yzak, ilang araw na tayong bumalik sa lugar na ito." Ang sabi ni Shiho habang bumababa sa kanyang kabayo.

"Kailangan." Ang maikling sagot ni Yzak na tinatabas ang mga halamang humaharang sa kanilang daraanan.

"Pag wala pa tayong nakita sa lugar na ito, hihingi na talaga ako ng tulong." Ang kalmadong sabi ni Shiho sa binatang nasa harapan niya na abalang-abala sa pag tabas ng mga halaman habang bumubulong-bulong.

Narinig ni Shiho na may kumakaluskos sa paligid. Tinapik niya ang balikat ni Yzak, pareho nilang hinanda ang kanilang mga espada.

Tinalasan ni Yzak ang kanyang paningin.

"Lumabas ka na, alam kong nag-iisa ka lang." ang sigaw ni Yzak.

Maya-maya pa ay, sumulpot sa harapan nila ang binatang may kulay itim na buhok at pulang mga mata.

"Shin Asuka!" ang pagulat na sabi ni Shiho.

"Di ako pumunta dito para makipag away, gusto ko sanang malaman niyo na malapit lang dito ang kinaroroonan ni Lady Allster." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang nakataas ang kanyang parehong kanan at kaliwang kamay.

Walang ka ano-ano'y sinunggaban agad ni Yzak si Shinn at pininid niya ang binata sa lupa habang nakaturo ang espada niya sa leeg ni Shinn.

"ANONG GINAWA MO KAY FLAY!" ang sabi ni Yzak, alam niyang matagal ng hinahanap ng Plants si Shinn dahil sa krimeng ginawa nito.

Walang takot na namutawi sa mga mata ni Shinn.

"Di ka ba nakikinig? Sabi ko alam ko kung nasan si Lady Allster, nandito ako para tumulong." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang tinititigan sa mata ang binatang nakaupo sa dibdib niya.  
"Paano ka namin paniniwalaan kung isa kang kriminal, paano kung hinuhulog mo lang kami sa isang patibong?" ang tanong ni Shiho na nasa likuran ni Yzak.

"Nasa sa inyo na yan kung ayaw niyo ako paniwalaan." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Mag dasal ka na." ang sabi ni Yzak na gustong-gusto ng wakasan ang buhay ng binatang nasa ilalim niya.

"Dapat na din palang magdasal si Lady Allster." Ang pahabol na sabi ni Shinn.

Hinawakan ni Yzak sa leeg ang binata at unti-unti niya itong tinaas.

"Paano kami makasisiguradong, wala kang gagawing masama?" ang tanong ni Yzak.

"Kasama ni Lady Allster ang kapatid ko, sa bandang hilaga ng kagubatang ito ay may kweba o yungib, may isang maliit na butas doon na natatakpan ng mga bato, pasukin niyo iyon at may makikita kayong silid, sa bandang kanan ng silid ay may mesa at upuan, may makikita kayong malaking bato na animoy pader, iusog niyo iyon, dadalhin kayo ng daan sa likod ng bato sa isang silid na may rehas, kung ayaw niyong maniwala sa sinasabi ko, maaari niyo nang wakasan ang buhay ko ngayon, pero nag mamakaawa ako, iligtas niyo ang kapatid ko." Bakas sa mukha ni Shinn ang labis na kalungkutan.

"Wag mong pinapaikot ang ulo ko dahil wawakasan ko talaga ang buhay mo!" ang pagalit na sabi ni Yzak.

Inawat siya ni Shiho.

"Yzak,subukan natin, mas maganda na ito kesa nangangapa tayo sa dilim, kailagan din natin ng buhay si Asuka para maiharap natin siya sa kamahalan." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

"Tumigil ka!" ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Ayos lang, gawin mo na ang gusto mong gawin, basta iligtas niyo lang ang kapatid ko" ang sabi ni Shinn na punong-puno ng senseridad ang mga mata.

Tinulak ni Yzak si Shinn sa lupa.

"LECHE!, Shiho talian mo yan! sasama yan sa atin!" ang sabi ni Yzak na nananatili pa rin na nakatutok ang espada kay Shinn.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mahimbing na natutulog si Flay ng maramdaman niyang may biglang humila sa paa niya.

Dinilat niya ang kanyang mata at nakita niya ang nakangiting mukha ni Gibson

"Kamahalan, kailangan ko ang kalahati ang kapangyarihan mo, Tsk! Masyadong madami yan para sa iyo, tingnan mo umaapaw pa!" ang sabi ni Gibson na tuwang-tuwa habang tinitingnan ang umaapaw na kulay dilaw na apoy sa katawan ni Flay.

Di na nakapagsalita si Flay dahil naramdaman niya na unti-unti siyang nanghihina habang hinihigop ni Gibson ang kapangyarihan niya.

Parang binibiyak ang ulo niya, parang binubuhusan ng asido ang kanyang mga laman, bigla na lang umiinit ang katawan niya, gusto niyang mag pumiglas pero limitado ang kanyang mga galaw.

Di na niya kayang pigilan na tumulo ang luha sa kanyang mga mata

"Tulong. . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nakita mo ba si Cagalli?" ang tanong ni Murrue kay Milly na ngayon ay pinapakawalan ang itim na kabayong sinakyan ng kaibigan niya kahapon.

"Opo nasa silid namin siya ngayon, sa tingin ko po ay may pinag-aaralan siya doon eh, kanina pa siyang may binabasang libro at tila di mawaglit ang kanyang atensyon." Ang sabi ni Milly habang tinatapik ang pisngi ni Manes.

"Ah ganun ba, sige salamat, pupuntahan ko lang siya ng saglit." Ang sabi ni Murrue.

Kinakabahan siya. Kagabi pa niya hinanda ang kanyang sarili sa kung anong magiging reaksyon ni Cagalli, alam niyang ipagtatabuyan siya ng kanyang pamangkin, naka usap na niya si Lacus kaninang umaga.

Napangiti na lang siya sa kanyang pag kaka-alala, napaka bait ni Lacus, niyakap lang siya ng dalaga at nag simula itong umiyak sa kanyang balikat, pero ramdam pa rin niya na may hinanakit pa rin sa kanya ang kanyang pamangkin di naman niya masisisi si Lacus.

Paano kaya siya haharap kay Cagalli?

Anong magiging reaksyon ng kanyang pamangkin.

Nandito na siya sa harap ng pintuan ng silid ni Cagalli walang atrasan na ito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Umuwi muna si Cagalli ng sandali para mag paalam kay Milly na baka sa susunod na linggo na siya makakabalik sa palasyo, igugugol na muna niya ang kanyang atensyon sa pag gawa ng gamot.

Nakita niya muli ang supot na nadala niya mula sa tahanan ni doktor antonio.

Natatakot siyang buksan ang libro, natatakot siya sa kung ano man ang nilalaman nito.

Pero di pa rin siya pinapatahimik ng kanyang isip kung paano nga ba nag kakakonekta ang mga bagay na sinabi sa kanya ng matanda. Binuklat ni Cagalli ang libro sa unang pahina at napagtanto niyang ito pala ay isang talaarawan. O isang libro na hango sa naranasan ni doktor Antonio.

_**Napaka sayang panoorin lumaki ni Uzumi at Murrue, di mapunit ang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi, masaya ako't namalagi ako sa magadang bayan na ito.**_

_**Napaka bait ng mga tao, matagal ng walang hari ang kahariang ito at walang sino mang nakaka alam kung anong nangyari dito. Naiwan na lang ang kanyang mga supling sa matataas na barikada ng palasyong ito. Ako nga pala ang natalagang sumubaybay sa mga bata, nag aaral ako ng medisina habang binabantayan ko sila.**_

_**Si Uzumi? Paano ko nga ba ipapaliwanag si Uzumi? Isa siyang masiyahing bata na may bukal na puso at malinis na kaluluwa kaya siguro biniyayaan siya ng kapangyarihan.**_

_**Sabi nila, inabot daw ng may kapal ang kapangyarihang ito kay Uzumi para ipagtanggol ang mga tao.**_

* * *

_**Sa pag lipas ng panahon ay naging saksi ako sa mga nangyari sa mga batang ito. Nasilayan ko silang umibig at magpakasal. **_

_**Nakoronahang hari si Uzumi at nakapangasawa siya ng isang magandang dilag, si Cera. Ang babaeng animo'y diyosa, maging ang sinag ng araw ay mahihiya sa kanyang kagandahan,mula sa kanyang gintong buhok hanggang sa kanyang gintong mata. Di na nakapagtataka kung bakit labis na nahumaling sa kanya ang salamangkero at hari ng Orb.**_

_**Talagang tinadhana silang dalawa para sa isa't-isa, kapwa nilang hilig na tumulong sa mga taong nasa paligid. Pinamumodmod nila ang kanilang nakakayanan sa mga mahihirap at may sakit.**_

_**Ilang taon na din silang nagsasama bilang mag asawa ngunit di pa sila binibiyayaan ng anak, hindi linggid sa kaalaman ng lahat na baog si Cera, ngunit umaasa pa din siya na bibigyan sila ng anak kahit di gamitin ni Uzumi ang kanyang kapangyarihan.**_

* * *

_**Sa kalaliman ng gabi ay may kumatok sa palasyo ng mahal na hari, isang binata, kulay pilak ang kanyang buhok at pares ng berdeng mata. Mukhang pagod na pagod ang lalaking ito mula sa isang malayong biyahe.**_

_**Nagpalitan kami ng tingin ng hari, kapwa naming kilala ang binatang ito. Siya ang kapatid ng hari ng Plants, si Gibson Zala. Nabalitaan ko na pinatapon siya sa kaharian dahil sa paglapastangan sa kasintahan ng hari at paninirang puri na rin sa kanyang sariling kapatid.**_

_**Agad kong binigyan ng babala si Uzumi tungkol sa lalaking ito. Pero di ako pinansin ng hari sapagkat naniniwala siyang sa loob-looban ni Gibson ay nag tatago ang isang mabuting kalooban.**_

_**Giniit niya sa akin na marahil ay namuhay si Gibson sa inggit kaya ito nakagawa ng kasalanan. Tinuring ni Uzumi na kapatid si Gibson, tinuruan niya ito ng mahika. Kasama niya ito sa bawat lugar na puntahan nilang mag-asawa.**_

* * *

_**Kahit nakikita ko na nagbabago na nga si Gibson ay di pa rin mapalagay ang aking loob, hanggang sa matukoy ko ang pinanggagalingan noon, nakikita ko na may lihim na pag tingin ang binata sa aming mahal na reyna. Nakikita ko sa bawat tingin at kilos na ginagawa ni Gibson.**_

_**Pero isinang tabi ko iyon, marahil ay nagkakamali lang ako. . .kinasal na si Murrue, sa isang kapitan ng sandatahan ng Plants. Masaya ako para sa kanya. Kitang-kita ang ligaya sa mga mata ni Murrue. Kaligayahang makumpleto ang kanyang mundo.**_

* * *

_**Di na nakapghintay ang mag-asawa, gumamit na si Uzumi ng kapangyarihan para magkaroon sila ng supling.**_

_**Ang buong kaharian ng Orb ay nag diwang maliban lang sa isang tao. **_

_**Si Gibson, nakikita ko sa mga mata niya ang sakit at pighati na dala ng balitang iyon. Dapat ko na bang ibuka ang aking bibig?**_

* * *

_**Isang araw ay pinatawag ako ng mahal na hari mula sa aking laboratoryo.**_

_**At tinanong niya ako tungkol sa isang bagay.**_

_**Napansin ko ba daw ang mga kakaibang kilos ni Gibson.**_

_**Di na ako nag sinungaling at nag sabi ng ako ng totoo.**_

_**Doon ko lang nakita na mag puyos sa galit ang leyon ng Orb.**_

_**Pinatawag niya si Gibson para ipatapon sa malayong lugar, saksi ako,si Murrue at maging ang sarili niyang mata sa lihim na pag tingin niya kay Cera.**_

_**Dapat ay kamatayan ang ipapataw ng mahal na hari ngunit naging matimbang pa rin sa kanya ang kanilang pinagsamahan ni Gibson, tinatakan niya ito ng markang X simbolo na isang kriminal si Gibson.**_

* * *

_**Mula ng araw na iyon, alam kong labis na naghirap si Gibson, nabalitaan kong naging palaboy daw ito sa daan, walang tumanggap dito sa takot na baka sila patayin ng isang kriminal.**_

_**Sa tingin ko ay labis na natuwa ang mahal na hari sa pag gamit niya ng kanyang mahika, pagkat nagkaroon ang kaharian ng tatlong hiyas.**_

_**Isang sanggol na merong rosas na buhok, kapareha ng paboritong bulaklak ni Cera, at pares ng nakaka akit na asul na mga mata. Tulad ng kalinisan ng langit. Siya ay si Lacus.**_

_**Sumisimbolo naman sa matinding pag-ibig ni Uzumi para kay Cera ng pulang buhok ni Flay. Napaka gandang bata, mapupungay ang kanyang abuhing mga mata, kakulay ng isang matibay na bato, na pundasyon ng bawat kaharian.**_

_**At ang huli ay winangis ni Uzumi sa kanyang pinakamamahal na asawa, nakuha nito ang gintong kulay na buhok ng kanyang ina at ganon din ang kanyang gintong mata. Simbolo ang sanggol na ito sa liwanag. Ito ay si Cagalli.**_

_**Hinati ni Uzumi ang kanyang kapangyarihan at sinalin niya ito sa kanyang mga supling. Nakatatak ang kanilang mga pangalan sa kanilang mga palad gamit ang isang lihim na liwanag. Tanda na anak sila ng salamangkero at hari ng Orb, mawawala lang ang tatak na iyon pag naputol na ang hininga nilang mag-asawa.**_

* * *

_**Nitong mga nakaraang araw ay napapansin ko ang mga kakaibang kinikilos ni Murrue, lagi siyang tensyonado, mabilis siyang nagugulat at lagi na lang siyang tulala. Maaring dala na rin ito ng labis na kalungkutan dala ng pagkakasunod-sunod na pagkamatay ng kanyang mga malalapit na kaibigan.**_

_**Nakapagtataka din ang pagkakasakit ni Uzumi, ngayon lang nagkaroon ang karamdaman ang hari , maging ang natitira nitong kapangyarihan ay di kayang gamutin ang sarili niyang karamdaman**_

* * *

_**Labis na kinalungkot ng kaharian ang unti-unting pagkawala ng mga hiyas **_

_**ng Orb. Kinagulat din ng lahat na si Murrue pala ang nasa likod ng mga pang yayaring ito.**_

_**Sa tingin ko ay kailangan ko ng mag imbistiga. Tinuring ko ng sariling anak sina Murrue at Uzumi, ayaw kong makita na unti-unting masira ang kanilang pagiging magkapatid.**_

* * *

_**Sinagawa ko ang aking pag iimbistiga, tinago ko muna ang lahat sa aking sarili, ayaw kong mapahamak pa ng lubusan si Murrue.**_

_**Nasa Plants ngayon si Murrue at nag tratrabaho bilang kasambahay ng hari. Napag alaman ko din na nawala ang ala-ala ng kanyang asawa.**_

_**Nakita ko si Flay sa piling ng isang panginoong may lupa, si George Allster, ang kapatid sa labas nila Patrick.**_

_**Si Lacus naman ay napunta sa isang bahay ampunan, sa pangangalaga ni Caridad.**_

_**Ngunit nasan na si Cagalli? Lagi kong minamatyagan ang mga bata. Kinausap ko si Murrue at sinabi nito ang lahat-lahat sa kanya. Marahil mas maganda na din na di niya muna ipaalam kay Uzumi kung saan ang kanyang mga supling, maaaring mapahamak ang mga bata at isa pa wala sa kundisyon si Uzumi para maprotektahan ang kanyang sariling mga anak.**_

_**Nasan na si Cagalli?tinanong ko si Murrue at hinanap ko ang taong pinagbigyan niya kay Cagalli, ngunit matagal na pala daw itong patay.**_

* * *

_**Di nag tagal at lalong lumala ang karamdaman ni Uzumi, pinilit kong humanap ng gamot na makakatalo sa lason na kumakalat sa katawan ng hari, ngunit kahit ang kanyang galing sa larangan ng medisina ay hindi tumalab sa kapangyarihan ng lason ni Gibson.**_

_**Ipinagtapat ko ang lahat kay Uzumi, mula sa kanyang mga supling, hanggang sa mga pinagtapat ni Murrue. Gustong-gustong patayin ni Uzumi si Gibson pero di niya ito mahagilap, labis na nagiging marupok ang pangangatawan ni Uzumi.**_

_**Inubos niya ang kanyang kapangyarihan para lang mapatawan ng sumpa si Gibson, tinaningan niya ang buhay nito dahil ito na lang ang makakaya niyang gawin bago siya maputulan ng hininga. Nangako ako na aalagaan ko ang kanyang mga anak,ganun na din si Murrue.**_

_**Si Uzumi ay parang anak na din sa akin, kaya gagawin ko ang lahat para sa kanya.**_

* * *

_**Nabanggit sa akin ni Uzumi bago pa man siya pumanaw na magiging hinog ang mga hiyas oras na makalampas sila sa edad na labingwalo. Kailangan ko itong selyohan gamit ang pinasang kapangyarihan sa akin ni Uzumi hanggang sa dumating ang kamatayan ni Gibson para di niya magamit ang kapangyarihan ng mga bata.**_

_**Malakas na kapangyarihan ang pwedeng makuha sa mga hiyas lalo na't pag nahinog ito. Kusang lalabas ito sa katawan ng mga bata, mapanganib ang mga hiyas pag napunta ito sa maling mga kamay.**_

* * *

_**Di kalaunan ay nagka sakit at namatay din si Cera, sabay ng pag guho ng dating matatag na kaharian ng Orb, masakit sa akin na mawala ang bayang kinalakihan ko na, ang tanging makapagpapanumbalik nito ay ang tatlong hiyas.**_

_**Si Lacus, na nag bibigay ng ligaya sa kapaligiran, kapangyarihang gumamot ng ano mang sugat. Oras na matutunan ni Lacus na gamitin niya ang kanyang kapangyarihan ay maari niyang gamutin ang kahit anong sugat at karamdaman. **_

_**Si Flay na magpapatakbo ng hinaharap, kapangyarihang makita ang kahapon,bukas at ngayon, matutunan lang niyang kontrolin ang kanyang kakayahan ay maari niyang makita ang hinaharap at ang nakaraan.**_

_**Si Cagalli ang liwanag ng sanlibutan, kapangyarihang humiling ng kahit ano, ngunit tila may nabanggit sa akin si Uzumi, na may lihim na kakayahan si Cagalli na liwanagan ang itim na kaluluwa, makontrol lang niya ito ay kaya niyang salain ang isang maitim na buhdi.**_

_**Pero lahat iyon ay may limitasyon. Nababawasan ang kanilang buhay sa tuwing gagamit sila ng mahika. Inaamin ni Uzumi na di lahat ay perpekto, di na ito saklaw ng kanyang kapangyarihan.**_

* * *

_**Nakausap ko at nakilala ko na si Lacus, nasabi ko na din ang lahat tungkol sa kanyang kapangyarihan. Ngunit may isang trahedyang nangyari at siya'y naging sangol muli, marahil ay dulot ito ng pagpasa niya ng kanyang kapangyarihan kay Kira, ngunit di rin mag tatagal at hahanapin din ng kanyang katawan ang sarili niyang kapangyarihan. Ang kailangan lang ay manumballik muli ang kanyang ala-ala.**_

_**Nabigyan ko na ng babala si Flay, ngunit di ko alam kung kaya ko na bang isalaysay sa kanya ang lahat, mukhang masaya na siya sa kanyang kinatatayuan ngayon at ayaw kong basagin ito sa pamamagitan ng pagsabi sa kanya ng buong katotohanan.**_

_**Si Cagalli na lang ang kailangan kong hanapin.**_

* * *

_**Di ko akalaing makikita ko si Cagalli sa ganitong pagkakataon.**_

_**May kumakalat na lason sa Plants, alam kong kagagawan ito ni Gibson.**_

_**Nakita kong pursigido si Cagalli na magawan ng gamot ang mamamayan ngPlants. Nakuha din pala niya ang ginintuang puso ng kanilang mga magulang.**_

_**Nararamdaman ko na may masamang kaganapan ang mangyayari. Hiling ko lang,gayong nasa ganitong edad na ako, nawa'y magabayan ang mga hiyas ng Orb, dahil sila na lang ang pag-asa.**_

* * *

Isinara ni Cagalli ang librong kanyang binabasa.

Di siya makahinga, masyadong mabigat ang mga nalaman niya ngayon.

Anak siya ng salamangkero ng Orb, kapatid niya sila Flay at Lacus, sila ang nawawalang hiyas ng Orb, kamag-anak niya si binibining Murrue.

Ngunit bakit di ito sinabi sa kanya ni binibining Murrue?

Pinanganak siyang may kapangyarihan? Ngunit akala niya'y binigay sa kanya iyon ng kanyang yumaong Master?

Teka! Pilak na buhok at berdeng mata?

Nagkataon lang kaya?

Nakakakilabot naman ang mga bagay na bumungad sa kanyang harapan, parang isang malakas na sampal.

Tulala siyang nag iisip ng bigla siyang nakarinig ng katok sa pintuan.

Ayaw niyang humarap sa kanino man sa oras na ito,ngunit kusang bumukas ang pinto at tumambad sa kanyang harapan si Murrue.

Maluha-luha niyang niyakap ang kanyang tiyahin na nagulat na lang sa inasal ng dalaga.

"Bakit? Bakit ka nag sinungaling?! Ito ba yung gusto mong ipagtapat sa akin?" ang tanong ni Cagalli kay Murrue habang patuloy na umiiyak sa balikat ng kanyang tiyahin.

Alam na ni Cagalli ang lahat.

"Di ko alam kung anong magiging reaksyon mo iha, kaya noong nakita kitang kasama mo si  
Milly sa isang baryo malapit sa Orb, ay di na akong nag atubiling lapitan ang kaibigan mo para alukin ng trabaho." ang sabi ni Murrue habang niyayakap ng mahigpit ang dalaga.

Matagal na nananatili silang dalawa sa ganong posisyon.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Im so sorry! Sabi ko araw-araw ang update ko, pero may pinuntahan kasi ako, tapos inedit ko pa ang chappie na ito so,. . ayun 2:00 am ko na napost ito. Wish ko lang, na sumakto lahat ng clues na kinalat ko sa bawat chapters. . . . .ayan na! sana nagkonek lahat ng kalat-kalat na eksena at flashbacks. Well. . kung may nakalimutan ako. . please paki bato na lang s akin. . . . .pwede kayong mag request ng kahit ano bago ko tapusin ang story na ito. OKIES?


	26. Laman sa Laman, Dugo sa Dugo

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd.

Special thanks to:Kkornelia, rynne marge and lie.

Sis lie: uh-oh! Nope hindi siya warrior. . pero. . . MAYBE. . sa sequel nito. . hahahahah, naghintay ka pala sis . bad ko talaga! Hahahah may request ka ba? Kasi matatapos na ito last 2 chaps na lang.

Teka nakalimutan ko yung intro nung chapter na ito!

PEOPLE! YAN CAPS LOCK PARA MABASA NG LAHAT, PERO Di PO AKO GALIT, DI KO LANG PO MAPOPOST YUNG CHAPTER 27 TODAY KASI PO MAY EMERGENCY NA KAILANGAN NG FULL TIME KO, YES TAPOS KO NA YUNG STORY PERO DI KO PA NAEEDIT NG MAAYOS YUNG NEXT CHAP KAYA BAKA PO SA FRIDAY KO NA MAPOST OR BAKA BUKAS DIN, HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. di po ako galit ah!

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lumipas agad ang isang araw sa buhay ni Cagalli, matapos ang kanilang pag-uusap ni Murrue ay agad niyang nakaharap ang kanyang kapatid. . walang ibang salita ang makakapag paliwanag ng kanilang nararamdaman, kumpleto na sana ang lahat kung nandoon lang si Flay, pinabasa din ni Cagalli ang libro kay Murrue at kay Lacus.

Di pa rin sila makapaniwala sa mga nangyayari, parang isang panaginip, napaka hirap paniwalaan.

Sabay na natulog sila Milly,Cagalli at Lacus, iyon ang unang gabi na natulog na magkatabi ang dalawa.

Binulong din ni Lacus na may di siya magandang naramdaman, pakiramdam niya ay may humuhigop sa kanyang enerhiya, naramdaman din ni Cagalli na parang may kakaibang nangyayari. Kaya nag kasundo silang dalawa na dalawin si Flay para sabihin ang buong katotohanan.

Di na sila makapaghintay na mabuo ulit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pumutok na ang bukang liwayway sa kalangitan, inaayos ni Lacus ang kabayong gagamitin ni Cagalli sa pag punta sa laboratoryo, masaya siya sa mga nangyayari sa buhay niya at tila ayaw na niyang mawalay pa sa kanyang mga mahal sa buhay.

Nalulungkot siya na mawawala ng isang linggo si Cagalli, kakakita pa lang nila ay aalis na agad ito. Pero kailangan, para ito sa mamamayan ng Plants, tutal naman ay di na sila mawawaglit sa isa't-isa.

Tinatapik niya ang kabayong sasakyan ni Cagalli ng may biglang nagpakitang lalaki sa kanya.

Pilak na kulay ng buhok at berdeng mata?

Parang katulad ng lalaki sa libro na pinabasa sa kanya ni Cagalli kahapon.

Ngumiti si Lacus at binati ang lalaki.

"Magandang umaga sa inyo, may kailangan po ba kayo?" alam ni Lacus na mapanganib ang lalaking ito pero kailangan pa din niyang maging kalmado.

Unti-unting lumapit sa kanya ang lalaki, inabot nito ang kanyang kanang kamay, nakita ni Lacus ang isang itim na apoy.

Mahika

"Gibson." Ang maikling sabi ni Lacus, di siya magpapatinag sa lalaking ito.

Ngumisi si Gibson.

"Tama kamahalan, ako nga si Gibson." Ang sabi ni Gibson habang patuloy na lumalapit kay Lacus.

"Anong kailangan mo?" ang tanong ni Lacus, nakita niya na lumalabas ang pulang apoy sa katawan niya papunta kay Gibson, parang pinupukol ng maso ang ulo niya, parang nilalaga ang kanyang laman-laman, di na niya kayang tumayo pa. napapikit na lang siya sa sobrang sakit.

Nanghihina siya at di na makagalaw. Gusto niyang sumigaw pero wala ng lumalabas sa kanyang mga labi.

"LACUSS!" ang huling katagang narinig niya bago siya nawalan ng malay.

Nagmamadaling tumakbo sila Murrue at Cagalli ng makita nilang natumba si Lacus sa lupa.

Napatigil si Murrue ng makita niya si Gibson samantalang dumiretso si Cagalli sa tabi ni Lacus.

"Lacus! Gumising ka!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tinatapik ang pisngi ni Lacus.

"Gibson" ang pangalang namutawi sa mga labi ni Murrue

Napatingin si Cagalli sa taong tinitingnan ng kanyang tiyahin.

Nakasuot ang lalaking ito ng kapa, ngunit kitang-kita ang kanyang kulay pilak na buhok at berdeng mga mata.

Parang bumara ata ang hangin sa lalamunan ni Cagalli. Ang lalaking nasa harapan niya ay walang iba kundi ang taong kumupkop sa kanya, nag-alaga, tumayong magulang niya, nag turo sa kanya ng pang-gagamot, ang taong iyon ay matagal ng patay, pero anong ginagawa ngayon ng Master niya sa kanyang harapan.

Biglang lumambot ang mata ni Gibson ng makita niya si Cagalli.

"Cagalli." Ang tanging salitang nabanggit ni Gibson.

Gusto niyang lapitan ang dalaga at hawakan nito ang kanyang pisngi, napakatagal na panahon na noong huli silang nag kita.

"Cagalli, kilala mo siya?" ang tanong ni Murrue na mabilis na tumakbo sa tabi ng nakaupong dalaga.

Tumayo si Cagalli at lumapit sa kanyang Master.

"Master?" ang sabi ni Cagalli pilit niyang inaabot ang kanyang kamay para hawakan ang kamay ng kanyang Master. Ngunit kusang lumayo ang kanyang master at tila hindi makatingin sa kanyang mga mata.

"Master ikaw nga ba iyan? Ikaw si Gibson? Paanong nabuhay kang muli.?" Ang tanong ni Cagalli habang pinipilit na sundan ang mga mata ni Gibson. Kailan man ay di nalaman ni Cagalli ang tunay na pangalan ng Master niya, di naman siya nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob na tanungin ito, nakita naman niya na kuntento na ang nag ampon sa kanya sa pagtawag niya dito ng 'Master'.

Naguguluhan tuloy si Cagalli, paanong naging masama ang isang taong naging mabait sa kanya sa loob ng mga taong nangangailangan siya ng kalinga?

Humarap ulit si Gibson kay Cagalli, napansin din ng dalaga na nag bago na ulit ang tingin ni Gibson, nakikita niya ang puot at galit sa mga berdeng mga matang ito.

"Oo Cagalli ako nga! Ako nga ang Master mo at ako din si Gibson, halika, sumama kang muli sa akin." Ang sabi ni Gibson habang inaalok niya ang kanyang mga kamay kay Cagalli.

Alam ni Cagalli na niloloko lang siya ng taong nasa harapan niya.

"Pero, ikaw ang may pakana ng pag kalat ng lason sa buong Plants? Bakit? Bakit mo ito ginagawa? Ikaw ang pumatay sa mga magulang ko, ikaw din ang nagtulak kay binibining Murrue na paghiwalayin kaming mag kakapatid." Ang sabi ni Cagalli, kailangan niyang maging matatag para makakuha siya ng mga kasagutan.

"Ako nga lahat ang may pakana noon Cagalli, tanda mo pa ba noong namatay ako? di naman talaga ako namatay, sa tingin mo ganon lang iyon kadali? Naaalala mo pa ba nung akala mo'y pinapasa ko sayo ang aking kapangyarihan? Ang totoo noon ay hinihigop ko ang kapangyarihan mo, kaya ka nawalan ng malay, ginamit ko ang kapangyarihan mo para gumaling ako habang nag papatuloy ako sa pag papanggap na patay na ako, para makawala ako, para maisagawa ko na ang mga balak ko gamit ang kapangyariahang nakuha ko sa iyo." Ang sabi ni Gibson na patuloy pa din ang pag ngisi kay Cagalli.

Nanggagalaiti si Cagalli sa galit. Binuka at sinara niya ang kanyang mga palad. Ginamit lang siya ni Gibson? Siya pala ang nag bigay katuparan sa mga masamang mithiin ng lalaking ito. Gusto niyang saktan si Gibson. Akala niya ay nakahanap na siya ng taong matatawag niyang magulang, pero binilog lang pala ang kanyang ulo.

Lumapit si Cagalli kay Gibson, tamang tama lang para maibigay niya ang halik ng kanyang kamao, pero nagulat na lang siya ng bigla siyang sinakal ng tinuring niyang Master.

Kitang-kita ni Cagalli ang tuwa at saya sa mga mata ni Gibson.

Inangat niya sa lupa si Cagalli habang nakahawak pa rin sa leeg nito.

"Alam mo, pasalamat ka at kamukha ka ni Cera, kailangan kita ng buhay, kung dahil sa inyong mag tiya ay nahigop ko na ang lahat ng kapangyarihan ni Lacus, wag kang mag-alala gagawin ko rin iyon sayo, mag hintay ka lang" ang sabi ni Gibson habang nilalapit niya ang kanyang mga labi sa pisngi ng dalaga.

"Paki bitawan naman ng babaeng hawak mo, pakiramdam ko kasi'y nais na kitang ibaon sa lupa." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hawak-hawak ang kanyang espada ilang hakbang lang ang layo nito sa kinatatayuan nila Cagalli.

"Athrun! ganyan mo ba baitiin ang iyong ama?" ang tanong ni Gibson na humarap sa binata ngunit nanatiling hawak pa rin si Cagalli sa leeg.

Humakbang pang muli si Athrun papalapit kay Gibson.

"Bitawan mo si Cagalli" nakakikilabot ang tono ng boses ni Athrun. Nakamamatay, may lihim na talim ang bawat buka ng kanyang mga labi.

Binaba ni Gibson ang dalaga sa lupa.

"Tsk! Di ko akalaing pareho pala tayo ng tipo sa babae, anak nga talaga kita." Ang sabi ni Gibson na patuloy pa din sa pag ngisi.

"Di kita kilala." Ang sabi ni Athrun na biglang tumakbo papalapit kay Gibson. Gusto niyang patayin si Gibson, para sa kanyang ina, para sa mga mamamayan ng Plants at para kay Cagalli.

Winasiwas niya ang kanyang espada kay Gibson,pero bigla na lang nawala si Gibson sa kanyang paningin.

"ATHRUN SA LIKOD MO!" ang pasigaw na sabi ni Cagalli.

Mabilis na yumuko si Athrun para maiwasan ang papalapit na suntok sa kanya.

Hinawakan niya ng mabuti ang kanyang espada, winasiwas niyang muli ang kanyang espada malapit sa tagiliran ni Gibson, agad na humakbang papalayo ang lalaki.

Ngumiti si Gibson at nilabas niya ang itim na apoy sa kanyang mga kamay.

"Alam mo Athrun, ayaw sana kitang saktan,kaya lang masyado kang pasaway!" ang sabi ni Gibson habang tinatapon ang itim na apoy sa direksyon ni Athrun, mabilis na dumapa ang binata at nagpagulong-gulong bago ito tuluyang tumayo.

Kumuha siya ng buhangin at sinaboy niya ito sa kanyang kalaban bago siya tumakbo para sipain si Gibson.

Tumama ang kanyang mga paa sa dibdib ni Gibson, pero napaubo lang ang lalaking kalaban niya.

"Tsk! Madumi ka palang lumaban" ang sabi ni Gibson habang nag lalabas ulit ng itim na apoy sa kanyang mga kamay.

Humakbang ng konti si Athrun para makabwelo para sa kanyang susunod na atake.

Nakita niya na papalapit na sa direksyon niya ang apat na itim na apoy, tumalon siya na mataas at winasiwas niya ang kanyang espada sa bawat itim na apoy na lumalapit sa kanya, nagulat siya ng biglang naputol ang kanyang espada.

Umuusok na ang buong paligid nila Athrun pinaghalong, alikabok at usok ang pumapaligid sa kanilang mag ama.

Tinapon ni Athrun ang kanyang espada.

Pinalagutok niya ang bawat daliri ng kanyang kamao.

Tsk! Magiging matagal ito.

Tumakbo si Athrun papalapit kay Gibson mabilis at mabigat ang kanyang bawat hakbang.

Tumakbo siya papunta sa kaliwa at kanan sinisigurado niya na maiiwasan niya ang mga itim na apoy, sumipa siya ng alikabok para matakpan ang paningin ni Gibson.

Umupo siya ng konti at saka bumwelo ng suntok, saktong-sakto ang kanyang kamao sa ibaba ng baba ni Gibson.

Agad na natumba si Gibson sa lupa.

Sinipa ni Athrun ang tagiliran ng lalaki.

Hinawakan ni Gibson ang paa ni Athrun , mahigpit ang pagkakawahak ni Gibson.

Di na rin napigilan ni Athrun na mapasigaw ng lumapat sa kanyang paa ang itim na apoy.

Kitang-kita niya na kumukulo ang kanyang balat, mula sa kanyang paa hanggang sa kanyang tuhod.

Napahiga si Athrun sa lupa, tumayo si Gibson at sumuka ng dugo.

Nginitian niya ang namimilipit na katawan ni Athrun sa lupa, hindi mahawakan ni Athrun ang kanyang mga paa dahil didikit ang balat ng kanyang binti sa kanyang mga palad.

"ATHRUN!" ang sigaw ni Cagalli, tatakbo na sana siya papunta sa tabi ni Athrun ng bigla siyang hinawakan ni Murrue sa braso.

Ngumiting muli si Gibson, at nilabas niya ang pinaka malaking apoy na kaya niyang gawin gamit ang kanyang dalawang kamay.

"_Tsk! Hihigupin ko na lang uli ang kapangyariah ni Lacus at Flay"_

"Alam mo mahal kong anak, malaki sana ang pakinabang ko sa iyo, kaya lang, masyadong matigas ang ulo mo, nakakairita na! wawakasan ko na lang ang buhay mo para magkasama na tayo sa impyerno." Ang sabi ni Gibson habang tinatapakan ang leeg ni Athrun.

"Mag dasal ka na!" ang sabi ni Gibson.

Tinapon niya ang malaking itim na apoy sa mukha ni Athrun. Nabalot ng itim na liwanag ang buong paligid, umalingasaw ang mabahong amoy ng nasusunog na kandila.

Pinikit ni Cagalli at Murrue ang kanilang mga mata.

Sumigaw muli si Cagalli ngunit wala atang lumabas sa kanyang labi, di niya naririnig maging ang sarili niyang boses ngunit ramdam niya ang pag sakit ng kanyang lalamunan.

Tumulo ang luha ni Cagalli.

Matatapos na ba ang lahat sa ganito?

Lumayo si Gibson mula kay Athrun.

Abot tenga ang ngiti niya ngayon. Sayang lang at di niya muna napakinabangan si Athrun ng husto.

Mabilis din na nawala ang itim na liwanag kasabay ng isang nakakabinging sigaw.

"MIA!"

Malakas na sumigaw si Athrun, kita niya kung paano siyang niyakap ni Mia ng may ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Sa isang iglap ay tanging abo na lang ang humalik sa kanyang pisngi, ngunit basa pa din ang kanyang labi ng luha ni Mia.

(A/N: naawa tuloy ako kay Mia)

"ANAK NG!" napasigaw na lang si Gibson. Wala na siyang natitirang lakas, naubos ng lahat, sapat lang ang natitira para makaalis siya sa lugar na ito.

Sa isang iglap ay nawala siya sa paligid.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Ako si Gibson, makasalanan at masama, pinatay ko ang mag asawang tumangay kay Cagalli._

_Dapat ay ibibigay sa akin ni Murrue ang tatlong bata, ngunit di ko alam kung saan niya ito dinala, buti na lang at nakita ko si Cagalli._

_Napaka gandang sanggol kawangis na kawangis ng kanyang ina._

_Hihigupin ko na sana ang kanyang kapangyarihan kasabay ng pagputol sa hininga ng bata._

_Kaya lang, nakaramdam ako ng init sa aking dibidb, parang nalulusaw ang aking galit._

_Ang sarap sa pakiramdam, nararamdaman ko na tao ako._

_Kinupkop ko ang bata, pinalaki at sinubaybayan, masaya ako sa tuwing nakikita ko siya, pakiramdam ko ay kasama ko din si Cera, lumiliwanag ang bawat araw ko sa tuwing nakikita ko ang ngiti ng batang ito._

_Namuhay muna ako ng tahimik, kasama si Cagalli at ang batang napulot din namin, si Milly. Tumulong ako sa mga tao, dahil pakiramdam ko'y obligasyon kong tumulong sa kanila._

_Ngunit isang araw ay nakainom ako ng isang lason. Unti-unti nitong pinapatay ang aking katawan._

_Dahil din sa lason na ito ay parang luminaw ulit ang mithiin ko sa buhay._

_Bakit nga ba ako gumagawa ng tama? Kakarampot na lang ang buhay na natitira sa akin dahil sa sumpa ni Uzumi at heto ako pinalaki ko pa ang kanyang anak._

_Ngayon ay mamamatay na lang ba ako ng di ko napaghihiganti ang aking sarili sa makasalanang mundong ito?_

_Hindi ako papayag!._

_Pinatawag ko si Cagalli, sinabi ko'y ipapasa ko sa kanya ang aking kapangyarihan, pero sa totoo lang ay kukunin ko ang kanya. Di pa niya nalalaman ang kanyang kakayahan, maganda ng makinabang muna ako dito, panimulang ganti muna._

_Nagpanggap ako na mamamatay na ako, gumawa akong sumpa para mapaniwala kong nalusaw na ang aking katawan_

_Kanina lang ay nakita ko nanaman si Cagalli, nakaramdam nanaman ako ng init sa dibdib, di ko kayang tumingin sa kanyang mga mata, dahil pakiramdam ko ay nasasala ang aking kaluluwa._

_Makailang beses kong pinaalala ang aking sarili ang misyon ko sa mundong ito,marami na akong nagawa, isang hakbang na lang at sisiguraduhin kong di ako madadapa._

_Nahigop ko lang ang kalahati ng kapangyarihan ni Lacus at nasayang lang ito sa pakikipaglaban kay Athrun._

_Ang aking anak, kelan man ay di ako naging ama sa kanya, pero siya ang gusto kong magtuloy ng aking nasimulan, anak ko siya kaya sigurado akong may itim na buto din siya sa kanyang katawan._

_Pero mali ako, di ko alam pero masaya ako at kinamumuhian ako ni Athrun, kahawig niya nag kanyang ina, wala siyang nakuha sa akin maliban lang siguro sa dugong dumadaloy sa ugat niya._

_Inubos ko ang nahigop kong kapangyarihan kay Lacus sa pag tapos sa buhay niya, kahit papaano ay mag kikita kami sa impyerno, marami na ring napatay ang batang ito, kaya imposible siyang maging santo._

_Pero nakielam naman itong si Mia at hinarangan pa si Athrun, siya tuloy ang nasawi, pero sa tingin ko'y ayos lang iyon, dahil malalim ang iniwan kong sunog sa binti ni Athrun, sinigurado kong naluto din ang buto ni Athrun._

_Di ko na alam kung anong nangyari dahil nawalan na ako ng malay ng marating ko ang aking kweba._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nagising si Athrun dahil sa malamig na hagod sa kanyang katawan.

Napanaginipan niya ang kanilang masasayang ala-ala ni Mia, pero hindi siya nakaramdam ng ligaya habang kasama niya sa panaginip si Mia. Parang tumawid siya sa kabilang buhay, ngunit parang may kakaibang enerhiya na humuhugot sa kanya pabalik.

Bigla na lang may lumiwanag sa kanyang paligid at nakita niya ang mukha ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli. . " ang sabi ni Athrun, ramdam niya ang sakit sa kanyang lalamunan at hirap siyang mag salita. Pero nagtataka siya dahil wala siyang maramdamang sakit mula sa paa niya.

"Shhhh" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nilalagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa pisngi ng binata. Tumayo si Cagalli mula sa gilid ng upuan ni Athrun piniga niya ang bimpo na nasa palanggana at pinatong niya ito sa paa ni Athrun.

Paano niya ipapaliwanag na ginamitan niya ng mahika ang pag galing ng binata?

"Cagalli" tinawag siyang muli ni Athrun

"Hmmm?" ang sagot ni Cagalli habang pinipunasan pa din ng bimpo si Athrun.

"Maupo ka sa aking tabi." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang umuupo siya sa kanyang kama, nakita niya na tila parang walang nangyari sa kanyang paa. Isa lang ang ibig sabihin noon.

Umupo si Cagalli sa upuan malapit sa kama ni Athrun.

Umiling si Athrun at tinapik niya ang pwesto sa tabi niya.

Tumayo ulit si Cagalli at umupo sa gilid ng kama ni Athrun.

Kinuha ni Athrun ang kamay ni Cagalli at nilagay niya ito sa kanyang mga labi.

"Salamat" ang sabi ni Athrun.

Niyakap siya ng dalaga.

"Akala ko talaga ay mawawala ka na kanina" ang sabi ni Cagalli, halos nahugot ang hininga niya sa kaba.

Napangiti na lang si Athrun at niyakap din niya si Cagalli.

"Di mangyayari iyon" ang sabi ni Athrun, nilayo niya ng konti si Cagalli, para makatingin siya ng maayos sa mga mata nito.

"Gumagamit ka din ng mahika?" ang mahinahong tanong ni Athrun.

Nagulat si Cagalli, ngunit tumango na lang din siya.

"Mahal kita alam mo yon di ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang pinapadaan niya ang kanyang mga daliri sa mga labi ni Cagalli.

Napayuko at napailing si Cagalli.

Hinawakan ni Athrun ang kamay ni Cagalli na naka lagay sa binti ng dalaga.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" ang mahinahong tanong ni Athrun.

Tumulo ang luha ni Cagalli sa kamay ni Athrun na nakaibabaw sa kamay ng dalaga.

"Patawad Athrun" ang sabi ni Cagalli na biglang lumuhod sa sahig, lumuhod siya sa harapan ni Athrun.

"Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Athrun na nagulat sa ginawa ni Cagalli, lumuhod din siya sa sahig at niyakap si Cagalli, ngunit nagpumiglas ito.

"Athrun, dapat mo akong kamuhian, dapat mo akong pandirian." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na pilit na kumakawala sa yakap ni Athrun.

"Di ko magagawa iyon" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Athrun! di mo ako mahal! Di mo ako mahal!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na gumagamit na ng malakas na pwersa para makawala sa yakap ni Athrun

Binitawan ni Athrun si Cagalli at tiningnan niya ang luhaang dalagang nasa harap niya.

"Paano mong nasabi yan? ano bang gusto mong patunay na mahal kita?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Athrun! GINAYUMA KITA! Aksidente ang lahat, noon akala ko ay may nararamdaman akong malalim kay Shinn, tapos bigla ka na lang sumulpot sa kung saan at sinabi mong mahal mo ako, di kinaya ng konsyensya ko na nakikita kitang nasasaktan kaya gumawa ako ng inumin para makalimutan mo ang nararamdaman mo sa akin,pero di ko napansin na gayuma pala ang nagawa ko, Athrun di ko sinasadya! Wala akong kaalam-alam na gayuma pala iyon, bago ako umalis ay pinainom kita ng pampaalis ng gayuma, pero sa tingin ko'y di mo ata nainom, patawad Athrun, niloko kita, binilog ko ang ulo mo, pero di ko iyon sinasadya! " ang sabi ni Cagalli habang tumatayo, tumakbo siya papalapit sa pintuan ni Athrun.

Napalunok na lang ng laway si Athrun.

"Saan ka pupunta?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang tumatayo para lumapit kay Cagalli na ngayon ay hawak-hawak na ang bukasan ng pinto.

"Athrun, di ko na kayang iharap ang mukha ko sayo, dapat mo akong kamuhian." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na handa ng buksan ang pintuan. Naramdaman niya ang malalakas na braso ni Athrun sa kanyang bewang. Makailang kurap pa ay nasa kama na siya ni Athrun.

Nasa ibabaw niya ang binata, pinaling niya sa bandang kanan ang kanyang mukha, di niya kayang harapin si Athrun.

Pero nanatiling naka tingin sa kanya si Athrun, di makagalaw si Cagalli dahil nakaipit siya sa katawan ni Athrun.

"Tingnan mo ako." ang mahinahong utos ni Athrun.

Patuloy lang na umiyak si Cagalli.

"Wala na akong mukhang maihaharap sa iyo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Meron, ayaw mo lang humarap sa akin." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Humarap sa kanya si Cagalli.

"Bakit mo ito ginagawa sa akin? Ginayuma kita Athrun." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Cagalli, nainom ko ang gamot na ginawa mo, alam mo, walang nag bago sa nararamdaman ko sayo Cagalli, alam mo kung anong ginawa mo sa akin? Pinasakit mo lang ang ulo ko noong binigyan mo ako ng gayuma at pampatanggal ng gayuma." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Nabaliw ata si Athrun dahil, nakikita ni Cagalli ang naka ngiting mukha ng binata.

"Ath—"

"Cagalli, ginayuma mo man ako o hindi, wala na akong pakielam, marahil dapat nga ay mag pasalamat pa ako sa iyo, dahil mas pinatindi mo lang ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman ko, ikaw lang naman ang babaeng nais kong makasama habang buhay" ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahawakan ang pisngi ng dalaga.

"Kahit na, dapat kang magalit sa akin!" ang giit ni Cagalli.

Lalo lang lumaki ang ngiti ni Athrun sa labi.

"Cagalli, akala ko ba'y mahilig kang magbasa ng libro? May nakita akong libro, bata pa ako noong huli ko iyong nabasa, alam mo kung anong nakalagay doon?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Umiling lang si Cagalli.

"Isang libro iyon tungkol sa pag-ibig, sabi sa librong iyon na walang sumpa ang kayang makapagligaw ng nararamdaman ng isang tao, marahil kung ginayuma man ako ng ibang babae ay mararamdaman ko pa rin ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo, hindi tumatalab ang gayuma sa isang taong may iniibig na, Cagalli, mas malakas pa rin ang sinisigaw ng puso kesa sa kahit na anong gamot. Naiintindihan mo ba?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang nilalapit niya ang buhok ni Cagalli sa ilong niya.

"Athrun, dapat mo akong kamuhian." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Alam mong di ko magagawa iyon. Bakit?" ang sabi ni Athrun.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang nakatingin sa mata ng binata.

"Kasi. .mahal. . " hinalikan ni Athrun ang noo ni Cagalli

". . .na mahal. . " hinalikan ni Athrun ang ilong ng dalaga.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Cagalli dahil alam na niya kung saan susunod na pupunta ang labi ni Athrun, kaya mabilis niyang tinakpan ang kanyang bibig gamit ang kanyang mga kamay.

Tumawa si Athrun, at marahan niyang tinanggal ang kamay ni Cagalli.

"Kita..." at tinakpan na ni Athrun ng kanyang mga labi ang labi ni Cagalli.

malambot ang halik ni Athrun, magaan at nakakahaling.

Lumalim ang kanilang halikan, di namamalayan ni Cagalli na nailagay na pala niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa batok ni Athrun.

Pinapadaan niya ang kanyang mga daliri sa anit ni Athrun.

Pinadaan naman ni Athrun ang kanyang kanang kamay sa kurba ng katawan ni Cagalli.

Hinalikan niya ang baba ni Cagalli, pababa sa leeg ng dalaga.

Biglang bumilis ang pagtibok ng kanilang puso, bumibigat ang kanilang hininga at biglang nagiinit ang paligid.

Binaba ni Athrun ang kanang manggas ni Cagalli, kinagat niya ng konti ang balat sa leeg ni Cagalli, bago niya paulanan ng halik ang kanang braso ng dalaga.

Di mapigilan ni Cagalli ang mapaungol at mapahigpit ang kapit niya sa buhok ni Athrun.

Bumalik si Athrun sa paghalik sa labi ni Cagalli, pinagapang niya ang kanyang kanang kamay sa hita ni Cagalli. Tinaas naman ni Cagalli ang kanyang hita para maabot ito ng maayos ni Athrun.

Pinadaan niya ang kanyang mga kamay sa ilalim ng damit ni Athrun, dinama niya ang matigas na tiyan ni Athrun papunta sa dibdib ng binata.

Di mapigilan ni Athrun na mapaungol sa ginagawa ni Cagalli sa kanyang katawan.

Dahan-dahan niyang kinagat ang ilalim ng labi ng dalaga.

Parehong sabik na mahawakan ang isa't-isa.

"AYANGMALAKINGKALABASANANAHULOGSAPWETNGKALABAW!" ang mabilis na sabi ni Myrna habang tinatakpan ang kanyang mga mata.

Nagulat naman sila Athrun at Cagalli, mabilis na tumayo silang dalawa.

"Naku! Kamahalan! Pasensya na, makailang beses po kasi akong kumatok, pero walang sumasagot, tapos narinig ko po ang ungol niyo kaya akala ko'y binabangungot kayo, kaya di na ako nag dalawang isip na pumasok, mali pala ako, sige po ituloy niyo na yan, kunwari'y wala akong nakita" ang sabi ni Myrna na mabilis na sinarahan ang pintuan.

Namumulang humarap si Athrun kay Cagalli.

"Ahhh.." walang ibang masabi si Athrun.

"Aalis na muna ako" ang sabi ni Cagalli na namumula habang naglalakad papunta sa pintuan.

"Teka Cagalli, nabastos ba kita?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Umiling si Cagalli.

Binuksan niya ang pintuan sabay sabi ng. .

"Baka di ko lang mapigilan ang sarili ko ulit, masunggaban na kita" kumaripas ng takbo si Cagalli papalayo ng silid ni Athrun.

Tinuon naman ni Athrun ang kanyang noo sa pader.

May biglang umangat kasi sa loob ng pantalon niya. .

. . . . . . . . . .

Ayan, para di naman masyadong mabigat ung chappy na ito. . . ikay time check! 3:30 am. . waaaaaa guys late nanaman akong nag update! Napa kanta kasi ako di ko napansin yung oras tapos nag edit pa ako hahaha

Warning next chappie. . . heavy na yun, malungkot, magulo, labanan, at sobrang haba.

Baka more or less umabot ng 10k words ang next chapter, pero i'll try my best na paikliin pa yun.

Yun na kasi ang second to the last.

. . . . . .

Anong nangyari kay Lacus at Flay?

Kay gibson?

Kay gilbert

Sa lahat ng characters. . .

And #$! $ I SWEAR! MAG TATAGO NA AKO SA MALAYONG LUGAR AFTER NG NEXT CHAPPIE!


	27. Hanggang sa Muli

Diaclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

(edited)

Special thanks to: Kkornelia,rynne marge and lie.

Lie: OMG sis. . tama hula mo. . pero sorry to say. . di ko ata mapagbibigyan yung requwst mo . kasi pag di ko tinuloy yung tragedy mawawala na ang sequel nito. Hahahahahaha batuhin mo nalang ako ng patatas mamaya or after ng chapter na ito. Pwede naman yun!

Wait lang ha! Ang dami kong tawa sa sinabi ni sis Kkornelia "hinog na mangga". . . shemey! Pramis! Lakas tawa talaga ako. . . alam ko. . medyo short cut ang chappie na ito . . guess ang dami niyong tanong.. sa last chap ko na lang ilalagay

Anong palusot ko kung bakit ang tagal kong nag update? Well nag hanap ako ng ojt. . at yung badtripkong prof. . mali ang grade na nailagay sa name ko. . so ako pa ang nag ayos nun sa main i.t center ng school namin. . grrrr dami kong pinapirmahan. . naka ilang balik ako sa office nung kung sino man!

O my! Ito na . . . . ang huling sagupaan. . wahahaha .

**Inspired byt the song: hanggang may kailanman by carol banawa,soledad and walking in the rain**

(dami kong iyak! Arti arti!)

Warning: di ko pa naeedit! Time check 5:32am. . . ok wala pa akong tulog, katatapos ko pa lang sa thesis namin, edit ko na lang mamaya pag gisin ko ha!

Pinost ko na kahit di ko pa naeedit! Hahaha mabubulok na ito sa desktop ko.

. . . . . . . . .

"Ginagago mo ba ako! mag dadalawang araw na tayong naglalakad!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang sinusuntok si Shinn.

"Kasalanan ko ba na iniwan mo yung kabayo mo sa gubat?" ang sabi ni Shinn habang tumatayo mula sa lupa.

"Tss. Ano bang malay ko na malayo pala ang lalakarin natin!" ang sabi ni Yzak na handa ng tumapon ulit ng suntok.

"Yzak, pwede bang tumigil ka na" ang sabi ni Shiho habang hinahawakan ang sentido niya.

"Kailangan nating ikutin ang ruta papunta sa kweba para di natin makasalubong si Gibson, kailangan din natin ng ibayong pag iingat. Madaling makakutob ang lalaking iyon." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang naglalakad na ulit paabante.

"Hoy! Ang kapal naman ng mukha mo na talikuran kami!" ang sabi ni Yzak kay Shinn na ngayon ay halos isang metro na ang layo sa kanila.

Tumuro si Shinn sa isang bundok sa may di kalayuan.

"Doon, nandoon ang yungib na hinahanap natin" ang sabi ni Shinn na di man lang nag atubiling tumigil sa paglalakad.

"Humanda talaga sa akin ang batang ito. . " ang pabulong na sabi ni Yzak.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Nagising na lang si Gibsont sa sahig ng kanyang laboratoryo, nanginginig ang kanyang buong katawan.

Kailangan niyang humigop ulit ng kapangyarihan galing kay Flay.

Pero bago iyon ay kailangan na niya munang harapin ang lalaking nasa upuan niya na tila tuwang-tuwa sa kanyang nanghihinang kaanyuan.

Nakita niya na tumingin si Gilbert sa kanyang mga kamay.

Napansin din niya na naaagnas na ang tatlo niyang daliri.

Konti na lang pala ang oras na natitira.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito Gilbert?" ang tanong ni Gibson habang inaayos niya ang kanyang sarili.

Tumayo si Gilbert at tinaob ang larawang nasa mesa ni Gibson.

Akala ba ni Gibson ay di niya nakita kung paano namatay ulit si Mia? Nandoon siya, sinusubaybayan niya ang anak niya ng palihim, tapos sa isang iglap ay naging abo na lang ang kanyang kaisa isahang yaman sa mundong ito?

"Ah ako ba? Nandito lang naman ko para sabihin sa iyo na nagmamartsa na ang aking mga tauhan papunta sa Plants. Tama na ba sa iyo ang halos apat na libong tulisan galing sa iba't-ibang kaharian? sa loob lang ng tatlong araw ay mangugulo na sila sa kaharian ni Zala." ang sabi ni Gilbert, habang hinahanda ang kanyang sarili sa kanyang susunod na gagawin.

"Sinong nagsabing kumilos ka ng walang pahintulot?" ang sagot ni Gibson sa lalaking halos isang dipa na lang ang layo sa kanya.

"Sino bang nagsabing kailangan ko ng pahintulot?" ngumiti si Gilbert, at sa isang iglap ay nakatanim na sa dibdib ni Gibson ang punyal na tinatago ni Gilbert sa ilalim ng kanyang manggas.

"Para sa anak ko, para sa dignidad ko at para mabura ka na sa mundo" ang sabi ni Gilbert habang patuloy niyang binabaon ang kanyang patalim sa dibdib ni Gilbson.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nandito na tayo." Ang sabi ni Shinn habang naglalakad papunta sa maliit na butas patungo sa silid ni Gibson.

"Ako muna ang papasok, nakikita niyo ang maliit na butas na yan?" ang tanong ni Shinn habang nakaturo sa butas malapit sa ulohan nila Shiho.

"Sumulip kayo diyan, matatanaw niyo ang buong silid, ako muna ang papasok, baka nasa loob si Gibson, ililigaw ko muna ang atensyon niya at kahit anong mangyari wag kayong papasok hanggaa't di pa umaalis si Gibson." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Aba't! sino ka para utusan ako?" ang sabi ni Yzak.

"Sumunod ka na lang pwede ba? Kailangan nating mag tulong-tulong para matapos na ito." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Tama siya Yzak." Ang sabi ni Shiho sa kanyang katabi.

"Dito lang kayo." Ang sabi ni Shinn.

"Oo na! Tss." Ang sagot ni Yzak, tinititigan ng masama si Shinn.

Inalis ni Shinn ang mga batong nakaharang sa butas, nagulantang na lang siya sa kanyang nakita.

"Para sa anak ko, para sa dignidad ko at para mabura ka na sa mundo" ang sabi ni Gilbert habang patuloy niyang binabaon ang kanyang patalim sa dibdib ni Gibson.

Nakita niyang hugutin ni Gilbert ang kanyang sariling patalim at isaksak ulit ito sa dibdib ni Gibson.

Tumutulo na ang dugo sa mga labi ni Gibson ngunit nanatili itong naka ngiti.

Mas lalo pa siyang kinilabutan ng tumingin sa kanya si Gibson.

"Tama yan,ngitian mo na lang si Asuka, dahil kaming dalawa na lang ang huling mukhang makikita mo." Ang sabi ni Gilbert.

Hinawakan ni Gibson ang mga kamay ni Gilbert kasunod nang malakas na sigaw ng lalaking sumaksak sa kanya.

"Wag kang paka sigurado." Lumabas sa kamay ni Gibson ang itim na apoy at sa isang iglap ay naging abo na lang si Gilbert.

Dinura ni Gibson ang naipong dugo sa kanyang bibig. Naagnas namang bigla ang kanan niyang kamay.

Pagkakataon na ito ni Shinn para tuluyan si Gibson.

"Gusto mo na akong patayin di ba? Lapit lang." ang sabi ni Gibson na tila parang wala lang sa kanya ang malalim na taga na nasa dibdib niya.

Tumatakbong lumapit si Shinn hawak ang kanyang espada. Ngunit di na siya nakalapit pa dahil may itim na usok na pumasok sa ilong niya.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kitang-kita nila Shiho ang buong pangyayari.

Nawala at naging usok si Gibson habang nanatiling nakatayo doon si Shinn.

Maya-maya pa ay, naglakad ang binata papunta sa isang batong pader. Tinulak niya iyon sa tabi at pumasok sa isang daan.

Di na makapaghintay si Yzak kaya walang pasabi-sabi'y pumasok siya sa butas patungo sa silid ni Gibson.

Susunod na sana siya kay Shinn ngunit hinigit siya ni Shiho, kaya ngayon ay nagtatago sila sa isang malaking tukador.

"Ano ba!" ang pagalit na sabi ni Yzak.

"Shhh. .hindi na si Shinn yun." Ang sabi ni Shiho habang tinatakpan ang bibig ni Yzak.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" ang tanong ni Yzak.

"Di mo ba nakita kanina? Nag iba ang kulay ng mata ni Shinn, naging mas madilim na pula. Sa tingin ko ay sumapi sa katawan ni Shinn si Gibson." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

"Paano mo namang nasabi yan.?" ang tanong ni Yzak na kating-kati ng sundan si Shinn.

Tinuro ni Shiho ang agnas na katawan ni Gibson sa sahig na di kalayuan sa kanilang pinagtataguan.

Di pa nag tagal ay lumabas na si Shinn galing sa pader, tumingin muna ito sa paligid bago nito binalik sa dating posisyon ang bato.

Naka ngiting lumabas ang binata sa silid.

Di na nag atubiling tumakbo si Yzak sa pader na bato, inusog niya ito at tumambad sa kanya ang isang daan kung saan matatanaw mo sa dulo ang isang pintuan.

"Flay.. . " ang tanging nasambit ni Yzak habang kumakaripas ng takbo.

"Yzak!" ang mahinahong bulong ni Shiho. Di ba naisip ng taong ito na baka maraming patibong sa buong paligid?

Binuksan ni Yzak ang pintuan.

Nagulantang siya sa kanyang nakita.

May isang batang umiiyak at isang dalagang maputlang-maputla at tila wala ng malay.

Pulang buhok?

"FLAY!" di na makapag isip ng maayos si Yzak, gusto na niyang mahawakan ang babaeng nakahandusay sa sahig. Anong ginawa sa kanya ni Gibson?

"Tabi jan!" ang sigaw ni Shiho habang sinusubukan niyang buksan ang kandado gamit ang kanyang punyal.

"Bilisan mo!" ang sigaw ni Yzak.

Konting kalikot pa ni Shiho at nabuksan na niya ang selda.

"Flay! Flay! Flay!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang kinukuha ang katawan ni Flay sa lupa para ilapit ito sa kanyang dibdib.

"Flay paki usap gumising ka." Natatanranta na si Yzak.

Medyo nakahinga siya ng maluwag ng maramdaman niya ang mahinang pulso ng dalaga.

Tiningnan ni Shiho ang isang batang babae sa gilid. Tila takot na takot, nanginginig ito ng husto at di matigil sa pag iyak.

Lumapit si Shiho at lumuhod sa harap ng batang babae.

"Wag kang matakot, ililigtas ka namin." Ang sabi ni Shiho habang inaabot niya ang kanyang kamay sa batang babae.

"An—Ang—Ang—kku—kuya ko." Ang sabi ng batang babae habang hinahanap sa paligid ang kanyang kuya.

"Si Shinn ba?" ang tanong ni Shiho. Di mapigilan ng dalaga na maaawa sa batang babaeng nasa harap niya.

Tumango na lang ang batang babae. Nakita niya ng kanyang dalawang mata na hinihigop ng kanyang kuya ang dilaw na apoy sa katawan ni Flay.

Takot na takot siya, habang yakap-yakap siya ni Flay.

Sinabi sa kanya ni Flay na di niya hahayaang may manakit sa kanya. Kaya gulat na gulat siya kung bakit iniwan na lang ni Shinn na walang malay si Flay.

Sa sobrang takot ay tila parang bumalik siya sa reyalidad.

Anong nangyari sa kuya niya at sino ang mga taong bigla nalang pumasok sa loob ng rehas.

"Sumama ka sa amin, sinabi sa amin ng kuya mo na iligtas ka namin." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

Umiling ulit si Mayu.

"Hindi totoo yan, dahil kagagaling lang dito ni kuya." Ang sagot ni Mayu.

"Ipapaliwanag ko sayo ang lahat." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

Napangiti naman ang dalaga ng tumango ang batang babae.

Tinulungan niya itong makatayo at mag lakad.

"Yzak! Kailangan na natin umalis dito." Ang sabi ni Shiho.

Mabilis na binuhat ni Yzak ang walang malay na si Flay bago sila umalis ng yungib.

. .. . . . . . .

Ilang araw ng walang malay si Lacus at nag sisimula ng mag alala ang mga taong nag mamahal sa kanya.

Napansin din ni Cagalli na padami na ng padami ang taong namamatay.

Di na niya kaya ito.

Alam niyang halos kalahati ang mababawas sa buhay niya. Ngunit kung ito lang ang makapagsasagip ng buhay ng nakararami ay handa siyang gumamit ng mahika.

Pumunta siya sa laboratoryo at tinanong kung ilang tao na ba ang namatay at ilang tao na ba ang naapektuhan ng lason.

"Nicole, pwede ko bang magamit ang isang silid sa taas ng laboratoryo.?" Ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Oo naman, para saan ba?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

"Wala lang, kailangan ko lang mapag isa para matapos ko na ang gamot na ito" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang iniipon niya sa kanyang mga kamay ang kakailanganin niya.

"Kailangan mo ba ng tulong diyan?" ang tanong ni Nicole habang nakaturo sa mga bitbit ni Cagalli.

"Oo, kailangan ko ng madaming sangkap sa pag gawa ng gamot." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Gaano karami ang kailangan mo?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

Ngumiti si Cagalli.

"Kung gaano karami ang kaya mong ibigay." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Sige ihahatid ko na lang sa silid mo." Ang sabi ni Nicole.

Umakyat si Cagalli sa ikalawang palapag ng laboratoryo. Dito nakalagay ang mga libro na kailangan sa medisina, nandito din ang mga importanteng dokumentong nasagap ng mga espesiyalista. Sa gawing kanan ng estrukturang ito ay ilang silid tulugan para sa mga gusotng magpahinga.

Naglakad si Cagalli papunta sa ika walong silid, ito na ang pinaka dulong silid, sinara niya ang lahat ng bintana at nilinis niya ang sahig para may mapaglagyan pa siya ng mga dadating na sangkap.

Di niya makalimutan ang engkwentrong naganap sa pagitan niya at ng kanyang dating Master, kahapon lang nangyari ang lahat. Kung siya ang nagbigay katuparan ng masamang mithiin ni Gibson siya na rin ang magkukusang putulin ito.

Parang kelan lang. . . .

Ayaw na niyang balikan ang nakaraan. Sisiguraduhin niya na igugugol niya ang kanyang panahon sa mga taong mahal niya pag katapos niyang gawin ito.

Unang-una sa lahat gusto niyang makasama ang kanyang mga kapatid. Si Lacus at Flay, kasama na din si Milly at si Murrue, magpapatayo siya ng klinika sa iba't-ibang kaharian, gagawin niyang libre ang kanyang serbisyo.

Gusto din niyang igugol ang kanyang panahon sa kanyang mga kapatid. Alagaan sila maging ang kanilang magiging anak. Gusto niyang makita ang mga ngiti sa kanilang mukha sa oras ng kanilang kasal. Kasal sa lalaking mahal nila.

Kasal?

Siya kaya? Ikakasal din?

Kanino? Kay Athrun?

Pero. . . .

Masasaktan lang ang binatang hari. Gayong baka halos sampung taon na lang ang ilalagi niya sa mundong ito. Siguro ay dapat na makasama ng binata ang babaeng lalagi sa tabi niya sa pang habang buhay. Yung tipong aalagaan si Athrun ng husto at mamahalin ng walang hanggan.

Napakunot na lang ang noo niya.

Nasasaktan siyang isipin na mapupunta sa piling ng iba si Athrun. masama ang maging sakim.

Pero masama din ba ang lumigaya? Kahit sa panandalian lang ng buhay niya?

Ayaw niyang makalimutan siya ng mga tao sa oras na mawala siya.

Di niya mapigilang maiyak sa tuwing naiisip niya ang kanyang pag panaw.

Magiging masakit kaya? Magiging malungkot kaya?

Iiyakan kaya siya ng mga taong nasa paligid niya?

Nandoon kaya si Athrun sa tabi niya sa oras na ipikit niya ang kanyang mata para matulog ng mahimbing at walang kasiguraduhang maididilat pa niya ang kanyang mga mata.

Gusto niyang bumangon para salubungin ang bawat umaga na nakikita ang mukha ni Athrun. Ang mukha ng lalaking alam niyang iniibig niya.

Di naman masamang mangarap di ba?

Di naman masamang asamin si Athrun. sandali lang naman. Panandalian lang.

Buo na ang kanyang desisyon. Gusto niyang pasiyahin si Athrun habang nabubuhay pa siya. Gusto niyang maging maligaya ang mga taong nasa paligid niya ng sa ganon ay may ngiti sa labi niya bago man lang siya pumanaw.

"Cagalli sapat na ba ito?" ang tanong ni Nicole habang binababa ang mga paraperlnalyas na gagamitin niya.

Kasunod ni Nicole ay ang ilang taong may bitbit ng mga sangkap na gagamitin niya.

Tumayo siya at hinawakan ang kamay ni Nicole.

"Oo sapat na ito, salamat Nicole." Ang sabi ni Cagalli ng may ngiti.

"May kailangan ka pa ba? Umiiyak ka ba?" ang tanong ni Nicole, kitang-kita niya ang pulang mga mata ni Cagalli.

"Hindi! Humikab lang ako, wala na akong ibang kailangan, sige na pwede ka ng bumalik sa ginagawa mo." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Pero Cagalli, kung kailangan mo ng kausap nandito lang ako." ang sabi ni Nicole habang lumalabas ng silid.

Tumango si Cagalli at ngumiti sa binata.

"Maraming salamat Nicole."

Huminga ng malalim si Cagalli.

Maganda ng simulan ito.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kamahalan saan po kayo pupunta?" ang tanong ni Carleen sa hari ng Plants.

"Pupunta ako sa laboratoryo." Ang sabi ni Athrun.

Nag iwan ng mapait na lasa sa dila niya ang katotohanang marami na ang namamatay, maganda ang naging epekto ng gamot na nagawa ni Cagalli, pero may mga ilang pasyente na sobrang malala na ang kalagayan.

Kailangan niyang asikasuhin ang lahat. Di siya makapag isip ng maayos dahil sa mga nangyayaring kaguluhan. Idagdag mo pa dito ang kakaibang pakiramdam niya na parang may di magandang mangyayari.

Lagi na lang niyang naaalala si Cagalli, kaya di niya maiwasang mag-alala. Kailangan niyang makita ang dalaga ngayon din dahil kung hindi ay baka mabaliw na siya ng tuluyan.

Di siya mag papaligoy-ligoy pa, gusto niyang makasama ang dalaga. Lagi, kung pwede lang oras-oras, minu-minuto. Gusto niyang laging nahahawakan si Cagalli, gusto niyang laging nakikita si Cagalli gusto niyang nandoon lang si Cagalli kung saan mabilis niyang maabot ang dalaga.

Ngayon lang siya nagkaganito sa tana ng buhay niya.

May kakaibang epekto sa kanya ang dalaga.

Nakakaramdam siya ng init sa kanyang dibdib at kapayapaan sa kanyang isip.

Marahil kung hindi dumating si Cagalli sa buhay niya ay siya pa rin ang malamig at walang emosyong hari ng Plants.

Si Cagalli ang naging liwanag ng kanyang maitim na mundo. Di niya siguro alam ang gagawin kung sakaling mawala sa kanya ang dalaga.

Nakita niyang sumaludo ang mga sundalo sa kanya habang dumadaan siya sa labas ng punong palasyo.

Nakita niya sa gilid ng kanyang mata si Heine.

Mabilis palang nakapagtapos ang binatang ito.

Sumakay siya kay Justice at nagtungo na sa laboratoryo.

.. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kamahalan! Napadalaw po kayo." Ang sabi ni Nicole habang hinahawkan ang pintuan para makapasok si Athrun sa loob ng establisyimento.

Nagsipag yukuan ang mga tao sa loob para mag bigay galang.

"Kumusta ang gamot?" ang tanong ni Athrun na binigyan ng ngiti ang mga tao sa paligid niya.

"Ginagawa po namin ang lahat para matapos na namin ang gamot." Ang sabi ni Nicole sa kaibigan niya na tila may hinahanap sa loob ng silid.

Nilapit niya ang kanyang bibig sa tenga ng hari.

"Nasa ika walong silid si binibining Cagalli kung siya nga ang hinahanap mo." Ang sabi ni Nicole.

Tumango na lang si Athrun at dumiretso papaakyat ng hagdan.

Naglakad siya ng mahinhin hanggang sa marating niya ang huling silid.

Ano kayang ang naghihitay sa kanya.

Baka naman maistorbo niya si Cagalli.

Pero nandito na siya ano pa bang mgagawa niya?.

Kumatok siya sa pinto

Walang sumagot

Kumatok siyang muling

Wala parin

Tiningnan niya kung maaari niya buksan ang pinto. Kaya pinihit niya ang bukasan nito.

"Cagalli, papasok ako" ang paalam ni Athrun bago niya tuluyang buksan ang pinto.

Nataranta siyang agad ng makita niya ang nakahilatang dalaga sa sahig.

"CAGALLI!" ang sabi ni Athrun habang lumuluhod agad sa harapan ng dalaga.

Nakita niya ang papel sa kamay nito.

"_Handa na ang gamot, pakisalin na lang sa mga lalagayan, sapat na ang isang kutsarita para sa isang tao, iidlip lang ako ng sandali"_

Agad na nakahinga ng maluwag si Athrun.

Sinubukan niyang gisingin si Cagalli. Bakit ba naman kasi tinanggal dito ang kama? Mukha pagod na si Cagalli, mas makabubuti siguro kung iuuwi na niya ang dalaga.

Binuhat niya si Cagalli hanggang sa makababa sila ng hagdan, kung saan sinalubong sila ng natatarantang si Nicole.

"Kamalahan! Anong nangyari?" ang tanong ni Nicole.

Ngimiti si Athrun at inabot ang papel sa binata.

"Iuuwi ko na muna si Cagalli." Ang sabi ni athrun bago siya tuluyang lumabas.

Narinig niya ang di magkamayaw na usapan sa loob ng establisyimento kasunod ng mga kalabog at masayang palakpakan.

Hinalikan niya ang noo ng dalagang nasa braso niya. Bago niya ito dahan-dahang sinakay kay Justice.

. . . . . . .

Natatanaw na niya ang gintong tarangkahan ng kanyang tahanan.

Napangiti na lang ang binata.

Sinalubong siya nila Murrue at Milly na labis na lang ang pag-aalala sa dalagang nasa braso ng kanilang kamhalan

"Anong nangyari? Cagalli!" ang sabi ni Milly na agad na binababa ang batang kanyang buhat-buhat para tumakbo papalapit sa kanyang kaibigan.

"Naka tulog lang siya." Ang sabi ni Athrun na tumigil sa harapan ng dalaga.

"Ipapatawag ko lang si Dearka para maihatid si Cagalli sa silid nila" ang sabi ni Murrue.

"Wag na." ang sabi ni Athrun na patuloy sa pag akyat ng hagdan.

"Kamahalan?" ang tanong ni Milly.

Timigil si Athrun sa kalagitnaan ng hagdan para ngitian ang mga babaeng nag aalala sa dalagang nasa braso niya.

"Inalagaan niya ako kahapon, ako naman ang mag aalaga sa kanya ngayon" ang sabi ni Athrun bago ito bumalik sa pag akyat ng hagdan.

Walang magawa ang dalawa kundi mag titigan.

"Maghanda na lang tayo ng hapunan." Ang sabi ni Murrue na di na maitago ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tila nawalan na ng ganang kumain si Athrun, ngayong nandito sa kanyang kama ang babaeng inaasam-asam niya.

Humaba na pala ang gintong buhok ni Cagalli na halos umaabot na sa gitna ng kanyang bewang. Tinitigan ni Athrun ng maayos ang mukha ng dalaga. Makinis ang malambot ang mga pisngi nito, mahaba at makapal ang kanyang pilik mata. matangos na ilong. Pinadaan ni Athrun ang kanyang mga daliri sa labi ni Cagalli, at malambot ang kanyang mga labi.

Ito ang mga labing, nasasabik na siyang halikan.

Tiningnan ni Athrun ang orasan

Hating gabi na pala.

Pumunta si Athrun sa palikuran ng kanyang silid para mag bihis ng pantulog. Bago siya tumabi kay Cagalli.

Ganito ba ang pakiramdam?

Ngayon lang siya naging sabik sa pagulog, marahil dahil sa babaeng nasa tabi niya.

Niyakap niya si Cagalli at inamoy niya ang buhok ng dalaga.

Wala naman siyang planong matulog, dahil magroronda sana siya. Ngunit kahit pala sa pag tulog ay kaya siyang hatakin ni Cagalli.

Di niya mapigilan ang sariling padaanin ang mga darili sa makinis na braso ng dalaga.

"Ummm. . " ang sabi ni Cagalli na unti-unting dinidilat ang kanyang mga mata.

Agad namang napangiti si Athrun.

Umusog papalayo si Cagalli pero mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni Athrun ang hawak niya sa bewang ng dalaga.

Kumurap-kurap si Cagalli.

"Athrun?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang nililibot niya ang kanyang paningin sa buong silid.

Nasa kwarto siya ni Athrun.

"May gusto ka bang kainin?" ang tanong ni Athrun habang hinahalikan ang noo ni Cagalli.

Umiling si Cagalli.

"Anong oras na?"

"Hating gabi na"

"Anong ginagawa ko sa kwarto mo?"

"Natutulog."

"Ang ibig kong sabihin. . . bakit ako nandito?"

"Gusto kitang makasama" ang sabi ni Athrun habang inaangat ang kamay ni Cagalli papalapit sa kanyang sariling labi.

"Bakit?" ang tanong ni Cagalli habang tinititigan niya ang binata.

"Di ko alam, kailangan ba may dahilan?" ang tanong ni Athrun, hinawakan niya ang pisngi ni Cagalli.

Tinitigan naman ni Cagalli sa mata si Athrun.

Hinalikan ni Athrun ang ilong ni Cagalli.

"Gusto kitang makasama, araw-araw, gabi-gabi, gusto kitang makita, sa dilim man o sa liwanag, gusto kitang halikan oras-oras, minu-minuto. Gusto kita sa tabi ko habang buhay." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang tinititigan si Cagalli sa mata.

Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ni Cagalli.

"Athrun, paano kung sa loob ng sampung taong ay mawala na ako sa mundo?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

Bigla na lang nangamba si Athrun. pero nagawa pa din niya ngumiti.

"Edi gugustuhin na kitang makasama segu-segundo.

"Paano kung mawala na ako sa loob ng limang taon?"

"Hahanapin kita."

"Paano kung mamatay na ako sa susunod na taon?"

"Pasisiyahin kita sa bawat sandali ng buhay mo"

"Pano kung mamatay na ako sa susunod na buwan?"

"Pakakasalan na kita bukas at di na ako aalis sa tabi mo"

"Paano kung mamatay na ako bukas?"

"Susunod ako sayo mahal ko" niyakap ng mahigpit ni Athrun si Cagalli. Bigla na lang bumalot sa katawan niya ang labis natakot.

"Paano kung-"

"Shhhhhhh.. mahal ko, wag kang mag salita ng ganyan." Hinalikan ni Athrun ang tuktok ng ulo ni Cagalli.

"Kung mawawala man ako Athrun. Gusto ko'y ipagpatuloy mo ang mabuhay ng masaya." binaon ni Cagalli ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ni Athrun.

"Mahal ko, di na ata ako magiging masaya pag nawala ka sa buhay ko"

"Mangako ka Athrun" di na napigilan ni Cagalli ang maluha.

"Di ako mangangako mahal ko, pakiusap wag ka ng mag salita ng tungkol sa kamatayan. Nararamdaman ko na magsasama tayo ng matagal" inangat ni Athrun ang mukha ni Cagalli at hinalikan niya ang bawat luha na pumapatak sa mga mata ni Cagalli.

"Bakit ka ba ganyan?" di mapigilan ni Cagalli na titigan ang mga mata ni Athrun.

"Kasi mahal kita" tinitigan ni Athrun ang mga mata ni Cagalli.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Cagalli. Gusto niyang pakinggan ulit ang mga katagang iyon.

"Ulitin mo ulit." Ang sabi ni Cagalli na wala pa ding tigil sa pag luha.

"Mahal kita" di na niya kayang pakawalan si Cagalli, kapit na kapit na ito sa puso niya.

"Isa pa" gusto lang niyang marinig ang mga katagang iyon. May kakaiba kasi siyang pakiramdam na baka di na niya muling marinig ang mga linyang iyon.

"Mahal ng Mahal kita"

"Sabihin mo ulit" ngayon ay di na niya mapigilang mapahagulgol.

Nag aalala na si Athrun.

"Mahal ko, mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal kita"

Hinalikan ni Athrun si Cagalli. May bumabagabag sa dibdib ni Cagalli, binabalot siya ng lungkot.

Pinutol ni Cagalli ang kanilang halikan.

"Mahal na mahal din kita Athrun." ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Nagulat si Athrun, di niya inaasahan na sasabihin din ni Cagalli ang mga salitang matagal na niyang gustong marinig.

Hinalikan ulit ni Athrun si Cagalli.

" . . . ?" ang tanong ni Athrun sa bawat halik na pinapadaan niya sa labi ni Cagalli

Hinawakan ni Cagalli ang pisngi ni Athrun.

"Kaligayahan ko ang kaligayahan mo, mahal kita Athrun, kung saan ka masaya doon na din ako" ang sabi ni Cagalli.

Walang mapagsidlan ng ligaya si Athrun. di niya mapigilang mapangiti ng husto.

"Talaga mahal ko?" ang tanong ulit ni Athrun.

Nakangiting tumango si Cagalli.

May sasaya pa ba sa gabi nilang dalawa? Kung saan maningning ang mga bituin sa langit, kalmado ang paligid.

At kapwang nag plaplano ang dalawa sa kinabukasan.

Pero di ba sabi nila sa pag saya, may luha?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mabilis na humalik ang liwanag ng langit sa pisngi ni Cagalli.

Dinilat niya ang kanyang mga mata. Bakas pa sa kanyang mukha ang saya, tiningnan niya ang orasan

Alas-otso

Tiningnan din niya ang kanyang katabi na mahimbing na natutulog.

Natutuwa siya sa mga planong ginawa nila kagabi. Ganitong-ganito ang gusto niyang mangyari sa pang araw-araw niya, ang gumising sa tabi ng taong mahal niya. Kung ganito lang araw-araw, marahil magiging masaya na siya bago man siya pumanaw.

Hinalikan niya ang labi ni Athrun.

Eto nanaman ang kakaibang kaba sa kanyang dibdib na tila ayaw ng mawala.

"Mmm" mas lalo lang hinigpitan ni Athrun ang kapit niya sa bewang ni Cagalli.

Napangiti naman ni Cagalli, hinalikan niya ulit ang labi ni Athrun.

"Kamahalan, bumangon na kayo, tanghali na." pinadaan ni Cagalli ang kamay niya sa buhok ni Athrun.

Dinilat ni Athrun ang isa niyang mata.

"Hmmnn?" hinalikan ni Athrun ang noo ni Cagalli.

"Bangon na." may sasaya pa ba sa kanya sa umagaang ito?

"Nananaginip pa ata ako." ang sabi ni Athrun na pinikit ulit ang kanyang mga mata.

"Hindi po kamahalan." Di mapigilang matawa ni Cagalli.

"Sabagay. . . ayaw ko ding maging panaginip ito." Gumulong si Athrun sa kama para mapaimbabawan niya si Cagalli. Pinaulanan niya ng halik ang labi ni Cagalli pababa sa leeg.

Di naman mapigilan ni Cagalli ang mapaungol.

Hinalikan ni Athrun ang bawat madaanan niya, hanggang sa marating niya ang ibabaw ng dibdib ni Cagalli.

Bigla namang nabitin ang hininga ni Cagalli.

"Mmm, mahal ko, masisira ang ulo ko sayo." Sabi ni Athrun na ngayon ay hinahalikan ang labi ni Cagalli.

"Masisira talaga ang ulo kapag di ka pa bumangon, maya-maya lang ay kakatok na si Myrna. Bangon na, pupunta pa ako sa laboratoryo."

Bumangon si Athrun pero hinigit din niya si Cagalli at niyakap ito.

"Sabay na tayong pumunta doon." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang hinahalikan ang leeg ni Cagalli.

"Oo na, sige na, ipaghahanda pa kita ng almusal." Ang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Hmmmn? Bakit ikaw? Ipaubaya mo na lang yun sa ibang kasambahay. Dito ka muna" pinulupot ni Athrun ang kanyang mga kamay sa bewang ni Cagalli.

Hinawakan ni Cagalli ang ilong ni Athrun.

"Aba! Ako ata ang personal mong katulong kaya ako dapat ang umiintindi ng mga bagay na ganon" binalot naman ni Cagalli ang kanyang mga kamay sa batok ni Athrun.

"Mali, ikaw na si Doktor Cagalli Zala."

"Aba! Di pa nga tayo kasal"

"Basta! Yun ka na ngayon"

"Oo na, pakawalan mo na ako para maihanda ko na ang sarili ko at ang almusal mo"

Hinalikan ulit ni Athrun ang labi ni Cagalli.

"Wag na. . ayaw kong napapagod ka mahal ko"

"Gusto kong pinagsisilbihan ka"

Umiling si Athrun.

"Mas gusto kong magsilbihan ka."

"Shhhh. . sige na Athrun, pakawalan mo na ako"

Pinakawalan ni Athrun si Cagalli pero humalik muna siya ulit sa noo ng dalaga.

"Sabay tayong kakain at aalis ha" ang sabi ni Athrun sa dalagang papalabas na ng kanyang silid.

Tumango naman si Cagalli.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Dinalaw ni Cagalli ang kwarto ng kapatid niya, ano pa ba ang aasahan niya? Nandoon pa rin si Lacus. . nag papahinga.

"Kumusta siya Kira?" ang tanong niya sa lalaking naka upo sa gilid ng kama ni Lacus.

"Hindi pa rin siya nagigising" ang sabi ni Kira habang hinahawi ang buhok sa mukha ni Lacus.

"Patawad, pero maging ang mahika ko ay walang nagawa para palakasin ang katawan niya" ang sabi ni Cagalli na ngayon ay naglalakad na papalapit sa kama ng kanyang kapatid.

"Ayos lang iyon, marahil ay kailangan lang talaga ni Lacus ng labis na pahinga."

Nagagalit si Kira sa sarili niya dahil wala siya sa tabi ni Lacus ng mangyari ang lahat. Pero ano pa ba ang magagawa niya kung nangyari na ang lahat ng ganoon kabilis?

"Pumunta ako sa bayan." Ang sabi ni Kira.

Umupo si Cagalli sa tabi ni Kira.

"Ginamit mo ba ang mahika mo?" ang tanong ni Kira sa dalagang nasa tabi niya.

Tumango lang si Cagalli.

"Ilang taon ang mababawas sa buhay mo?" ang tanong ulit ni Kira.

Tumingin sa kanya ang dalaga. Kahit na ngumiti si Cagalli sa kanya ay bakas pa din sa mata ng dalaga ang labis na kalungkutan at takot.

"Kalahati ng buhay ko." Ang maiklling sagot ng dalaga.

Di na lang umimik si Kira. Marahil ayaw na lang pag-usapan ng dalaga ang nangyari. Alam ni Kira na lahat silang magkakapatid ay may bukal na kalooban na handang ibigay maging ang sariling buhay para sa kapakanan ng iba.

Siya sa lahat ang nakaka alam noon ng lubusan.

. . . . . . .

Di matigil sa loob ng palasyo ang tilian at di mapawing bulugan.

Matapos mag hain ni Cagalli ay bigla nalang siyang hinila ni Athrun para maupo sa kanang upuan ng hari. Di man pinapansin ni Cagalli pero alam niyang lihim na napapangiti si Athrun.

"Kumusta na kaya si Flay?" ang panimulang sabi ni Cagalli.

"Di ko alam, ngunit sumulat siya sa akin, na babalik siyang muli dito, marahil maraming bagay lang siyang iniintindi. Bakit mo natanong?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

Bakit naman magtatanong si Cagalli ng tungkol kay Flay?

"Wala." Ang maikling sagot ni Cagalli na di mapigilang mapangiti sa pag aakalang malapit ng umuwi ang kanyang kapatid. Ano kayang magiging reaksyon ni Flay? Magiging masaya kaya siya? Magugulat? Mabibigla?

Di na talaga siya makapag hintay.

"Wala?" ang tanong ulit ni Athrun.

Tumingin sa kanya si Cagalli.

"Wala." Ang huli nitong sagot. Kelan nga ba niya sasabihin kay Athrun ang totoo.

Ngunit sa totoo lang, nagulat talaga siya ng malaman ni Athrun na gumagamit siya ng mahika.

"Athrun pwede bang magtanong?"

"Ano yon mahal ko?"

"Teka! Itigil mo nga muna yang pagtawag sa akin ng mahal ko!"

"Bakit? Bawal ba? May batas bang nagpapatupad na bawal kitang tawagin sa pangalang gusto ko?"

"Bawal kasi naiilang ako"

"Bakit naman?" di na talaga mapigilan ni Athrun na mapangiti ng husto.

"Basta!" naiirita na si Cagalli. Di pa naman niya gustong mag karoon ng debate sa harapan ng pagkain.

"Ano ang tanong mo?"

"Hay!"

Lumapit si Cagalli sa pwesto ni Athrun para bumulong.

"Paano mo nalaman na gumagamit ako ng mahika?"

Matapos iyon ay bumalik ang dalaga sa kanyang kinauupuan.

"Sabihin na lang natin na may kilala akong tao na gumagamit din non."

"Sino?"

Ngumiti lang si Athrun

"Athrun!" ang sabi ni Cagalli na napakunot na lang ang noo.

"Kilala mo siya." Ang sabi ni Athrun habang pinupunasan ang kanyang bibig gamit ang panyong nasa kanyang binti.

Natural kilala talaga yun ni Cagalli.

"Ah! Alam mo din pala!" nag simula na si Cagalli mag ligpit ng kanilang pinagkainan.

Aabutin na sana ni Cagalli ang plato ni Athrun ng biglang kinuha ng binata ang kanyang mga kamay para halikan.

"Doktor Cagalli, di mo na trabaho yan, kailangan na nating umalis para maiharap natin sa buong bayan ang bagong bayani ng medisina" tumayo si Athrun kasama si Cagalli.

Namula naman si Cagalli sa sinabi ni Athrun

"_Bayani ng medisina o alipin ng mahika?"_

Lumabas na sila Cagalli sa palasyo upang magtungo sa klinika. Ngunit bago iyon ay nag paalam muna sila sa mga batang nag lalaro sa hardin.

Napansin din ni Cagalli na si Justice lang ang kabayong nasa labas ng pinto ng tahanan ni Athrun.

"Teka! Kukuha lang ako ng kabayo." Tatakbo na sana si Cagalli ng sa isang kurap lang ay nakasakay na siya kay Justice.

"Athrun!" ang sabi ni Cagalli habang nililisikan ng mata si Athrun na sumasakay kay Justice.

"Ayaw lang kitang malayo sa piling ko." Ang pangiting sabi ng binata bago niya tuluyang pinatakbo si Justice.

Di man aminin ni Cagalli, pero gusto niya ng ganito. Malapit siya kay Athrun at parang wala ng makakapaghiwalay sa kanilang dalawa. Kung lagi lang ganito, pihado magiging masaya ang kanyang buhay kahit panandalian lang.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tuwang-tuwa si Cagalli sa nakikita niya. Halos lahat ng pasyenteng nakainom na ng gamot ay magaling na. Bumungad sa kanila ni Athrun ang mga masasayang ngiti ng mga taong natulungan nila.

Nalulungkot lang si Cagalli dahil sa maraming bilang ng taong namatay bago pa niya nagawa ang gamot.

Nag paiwan si Cagalli sa laboratoryo habang nagtungo naman si Athrun sa punong palasyo.

Di niya alam kung paano niya ipapaliwanag sa mga espesyalista kung paano niya nagawa ang gamot, di niya alam kung sa paanong paraan niya sasabihin, buti na lang at may biglang kumatok sa pinto.

"Tabi!" ang sabi ng isang binatang may kulay pilak na buhok na may karga-kargang dalaga. Kasunod nila ay isang babaeng may mahabang kayumangging buhok at isang batang may pulang mata.

"Yzak!" ang sabi ni Nicole.

"Flay!" agad na tumakbo si Cagalli sa likod nila Yzak na mabilis na pumunta sa pangalawang palapag.

Sinipa na lang ni Yzak ang pintuan sa isang silid at nilapag niya sa kama si Flay.

Hinila niya ang kamay ni Cagalli.

"Tingnan mo kung anong kundisyon niya. Kailangan kong malaman." Ang sabi ni Yzak na bakas sa mukha ang labis na pag aalala.

Tumango si Cagalli. Anong nangyari sa kapatid niya? Bakit tila pumayat si Flay, at nawala na ang dating mapupulang pisngi nito.

Tiningnan niya kung ano mang karamdaman ni Flay.

"Anong nangyari?." Ang tanong ni Cagalli habang hinahawakan ang kamay ng kanyang kapatid.

"Anong sakit niya?" ang tanong ni Yzak.

"Sa ngayon ay di ko pa alam, pero gagawan ko siya ng pagsusuri."

"Bilisan mo!" ang utos ni Yzak. Sasagot na sana si Cagalli ng biglang sumulpot si Nicole

Pilit na nilalabanan ni Nicole na tumakbo sa tabi ni Flay.

Kaya nilagay na lang niya ang kamay niya sa balikat ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Yzak, kumain ka muna at magpahinga, samahan mo doon sila Shiho."

"Ayaw ko! Dito lang ako hanggang sa malaman ko ang kalagayan ni Flay!" ang sabi ni Yzak na di man lang nag abalang tingnan ang kaibigan.

"Mas maganda siguro kung susundin mo na lang si Nicole" ang utos ni Cagalli, hunawi niya ang buhok sa mukha ng kapatid.

"At sino ka naman para utusan ako?" ang sumbat ng binata.

"Kung di ka aalis paano ko susuriin si Flay? Gusto mo ba siyang makitang hubo't hubad sa harapan mo?" tinitigan ni Cagalli ang binatang nuknukan ng tigas ng ulo.

Napalunok naman ng laway ang binata.

"Yzak?" ang tanong ulit ni Nicole.

Walang pasabi-sabi ay umalis na din si Yzak sa silid ni Flay.

Kumuha si Cagalli ng basang bimpo ang sinimulang linisan si Flay.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Nagtagumpay siya, nagamit niya ng tama ang kapangyarihan niya. Nalaman niya ang buong pangyayari ng nakaraan, kapatid niya si Lacus at Cagalli. Nakita din niya ang mangyayari sa hinaharap. Nakita niya naililigtas siya ni Yzak. Pero di niya naiwasan ang panganib na dala ni Gibson. Gusto pa niyang makita ang mga mangyayari pero tila wala ng katapusan ang dilim na nakikita niya.

Nararamdaman niya na may malamig na bagay na humahaplos sa katawan niya. Naririnig niya ang isang boses. Gusto niyang makita kung sino iyon pero, wala na siyang lakas. Katapusan na ba niya?

Sa tingin niya'y hindi pa.

"Flay. . .magpagaling ka. Di ko na alam ang gagawin ko, pareho na kayo ng kalagayan ni Lacus." Labis talagang nag aalala si Cagalli sa kanyang mga kapatid. Bakit ba naman kasi siya pinag lalaruan ng tadhana.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Kamahalan! Kamahalan! May paparating pong mga rebelde sa ating kaharian!" ang sigaw ng isang sundalong kumakaripas ng takbo.

Natigilan si Athrun sa kanyang paglalakad tungo sa kanyang opisina.

"Nasan na sila?" ang tanong ni Athrun.

"Malapit na po sa tarangkahan ng kaharian."

"Ipunin ang mga sundalong nakatalaga sa bandang kanluran at hilaga ng tarangkahan, dagdagan ng sundalo ang paligid ng klinika, punong palasyo at punong bayan. Madali kayo!" mataas ang tanrangkahan ng kaharian at di basta-basta itong mapapasok, pero ayaw niyang mag aksaya ng panahon.

"Ipatawag niyo ang batalyon na pinamumunuan ni Mwu La Flaga, sasama sila sa akin, iikutin natin ang buong kaharian, sasalubungin natin ang mga rebelde mula sa labas ng pintuan." Madaling sumakay si Athrun kay Justice. Di niya hahayaang mapasok sila ng mga rebelde, halos aabutin ng isang buong araw si Athrun bago marating ang tarangkahan ng kaharian at dalawang araw naman kung iikutin niya ang buong kaharian para makalabas sa tarangkahan. pero gagamit sila ng lihim na daan para mabilis silang makaratin sa kanilang destinasyon

Mabilis niyang pinatakbo si Justice sa isang punong kampo ng militar para doon tipunin ang mga sundalo. Pangungunahan niya ang kanyang mga sundalo. Binilin din niya kay Andrew ang mga kailangang gawin para sa pag depesa sa punong bayan.

Tinalaga niya si Mwu sa loob ng tarangkahan. Hinanda niya ang plano at mabilis niyang pinaliwanag ang lahat sa mga opisyales ng kanyang hukbo.

Maselan ang pinagdadaanan nila ngayon. Di niya akalain na makakalapit ang isang hukbo ng rebelde sa tarangkahan ng kanyang kaharian.

"Tara na!" ang sigaw ni Athrun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Di alam ni Cagalli kung bakit nagkakagulo sa labas ng laboratoryo, mas lalo pa niyang ikinagulat kung bakit biglang may mga sundalong naatasang mag bantay sa kanya, nagawa niyang tanungin ang mga ito ngunit, wala siyang natanggap na sagot sa mga sundalong nagbabatay sa kanya.

Kaya heto siya sa tabi ng kanyang kapatid, hawak-hawak ang kamay nito.

Naramdaman niyang gumalaw ang kamay ni Flay.

"Flay. ." umaasa si Cagalli na ididilat ni Flay ang kanyang mga mata.

At di nga siyang nagkamali.

"Ca. . Caga. ." ang pilit na sabi ni Flay.

"Flay may kailangan ka ba?" ang tanong ni Cagalli.

"Cagal. . Cagalli. .si. .si Ath . .Athrun. ." nakita ni Flay ang mangyayari sa hinaharap. Nasa panganib si Athrun.

"Anong meron kay Athrun?" kinabahan si Cagalli. Nakikita niya sa mata ni Flay ang labis na takot, pangamba at pag-aalala.

"Si. .gib. .si . gibson. .pa. .patayin. . niya si Athrun." hinihingal si Flay.

Namutla si Cagalli, pinag papawisan siya at nanlalamig ang kanyang mga kamay.

Tinignan niya si Flay. Mabilis na itong nakatulog.

Nasa panganib si Athrun!.

Sinabi niya ito sa mga sundalong nagbabantay sa kanya, ngunit walang kumibo sa mga ito.

"IMBALIDO BA KAYO! DI NIYO BA AKO NARINIG! NASA KAPAHAMAKAN SI ATHRUN!" nag pupuyos na sa galit si Cagalli.

Salamat sa langit na mapagmahal at sumagot ang isa sa kanila

"Alam po namin iyon, kasulukuyang bumabyahe ang kamahalan para salubungin ang mga rebelde sa labas ng tarangkahan ng kaharian."

Nanlambot ang mga tuhod ni Cagalli. . anong gagawin niya?

Gumagamit si Gibson ng mahika. . paano kung. . paano kung . .

Kailangan niyang sundan si Athrun, kung tama ang sinasabi sa libro. . baka pwede pa niyang salain ang maitim na budhi ni Gibson.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ang bilis tumakbo ng oras. Wala na silang panahon pang tumigil at magpahinga. Kailangan niyang protektahan ang mga taong nakasalalay sa kanya.

Ang mga bata. .

Ang kaharian. .

Ang kanyang ama. .

Si Flay. . .

At si

Cagalli. .

Di niya alam kung makakabalik pa siya. Wala man lang siyang iniwang pangako sa dalaga. Pero magkaganon man alam niyang, naparamdam niya kay Cagalli ang labis niyang pagmamahal.

Di rin niya siguro kakayanin na makitang maghihirap si Cagalli sa kamay ng mga rebeldeng ito, kaya hanggat maari'y maalis na ng tuluyan ang mga taong ito.

Di pa ba sila natuto? Di pa ba sila nag sawa sa walang ka kwenta-kwentang labanan?

Nakita nila Athrun ang nag lalakihang tirador na kayang bumuhat ng isang malaking tipak ng bato , mga naglalakihang palaso, apoy, malaking kahoy. . teka! Ano itong naamoy niya sa simoy ng hangin?

Pulbura. . .

Pasasabugin nila ang tarangkahan.

Nagulat siya sa laki ng bilang ng mga rebeldeng naka abang sa labas ng tarangkahan, hinahanda na nila ang mga hagdang gagamitin sa pag akyat ng malaking tarangkahan (A/N: nanood na ba kayo ng lord of the rings? Yung war doon at yung malaking white gate? Parang ganun ang nangyayari ngayon).

May mga ilang rebelde na ang nagsimulang magpalipad ng mga palaso, may ibang umaakyat, may ibang hinahanda ang malaking tirador, at may ilang nag papasabog na ng bomba.

Umuulan na rin ng palasong may apoy galing sa looban ng tarangkahan, kasabay ng pagbuhos ng naglalakihang tipak ng bato.

Nagsimula na ang lahat.

Di mabilis na masisira ang tarangkahan subok na ito sa mga nakalipas ng labanan, kulang pa ang bomba at tirador na dala nila para tuluyang mapatumba ang tarangkahan ng palasyo.. .

"SUGOD!"

Walang alinlangang sumugod ang mga sundalo ni Athrun sa mga rebeldeng naghihitay sa labas.

Namutawi sa paligid ang mga sigaw, tunog ng mga espada, kabayo, iyak ng mga sugatan.

Ang dating kulay kayumangging lupa ay nabalutan na ng dugo.

May ilang nayupi na ng bato.

Bumaba si Athrun kay Justice, iniwasan niya ang palasong papalapit sa kanyang daraanan. Hiniwa niya ang leeg ng lalaking nasa harap niya, yumuko siya at sinaksak ang lalaking nasa likuran niya.

Di lang basta-bastang rebelde ang mga ito, sanay sila sa labanan, tulisan lang ang mga may ganitong kakayahan.

Marami na agad ang nabawas sa bilang nila Athrun.

Iniwasan ni Athrun ang batong papalapit sa kanyang direksyon, kaya di maiwasang malanghap niya ang alikabok na kumalat dulot ng pagbagsak ng malaking tipak ng bato. Tamang-tama lang iyon para piratin ang halos limang tao.

Mabilis siyang napagitnaan ng mga rebelde. Umupo siya at nagpaikot-ikot hawak ang kanyang espada.

Sunod-sunod ang mga rebeldeng naputulan ng paa,.

Nag simula ng mag dugo ang pisngi ni Athrun, nahiwa kasi siya ng palaso na tinira sa kanya ng isang rebelde.

Di hamak na doble ang laki ng katawan ng mga kalaban ni Athrun, pero di ito ang kauna-unahang beses na nakasagupa ni Athrun ang ganito kalaking tao.

Tumalon siya sa ere at saktong baba sa leeg ng lalaki, gamit ang kanyang kamay ay inikot niya ang ulo ng rebelde.

Pinunasan naman ni Athrun ang dugong tumalsik sa kanyang mukha galing sa bibig ng lalaki.

Yumuko pang muli si Athrun para iwasan ang espadang papalapit sa kanyang daan.

Di na nakakatakot sa kanya ang ganitong eksena, bawat hampas niya at wasiwas ng kanyang espada ay siguradong may namamatay. Nararamdaman din niya na natatapakan niya ang ilang mga bangkay, di niya alam kung katawan ba iyon ng rebelde o sa rili niyang tauhan.

Sinipa niya ang rebeldeng nasa unahan niya bago niya pinadaan ang kanyang espada sa dibdib nito.

Sa gilid ng kanyang mata ay nakita niya ang apat na lalaking papalapit. Tinakid niya ang apat na lalaki sa pamamagitan ng pag tapon ng katawan ng isang rebelde sa kanilang daan.

At sa isang mabilis na takbo lang ay nahiwa sa gitna ang katawan ng apat na lalaki.

Kailangan nila Athrun ng dobleng ingat, gayong nagpapaulan din sila Mwu ng nag aapoy na palaso.

Malapit na ang pagsapit ng dilim. Ito ang pinaka mahirap. Tanging ang buwan lamang ang tatanglaw sa madugong labanan na nangyayari.

Naramdaman ni Athrun ang panandaliang init sa kanyang braso. Nakangiting sumabulong sa kanya ang isang rebelde. Malalim ang hiwa ni Athrun sa kanang braso, buti na lang at bihasa din siya sa pag gamit ng espada sa kanyang kaliwang kamay.

Nilipat niya ang kanyang espada sa kaliwa, umikot siya ng konti, tamang-tama lang para humalik ang talim ng kanyang espada sa ulo ng rebelde.

Sunod-sunod ang narinig ni Athrun na pagsabog.

Nakita di niya ang malalaking hiwa sa tarangkahan ng kaharian. pero nakita din niya ang lumiliit na bilang ng mga rebelde.

Nararamdaman na niya ang kirot sa kanyang kanang kamay, pero di pa rin siya tumigil sa pag gilit ng leeg ng mga rebeldeng makaharap niya.

Di rin siya makakita ng maayos dahil sa umaagos na dugo mula sa kanyang ulo. Napupok siya ng malaking bato sa ulo ng isang lalaki.

Napaatras si Athrun at pinunasan ang kanyang mata.

Sumisirit na sa lupa ang dugo galing sa kanyang braso, pumapatak ang buo-buong dugo.

Binato niya ang kanyang espada sa lalaki na sumakto naman sa lalamunan.

Tumakbo siya at kinuhang muli ang kanyang espada, naamoy ni Athrun ang matapang na pulbura sa buong paligid. . . ang dating puting tarangkahan ay nagiging kulay itim na dahil sa usok.

Tumingin siya sa paligid, marami pa rin sa mga tao niya ang abala sa pakikipag laban.

May sundalong napa higa sa kanyang paanan, tinulungan niya itong makatayo sabay saksak sa rebeldeng papalapit sa kanila.

Ilang minuto na lang at hahalik na ang dilim sa kalangitan.

Malapit ng lumubog ang araw.

Biglang may isang lumilipad ng itim na apoy ang gumuhit sa langit.

Nanlaki ang mata niya dahil nag iwan ito ng malaking butas sa tarangkahan, tamang-tama lang para makapasok ang mga rebelde.

Si Gilbert. . .

May lalaking naka itim na kapa ang dumating sakay ng itim na kabayo. . .

Mabilis itong tumatakbo papalapit sa kanya. . puro dugo ang espada ng lalaki, marahil ay dugo ng ilan sa kanyang mga tauhan.

Sa bilis ng takbo nito ay napispis ng hangin ang talukbong ng kanyang kapa at tumambad sa kanya ang itim na buhok at pulang mga mata ni

Shinn. . . .

Muli ay bumuo ng itim na apoy si Shinn, bumaba siya sa itim na kabayo at nakangiting lumalapit kay Athrun

"Shinn. . bakit mo ito ginagawa sa Plants!" ang sabi ni Athrun na handang salubungin ang kanyang kalaban. Di na niya ininda ang kirot sa kanyang kanang kamay.

Ngumiti lang ang binata.

"Kasi mahal kong anak ...ang Plants ang pinagmulan ng dumi ng mundo!" tinapon ni Shinn ang apoy sa direksyon ni Athrun.

"Nakakagulat naman at nakaligtas ka pa sa ginawa ko sayo, kakaiba talaga ang nagagawa ng kapangyarihan ni Cagalli."

"Gibosn!" ang sigaw ni Athrun, winawasiwas niya ang kanyang espada. Ngunit natamaan siya ng susunod na apoy na tinapon ni Gibson,

Agad na nabalot ng itim na apoy ang katawan ni Athrun, sumisigaw siya dahil sa matinding init, nag pagulong-gulong siya sa lupa ngunit di maapula ang apoy.

Lumapit si Shinn at tinapakan ang mukha ni Athrun.

"Magkita na lang tayo sa impyerno mahal kong anak." Tinutok ni Shinn ang kanyang espada sa lalamunan ni Athrun.

Unti-unti ay nawala ang apoy sa katawan ni Athrun, pinagmamasdan ni Athrun si Shinn, na tila hawak-hawak nito sariling kamay.

Tinanggal ni Shinn ang kanyang paa sa pisngi ni Athrun.

" . . ma. . haaa. .lann. . .takbo. . " di nag kakamali si Athrun boses iyon ni Shinn.

Marahil ay nanlalaban si Shinn kay Gibson.

Sinampal ni Shinn ang sarili.

At sinuntok ang sariling tiyan

"Peste ka Asuka! Manahimik ka!" ang sigaw ni Shinn sa sarili.

Di magawa ni Athrun na makatayo, ilan sa mga sundalo niya ang sumugod kay Gibson, ngunit lahat sila ay nasawi.

Pilit pa ding nanlalaban si Shinn kay Gibson. . makikita ng lahat ng tila kinakalaban ni Shinn ang sarili, nagpagulong gulong ang binata sa lupa.

Ngunit maya-maya pa ay tumayo na si Shinn, iba na ito muli, napapaligiran na ito ng itim na awra.

"Ang hirap talga pag nakikihiram ka lang ng katawan ng iba." Pinunasan ni Shinn ang kanyang noo.

Lumapit siyang muli kay Athun na ngayon ay sinusubukang tumayo.

Sinipa nya ang binata at pininid ito gamit ang kanyang paa.

"Ngayon, Athrun handa ka na bang humarap sa kamatayan?" tinaas ni Shinn ang kanyang espada at saktong tumusok ito sa dibdib ni Athrun.

Nilapit ni Shinn ang espada niya sa sariling dila para tikman ang dugo ni Athrun.

"Iiwanan na kitang ganyan, unti-unti kang mamamatay habang pinapanood mong maguho ang kahariang minahal mo, kukunin ko lahat ng mahal mo sa buhay at papatayin ko sila isa-isa. . " dinuraan ni Shinn ang mukha ni Athrun.

Di makahinga si Athrun.

Masakit ang lahat ng parte ng katawan niya, napapaligiran siya ng mga taong patay na, mga nagpatong-patong na katawan ng mga sundalo at rebelde. . . nagsi pasukan na ang mga rebelde sa loob ng tarangkahan.

Ito na ba ang katapusan?

Nairirnig niya ang mga sigaw ng mga sundalo, umaalingasaw sa paligid ang makapal na usok.

Mamamata yna lang siya ng ganito, walang kibo, namamanhid ang kanyang buong katawan. . nararamdaman na niya ang lamig na yumatakap sa kanya.

Lumayo ng konti si Shinn, nag simula itong pumikit at bumuo ng itim na apoy. Malaking-malaking apoy, nabalutan siya ng isang malaking bolang apoy, lahat ng sundalong lumalapit sa bolang iyon ay mabilis na naging abo. Nanatiling nakapikit si Shinn, tila abala ito sa pagpapalaki ng itim na bolang bumabalot sa kanya.

Pinikit ni Athrun ang kanyang mga mata. nararamdaman na niya ang lamig, wala na siyang nararamdamang sakit. . .sana'y sa pag dilat ng kanyang mga mata ay makita niya ang langit.

Dinilat niya ang kanyang mga mata, naramdaman niya ang mainit na labi ng dumampi sa kanyang sariling labi.. . may mainit na bagay na dumadaan sa kanyang dila pababa sa kanyang lalamunan.

Nararamdaman na niyang muli ang bawat parte ng kanyang katawan.

Si Cagalli. . .

Pinapasa sa kanya ni Cagalli ang asul na apoy sa kanyang bibig.

Tumingin sa kanya si Cagalli.

"Dito ka muna. Sapat lang ang pinasa ko sayo, para gumaling ang sugat mo, pero di pa iyon sapat para bumallik ang lakas mo." Ngumiti sa kanya si Cagalli. Pinilit ni Athrun na hawakan ang pisngi ng dalaga pero parang lantang gulay ang kanyang katawan.

"Mahal kita Athrun." matapos iyon ay hinalikan siya ng dalaga. Di niya alam kung bakit pero bigla na lang tumulo ang kanyang luha.

Ayaw na niyang pakawalan si Cagalli, may kakaibang pangamba sa kanyang puso na baka di na muling bumalik sa kanya si Cagalli.

"Dito ka lang"

Di makagalaw si Athrun, gusto niyang yakapin si Cagalli pero, wala talaga siyang lakas.

Nakita na lang niya na napapalibutan na si Cagalli ang asul at naranghang apoy, kakulay ng kanyang mga mata. hindi mali. . hindi to narangha, .ito ay kulay ginto. Kulay ginto, tulad ng sinag ng araw.

Lumapit si Cagalli kay Shinn at tumigil siya sa harapan ng binata.

"Shinn." tinawag ni Cagalli si Shinn.

Dinilat ni Shinn ang kanyang mata.

At unti-unti ay biglang nangingibabaw ang tunay na nagmamay ari ng katawan na iyon.

"Ca. . ca. . cagalli. . " mabilis na lumiit ang itim na apoy.

Naglakad pang muli si Cagalli papalapit kay Shinn. . at unti-unting nilamon ng gintong liwanag ni Cagalli ang itim na apoy ni Gibson.

Inaabot ni Cagalli ang kanyang mga kamay kay Shinn.

"Shinn. . labanan mo si Gibson. . halika't tutulungan kita."

Hirap na hirap na inaabot ni Shinn ang kanyang kamay kay Cagalli, halatang pinanlalabanan pa rin ng binata si Gibson na nasa loob pa rin ng katawan niya.

"HINDI!" ang malakas na sigaw ni Gibson, lumaki ng sampung beses ang itim na apoy ni Gibson. Tumalsik naman si Cagalli sa tabi ni Athrun.

Nanginginig man ay pinillit na umupo ni Athrun at lumapit kay Cagalli.

"Wag kang makielam Cagalli,. . dahil di ako mag dadalawang isip na patayin ka!, di man kita magamit sa muling pag buhay kay Cera, sisiguraduhin kong . . lilinisin ko ang mundong ito. . kung masasawi lang din ako ngayon. . isasama ako ang mundo sa hukay! para sa susunod kong buhay ay magiging masaya na kami ni Cera sa mundong di na mang aapi" nanlilisik ang mata ni Gibson.

Hinawakan ni Athrun ang kamay ni Cagalli at umiling iling ito.

Ngumiti si Cagalli at sa huling pag kakataon ay hinalikan ang binata.

"Patawad Athrun. . "

Tumayo si Cagalli.

"Shinn naririnig mo ba ako? tanda mo pa ba ang pangako ko?"

_"Shinn, di ko man naiintindihan yang mga sinasabi mo, pero naniniwala ako na isa kang mabuting tao, kung ano man yang bumabagabag sayo ipagdarasal ko na sana ay malagpasan mo yan, karapatan ng bawat taong mabuhay ng tahimik. Kahit sino pa man iyon. Walang taong pinanganak na masama Shinn, sana kung ano man yang problema mo ay malampasan mo, gusto ko lang na tandaan mo, na pag dumating na ang panahon na kailangan mo ako, asahan mong pupunta ako sa tabi mo, pangako yan Shinn" _

Yan ang mga katagang binitawan ni Cagalli noong huli nilang pagkikita sa gubat.

Muli ay lumapit si Cagalli sa binata.

"AH!" alam ni Cagalli na si Shinn na ang nangingibabaw sa kanyang katawan

"Cagalli paki usap!wag mong gawin sa akin ito!" ang sigaw ni Athrun habang tumatakbo papalapit sa dalaga.

Ngunit napapalibutan na si Cagalli ng gintong liwanag at di ni Athrun mahawakan ang dalaga.

Humarap sa kanyang muli si Cagalli.

"May pangako akong binitawan kay Shinn, Athrun, kailangan niya ako, kailangan kong sagipin ang mundo, kailangan ka ng kaharian mahal ko, hanggang sa muli." Tumulo ang luha sa mata ni Cagalli.

Pinanood ni Athrun na yakapin ni Cagall ang katawan ni Shinn.

At sa isang iglap ay kumalat sa buong paligid ang nakabubulag na gintong liwanag.

Tinakapan ni Athrun ang kanyang mga mata, kasabay ang panalanging nananaginip lang siya.

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hanggang sa muli mahal ko"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Yow! Ano na?! may papatay na ba sa akin?. . .


	28. Bagong umaga

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd

Ladycagalli's corner.

Well this is the FINAL chap. . . okay tagalugin natin. . . dapat talaga ay english ito pero si makulit kong friend na itatago sa pangalang 'annie' ay di mahilig mag basa ng english fic. . mas nadadama daw niya ang bawat eksena pag tagalog. . but yeah. .di rin naman ako magaling sa english.

Super duper thank you sa nagtsagang magbasa nito! Grabe! Alam kong kalat-kalat at di malinaw yung character development at OOC yung ibang char . . well first fic ko eh. . .aayusin ko next time

May nag pm sa akin, nag request siya na mag lagay daw ako ng kahit konting english summary per chap. . well sige after this chap i'll try my best na gawin yun.

Naniniwala ako sa sinasabi ni Midnightsun na. . kung ang mga indonesian nga todo ang support sa story na nakalagay sa native language nila tayo pa kaya na halos bumuhos na sa fanfic,. . though maybe may ilan ng alang sa atin na di sanay mag basa ng tagalog fic. . at isa pa second language kasi natin ang english. . hahah.

Special thanks to:

Kkornelia: sobrang thank you sis! Ikaw ang kauna unahang tao na pumansin sa story ko. . ikaw ang kauna unahang tao na nag tsaga sa story ko all the way. . .pinansin mo yung mga mali ko kahit medyo pinasakit ko ang ulo mo. . hahahah kung di dahil ata sayo in the first place baka mag lalo pang nalugaw ang story ko. . kaya sa lahat ng chap ko pangalan mo ang una sa thank you list ko.

Rynne marge: SIS! Super hug! Gusto ko din mag thank you sayo at sa mga over over mong mga panghuhula. . dahil sayo napansin ko yung mga maliliiit na detalye ng story na ito. . nag enjoy ako sa mga pag uusap natin. . ikaw ang nag push sa akin na palalimin ko pa ang story na ito kasi naman. . . lagi mo na lang nahuhulaan yung susunod na mangyayari . thank you so much sis kasi di ka nag sawa sa akin kahit sobrang busy ka.

Lie: sis bakit nga pala wala kang account? Di tuloy kita maka chikahan! Super than you sis. . dahil kahit tagalog itong fic na to' binasa mo pa rin. . natutuwa akong isipin na nagustuhan mo yung possessive character ni Athrun. . kahit na di ko napagbigyan yung request mo. . .masay ako na kahit papaano ay nag abala ka mag leave ng review sa akin para mainspire ko. Thank you soo much. Nag enjoy din akong basahin yung mga reviews mo kung paano ka nainis at natuwa. . hahaha

Midnightsun: sis wala ka pa ding account? Hahaha talagang winagayway mo pa ang story ko sa fb ah! Hahaha. . thank you sis sa support at sa pag flag ng kwento ko. . lalong lalo na sa paghikayat sa mga sambayanang pilipino na basahin ang kwentong hango sa ating sariling wika. . hahah di ako naniniwala na di ka magaling sa words! Hmmmft galing mo nga mag comment eh. . thank you so much.

Silent readers: salamat din sa inyo *bow* sana nag enjoy kayo sa pag bisita dto sa nakakalokang kwento ko. Maraming salamat talaga. Pero mas maganda kung nakausap ko kayo hahaha.

Well. . .kung may nakalimutan pa ako.. isisingit ko na lang okay?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

FINAL CHAPTER

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Gayuma., sabi nila isa itong sumpa, sumpa na kayang makapgpaligaya ng isang tao.

Sino ba namang hindi natutuwa pag inibig ka ng taong mahal mo?

Pero may mas malakas pa pala sa gayuma

Ano ito?

Syempre pag-ibig. Di kayang sakluban ng isang sumpa ang tunay na nararamdaman ng isang tao, di nito kayang takpan ang tunay na sinisigaw ng puso. Walang mas tatalo pa sa lakas ng kapangyarihan ng pag-ibig.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(makaraan ang isang taon)

Parang kelan lang ay nabalot sa isang malagim na panganib ang Plants. Ngunit heto sila ngayon, bumabangon muli. Handang sumalubong sa isang bagong bukas. Di nila alam kung anong nangyari sa labanan. Nagulat na lang sila ng may biglang sumabog na gintong liwanag sa buong paligid.

At isang iglap ay nakaramdam sila ng init, saya at parang hinugasan ng liwanag na iyon ang mga galit na tinatago nila sa loob ng kanilang puso.

Ano na nga ba ang nangyari sa kanila?

Bumalik na ang mga bata sa kanilang bagong tahanan. Bagong bahay ampunan, bagong ala-ala, bagong simula.

Nagpakasal na si Lacus at Kira, sa kasalukuyan ay inaalalayan nila si Caridad sa pagpapatakbo ng bahay ampunan. Bumalik na din ang dating lakas ni Lacus at ang kanyang kapangyarihan, ngayon ay natuto na niyang buksan ang totoong potensyal ng kanyang hiyas, ngunit ingat na ingat pa rin siya sa pag gamit nito.

Si Flay?

Ano pa nga ba ang masasabi ko? Sinusuyo siya ng mga dating taong nakatira sa Orb na muli ay pamunuan ng prinsesa ang matagal ng natutulog na kaharian.

Pero pinag iisipan pa rin niya ito. Sa tingin niya kasi'y di pa sapat ang kanyang karanansan para mapatakbo at pabangunin ang isang kaharian.

Kumalat sa buong mundo ang balita na buhay pa ang mga hiyas ng Orb.

Maging ang tiyahin nila na si Murrue ay sang ayon sa muling pag bangon ng Orb

Pero para kay Flay ay may mga bagay lang talaga na kailangang manatili na lang sa kanilang maayos na kalagyan.

Lalong-lalo na kung halos buwan-buwan ay may binatang natutulog sa labas ng kanyang tahanan para suyuin siya.

Paano nga ba niya ulit nakilala si Yzak? Napaka tigas ng ulo ng lalaking iyon, di ata ito nauubusan ng determinasyon. Mag kaganon pa man ay maligaya si Flay dahil sa atensyon na binibigay sa kanya ni Yzak.

Konting oras na lang at bibigay na rin siya sa binata.

Si Murrue? Kasal na sila ulit ni Mwu, konti palang ang ala-alang bumabalik kay Mwu pero kapwa pa rin silang masaya sa piling ng isa't-isa kasama ang bagong dagdag sa kanilang pamilya limang buwan na lang at isisilang na ni Murrue ang kanilang munting sanggol.

Si Shiho at Mayu? Labis na nagkakasundo ang dalawang iyon, napagdesisyonan ni Shiho na kupkupin ang batang babae, sa ngayon ay pinag aaral niya si Mayu para maging isang magaling na imbestigador tulad ng kanyng kuya.

Di na rin nila pinag uusapan ang tungkol sa nakaraan, lalong-lalo na't nakikita ni Shiho na nalulungkot si  
Mayu sa tuwing nababanggit niya ang pangalan ng kapatid nito.

Si Nicole naman sa ngayon ay maligaya na, bakit? Kasi may bagong babae na sa buhay niya! Sino? Sa una'y di niyo akalain ang mga nangyari pero, sino ba namang may hawak ng tadhana? Marahil siguro ilang taon na lang mula ngayon ay aayain na niyang magpakasal si Shiho.

si Milly at Dearka? namamahala na ngayon si Milly ng kanyang klinika sa bayan, nag pakasal na rin sila ni Dearka at nag sasama na sila ng payapa. sa ngayon din ay sabay silang nag aaral ng medisina para ma dagdagan ang kanilang kaalaman sa paggagamot.

Naging pala isipan sa bayan ng Plants ang nangyari sa babaeng nakapagbigay sa kanila ng gamot. Sabi ng ilan ay namatay ito dahil sa mga sumugod na rebelde.

Ah oo nga pala anong nangyari sa mga rebelde? Dahil siguro sa sumabog na liwanag ay natigil ang labanan. Nag simulang sumuko ang mga rebelde at kusang sumama sa kulungan. Kakaiba di ba? Parang biglang nawala ang itim na buto nila. Napaka misteryoso talaga ng liwanag na sumabog noong araw na iyon.

Sa ngayon ay tumutulong ang mga rebelde sa pag gawa at pag papatibay ng tarangkahan. Nag sisimula na din silang mag bagong buhay.

Lahat ata ay masaya maliban lang sa isang tao.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Kamahalan, mag pahinga po muna kayo" ang sabi ni Myrna sa lalaking naka upo sa opisina.

Nalungkot sila sa pag panaw ni Cagalli, napaka bait na bata, marami pa sanang magagawa si Cagalli kung di nga lang siya napaslang ng mga rebelde.

Tumingn si Athrun sa kanyang katulong at ngumiti.

"Kailangan kong tapusin ito Myrna" lagi na lang nag mumokmok si Athrun sa isang tabi, kadalasan mo siyang makikitang nag tratrabaho, rumuronda, nag pipinta o di naman kaya'y nakatulala lang.

Buti na lang at di na siya bumalik sa dating Athrun na halos di na ngumiti.

Pero kahit na ngumingiti ang Athrun ngayon ay makikita mo pa rin ang kalungkutan sa mga mata niya.

Madalas din ay dumadalaw si Athrun sa bahay ampunan halos umaga na siyang nakakuwi galing sa punong palasyo, sabi nila ay lagi daw nakaupo ang kamahalan sa isang bato sa labas ng tarangkahan ng kaharian.

"Ihahatid ko na lang po ang hapunan niyo dito kamahalan" matapos iyon ang yumuko si Myrna.

Tumigil si Athrun sa pag susulat at tinitigan niya ang lumulubog na araw sa kanyang bintana.

Ilang beses niyang inisip mag pakamatay para sumunod kay Cagalli pero laging kumakatok sa isipan niya ang sinabi sa kanya ng dalaga.

"_Kung mawawala man ako Athrun. Gusto ko'y ipagpatuloy mo ang mabuhay ng masaya."_

"Paano pa ako mabubuhay ng masaya Cagalli kung wala ka na? parang sinabi mo na din na wag na akong huminga" ang bulong ni Athrun sa sarili.

(balik tanaw)

_Napilitang takpan ni Athrun ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa liwanag na bumalot sa paligid._

_Ayaw niya sanang kumurap, ayaw niya pumikit natatakot siya na baka pag dilat niya ng kanyang mga mata ay wala na si Cagalli._

_Naramdaman niya ang init sa kanyang puso, gusto niyang magalit kay Shinn, kay Gibson. . bakit kailangan nilang agawin sa kanya si Cagalli? Di pa ba sapat ang oras na binigay sa kanila ni Cagalli? Gusto niyang magalit sa sarili niya dahil, di niya natupad sa sarili niya na di na niya pakakawalan si Cagalli._

_Pero kung di ba iyon ginawa ni Cagalli, may kasiguraduhan bang maililigtas ang buong mundo?_

_Sinakripisyo ni Cagalli ang sarili niyang buhay para sa kaligtasan ng buong mundo._

_Dinilat ni Athrun ang kanyang mga mata. naiinis siyang isipin na walang galit ang namutawi sa dibdib niya. Pero di ibig sabihin noon ay di na siya nakaramdam ng lungkot._

_Sumigaw siya, malakas, paulit-ulit, lumuhod siya sa lupa at umiyak._

_Wala na si Cagalli, wala na din si Shinn, naglaho na sila. . nag laho si Cagalli kasama ang puso niya._

_Matagal siyang umiyak doon bago siya natagpuan nila Mwu._

(wakas)

Di na natiis nila Lacus at Flay ang sitwasyon ni Athrun kaya pinuntahan nila ang batang hari ng Plants.

"Maupo kayo" ang sabi ni Athrun ng may ngiti sa mga bagong dating niyang mga bisita.

"Wag kang ngumiti ng ganyan Athrun nakakatakot" ang sabi ni Flay habang umuupo sa upuan katapat si Lacus.

"Gabi na, anong pakay niyo? Kumain na ba kayo ng hapunan?" di pa rin nawawala sa mukha ni athrun ang ngiti.

"Nawalan na kami ng gana." Ang maikling sagot ni Flay.

"Athrun, di matutuwa si Cagalli pag nakita ka niyang ganyan. . ." ang paliwanag ni Lacus.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin? Masaya naman ako Lacus" ang paliwanag ni athrun habang umuupo siya sa sarili niyang upuan.

"Tss! Laki mong sinungaling!" inirapan ni Flay ang binatang nasa harapan niya.

"Ano bang nararamdaman mo Athrun? may gusto ka ba?" ang tanong ni Lacus.

Bigla na lang nawala ang ngiti ni Athrun.

"Alam mo kung sino ang gusto ko Lacus"

"Athrun. . "

"Gusto kong ibalik ang nakaraan."

Nagtinginan ang magkapatid at isa iglap ay nakabuo sila ng plano sa kanilang isip.

"Paano kung may kilala kaming kayang mag balik ng nakaraan?" ang tanong ni Lacus.

Tinitigan ni Athrun ang mag kapatid..

"Athrun. . kung gusto mong bumalik sa nakaraan madali lang yon, pero bibigyan kita ng babala, pag may kamatayan, may kamatayan. Di mo mababago ang mga magaganap tulad ng pagka matay ng isang tao. Babalik ka sa nakaraan kung saan buhay pa si Cagalli, buhay pa si Mia, ang ama mo, si Gibson at kung sino-sino pa, pero maaring sa ibang sitwasyon, maaring hindi na ikaw ang hari ng Plants, maaaring isa ka lang pulubi, maaring nakatayo pa rin ang kaharian ng Orb.. . maraming posibilidad, sa pag balik mo sa nakaraan maari ding, bumalik sa puso mo ang dati mong nararamdaman kay Mia, paano mong panghahawakan iyon?" ang tanong ni Lacus.

"Gusto ko lang naman, makasama ulit si Cagalli at sisiguraduhin kong di ko na siya papakawalan, marahil siguro'y pag naayos ko na ang kaharian ay susunod na ako kay Cagalli" naramdaman ni Athrun ang mainit na sampal ni Flay sa kanyang pisngi.

Nakatayo ni Flay at labis ng nagpupuyos sa galit.

"Sa tingin mo ba'y di rin namin gustong makasama ang sarili namin kapatid?! Tingnan mo nga ang sarili mo! Alam mo pa ba ang mga sinasabi mo? Ha Athrun? maging kami ni Lacus ay nais bumalik sa nakaraan! Pero naisip ko lang na may mga bagay na dapat na lang nating iwanan! Hayaan na lang nating mag desisyon ang kapalaran sa buhay natin!" marami pang gustong sabihin si Flay pero natigilan siya ng biglang tumayo si Athrun.

"Yon na nga ang mali, hinayaan ko ang tadhana kaya nawala sa akin si Cagalli! Sabihin mo na ang babaw kong tao, wala akong pakielam, ngayon ko lang nalaman ang gusto ko, matagal na akong naging alipin para sa kaligayahan ng iba, gusto ko namang sundan ang kaligayahan ko".

Tumayo si Lacus at hinawakan niya ang kamay ng kanyang kapatid.

"Aalis na kami Athrun, sa tingin ko'y kailangan mo lang ng pahinga, magandang gabi sa iyo, nawa'y salubungin ka ng isang magandang umaga sa pag gising mo" matapos iyon ay umalis na ang dalawa sa opisina ni Athrun...

"Sana'y salubungin na ako ng kamatayan sa pag gising ko. . "

. . . . . . . . .

"Lacus! Alam mong may mga bagay na di na tayo pwedeng makielam. . isipin mo, pag ginawa natin ito, maging ang buhay ng mga tao sa paligid natin ay magugulo din!" ang sabi ni Flay sa kanyang kapatid, nasa labas lang sila ng pintuan ng opisina ni Athrun.

"Alam ko Flay, pero di mo ba gustong makasama si Cagalli? Si Ina at si Ama? Isipin mo, makakapiling muli ng mga taong namatayan ang kanilang pamilya, di mo rin masasabi kung anong mangyayari sa atin pag bumalik tayo sa nakaraan, baka mag simula tayo ulit sa umpisa, pero sa bandang huli ay matutuklasan pa din natin na mag kapatid tayo." Ang mahinahon na paliwanag ni Lacus. Napabuntong hininga si Flay.

"Lacus, ikaw na rin ang nag sabi, pag may kamatayan, may kamatayan! Mamamatay din si Cagalli kahit na bumalik tayo sa nakaraan."

"Isipin mo Flay baka sa pagkakataon na ito'y di natayo magkakahiwalay pa, kokonti lang ang oras na nakasama ko si Cagalli,baka sa nakaraan kung saan iba na ang sitwasyon baka mabuo ulit ang pamilya natin"

"Hay! Maryosep! Di mo ba naisip na marami tayong masasakripisyo! Isipin mo, pag bumalik tayo sa nakaraan . . maaring mag kaibigan na lang kayo ni Kira! Gusto mo ba iyon?" ang hirap talagang makipagdebate sa sarili niyang kapatid

Ngumiti si Lacus

"Handa ako sa ano mang sakripisyo, Flay, ang mangyayari ay mangyayari. Kailangan lang nating tumaya at mag dasal, kailangan lang nating umasa na magiging tama ang lahat oras na bumalik tayo sa nakaraan" ang paliwanag ni Lacus.

"Di pa ako handa Lacus, paano ang buhay ng ibang tao"

"Maaayos din ang lahat" ngumiti na lang si Lacus.

Sinabi sa alamat na may mga malinis na hiyas ang makapagbabago ng mundo, ang makapgpapasaya ng mga tao. Sana'y totoo nga iyon.

"Wala namang masama kung susubukan di ba?" ang tanong ulit ni Lacus habang hinahawakan ang kamay ni Flay.

Huminga ng malalim si Flay at pinisil niya ang kamay ng kanyang kapatid.

Nag ngitian silang dalawa.

"Hanggang sa muli?" ang tanong ni Flay.

Tumango si Lacus.

"Hanggang sa muli"

Nabalot ng liwanag ang buong mundo, lahat ay gigising sa isang bagong umaga. Umagang kailangan nilang harapin, namnamin at pagyamanin.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

End

. . . . . . . .

Huwa! Huwa! Huwa!

Thank you guys!

Di ko alam kung kelan ko i popost yung sequel! Pero kung tingin niyo ay masisira lang yung story pag gumawa ako ng sequel paki sabi lang ha!

Love you guys!


	29. Propesiya

Disclaimer: i do not own gs or gsd! Kaloka! Sana akin na nga lang ang gsd! For sure di ko tatanggalin yung kissing scene nila athrun. . .kaloka talaga itong mag asawang ito di pa nakuntento sa pag torture sa aming mga asucaga fans

special thanks to: rynne marge *for the final touch*

**ALTERNATE ENDING!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Sa bayan ng Orb, sa isang liblib na lugar, malapit sa templo ng Humea, may isang bato, batong nagtataglay ng isang propesiya._

_Nakaukit dito ang lahat ng mangyayari sa hinaharap._

_Sinasabing namataan lang ito kasabay ng pagbigay ng mga diyos kay Uzumi ng kapangyarihan._

_Wala talagang nakakaalam sa kung anong, nakukit sa batong ito. _

_Sa paglipas ng panahon ay nakalimutan na ang tungkol sa propesiyang ito kasabay ng pag guho ng kaharian ng Orb._

_Ano nga ba ang nilalaman ng propesiya?_

_Sa araw na mag tagpo ang itim at gintong liwanag_

_Kakalat sa mundo ang nakasisilaw na sinag_

_Hiyas ay di maaaring mag kulang_

_Pagkat' maraming tao ang malilinlang_

_Mag sasanib sila at magkakagulo_

_Mapupunta ang lahat sa isang bagong mundo_

_Bagong mundo na walang ibang nakaka alam_

_Sa nakaraan at kinabukasang inaasam-asam_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sumabog ang gintong liwanag sa buong paligid, a sobrang liwanag ay napilitang takpan ni Athrun ang kanyang mga mata.

Ayaw niya sanang takpan ang kanyang mga, natatakot siya na baka sa pag dilat niya ng mga ito ay baka mawala na sa kanya si Cagalli, mag laho na parang liwanag.

Gusto niyang tumakbo, para hilahin pabalik ang tanging yamang iniingatan niya.

Nagagalit siya sa sarili niya kung bakit ang hina-hina niya, nandoon lang siya, naiwang nakatayo at tulala, pinapanood na yakapin ni Cagalli ang lalaking kinamumuhian niya.

Dahil lang sa isang pangako kaya sumama si Cagalli sa lalaking iyon?

Pero kung di ba iyon ginawa ni Cagalli, may sasalba ba ng mundo?

Kaya ba talaga ng kapangyarihan ni Gibson na wasakin ang mundo gamit ang kanyang kapangyarihan?

Bakit si Cagalli pa?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tinititigan ni Kira si Lacus, ilang araw ng natutulog ang dalaga. Nag sisimula na siyang mag alala. Di pwedeng sumalalay ang katawan ni Lacus sa bastang swero lang.

Hinahawi ni Kira ang buhok sa mukha ni Lacus ng bigla niyang makita ang pulang apoy na lumalabas sa katawaan ng dalaga.

Nanlaki ang kanyang mga mata.

Nag simula niyang gisingin si Lacus, pero ayaw pa rin dumilat ang dalaga.

Nagangamba na si Kira.

Anong nangyayari kay Lacus?.

_Sa araw na lumabas ang gintong sinag_

_Lalabas din ang pula at dilaw na liwanag_

_Ang sakripisyo ng isa ay sakripisyo ng lahat_

_Sa kapangyarihan ng itim na liwanag ito ang tatapat_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tahimik na pumasok si Yzak sa loob ng silid ni Flay.

Nandoon lang siya nakatayo at nakatitig.

Gusto niyang hawakan ang dalaga.

Pero ano nga bang karapatan niya? Di siya nag tagumpay na protektahan si Flay.

Nagagalit siya sa sarili niya.

Bakas sa mukha niya ang pagsasalubong ng kanyang kilay.

Akala niya noong una ay madali lang ang lahat.

Paano pa niya susuyuin si Flay kung ang maprotektahan lang ang dalaga ay di pa niya nagawa?

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya ng makita niyang umungol si Flay kasabay ng paglabas ng dilaw na apoy sa kanyang katawan

Di na nagdalawang isip pa si Yzak na tapikin si Flay.

"Flay! Flay!" ang sabi ni Yzak habang ginigising ang dalaga.

Pero walang nangyari.

_Iikot ang mundo pabalik_

_Mababago ang lahat sa isang tapik_

_Babangon ang patay_

_At magbabago ang ikot ng buhay_

.. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Halos lahat ng tao sa mundo ay tumigil ang galaw at kilos.

Bumalot ang pinagsamang ginto, dilaw at pulang liwanag, kasabay nito ang pagkawasak ng bato ng natupad na propesiya.

Walang may alam kung anong mangyayari, walang makakapagdikta kung anong susunod na kaganapan.

_Lahat ay ipapanganak muli_

_Ito ang ibibigay na sukli_

_Isang sambit ng paalam_

_At isang bugso ng bagwis na pinakaaasam_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sa oras na maghalo ang gintong liwanag at ang dilim

Sasama din ang pula at dilaw.

Di sapat ang isang hiyas laban sa itim na liwanag.

Itim na liwanag na nakuha at nabuo dahil sa pag higop ng ginto, dilaw at pulang hiyas.

Kung saan ito nanggalling, doon din ito babalik.

Kaya lang sa pagsasama ng mga hiyas ay may isang pangyayaring magaganap.

Babalik ang nakaraan dahil sa kapangyarihan ni Flay.

Maghihilom ang sugat sa puso ng bawat isa at haharap sa panibagong bukas dahil sa kapangyarihan ni Lacus.

Makakalimot ang lahat at isisilang muli, sa isang bagong mundo, sasalain ng kapangyarihan ni Cagalli ang lahat ng masasama.

Ngunit sapat na nga ba iyon para mapuksa lahat ng masasamang mithiin na sasalubong sa kanila sa isang bagong mundo? Kung saan babalik sila sa nakaraan? Walang kasiguruhan kung anong naghihintay sa kanila.

Walang pangakong maiiwan.

Walang taong kilala

Lahat ay bago

Lahat ay mag sisimulang muli

Pero isa lang ang maiiwan

Kung may kamatayan

Ay mananatiling may kamatayan.

. . . . . . . . . ..

Hanggang sa muli!

Hahahahahahahaha kayo mag decide kung alin sa dalawang ending ang trip niyo okies?


End file.
